Alignment
by Ina-Hina
Summary: A universe where the plot takes a step back in fear before the power a gummy smile has over Hiashi. But Neji has to get that competitive streak from somewhere and if it means some sacrifices must be made, so be it. Because the greater good can only matter so much, and no one ever suspects the princess. Semi SI/OC
1. Prologue: Hyuuwhat now?

**I have no explanation really. This idea took formation in my brain and refused to let go. And I don't believe I've ever seen an OC in this exact position before.**

 **Unextraordinary will be updated very soon but until then I hope new and old readers give Alignment and my new OC a go! She is** ** _very_** **different to Komatsu, and this story will take the direction I really wished I'd taken with Unextraordinary. The ripple effects in Naruto are immense, so by the time you reach the graduation Arc, it's very hard to change a lot without seeming cliche. Here though, I'll have a lot more freedom in characterisation and terms of plot, since not much detail is really given in this time period, especially the Hyuuga.**

 **So, please give this a go! I've got more chapters after the two I'm uploading but I'm trying to create a backlog so I've always got something to upload.**

* * *

Dying hadn't been pleasant. More pleasant than starvation, but regardless, I'd prefer not to repeat the experience. Darkness had comforted me where material had not, and I had thought I could handle its companionship for a millennium. So, finding myself looking down at blurry chubby fingers and giants lumbering around me?

 _This_ is why I was an atheist, dammit.

When I began crying, fat tears rolling over my quivering lips, a pair of hands gently rocked me and someone—a woman, I think?—attempted to soothe me. The song was a favourite of mine, though I found myself slightly irritated.

I couldn't have been born in a country of a language I was native in?

I'd studied Japanese in my previous life—and not just by watching anime. My photograph with my host family was my most precious possession, hanging next to my Naruto scroll on my old bedroom's wall. But the strangers', whose faces I could still not make out thanks to my mediocre senses (god babies were _useless_ ), were using a strange, almost archaic dialect. My vocabulary was limited to the occasional word or even less since my ears could not be bothered working properly just yet. After a week, the woman no longer slept with me, or did I sleep with them?

They were kind and gentle with me; the woman, who I assumed was my mother judging by the way she was holding me, especially. The second most prominent figure by my side seemed to be a man—my father? He was stiff whenever he held me, tense and afraid of upsetting me. Mostly because the first time he did take me I had gotten so comfortable in my mother's arms to be ripped away caused me to howl. Since then I'd made the effort to coo up at him, reaching out my ugly little fingers to his long locks. He crooned in return, grasping them and shaking them about. My mother would giggle at him and he'd smile good naturedly in return, unashamed in his affections, a rather bizarre twist in my personal experience. It continued this way for some weeks and I rarely saw the outside of my room and a few hallways. We lived in a very traditional home so we must've been a wealthy country family, I thought. Though, I wondered how we managed to attain so much food. Did Japan not get wiped by the last tsunami? Weren't all the rice fields either flooded or burnt to a crisp? My stomach growled and I quickly forgot all contradictions in the space time continuum.

* * *

Sixty. There were sixty rivets holding the room together. Twenty tatami mats. Forty four squares lining her walls. One inhabitant and absolutely zilch to do. Physically, I was only a few weeks old, and so far I'd been able to sleep the most of it away. In that instance, being a pile of blubber helped, I guessed. I could make out features of faces now, and I was immensely troubled by my parents' eyes. Were they both somehow blind? Did they not know what I looked like? Was it the result of the Fukushima Reaction? I wanted answers but all I could do was gape at them in awe. To whittle away the time before and after my parents came in I practised speaking, moving my mouth and tongue in ways I was not aware it could, having been tongue tied in a previous life.

 _Life—what life? A country, I was born in a country. Australia? Or the island next to it? Hot, it was hot. Too hot; boiling—sand—no food. Mum when are you coming home, Gracie won't stop crying I need your help—_

Learning Japanese would be far easier than actually pronouncing it, I grumbled. I did garble often in my parents' presence to encourage them to speak to me. I would learn about this strange fantasy Japan, I decided. So, when my new mother curled her arms around me, I sighed contentedly and lay silently. They would not speak around a noisy child. To begin with, they both just stared down at me, apprehensive and shoulders hunched. I was their first I assumed. Maybe I was also an accident. A tidbit to be stored, I thought. They called my name often enough for me to now associate it as my own.

Hiyaku—to be swift or speedy. I hoped it wasn't a sign of their expectations of me, reincarnation aside. They were in my room often, though not often enough for my stimulation. It was only ever them, much to my disappointment. My mother was awfully beautiful, I remember thinking one day, patting her cheek. But she was also awfully sick, and I wondered if such things went hand in hand. Father— _what a weird word to associate a stranger with_ —often took me from her when she coughed too loudly, much to my disappointment. I did have an attachment to the man who so often called me 'Hiyaku-hime' but I had always been a mummy's girl. I always _knew_ when they planned on opening the door, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. When I grew up, I made a note to become a doctor. All this unprecedented knowledge on the physiology of infants would make me millions. Or at least a permanent roof over my head. I'd spent my time uneasy though, being in the presence of strangers. A name to the face would make things easier, end the disconnect between my life and…this one.

One day, I found out their identity, as well as so much more than I had ever wanted to know.

A third figure entered the room with my parents and I was terrified when he looked exactly like my father, from the loose brown curls framing his face to the twist in his grin. My mother laughed sweetly as my eyes darted between the two men, both holding their arms out to me. My mother stopped instantly when I began wailing and stretched my tiny hands towards her. She scooped me up and shushed me gently.

"Oh Hiyaku-chan, were the nasty men bothering you?" One immediately looked sheepish, while the other far more amused. I decided the former to be my father and sniffled for a while longer before holding out a chubby hand to him. He took the peace offering carefully, apologising profusely to his 'hime.' "There we go, much better. See that man, he looks just like Otou-san, doesn't he?" I would've nodded if I could've. "Say hello to your Hiashi-ojisan, Hiyaku-chan," she passed me to the lavender eyed man and I took a sharp breath.

 _That's..._

"If it isn't the Hyuuga's newest princess?" He chuckled, cradling me in his arms rather expertly. _Funny_ , I think. _He looks rather young_. "Hizashi and Haruhi-nee have been so secretive of you, I was beginning to think you were imaginary."

Hizashi Hyuuga— _my father Hizashi Hyuuga_ —harrumphed, his eyes ( _the Hyuuga eyes Jesus Christ how'd I forget_ ) narrowed. This was a world where children died. This was a world where two out of three figures here were deceased. This was a world where my presumed brother was going t for my cousin.

 _Mum, he's not breathing—no I can't wait until you get here, give me a fucking clue! He was just in the pool and then he—I know I shouldn't have let him, but—_

Hell no, to the no

no

 _n o_.

I beat my fists against the Hyuuga clan's future hand, screeching as loudly as my small lungs could.

"Looks like she's already got a problem with authority," Hizashi said with a smug grin.

I stopped my flailing, if just to beam at my father.

 _My father's a fucking ledge at least,_ I thought before assaulting my esteemed Uncle once more.

* * *

 **As for now, read, fave/follow and review!-specially that last part, it really motivates me.**


	2. Seed: Stunted

Hiashi came to visit again some days later, though this time he was accompanied by another older gentleman. The shock of being completely helpless to some of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha was beginning to wear off, and replacing it was curiosity. I had been relearning Japanese at an astounding rate, although I knew if I hadn't already possessed knowledge of the language I'd have been lost. Everything I heard only brought forth more questions;

What year was it?

Why have I not seen the rest of the clan?

Where's Hinata, Neji and Hanabi? How much older was I than my brother?

So, while Hiashi expressed hesitance in picking me up without my mother present, I squirmed in my swaddle, clenching and unclenching my fists in a desperate need to see anything other than the ceiling. It was the newcomer who pressed me to his chest and I frowned. Was he in the habit of just picking up strange babies without their parents around? I looked to Hiashi with the same confused expression and he shook his head, sighing. He was probably feeling offended, not that I blame him.

"Hiashi, where's the spitfire you promised?" He asked, not unkindly.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, Otou-sama," he replied.

 _Oh_. He was _that_ ass of a Hyuuga elder, was he? Or, I guess, my grandfather. I promptly decided Hiashi was the distinctly better choice and headbutted my way to him. My uncle—My Uncle Hiashi? Sounds like a biopic—frowned down at me, and for the first time I saw the man I'd seen on screen for over ten years.

"Or not," he added, a little lighter.

"Hiashi, when are you creating your own heir? With this one's arrival, everyone will be wondering who she will be shadowing." He paused. "And _when_."

Hiashi replied with an in-depth answer as to the politics of marriage and he simply couldn't find the right match currently and honestly he was twenty two could his father just leave him an iota of privacy and I just sighed and curled against his chest. Chakra was so mysterious, I thought. Ever since my rather world shattering epiphany, I'd directed focus from speaking to understanding how chakra worked. My mother and father's chakra was easy enough to sense, considering I'd inherited their own attributes. Hiashi's was also fairly easy—biologically he was my father, I realised. A little perturbing, but nonetheless useful. If my parents weren't there, Hiashi was my next best bet for comfort, if only because of the similar chakra signature.

I looked my grandfather up and down from my perch in Hiashi's arms. He seemed gentle enough with me, for now. But when I grew up? When I didn't meet anyone's expectations? I was no Main Family Heiress, but I was Hizashi's child. I would be the one to manage Branch Family affairs one day, and for that I assumed I'd need strength over diplomacy. It was only when I blinked and I saw blue sky above my father's eyes did I realise I'd fallen asleep right then and there.

"Oh, Hizashi-sama, she's beautiful." Multiple women crowded us, eyes wide and glittering. They refrained from touching, probably due to my father's pensive supervision but got close enough I could feel their breath.

I'd always wanted attention from pretty ladies, but this was far from what I had in mind. I pursed my lips together and scowled, only resulting in further laughter.

"She looks just like you!"

I furrowed my brow and glanced up at my apparent mirror image. _Morons_ , I told him. He only smiled and lifted me a little further out of their reach.

It was my first official introduction to the clan, and since my grandfather had somehow gotten a good impression of me last we met, the Main Family was to attend as well. I was the first pure blooded Hyuuga to be born in recent times. Kou, only a few years older and of the Main Household was illegitimate. No one held it against him but people tended to avoid the subject of his social status like the plague.

As it was, I was being presented to him and he looked at me surprisingly interested. I stuck my tongue out at him and he giggled and patted me on the head. If I'd been a normal baby then I probably would've began crying at its roughness but I chose to instead suck it up. I'd cried enough these past weeks to escape anything that wasn't my family.

"Where Haruhi-bachan?" The toddler asked, still petting my forehead.

I perked up—where _is_ my mother?

Hizashi's smile faltered but he waved it off. "She's feeling sick, but it's okay. Tell your Auntie Mei she and I say hi when you see her." Kou nodded and ran off, jumping into his uncle's arms, chattering about completely irrelevant topics.

I fell quiet.

My mother was going to die.

My father was going to die.

My brother was going to die.

I was probably going to die.

Even as my grandfather snatched me from Hizashi, I did not so much as squeak. The Hyuuga elder swung me about and cradled me and I knew I should have felt privileged to see such a rare side to the otherwise bitter old man and laughed and played along like any other self insert did in every fanfiction written, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

What was the point in living when everything was going to be ripped from you anyway?

* * *

My parents were worried. For the past two months I'd not smiled. I'd not cried either. I'd eaten, but only just enough. Any more was a waste of effort. Guilt gnawed at me seeing my mother's—no, she is _Haruhi-san_ —face so gaunt, so thin. Hizashi expressed worry through irritation, I soon realised. He was not aggressive, but it was clear through the rough way he'd open and close the door, and the constant rejecting of visitors. Uncle (I let myself call him that— _he_ was going to be alive in ten years) sometimes forced his way through, insisting Hizashi and Haruhi-san take a break.

"Let Hanako-san watch the child."

I agreed. I think Hiashi was disappointed in me. That's what expectations will do to you, I supposed. And I wanted to care enough to giggle as they all poked my ribs and called my name but I just _couldn't_. The doctors had no answers either, not that I'd expect them to;

"I'm afraid she's as physically healthy as can be, Hyuuga-sama."

I'd suffered from depression in my last life, but in a world crumbling around you, who didn't? This…it wasn't depression. I didn't want death. I didn't stop eating completely or sleeping (because what else was there to do), but I did feel helpless. At least, I didn't think it was depression.

For the first time, I empathised with Sasuke.

 _Sasuke. . ._

For days, his name stuck itself in the forefront of my mind. What did he feel when his family was taken from him? When it was another relative's fault? What would he have been like if he hadn't been forced to see their corpses?

 _What if—_ The words circled me, taunting me, for days on end.

The Rookie Nine—fuck, the Konoha Twelve. I knew _everything_ that happened to them. Everything! Which meant I was currently the most powerful person in this whole damn village, infancy aside. I knew why my father died—why Neji became Destineji! I could stop it. Naruto grew up friendless, I could stop that too. The Uchiha Incident…probably not, but maybe Sasuke could've been given a little more support in canon. And Neji. . .

I didn't have to be the one directly involved, but if I had enough influence over my soon to be brother…

My expression froze, eyes wide for the first time in weeks. I saw across the room my parents were asleep in the futon now permanently set there. It was a rare sight to see them together now. Hizashi was always caught up in clan affairs, whether it was rebuilding after the war or consulting other branch families of the village. This, I realised later, is where most alliances were built. Mutual displeasure at their inferior status pushed them together in order to become strong.

 _I can't save Mother_ , I thought, feeling my lips curl downwards. But maybe I can keep myself from ascertaining the 'orphan' status. I can play the part of Hiyaku Hyuuga. It was better than Maddison Gray.

I needed to alert my parents to my second awakening. So, like I dealt with all my problems, I forced myself to cry. My father snapped to attention and hurried over to my bed, scooping me up urgently. He examined me closely and I took the chance to bop him on the nose. A Hyuuga's stunned expression is so priceless I couldn't help but giggle. He did a double take, so just to drive the message home, I giggled again, louder this time. In just a moment I saw every day of the last month written across his face. Exhaustion, pressure, _worry_. I felt a twinge of guilt—if Hizashi had been reduced to this, what of my mother?

I found out the next day when she sobbed into my forehead and unleashed a barrage of kisses. I sniffled despite myself; for the Hyuuga to be showing so much emotion. . .

It was far scarier to witness their tears than their wrath, I then realised.

* * *

 **Chapters from now will be much longer, I promise! But I think an existential crisis or two is healthy to have every now and then, don't you? Thanks for reading and read and review!**


	3. Seed: Hyuuga-hime

**Yay for decent-length chapters! I hope they only continue to grow in size, rather than shrink. This fic does have a much more episodic feel than my other works though, so it may benefit from shorter updates more frequently.**

 **RoselynFey Thank you for your review! It really made my day. And you're right; baby Neji is pretty much the only reason anyone should read this fic. The plot is going to die very, very quickly since Hiyaku has put it upon herself to play Judge, Jury and Executioner in who gets a character arc.**

 **Hope the people who've read so far continue to read and tell me your thoughts! I'm always willing to accept criticism and the like so if you have a problem with an aspect of the story (other than, her being a SI OC and all SI OC are terrible) then don't hesitate to comment or PM me!**

 **Like always, read and review!**

Time passed slowly and painfully at the Hyuuga compound, and though I was sometimes brought outside, I had not yet seen any of the village—or its inhabitants for that matter. Even the doctors I would now routinely see were all lavender eyed. It was constricting, and I worried this was an indication as to how my life was to be as a Caged Bird. Not that I was treated unkindly. In fact, I considered myself a pampered child. The Hyuuga had been facing declining birth rates in the wake of the Second Shinobi War so while I'd been an accident ( _called it_ ), I was most welcomed by the clan, even those in the Main Family. My days were spent in my mother's arms, who had retired from the shinobi forces since my birth due to poor health. Hiashi himself made the request apparently and the Sandaime simply couldn't refuse in a time of peace.

Apparently, Mother had been frightening on the battlefield in the war. I wish I could've seen it.

Today I sat in the courtyard, scrunching my face in an effort to stand. My mother and one of my 'aunties' stood either side of me, smiling gently down at me. "She's progressing fast, Haruhi-chan," she said, patting my head. "But just what we'd expect from Hizashi-sama's child."

I poked my tongue out at her—genes had nothing to do with it! " _Bad!_ " I exclaimed, clenching my fists. English had come easier than Japanese. I still thought in English—a habit I had to sadly correct soon. It did serve as a useful vent for my frustrations however, as my mouth could still not form more than a couple syllables; even at my old age of six months. Soon I would be exclaiming, " _Chiagu!"_

"Are you trying to say Bachan? Oh, don't break your poor kaasan's heart," my auntie giggled and offered her hands, which I begrudgingly took. It was liberating to be on my feet after months of crawling.

" _Bad_ ," I said again, pronouncing the d deliberately.

This time she just blinked. Satisfied, I got on all fours and began crawling to the Main House. My mother sighed goodnaturedly, pattering towards me to pick me up. However, today I was determined to interrupt Hizashi's meeting with the Main Family and picked up the pace, just zig zagging out of her reach. I did eventually lose though when I ran into Kou's legs, bowling the three year old over. He didn't seem to mind though and picked me up to give back to my mother, who pet his head affectionately. I poked my tongue out at him—little brat ruining all my plans, he was.

"Hiyaku-chan, Otousan is doing important things," Haruhi told me, tsking. "He'll play with you later."

He better.

"Hi-chan! Play!" Kou's attention had been decidedly turned back towards me and he jumped up at my mother, hands outstretched. "Play, Obachan?" He pleaded.

My mother hummed, carefully eyeing the boy. "Promise to be good?" He nodded wildly.

"Pinky promise!"

I would've let out a cry of protest if poor Mother hadn't looked so haggard. As it was, I was now left in the care of a toddling pile of energy. Shinobi were so careless with their children—I would think the opposite should occur, considering their occupation. I envied the way he ran from one side of the room to the other, urging me to follow. Even the Main Family's rooms were sparse, I supposed. Though his illegitimacy may also play a part in his rooming arrangements.

"Hiya-chan! This way, this way!"

I deigned to stay put until he walked out the door. Then I felt uncomfortably obligated to watch after him as the semi-adult in the situation. Shinobi truly didn't care for child supervision. Though considering Kakashi became a Genin at five, it wasn't all that surprising. Kou had only wandered onto the grass, pulling at the blades' roots, but a more entertaining prospect struck me.

The gates were open for merchants to deliver goods ordered for the whole compound (another job I found my father had, though it was often shoved onto his good friend Toshiie).

So, six months old, I finally had the opportunity to explore the world I knew better than my own. Though, I guess this was my own too? It was still too new, too vivid to call it that. A pleasant dream I was scared to wake from. A dream I continued to crawl through and out the Main Gate.

* * *

It took a surprisingly long time for someone to pick me up. I hadn't expected to last five minutes, let alone half an hour. Mother must've been having a nap. I crawled to the busiest street I could find, sat on my haunches and looked up, too exhausted to go further. The Hokage faces were truly a marvel.

And even more importantly, they gave me a semblance of time for the first time. Minato wasn't carved in just yet, which meant he hadn't been made Hokage and _holy shit fuck who's there._

I felt their chakra before their fingertips and wrinkled my nose. This was an acquired taste to say the least. Then I looked at their hands.

 _Wow their skin is really pale, are they an albino? Does Naruto have albinos?_

Then I looked at their eyes.

"A Hyuuga?" He mused, golden eyes twinkling.

 _Jesus fucking Christ I go out one time and now I'm gonna get kidnapped by the fucking Snake Sannin fucking say hi Tenzo to your new bunk mate._

He didn't whisk me away then and there however, and instead put me onto his hip. I whimpered, unsure whether I was more secure here or not.

"If an infant can escape the compound then I wonder how far they've really fallen."

I frowned. " _Rude_." He blinked but chuckled. I shivered instinctually. " _Bad_ ," I mumbled this time, curling in on myself. Being treated as a fragile little flower for so long really did make me into a brat.

"Hmph. I suppose that I should return you."

 _He sounds reluctant._

If there was one word I could learn in any language, it was no. "No, no, no." I shook my head. Maybe hanging with Orochimaru would give me a cooler backstory. And I had already died once—couldn't be worse than the first time, right?

I guess geniuses were rather common here, since didn't seem to be perturbed by my apparent understanding. Though it was Orochimaru. God knows what he thought was normal. He peered into my lavender eyes and decidedly had far too much interest. I wasn't branded yet, so maybe he assumed me of the Main Family. Which is probably why instead of taking me forcibly, he continued to talk to me.

"What is your name, Hyuuga?" He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, deep in reflection.

 _Disrespectful ass_ , I thought. I pursed my lips and scowled the way I had seen my grandfather do so. What did he want from me? At this point I was quite ready to simper my way back to the Compound. Even now, before his downfall, there was something _sick_ in his chakra, almost parasitic.

"Oi, Orochimaru!" Then a wave of spiky white hair engulfed me and I screeched. "Oh." His gaze flitted from Orochimaru to me who was giving him a sour glare.

 _Dude. Not okay._

"Jiraiya, I am already dealing with a brat. I am not dealing with a _snivelling_ brat because of _you_." The Snake Sanin sneered, batting the man away. Orochimaru and I had more in common than I thought.

Such a strange sentence, now I think on it.

"What, are you some babysitter or somethin' now?" He chortled until he took a better look at my face. "Uh, why are you holding a Hyuuga baby?" Jiraiya frowned at me and I immediately knew I didn't want that to happen ever again. "Oh shit—uh it's okay, Hyuuga-chan. We'll get you back to your okaasan quickly okay? Don't cry—don't cry."

"Now look at what you did," Orochimaru hissed. "This is your problem now." He shoved me into the Toad Sanin with a thump and stalked off, wiping drool off his jacket.

 _Damn, there goes that plotline._

Now I was left staring down the perve of the village (of the continent if we're being honest). I knew he was a good man though—better than Orochimaru at least, and settled quickly into my new bearer's arms. I felt nothing but fatigue now and yawned loudly, dropping my head against his chest. The strange chakra was unsettling ( _strong, powerful but so tangled_ ) but nothing could overcome my drooping eyelids.

"Well aren't you cute. Don't worry, I'm sure Orochimaru thought so too."

I grinned droopily—flattery was always welcome, even if the latter half was untrue. I didn't have the energy left to speak, otherwise I would've rewarded him with 'Jirai' sounding babble.

"I guess I should get you home. Been many years since I visited the Hyuuga Estate."

 _Oh no._ A familiar chakra was charging towards us and I gulped. Thank god I was an infant.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya did not share the sentiment. He protested at my arrest for a moment but he must've seen my father's eyes.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san, how nice to see you." I gave a joyful cry—in a roundabout way, I had achieved today's goal. I extended my hands towards him and he scooped me up, frowning deeply. Unlike Jiraiya however, this was fairly common and I only continued to gurgle. "Is, uh, she yours?"

"Yes." Hizashi paused and then bowed. "I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sama, she must've wandered from the compound while playing with her cousin."

 _Is_ Kou my cousin?

"My deepest apologies," he then said, a little more earnestly.

"Nah, it's all good. Always a pleasure to see a cute young lady," he squeezed my cheek and I scowled up at my father, who thankfully plucked the hand and moved it away.

Would Hizashi have grown up to be an overprotective father, I wondered as we walked the despairingly short distance home. Would Neji have a mother hen pecking every scrape and bruise when he returned from each mission? Internally, I chuckled.

He would now.

With disgustingly little effort, he hefted open the Compound gates. "You scared your mother half to death," my father chided me lightly, flicking my nose. Haruhi came into view and I smiled wickedly up at him before beginning to blubber. "Oh, no, no, Otou didn't mean it—Hiyaku-chan, please. Your Mama is coming, look-look!"

Haruhi rushed up to us, immediately taking me into her arms. I was sure I was going to vomit. Too many people too quickly. I couldn't wait to grow up, even if it was to just die.

"Hizashi-sama, is she okay? I'm so sorry, Hiyaku-chan. How could Okaa do that to you?" She stroked my cheek and I curled around it.

Why did she have to die?

* * *

At nine months, I thought it proper to begin talking. I was always an impatient person and even more so when there was nothing to do. I did however, spend time on solidifying my reputation as my grandfather's favourite, who I oh so coincidentally took my first steps toward. When it careened into a run, he had grinned and kissed my forehead. I felt I had improved the relationship between him and Hizashi also, who now frequently brought me for playdates to the Main House. Since my adventure into the village, Kou had also taken to shadowing me. It was cute, having my own little bodyguard. The rest of the clan was perplexed. An illegitimate Main Family child and the Branch's princess was indeed an odd sight. But he was good company now we could have a semblance of a conversation.

I was in the process of teaching him English. He would've surpassed many of my old classmates at the rate he took it in. I think he just liked having someone around. He was lonely, which I could relate to deeply.

So, I took him under my wing, despite by all appearances it was the opposite.

Currently, I was in my grandfather's lap, listening intently to his and Hiashi's conversation.

"The White Fang is dead."

I forced back an exclamation of surprise. Not because I was particularly sad—no, I knew there was little I could change currently outside my own clan. Even then, being born into the Branch Family had its restrictions, favourite and all. But because now I knew _exactly_ _when_ we were.

Kakashi was eight.

Kakashi was fourteen when Naruto was born.

Neji was born a year before Naruto.

I had _years_ with my mother. I was extremely lucky, I realised.

For starters, not being born in the Konoha Twelve era—they had some fucked up shit happen to them. But also because the biggest changes came from the ripple effect. I would need to improve my handwriting quickly. I freed myself from my grandfather's embrace and waddled out of the room, much to his and my uncle's amusement. I came across Kou and prodded him until he agreed to haul out his pens and paper.

There were lists to be made.

* * *

Finally, I was to be escorted outside of the compound (legally this time). My mother held my hand tightly and I knew better than to wander outside of her line of sight. Kou, who threw a spectacular tantrum to be included in the outing, was on my other side, squeezing my hand a bit too tightly.

"No," I told him sternly, wriggling my fingers.

My mother giggled when he obeyed, loosening his grip.

"Oh sweetheart. . ." and I wasn't sure whether she was impressed by me or sympathetic for Kou.

The Konoha I'd known in the anime wasn't the one I was experiencing now, I quickly found out. They were recovering from total war. Civilians carried little red tickets, presenting them to vendors one by one. Shinobi and more wealthy citizens were able to pay in ryu and I frowned. Naruto never really touched on the class division between shinobi and civilians but it was also a ninja's tale, not a carpenter's or a fisherman's.

 _Is that..?_

Mirroring my mother, an Uchiha woman guided a toddler (Kou's age, maybe?) through the crowd, marked by their emblems dotting their clothing. We were on course to brush right past them and my mother eyed them icily. I almost flinched; such a cool blue didn't belong in my mother's aura. I suppose the Hyuuga didn't get along with the Uchiha in canon either. But, I thought that came after the Kyuubi attack? Regardless, I called out to the boy a loud "Hello, Uchiha-san!"

The woman whipped around, as did her son. Kou looked to me and like a good little minion repeated my greeting, though far better pronounced. Her gaze softened when it fell on us and smiled, giving us a wave. "Hello, Hyuuga-chan, Hyuuga-kun." There was a noticeable omission of my mother but I didn't take it personally—she hadn't been very friendly either.

"Hi! Hyuuga-chan! Hyuuga-kun!" He looked as if he wanted to continue the conversation but was tugged along by his mother. "Have a good day!" And then they were gone and I was left feeling almighty proud of myself.

I grinned up at Haruhi, who strained to smile down at us.

"Be careful who you're nice to Hiyaku-chan."

I cocked my head, playing dumb. I doubt most one year olds could understand that sentence, so neither could I. Kou did though and nodded sagely.

"Okay, Bachan. I'll tell Hiyaku-chan." He leaned in close and whispered " _Uchiha bad._ "

Still smiling, I replied, " _No._ "

My mother's sour mood was cleared away by our interaction and ruffled my hair affectionately. "Would you like to go to the playground?"

Kou jumped up and down in excitement while I just nodded. I think the Hyuuga were actually expecting all children to be geniuses if they spoke to infants like _that_. The playground was nice. Not too exciting, but nice. Kou wanted to play in the sand but my first conquest was the slide.

"Hiyaku-chan, that's the wrong way!" Kou, sweetly concerned, went to lift me from the bottom of the slide but I batted him away.

This was a safer way to learn wall climbing. All the fanfiction I'd read involved people actually climbing up walls first thing.

Amateurs.

"Watch, Kou-kun!" I called, padding my way up the slide. I slipped more often than not but occasionally I'd stick to the plastic and when I reached the top I grinned triumphantly. "Kaasan, look!" _God I'm such an attention whore._

She simply smiled and nodded—she didn't see _anything_? I huffed; from both frustration and exhaustion. The miniscule amount of chakra I used had depleted my reserves almost entirely. I slid down the slide limply, reaching my hands out so Kou could steady me.

"Bachan, Hiyaku-chan is tired!" He called to my mother, who seeing my drooping eyes tsked and walked to us, lifting me up and into her arms, where I gratefully snuggled into her chest.

"Too much excitement in one day for you, Hiyaku-chan?"

I grumbled at my own inadequacy.

"Bachan, how do you climb up the slides?" Kou asked, peering up at me thoughtfully. Even he wasn't free from the Hyuuga's Curse of Perplexed Frowns.

"Mm, what do you mean, Kou-kun?" My mother was staggering herself now, and I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake up enough to walk myself.

But, as always, I was useless. When we arrived back in the Compound, Hiashi greeted us. He quickly took me from Haruhi, folding my arms over one another. "I see Haruhi-san and Hyuuga-hime are tired." He glanced down to Kou, still abound with energy. "If you're still that excited, go train," he ordered. The boy nodded and squeezed my hand before running away.

 _What a cute kid._

Myself and my mother were escorted to our quarters. I fiddled with Hiashi's hair, curling it around my chubby fists. He cringed but allowed it to continue on the condition I did not bring a single strand near my mouth. I obeyed, since the sensation of running the silk between my fingers was comforting, a shallow replacement for my father's. I felt myself being lowered into my crib and gurgled unhappily. I didn't like sleeping when the sun was still out and displayed as such. Hiashi grunted, patting my head.

"Sleep, Hyuuga-hime."

And his voice was just enough like Hizashi's to lull me into a doze. My uncle wasn't anything like the anime had depicted. Maybe he was just too young to be too bitter just yet. Perhaps my grandfather was the same—I was currently a gift to the Hyuuga, despite being a Branch member. Maybe he'd wished me of the Main Family, so he could openly show more affection.

 _"She's the heiress," he'd tell anyone who'd ask, full of confidence his legacy was secure_.

Her father wouldn't be so overworked either if he was the heir. Mother wouldn't be so tired everyday if it wasn't for Hiashi—

I cut myself off. No. Neji made that mistake of being bitter. If I was going to change that, I'd have to embrace being a caged bird.

And like that, I furled my wings and slept.

Just another normal day in Konohagakure.


	4. Seed: Sweet

**Hey all! I'm really glad a few of you are enjoying the story so far! Hiyaku is definitely v enjoyable to write and I do like exploring characters outside of the realms of the show.**

 **Dalilt** **: Yeah she is near Itachi and Shisui :P And Hana will definitely feature in this story because bring on the future Inuzuka matriarch (congrats to the Inuzuka and Hyuuga for even having female heirs tbh). Hiyaku is admittedly actually in a very awkward age in which she actually isn't the same age as** ** _anyone_** **but instead must constantly change the way in which she speaks and acts in order to appeal to everyone. Lucky she's like three times their age mentally.**

 **Also in regards to the Sakumo issue, this is the timeline I used in regards to events,**

 **wiki/User:Seelentau/Naruto_Timeline#**

 **In there, Sakumo dies the year after 'Second Shinobi War rages' so I wasn't sure if that meant it was after or during the war. I'll take liberties with the dates by a few months of course but yeah, for future reference, I'm writing from this. Thank you though! Always good to keep on my toes :)**

 **Completely Confunded** **: Just wanna say your review made my day-it hadn't been a very good one haha. Reviews like yours make me want to keep writing always 3 I love it when y'all get super involved and share your thoughts. Never be afraid to PM me either! And I've read your own Hyuuga SI fic! Well, the first chapter ahaha. It was actually after I wrote this because I wondered if anyone had carried out this specific idea, so I'm glad we're a little different. We are currently writing two very different perspectives on the Hyuuga though haha. Teaching English will definitely be a plotpoint for Hiyaku, since there is no harm in teaching your trusted confidants a language of which you are now complete master. You know,** ** _just in case_** **. Kou will definitely be first on her list, followed by...others.**

 **And yes. Inter-clan politics are best dealt with through the children, as Hiyaku will undoubtedly prove. The Uchiha boys are definitely the best avenue to begin with, though Mikoto is definitely someone who will be getting some power (finally). As for Hiashi, I think knowing what happened actually lets Hiyaku work through it much easier in her head. Though partially this is a big case of denial, since it's incredibly hard to deny their affections without seeming suspicious. And besides, Hiyaku's never had such a loving family before-let her enjoy it dammit. -Not to say the Hyuuga are always going to be happy families though :)**

 **zoone4me & calcu22:** **Thanks a heap! I hope you keep reading !**

 **If i ever get too cringe, please lemme know. Don't wanna get too cliche with this fic, but realistically the cliche decisions are also some of the best choices hahaha.**

 **As always, read and review!**

* * *

At two, I began training. I'd been watching Kou and had begged to join in for some time. My father conceded when he found me attached to the ceiling, hanging by my feet.

"Excellent chakra control," my grandfather had noted when I dropped into Hizashi's arms.

Kou had been ecstatic to have a training buddy, though we'd only come together for sparring. I was, regardless of my relatives, still part of the Branch Family, after all. My mother guided me through stretches to begin with, often forming fun poses and creating a game out of it. I appreciated the sentiment although it wasn't needed. I was becoming less afraid of showing my intelligence and forced my way into adult conversations often.

"Tousan, what's today?" I bounced up and down, tugging his sleeve. "Cool stuff?"

I was intelligent by a two year old's standard, not by a jounin's.

"Mm, I guess if you're good we can do something 'cool'." He ruffled my hair as he helped me get dressed, slipping on the dull greys of the traditional training attire. "But first, we need to work on your stance." He took me by the hand and led me to the dojo, where I finally saw the resemblance between him and my grandfather.

He would skulk around my form, reangling my knees where needed and steadying my trembling elbows as I delivered my own version of a Hyuuga taijutsu.

Meaning neither myself nor my father would even think of showing this to my grandfather.

At first I thought the dizziness was because of the physical duress my small figure was being placed under, but Hizashi was suddenly gripping my shoulders, tapping my face lightly. Then I felt it; I was _shaking_.

"Hiyaku, what's wrong?"

My stomach did somersaults and I staggered into my father's arms. I didn't know this sensation—this seething, _loathing_. A thought occurred to me but I pushed it away. Surely if I asked this, they'd never look at me the same. I gripped my chest, forcing the

"So-Sorry, Otousan," I apologised quickly, shrugging him off me and bowing.

His forehead was creased with worry. My health was always a concern for him and Haruhi. I didn't blame them. If I inherited my mother's constitution, there was no way Hyuuga training would be beneficial.

"I think that's enough today, princess," he said carefully. He took my hand and pulled me to the courtyard as I refused to budge.

Most in the clan had already noted I was stubborn. Stubborn and prideful—so a typical Hyuuga really. It was a source of amusement for the young adults of the clan—I didn't like them. Especially those in the Main Family. Too often I felt their eyes boring into my back (almost literally when you factor in the Byakugan) when I accompanied my uncle or grandfather anywhere.

"Read, then," I replied. Nothing excited me more than learning. I suspected my father felt the same; he always had this twinkle in his eye when he answered my increasingly frequent questions. My face fell when he shook his head.

"I think you should rest for today."

"No."

"Hiyaku—"

"Ojisan!" I dashed to the approaching Hiashi and clambered up his robes. "Read," I ordered the Hyuuga heir. Hiashi chuckled and shared a look with Hizashi (one that said _'Don't you fucking dare'_ ) but Hiashi took advantage of every opportunity to one up his brother. Where was this Hiashi in Naruto? "Please," I then added as an afterthought.

"Of course, Hyuuga-hime. What would you like to read?"

It was Hizashi's turn to chuckle. Maybe it would do his brother good to deal with me at my worst.

"Somethin' bout hist'ry." My grin widened. "Wanna know 'bout Kon'ha." I think my mother and father both knew I hammed up my intonation for Hiashi.

Hiashi appeared perplexed and furrowed his brow. "Well, I'm sure we have a ninja story around somewhere—"

"Noo!" I whined, punching his shoulder. "Hist'ry. Books from the libr'ry!" Now I was just milking him dry. The Hyuuga heir could get his hands on any book he so desired.

"I don't think we can go to the library today, Hiyaku," my father said gently.

I pouted—it was unbecoming of a Hyuuga but it also got me what I wanted more often than not. "Then tell me," I demanded, dropping down and sitting on my haunches. "Want story time!"

It was an amusing sight when my mother and grandfather arrived to find the twin Hyuuga sat on either side of a toddler, waving their hands with dramatic flair. It was almost noon now and I'd made it into a competition as to see who could tell the better story, though I was now asking real questions too.

"Tousan, why my eyes weird?"

"Because you have—or will—have the Byakugan," he replied for the umpteenth time. "And they're not weird," he added firmly.

"What's that?"

"We'll tell you properly when you're older."

" _Rude_." Of course, they didn't quite get that last bit.

"Does Kou have Bya'gan?"

"Not yet." They had deigned to ignore my lack of honorific for the boy, perhaps thinking at this stage as long as I did not treat outsiders with disrespect it could all be taught with time.

This piqued my interest. How would he awaken his, I wondered? Would it be soon? Was he a prodigy? I faintly remembered him from the anime, though only enough to know he was around Hinata a lot in her younger years. Already though, I felt I had wrecked that particular part of his plot development. Why use a valuable Main Family when there are expendables to be had?

I sighed. Poor Hinata.

"How do you get Byakugan?" I pressed.

"Training," Hiashi said sagely, nodding deeply.

"Do you want me to get Byakugan?"

Both men frowned, mirror images of one another as they replied "Of course," simultaneously.

"I should train!" I exclaimed, punching my fist in the air.

Hizashi suddenly saw where he went so very wrong. My grandfather appreciated my enthusiasm, at least.

"Hizashi, take advantage of her eagerness," he advised solemnly. He wasn't so old, I thought. Not even that many wrinkles—maybe my father was an accident too?

"Yeah, Tousan! Take ad'a'tage!" I echoed.

Ultimately, he did have final say. And that say was a forceful, "Maybe later."

I couldn't quite keep my pout when my mother scooped me up and pressed a peck to my forehead. She didn't deserve anything less than a perfect child. Hizashi and Hiashi though? They could stand to deal with me at my most problematic.

When we started to trickle out of the courtyard, I lurched. My mother held me up in a flash. "What's wrong, Hiyaku-chan?" She asked urgently. My father encircled us, one hand under my legs and the other at my mother's waist. He was ready to catch us both I realised. I wanted to assure them everything was fine but the pain stabbed at my stomach and throat. It felt like a brilliant red, stinging me with its sharp edges. But doctors wouldn't understand if she went to them with that, right?

"Is everything quite alright?" My grandfather called, noticing our halt.

"Would you like me to call Hitomi-san?" Hiashi added hurriedly.

"No," I gurgle, batting their hands away. The pain was already receding to a dusty auburn. "Bedtime?" She sighed and examined my face, already blank eyes glassy. "Please?"

Guilt ate at me; I took advantage of my mother's own haggardness to get my way.

 _"Honestly Maddie, I don't ask much—don't you think you could at least clean up? Stupid girl, don't you know what I do for you? Ungrateful…"_

Not much had changed then.

* * *

"Training to-day?" I tugged at my father's kimono forcefully.

Since my little incident I'd not trained. The pain came and went and I'd decided it must just be some sort of growing pain. Maybe my soul was having trouble melding with my chakra? Kou often came and played with me but even speaking in English didn't hold the same novelty it once did. It occurred to me I was already growing tired of this world. Self-aware for so long—I would be nineteen this year. Yet the closest friend I had was a four year old. A smart four year old but still.

"No," Hizashi replied, detaching himself from my grasp. "How about you go into the store with Toshiie-oji instead?"

My eyes brightened considerably.

Toshiie was by far the funniest Hyuuga I had ever met. He was a civilian, despite apparently having immense potential according to…well, everyone. All Hyuuga were versed in Jyuuken, shinobi or not, in the interest of 'clan protection.' I didn't see Toshiie training often. He was older than my father, though younger than my grandfather and ran his own little general store in the village, though he did like to focus on his handmade sweets. He gave most of his earnings to the clan, so few had found a problem with it. He had come under scrutiny during the war, but…

I sighed. War was coming again.

I pretended to be reluctant, swinging back on my heels. "I _guess_ that'd be okay," I replied coyly. "Kou come too?"

My father's smile cracked. "He can't, hime." He only called me that when he was trying to get his way nowadays. I supposed he didn't want to set my hopes up too high—I'd be treated like trash soon enough.

I grumbled but acquiesced.

* * *

Toshiie always spoilt me, I thought. I scampered ahead of him, waving hello to new and familiar faces. The store wasn't overtly large; it was exactly what one imagined when the word sweet came to mind. Crammed between weapons shops and other ninja essentials, it became quite clear that Toshiie borrowed this land from the Hyuuga estate. Though it did bring in a lot of peculiar customers, but some ninja simply came to chat as well. I sat in front of the counter, greeting customers and cheating ninja out of their ryu.

"Hey Oji, can I go outside?" Toshiie raised an eyebrow. I didn't bother with the façade around him. I'm not sure what he thought about my shift in tone, but he hadn't told anyone just yet so I made no moves to ask why.

"Well I was going to bring out a fresh batch of red bean buns but I _guess_ if you'd rather go out. . ."

Toshiie was truly the only one who understood me here, I thought as I rushed to his arms. "No, no. Inside is good too!" I gave him a toothy grin and he chuckled, hoisting me up. "Anyone cool coming by today?"

"Mmm, maybe. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

I almost cried when a tuft of blond hair poked through the door.

 _Oh my god_.

I'd often wondered if Minato was the only sane man in Naruto's universe—he seemed too normal to exist there. Or, I suppose, here.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-san," he bowed, which Toshiie reciprocated. "Oh, what's your name, Hyuuga-chan?" He asked brightly. I was speechless. "Oh, you're probably a little young for all that, aren't you?" He continued, slightly sobered.

I quickly panicked—I was making a bad impression! I freed myself from Toshiie and hopped to him, eyes sparkling.

"Hello! My name's Hiyaku! What's yours?" I saw Toshiie wince—too loud?

"Oh hello Hiyaku-chan. My name is Minato. Can you say that? Mi-na-to?"

Toshiie chuckled beneath his breath, packing mochi into the display window. I ignored him. Fuck if I was disappointing Namikaze Minato.

"Nice to meet cha, Minato-san," I answered him proudly, chest puffed out.

The blond beamed, and I felt like I was looking at Naruto through the TV like I had done for so long.

"Yes! That's it!" He spun me a little, much to my delight.

A frustrated drawl interrupted our bonding moment and my eyes snapped angrily to the offender. Byakugan was about to activate early, bitch.

"Can you not be distracted by anything for five seconds, Sensei?"

"Hey, Bakashi, don't talk to Minato-sensei like that!" Another, except much more abrasive.

Before I knew it I had three squabbling nine year old children below me. I looked up at Minato and crinkled my nose. I looked to Kakashi, and while I'd thought my reaction to meeting him would remain very much the same as Minato, I instead felt hollow.

If I'd been born earlier, could I have helped him? I shifted uncomfortably in Minato's arms, anxiety pooling in my stomach. A flash and a shudder wracked my shoulders. Minato rubbed my back, assuming his students were the problem. Which they were, in a way.

"Good morning kids, what can I do for you?" Toshiie calls. "If you're Minato-kun's snappers then I suppose I can let you have a red bean bun on the house. Whatcha say?" Even Kakashi angled himself so the old Hyuuga was in his line of sight.

"Oh yes please!" Rin bounced, arms already outstretched. She looked to her left, then to her right and smiled tightly. "Don't you want any, Obito-kun?" Kakashi was already sneaking to grab one from Toshiie's platter.

Obito, the bundle of energy I'd seen on the show and expected, hesitated. He locked eyes with Toshiie and while he smiled, my great uncle's shoulders stiffened. Eyes… I found myself frowning. Even Obito had already fallen victim to the accursed tension between Hyuuga and Uchiha?

Well, that would need to be changed.

"Ano, who's them, Minato-san?" I asked, pointing to his students. Obito turned to face me and I grinned at him, hoping to ease the tension between him and my uncle. "Tosh-oji has the best buns—I ate twenty-eleven of them yesterday," I proclaimed proudly. "Betcha can't beat me," I proclaimed to the young Uchiha.

To my surprise, this childish, immature, basic as fuck tactic worked.

"You're on! Gramps, give me all you got!" Rin stamped her foot, demanding her fair share.

Kakashi stood to the side, having already eaten three. I inclined my head towards the silver haired shinobi and Minato, bless his soul, presented me to him. "Kakashi-kun, I think our charge wants your attention," he teased lightly, but my neck had already snapped back to Toshiie.

"Charge?" I repeated slowly.

Toshiie chortled, rubbing the back of his neck as he filled bags with sweets with his free hand. "I've got some errands to do today Hiyaku-chan. The clan's in an important meeting and well," he waved his hand in some obscure pattern and didn't finish his sentence. A normal toddler would be completely confused at this point.

I just sighed and requested as much mochi as my newly appointed babysitters could carry. Kakashi thought this granted him an escape route but I quickly dropped onto his chest, and I _know_ he considered letting me plummet to the ground because it took his well trained wrists a moment to catch me. I frowned but said nothing.

"Sensei, she's drooling," he complained, holding me at arm's length.

"That's what babies do Kakashi-kun," Rin giggled, petting me. I reciprocated until Kakashi made to palm me off onto her, at which point I head headbutted his chest once more. "Looks like she likes you."

More like I'm really, really, _really_ trying to.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked, as Toshiie handed over a satchel to Minato, presumably full nappies and bottles. Thank god I would be toilet trained soon, because being changed was personally, a horrible experience and I completely understood why my nephew refused to stay still throughout the process now.

It'd been a while since I'd thought of him or Gracie… I wanted to keep it that way.

"I need to go to the meeting, Hiyaku-chan, so you're going to go to Obito-kun's house, isn't that right, Obito-kun?"

 _Oh._

To be used as a political pawn by my own family… Sounds rather tragic really.

 _I'd almost be offended if this isn't exactly what I wanted._

* * *

"Why's it gotta be my place?" Obito groaned, arms crossed and shoulders hunched. "I haven't told Granny to expect guests."

"A-Aren't I welcome, Obi-kun?" I immediately sniffled into Kakashi's shoulder, as the boy was still lugging me along. Anyone else I'd be concerned I was being a burden—but if he couldn't carry me then he'd ought to burn his hitaite immediately. "Am I we-eird?" I did not want my first trip to the Uchiha Estate jeopardised by some goggle wearing, loud mouthed Obitobi.

Maybe that was a little harsh.

Kakashi grunted and shoved an elbow into Obito's side. "Say sorry," he hissed.

"For what?" Obito bit back.

"For my shirt's sake is what—I don't want it getting all dirty."

 _Wow Kakashi, tell me how you really feel._

"Come on, Obito-kun, look at her. She's so cute," Rin, ah bless her soul too, pinched my cheek. "Your granny will _love_ her."

Was I getting a surrogate grandmother today? Pseudo-grandparents were always the best grandparents in my personal experience. The Uchiha Crest donned the arch that led to their Compound, followed by a string of houses and gardens. It looked nothing like the Hyuuga Compound; in its interwoven houses and yards, the Hyuuga valued segregation and strict order, even if it was not always adhered to. I granted Kakashi freedom as I asked to be put down—an order he happily complied with—in order to take a closer look at this strange, isolated part of Konoha.

If the Uchiha weren't so very destined for death, maybe I would've liked to have been born here.

"C'mon let's go to one of the common rooms. Don't wanna disturb Granny if she's havin' a nap."

 _Aw, no surrogate Uchiha grandma._

Deciding if Obito could ruin my fun I could ruin his, I stuck out my tongue and began careening ahead without my guardians. If I tripped and fell, all the better really—he'd really be in for it then, I thought with a snicker.

"Oi! Wait!" Obito followed just as I thought he would. Peculiarly, the rest of the team stayed behind. Rin giggled to herself, clutching her stomach as it turned into full blown laughter, Kakashi was assumedly glad to be rid of me and Minato?

I didn't get a chance to process because I ran into a man's legs.

"Mm, sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes before being knocked over once more by the Goggled Beast. I didn't lift my eyelids, still wary of dust being caught up from the tumble.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry, Uchiha-sama, we didn't mean to!" He yanked me by the collar and to my feet. Why was he so cranky? He was the one who'd probably ruined my yukata. "Say sorry to Uchiha-sama," he told me and only then did it click.

 _Fugaku._

I was even more nervous of looking up now and instead scrunched my face and bowed. "Sorry, Uchiha-sama," I repeated, focusing on the red behind my eyelids.

I felt his gaze run across me and I shivered. Was this how others felt about my Uncle? Head of clans were fearsome indeed.

"No harm done, Obito-kun. Who's this with you? On the hunt for long lost relatives?" I peeked out of one eye because that wasn't Fugaku Don't-Dishonour-the-Clan Uchiha making a joke was it? His stoic expression deepened and I knew it was because my lavender eye had caught his attention. My lips quivered, I hadn't expected to encounter Fugaku so quickly, nor had I fully understood what intimidating chakra was. I clasped my hands and resorted to staring back, though I don't think I put up a convincing front (for once). If I showed my fear, it'd only prove the Hyuuga were badmouthing the Uchiha.

"Hyuuga Hiyaku, Uchiha-sama. Obito-san bab—baby sit me today," I told him solemnly, bowing once again for good measure.

"No one in your clan could do it?" Accusatory or concerned?

"Eto…I dunno, Minato-san just, uh, picked me up." Literally. "Am I in trouble? Don't wanna be a bother."

Thankfully, Fugaku was accustomed to geniuses and my advanced vocabulary probably relieved him rather than aroused his suspicions.

"It's a D-rank mission, Uchiha-sama. There was nowhere else to go, so the Compound was the only place. Would you like us to leave, Uchiha-sama?"

Did Obito not see Fugaku often? To treat your clan head with so much respect was beyond me, who more often than not tugged at the ears of my own patriarch and his heir.

"Tousan?" A toddler, even younger than myself waddled to us and all intimidating aspects of Fugaku's characterisation disappeared immediately as his leg was assaulted by the small figure. "Tousan," he repeated sternly.

There was clearly something I wasn't quite grasping here. But that didn't matter because Itachi Uchiha was as cute as a button and befriending him was now of the utmost importance.

"Hi-hi, Uchiha-kun." I attracted his attention instantly—he'd probably not seen a Hyuuga before, so my eyes were of obvious interest to him.

Oh, the irony.

"You are?" He asked, lips pursed. He wasn't used to not knowing things, even at this age. "Tousan, who? Tousan, I come?" Itachi continued like this and I wondered if I'd ever be able to treat him with the caution he would soon deserve.

Fugaku looked tiredly down at the toddler; him and my father were so similar it almost hurt. How could they not get along when they both had such problematic children?

"Here," he pushed his son towards Obito—Obito the _nine year old_ , might I add. Itachi stumbled and I caught his arm and cringed as I realised he was already my height; he was a year younger, why?! I was considered tall once, I thought morosely. "If you're already babysitting one, I can't see how Itachi could cause more trouble."

And what was Obito meant to say? I simply marvelled at the lack of adequate childcare present in the shinobi world. I looked up at the boy and he was beyond giving a fuck at this point I think.

"We're babysitting both of you, Uchiha-kun, Hyuuga-chan." A statement, so surreal and whimsical I thought just saying it would dispel this illusion. Instead, he stayed in place, kneeling before us.

"You sound very happy Obito-kun."


	5. Seed: Accommodation

**Another chapter! Look! How! Reliable! I! Am! (not really)**

 **Calcu22: that's because it is tbh. If Hiyaku wasn't actively trying to win the hearts of the Uchiha she would let all havoc loose. But she is a Hyuuga and Itachi is too cute to upset y'know?**

 **TaintedPen01 and Laura Kohlemann: Thanks for the reviews! Glad to hear you're enjoying the story!**

 **And thanks to everyone who followed or favourited! You guys are amazing.**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

"How did you end up with two brats?" Kakashi radiated displeasure, arms folded. I was a paid job, at least. I thought it was funny, considering he was such a stinker himself.

"N-Not my fault! Uchiha-sama just came an—"

"Oh, Minato-sensei, look how cute they are!" Rin goggled at Itachi and I. "We can babysit Uchiha-kun just fine, right sensei?!"

Minato looked unconvinced. I thought it'd be a nice learning exercise in what having children could be like

If, you know

he'd

lived…

I stayed determinedly near Itachi, who was still glancing around for Fugaku every once in a while. His expression drooped—abandoned again I suppose. "Minato-san, 'tachi-kun stay? Please?"

And that was how I found myself sitting in an Uchiha garden building flower crowns with a future S-ranked rogue ninja. Finding me to be self-sufficient, my guardians let themselves wander further away in order to do more productive things with their time. Minato instructed Obito and Rin on kata some feet away while Kakashi thought this was a perfect time to catch some shut eye and was some branches high in a nearby tree.

"No, no, 'tachi-chan, like this." I took his chubby hands in my own and helped him weave through another loop. "Pretty crowns for pretty boy," I said, placing the finished product atop him.

"Not pitty, Hiyak'-chan."

"Yes you are," I replied, adjusting the petals. "Now come on, I wanna put this on Kaka-kun." I found ordering around the Uchiha heir more satisfying than what was allowed for someone with a moral compass. I took Itachi by the hand and we stomped to Kakashi, who was probably awake by now.

"Sleep," Itachi intoned solemnly, turning to leave.

"No, he's not," I countered once more, yanking his wrist to put him back in place. "Kaka-kun, this is yours." The boy refused to open his eyes; in fact, I think he scrunched them all the more. "Kaka-kun, I'll scream."

Still no response.

"'tachi-chan, hold this." I plonked the crown into my companion's hands, who stared blankly. "Hold. Stay," I said slowly. He fell onto his haunches, gazing up in fascination. He knew I was scheming _something_.

I began sidling up to the tree trunk and carefully placed a hand against it. Then another. _Feet now, steady,_ _ **steady**_. I padded up quietly on all fours, a little too smart to try walking. Hizashi being in the room last time I'd attempted walking across the ceiling was a very happy coincidence. I caught Minato's eye when I was hanging directly above Kakashi, legs dangling. His expression morphed into one of intense anxiety and shushined beside me. I let go then.

Kakashi rolled onto his side and I fell with a _smack_ onto my knees. "Ow!" I screeched loudly (and intentionally) into his ear. Itachi watched from below with a puzzled expression, still delicately holding the flower crown.

I did this for a flower crown; god I am a brat.

That didn't stop me from pushing Kakashi out of the tree though. "'tachi-chan, on Kaka-kun!" I called to the toddler, gesturing to the crown. Kakashi, soundly defeated and still hopeful for sleep, surrendered to Itachi's fists beating him as he struggled to push down the grass, laying face down on the grass, limp.

Obito fell onto his back, convulsing with laughter. "Oh my god! Rin-chan, did you see—Bakashi hahaha!" From that point, I knew Obito and I would be firm friends.

Minato looked to me, eyebrows raised. "Why'd you do that, Hiyaku-chan?"

I swallowed my shit-eating grin and smiled sweetly. "Pretty flower for pretty boy, Minato-san," I said, holding out another crown.

* * *

And _that_ was how I sat at Uchiha-obaasan's table with a florally decorated Team Minato. Obito's grandmother was simply precious and I attempted to be less of a little shit for her as she placed a plate of mushed fruit in front of me. It was hard when I was seated next to Kakashi, who threw me murderous glares. Itachi stood next to me, clumping my hair in between his fingers. I didn't mind, since it let Uchiha-obaasan to prepare his meal quickly, though I planned to get him addicted to Toshiie's red bean buns.

"Ne, ne, Rin-chan, bun?" I groped across the table to the girl's satchel, fingers twitching.

"Later, Hiyaku-chan. Lunch first." Uchiha-obaasan placed it out of my reach and my lips drooped to a pout. I mumbled a 'fine' and she chortled to herself. "Rin-chan, give me a cute great-granddaughter like Hiyaku-chan, okay?"

Obito sputtered and Minato and I giggled (Minato giggling has always remained one of my most cherished memories). I gently detached Itachi from my hair and sat him down next to me. I didn't bother with the seiza, since Uchiha-obaasan seemed to be relaxed on such pleasantries. Most people had been so far, actually. The world of Naruto seemed to have a different form of _keigo_ entirely, since not many on the show had actually called one another by their last names. Perhaps they were also all close—yet that didn't make sense when it came to senseis. I pondered on this until I felt a spoon press against my lips.

"Food," he told me seriously. Maybe it was serious. Or maybe it was just his face. He gave a whine. "Food," he said again, more insistently.

I complied and opened wide, half choked with laughter already. Rin leant over and dabbed my lips with a wet cloth, smiling goodnaturedly. "I think Itachi-chan likes you, Hiyaku-chan," she told me.

"I like 'tachi-chan too," I replied, puffing my chest out. "Friend, 'tachi-chan?" Itachi cocked his head. I grinned and pointed to him. "Friend." Then repeated the motion towards myself. I understood I may've been laying it on a little thick for Team Minato, but Uchiha-obaasan—now _she_ took to this.

I dearly love gullible soft-hearted old ladies.

"Hiyaku-chan, would you like to come and play with Itachi-chan again?" I let my eyes grow to saucers as I stabbed my mashed pear. "I'll take that as a yes. You'd let her play here, wouldn't you Obito-kun?"

If she had asked this merely hours ago, he probably would've shown reluctance. Instead, I finally saw the goofy, too pure for this world Obito that I knew and somewhat loved. "'Course, granny, I'll take good care of her." I felt like my family may have a slight issue with this arrangement. "But," he fiddled with his goggles, gaze averted. "Would Uchiha-sama be okay with that?"

Uchiha-obaasan tittered, holding her tea cup close ( _god I wish I had some_ ). "Itachi-chan is here, isn't he?" I contemplated that as I swirled my juice, attempting to look as sagely as my new surrogate grandmother. "Fugaku-sama would not let Itachi-chan accompany anyone he didn't deem appropriate."

Not that Fugaku knew what appropriate was in terms of parenting.

"I'm very appropriate," I assured the table. I heard Kakashi snort and shoved him. "I don' sleep on job," I snipped. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms with a huff. His plate was wiped clean though and I blinked. _Woah, some skills are learnt early_. "Sorry, Kaka-kun," I offered, to which he replied 'hn.'

Well I tried diplomacy.

"Green really isn't your colour."

Itachi giggled and crawled across my lap to shove Kakashi much like I had done. "Kaka-kun, sorry," he snickered. I gently pried him away from the Copy ninja—no, for now he was Bakashi. I couldn't bring myself to look at him when he was so adorable.

"Uchiha-obaasan, can I be 'tachi-chan's sister?" I asked hopefully.

"What will your family say to that?" She replied playfully, though I saw the flicker of hesitance in her eyes. Too soon, then.

"Mm. . . Kou might get sad," I told her sombrely. I wondered if he would be jealous—not out of arrogance like it must've seemed. Rather, he's never had a playmate before me. I hope he knows how to socialise properly with, well, proper children since he'll be attending the Academy soon.

 _Maybe I should act a little more normal for a while. But, for a Hyuuga, what is normal?_

"Minato-san, babysit next time too?" I begged, turning to my sunny, too-good-for-this-world last resort. "Will be extra good, promise!"

Minato's nose crinkled, and his lips curved upwards, but his eyes remained clouded over as they had done for the last ten minutes. "Maybe," he said slowly. I frowned, but not because of the clear rejection.

"Are you going away?"

Minato would survive, I reminded myself. Kakashi would survive, and, and so would Rin. I let my gaze fall on Obito. I crawled away from Itachi and plopped myself into his lap. He blinked, obviously surprised, however chose to carefully examine his sensei.

"You're not going anywhere, are you Sensei?" When no answer came Rin slammed her palms onto the tabletop (or at least her delicate version of which). "Sensei, don't ignore me!"

"We're going to war," Kakashi said, setting down his empty cup. I peered into it— _how?_ —but then put my best efforts into defusing the now rather tense atmosphere. Itachi did not whimper but he began shrinking in on himself, eyes wide. Uchiha-obaasan placed him in her lap, bouncing him gently which thankfully calmed him enough to not potentially summon an angry Mikoto.

"Maybe," Minato cautioned gently. "And for now, it's not _we_ , it's _me_ —Kakashi." Kakashi _flinched._

 _He's only nine,_ I realised sombrely. _Nine and orphaned…but then again, I will be too. At least I'd have Hiashi—_

Would I though?

"Honestly, children, this isn't the time to be talking about war and such nonsense," Uchiha-obaasan laughed, but it was hollow, and I didn't like it.

"No war," I mumbled, turning my head into Obito's chest. I wish I'd never met him. Because he was going to effectively die in three years. Because he needed to in order for Kakashi to not be Bakashi.

Because I was already attached.

"Oh, look at what you've done," Uchiha-obaasan opened her arms and beckoned me. I joined Itachi in her lap, curled up next to the younger child. It was strange, to be held in an Uchiha's arms. Their chakra was so different to a Hyuuga's; sharp, contained (frightening). Though both hummed pleasantly when content, a sort of prideful peace.

 _Chakra is so mysterious; I don't think I will ever unravel its mysteries fully. You cannot dissect chakra or study it under a microscope like blood or urea, it's almost like a beneficial parasite in that without its host, it will fade to nothing. It is obviously organic, Naruto accessing nature energy and all but. . ._

Oh. Kakashi had left.

"Where'd Kaka-kun go?" I asked drowsily, emerging from my self-imposed mental exile. "He okay?"

Uchiha-obaasan pinched my cheek, which I didn't appreciate but tolerated, and replied he was simply washing the dishes from lunch.

"He lost at paper, kunai rock," Obito added cheekily, triumph dancing across his features.

"You're such a bad sport, Obito-kun," Rin moaned, draped over the table. "Once you get your Sharingan I'm never playing _anything_ with you!"

Minato clutched his chest dramatically, taken aback. "What, are you saying, Rin-chan? That our dear Obito-kun could be—a cheater?!"

I burst into a fit of giggles, loud enough to arouse Itachi. He looked around sleepily for a moment but upon spotting me began to copy me. Though, it was more a snicker. Already, I felt like Itachi knew so much more than me. It was incredibly daunting, being almost twenty years old at heart.

"Wanna play a game!" I announced.

"How about paper, kunai ro—" Rin tackled him, smothering him with her zabuton. "No!"

Uchiha-obaasan laughed and nudged Itachi and myself. "That's what young love looks like," she whispered. She snuck a glance at Minato. "I'm sure Minato-kun could tell you all about it, from the looks of things recently."

The future Fourth Hokage spat out his drink. Itachi cocked his head, confused. I cackled maniacally. "Minato-san looks like he's into red," I told her, barely containing the tell-tale crack in my voice.

Minato marched over and scooped me up, frowning as deeply as he could, considering his red cheeks and almost pouting lips. "Did Toshiie-san tell you that?" He demanded.

I pursed my lips and shook my head, attempting to play dumb. "You jus' got red face and red flowers." I replied, pointing to his crown. After a moment his shoulders began to sag. He laughed and, shaking his head and still holding me, breaks up Rin and Obito's wrestling match (which Rin was undoubtedly winning, I thought proudly). "I think Hiyaku-chan is a little young to play wrestle," he advised gently, ruffling their hair.

"Hide go seek?" I suggested, eyes gleaming. This would be the perfect opportunity to explore the rest of the Estate unhindered. Maybe I could Mikoto next, she seemed rather nice in canon.

Minato must've noticed my excitement because he slowly shook his head. "What about a game Itachi-kun can play too?" I blinked blankly at him; I was two, this was the only chance I'd have to play dumb. "What about…Hot and Cold?"

I grumbled but looking to Itachi, whose eyes had finally opened fully, I relented. "Fine," I moaned. "Whatcha hidin'?"

Coincidentally, Kakashi crossed the threshold to the living room at that moment. I clapped my hands together and he took a step back. "No."

"But Kaka-kun…" I held out my arms to him. "Wanna find Kaka-kun," I told the others firmly. "So does, 'tachi-chan, look!" The toddler was up on his feet, supported by Uchiha-obaasan.

"You _are_ getting paid for this," Minato noted coyly.

Kakashi sighed; I'm sure we're going to be best friends one day, Bakashi.

"Don't hide somewhere too hard! They're only babies," Rin warned, hands on hips. I found myself surprised at Rin's assertiveness. I'd just assumed she was, well, a bit of a doormat.

Though to survive that long on a team with Kakashi and Obito you would have to stick up for yourself a little.

"Whatever. If they want to be ninja, they should be able to find me." I'm surprised he didn't play the clan card. He put his hands together to form a sign I knew all too well. He shadow stepped away, leaving only his doppelganger.

"Woah! Shadow clone!" I scampered over to clone Kakashi and knocked his knee lightly. "Are you nicer than the real Kaka-kun?"

The clone scowled at me, swiping at me. "You can't maim the client, Kakashi-kun," Minato said wryly. I found it bemusing no one considered my knowledge of A-ranked jutsu to be concerning. Being born into the Hyuuga was good for something at least.

"Yeah, Kaka-kun, no maiming," I repeated haughtily. I was settling into my role as brat rather well, I thought. "You gotta say 'hot' when I'm close to real Kaka-kun. And when I'm not, you say 'colder'. Kay?"

He 'hnned'.

"'tachi-chan is gonna help too!" I beckon the Uchiha and he nods, following along behind me as I go to explore the rest of the house, Clone Bakashi begrudgingly leading us along.

* * *

"Hey Kaka-kun, when I become a ninja?" I asked as he caught Itachi from tumbling for the umpteenth time.

"Hopefully never," he muttered. "Colder." I groaned, slamming the cupboard door shut. Itachi stomped his feet onto the tatami mats and the older boy smirked. "Warmer."

I looked down at my feet and then at Itachi. Kakashi the fucking Earth chakra natured bitch. I beamed up at the Copy Ninja.

"Minato-san, Kaka-kun is cheating!" I screeched.

"No I am not!" The Chuunin replied indignantly.

"Cheater!" Itachi shouted back.

"What's going on here?" Minato emerged from the living room, and with him a soothing presence that controlled my toddler sized temper.

"Kaka-kun is cheating," I informed him. "He's using jutsu." I jumped up and down, digging my heels into the ground. "He's under here." Clone Bakashi glowered. "Hot or cold?"

He grimaced. "Boiling," he grumbled, dissipating into smoke. The real Kakashi materialised behind us, arms crossed. "Stupid girl. This was meant to keep you busy forever."

"Such a smart girl, aren't you?" He patted my head and I smiled up at him, adoration probably showing. "You're gonna be a great sensor kunoichi one day."

I pretended I had thought to search for Kakashi's chakra signature rather than used my powers of deduction and omniscience. Itachi rubbed his eyes, posture drooping and I suppressed the urge to yawn when he did so. Minato chuckled and picked him up. "'tachi-chan need to sleep," I told him solemnly, just in case. I found myself escorted back to the table, spreading my legs across my oversized zabuton. I was watching Minato and Kakashi play shogi—the only activity that seemed to hold any interest for him—while Uchiha-obaasan put Itachi back to bed. Rin and Obito played cards in another corner but I knew how to play cards. Shogi? I'd never even understood the basics, let alone how Shikamaru essentially created a religion out of it. So, I sat silently and eventually, when the timing was right and he was on the edge of a victory, climbed into Kakashi's lap for a better view.

I think we take touch for granted when we are young; until parents became ridiculously overprotective, children are given such freedom in who they can become close to, emotionally and physically. And of course, most do not take advantage of this, unlike myself who probably exploited it to an unnecessary degree. I stayed silent and for the first time, I felt Kakashi's arms relax around me.

I guess not everyone liked bubbly, chatty children. I leant forward to examine the table, but all the pieces looked identical, aside from the swirling kanji written on their tops. I frowned; this was a traditional way of writing—and do I use on'yomi or kun'yomi? My face scrunched in concentration as the match continued.

"These are pawns," Kakashi held up a piece with an unfamiliar kanji.

"Pawn?" The word itself was unfamiliar and for the first time since beginning this life I felt a sense of confusion. "P-aw-n?" I pronounced slowly, squinting. When he nodded, he moved onto the rooks, bishops, lancers and knights, simultaneously kicking Minato's ass at the game. I felt a little disappointed in the Yellow Flash. He was just beginning to explain the intricacies of capturing and dropping pieces when there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Uchiha-obaasan settled us, traipsing to the door in a very youthful fashion. Gai would be proud. "Hiyaku-chan, there's someone here to see you!" I peeked up at my babysitters. Minato took a cautious approach, taking me by the hand to the door, and motioning for his team to do the same.

"How's my favourite princess?" Toshiie crouched to my height, opening his arms. "Come on, you haven't decided to switch families so soon have you?" I laughed and ran into his embrace, hugging him around the neck. He gave a bow to Team Minato and Uchiha-obaasan. "I am grateful to you, Minato-kun and to you, Uchiha-san, for so graciously allowing Hiyaku-chan your home." Toshiie and politeness just didn't mix, and disbelief must've shown on my face because Uchiha-obaasan laughed.

"She is an angel, Hyuuga-san, I'd be happy to have her again, if you don't have the funds for a genin team." She smirked in such a wonderfully devious way that I knew I needed to come back. "Besides, if Obito and his friends are here, who is he to refuse such cute company." She pinched my cheek again. I winced. "Obito, say goodbye to the nice Hyuugas," she nudged her grandson forward.

"Seeya, Hiyaku-chan. Come back and I'll teach ya how to _really_ annoy Bakashi." He said it in such a loud whisper Kakashi gave a derisive huff.

"Or you could learn something useful," he muttered, but gave me his own little two fingered salute. I copied it with my own chubby fingers.

"Stop being so mean Obito-kun," Rin chided. "Can I come visit Hiyaku-chan, Hyuuga-san?" She asked, hands clasped together. "I don't have any sisters, so can I? Please?"

Toshiie averted his gaze when he gave his answer of 'maybe', meaning probably never. "I'll ask her father, Rin-chan," he promised.

"Bye, bye, Minato-san," I waved to the blond man, who was already disappearing into his own thoughts again.

He grasped one of my fists and shook it playfully, a smile dancing across his lips. "Bye, bye Hiyaku-chan. I'll probably see you at your Oji's bakery, if he keeps you around."

"Maa, it's getting late, your kaasan and tousan will be worried Hiyaku-chan. We'd ought to get going." Toshiie, with one more bow to Uchiha-obaasan (which I suspect was because of the Konoha police officers meandering behind us) began to walk away and out of the Uchiha Estate.

"Tell 'tachi-chan bye, bye!" I called to them, unsure if any of them even heard. When we were safely out of the Uchiha compound, I turned to Toshiie. "My…my parents don't know I'm here do they?"

"Not in the slightest."

I pursed my lips. "Can I come again?"

"Definitely."

* * *

 _Omake:_

Mikoto smiled exasperatedly down at her favourite—and only—son.

"Nee!" It was his new favourite word. "Nee!" And he hadn't stopped saying it. "Nee!" For three hours.

He hopped into his mother's lap at her request, still bouncing. "Hiyaku-nee!" He continued, babbling on. Some parts Mikoto could decipher—he had been with Ginchiyo-san and her grandson today ( _because Fugaku couldn't take care of him for one day_ ), so perhaps he'd picked up a new word?

"Fugaku-sama, dear," her husband glanced up from his desk. "Do you know a 'Hiyaku'?"

He turned around fully and peered down at their son, listening to his garbling. Slowly, a small smile crossed his features.

"I believe I do. Hyuuga girl." He turned back around without further explanation—who is their son associating himself with? "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet her soon, by the looks of it."

Fugaku Uchiha, telling her not to worry? She scoffed.

* * *

 **There are so many underrated characters in this show, I want to give them all fics to be the protags of their own stories. Mikoto especially D: Love for Mikoto pls.**

 **I love Obito's grandma, so I decided to add her because sweet old ladies are my grandma-less self's weakness. Also I do think Bakashi is amazing but he's as bad as Neji was when he was young this is just motivation for Hiyaku to change Neji before he gets to that stage.**

 **And if you've checked closely then you can see my genres changing pretty much daily. I'm honestly not sure what genre this story is because I think it's everything. Humour definitely will stay for now, but it's between Adventure, Family and Friendship for the second one.**

 **And that's not counting the impending drama :D**

 **Share your thoughts! Because I feel like changing it too much will definitely not be good for the fic haha. As always, read, review and fave and follow! I love everyone who has read, reviewed or followed so far, you're all amazing and make me feel motivated to continue writing!**


	6. Seed: Byakugan

**Wow I am so reliable. Best author, 10/10.  
** **EmmieSauce** **: Thanks! I definitely love all the fluff going on. Though I think when we run out of babies to coo at I am going to notice a harsh drop in viewership.**

 **zoone4me:** **Maybe make sure they're not able to murder you in your sleep twenty years later though. Hiyaku didn't and Kakashi will probably pay out sweet revenge when she least expects it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited! It makes me so happy and motivates me to force through writer's block to deliver more fluffballs like these! Not much more to say, other than please read and review!**

* * *

So, war was definitely on the table, my grandfather said.

Meaning, it was inevitable. It didn't really affect me, I thought selfishly. I was more focused on learning to write the damn kanji for shogi.

"Kaasan, why doesn't mine look as pretty as yours?" I moaned, scribbling out my inadequate characters.

"Practice, Hiyaku-chan," Haruhi tittered, squeezing my shoulder. Rarely did my mother and I get such quality time together. Even if it was mostly me swearing in English as I couldn't master Japanese. Luckily, my mother took it as simple gibberish. "Your Tousan and I are so proud of you, already so good at writing. Hiragana and katakana don't stand a chance against you."

I flushed at the praise. "Kaasan," I said, writing its kanji. "And Tousan," I continued. Now this was a kanji I knew.

"Yes, that's right." My mother's smile cracked when I wrote out 'Pawn'. "Where'd you learn that word, sweetheart?"

"Kaka-kun," I answered obliviously, focusing on drawing a spiky haired cat around the symbol. "Hatake-san," I corrected myself in the face of my mother's confusion.

"And when did you meet Kakashi-kun, Hiyaku-chan?" My mother's tone was even, but ready to throttle my father, uncles or both.

"Him an' his sensei came to Toshiie-oji's shop. Played shogi and I didn't know how and I wanted to play with him Kaasan, he was super cool—he could like, make clones of himself and—" None of what I said was untrue, to be fair. Her expression softened, and she laughed lightly.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're making friends." Mother was only a little overprotective.

My little adventure in the Uchiha Estate hadn't reached my parents' ears yet thankfully, but clearly some of the Uchiha had and occasionally I'd receive a friendly greeting. There weren't any other little Hyuuga princesses running amok in the village, were there? If any Hyuuga shinobi had spotted me out and about when I was meant to be sitting on Toshiie's counter, they hadn't said anything.

"Kaasan, can I go out with Kou?" I asked, now sufficiently bored. This new body had the attention span of a turkey, and I already found myself fidgeting. Kou had been deemed sufficiently mature enough to escort himself in and out of the compound at the ripe old age of four, which meant I now had another out when Toshiie was busy.

"How do you write brother?" My mother asked. I jolted—tell me I hadn't made Neji be born over three years three early.

"Er, ani?" I replied uneasily, scratching it onto my chalk board.

"Kou-kun is like your big brother, isn't he?" I nodded. "Make sure to listen to him then—if he says wait then you _wait_."

She never had quite forgiven me for that little escapade into the village.

"Okay, Kaasan!" I bounded out of the room, across the courtyard separating residences and straight into my grandfather. I landed on my backside with a loud groan, grumbling to myself until I saw just who I'd assaulted. "Oh, sorry Ojiisan!" I apologised cheerfully, standing and bowing. "How are you today?"

The elder chuckled and pressed his hand onto my head affectionately. I peered up at him; his light eyes only highlighted the dark circles underneath. "I was just on my way to visit you, Hyuuga-hime." Filling me with such high hopes, calling me something so above my status. "How has your training been progressing?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Slowly but surely, my grandfather had been focusing on results rather than my irresistibly cute doe eyes. "Good, Ojiisan. I beat Kou yesterday," I smacked my fist against my chest in pride. I had a feeling (no, I knew) he'd held back, but Hizashi had been proud and that's all that mattered.

I saw a warmth enter the Hyuuga Elder's eyes. "Excellent. Soon you'll be ready for the Jyuuken." He ruffled my hair, a sure sign he was pleased and that I could have whatever I desired today. "And your studies?"

I'm pretty sure two year olds weren't meant to know the word 'studies', but I answered regardless. "Just had Kaasan's lessons, Ojiisan." _Ask her,_ was what I really meant. "Can I go out with Kou-kun today, please? I wanna see the Academy!" Which was true—it looked very different before the Kyuubi attack.

With a moment's thought, he agreed. "You may begin your studies at the same time as Kou-kun at this rate," he remarked, and I pretended to be excited.

No, I needed to do my work at home—the fate of the village on the battlefield could not be changed, and to be further separated from Itachi would not do. Although, I had yet to meet Shisui, but he was already going to be an ally I was sure. An image of Obito flashed across my mind. I shook it away; as dreadful as it was, he was simply a means to an end. Get the Uchiha on side, garner Kakashi and Minato's favour—it was all I could do. If Obito was to be saved, it would have to come from Kakashi and Rin's own actions. But without his death, Kakashi would have no means or motivation to really improve himself.

 _Maybe I can train Rin to not be a damsel in distress_ , I thought dryly.

"Hiyaku-chan!" Kou tackled me from behind, lifting me up happily. "Have you come to play?"

"Mhm!" I adored the way his eyes lit up. I'd taken the firm position that anyone who would bully Kou at the Academy _would_ die. "Wanna play outside though, Kou. Kaasan and Ojisan said it was alright."

Kou immediately nodded and took me by the hand. Hanako was on guard today at the gate and gave me a purposely sloppy kiss on the cheek as I left. She only giggled when I made a retching sound.

"Where do you wanna go, Hiyaku-chan?" He didn't really need to ask, since I would lead us wherever I well pleased most of the time.

"Mm…Uchiha-obaasan's house," I eventually decided. I was a regular inhabitant of her household now, and Obito and I had grown quite close. Neither understood how I remembered where to go, though I supposed you could chalk it up to mere prodigiousness.

I snorted; _mere_ prodigiousness.

Kou hadn't visited the Uchiha Estate before, and he was very fearful taking his first steps inside when we came across a patrolling policeman. I didn't mind. The Uchiha Estate was the only place in the village I didn't feel a tight hand squeeze my lungs.

"And what're you doing here, Hyuuga-kun?" He asked, and Kou immediately began trembling. This is what fearmongering did, I thought dryly.

"We're here to see Uchiha-obaasan!" I exclaimed excitedly, clinging to my companion's arm. "An' if we're lucky, Obito-kun and 'tachi-chan!"

His eyebrows rose, and he simply stared at us for a moment before beginning to chortle. "Because what else would you be doing?" He asked no one, raising his head to the sky. "I'd say be careful but you're in the safest part of the village," he winked at me. "Ain't no one getting past the Konoha Police Force."

I forced myself to gasp in awe. "Uwa! So cool! Can I be a police officer one day?!" He pet my head and said he'd make sure to look out for me in a decade or three before moving on, making his rounds. I let my face drop then and pulled Kou along towards my destination.

Uchiha-obaasan's house was much like the others in their street but it possessed its own little quirks I was quickly coming to adore. There was a windchime atop the verandah, a little steel crow resting above it. The windows were full to the brim of trinkets and gifts she'd received over the years and the clan symbol adorning her door was badly sketched and coloured in pink.

Obito loved pink when he was younger, she said.

I knocked loudly and obnoxiously, as was my right. "Uchiha-obaasan!" I squealed out. It was still so exciting, visiting someone else like this. It was like I was becoming an adult all over again.

I promptly became a toddler when Fugaku Uchiha opened the door and I came tumbling through it.

"Uchiha-sama, I think I'm falling for you," I intoned completely seriously.

* * *

Obito was out on some mission or other sadly. Uchiha-obaasan said to come back on Tuesdays—his only day off. Instead, I was stuck consoling a fear stricken Kou and staring into the eyes of Fugaku Uchiha across the table.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama." My first words, after my initial class A banter.

He allowed himself visible surprise. A two year old couldn't read him, he probably told himself. "For what, Hyuuga-chan?" I wasn't real enough to him yet. Still just a Hyuuga.

"You let me come visit Uchiha-obaasan. Tousan and Kaasan don't know, but you didn't dob on me." I folded my hands in my lap. This was a risk; the first real one I'd take. Communication with the Uchiha clan head was essential but it came with consequences. My mother despised the Uchiha, as did much of the clan. Not everyone was as blatantly amazing as Toshiie. "I'd like to visit Itachi-kun, if that's okay, Uchiha-sama," I continued when he remained silent.

Uchiha-obaasan reacted first. "Maa, the Hyuuga are raising bold ones these days, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't bet on that." He was obviously referencing Kou's simpering and I felt my blood boil. He chuckled and I then felt only confusion.

 _What._

"We could visit Itachi right now, if it takes your fancy."

 _This is…unexpected._

"Besides, Mikoto has done nothing but pester me as to who is this 'Hiyaku' figure my son keeps mentioning."

I flushed; Itachi was talking about me? "R-Really?" I'd clearly expected much more of a fight. "Kou—hear that Kou! We can go see Itachi-kun!" I didn't know how 'tachi-chan would go down in front of Fugaku and didn't want to know. "Yes please, Uchiha-sama!" I returned to my hyperactive state and leapt to my feet. "I'll come back Tuesday, Uchiha-obaasan," I promised her solemnly.

"Of course, dear; I'll tell Obito to bring Kakashi-kun too."

I puffed out my cheeks, pretending the thought didn't make me squeal. Regardless of how three dimensional and _real_ everyone was, I still had my moments.

"Thank you, Uchiha-obaasan. Kou, say thank you!" I punched my quivering partner in the arm lightly, spurring him into action.

He bowed to both adults. "Thank you very much, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-sama." Fugaku waved a dismissive hand and turned to walk out. We followed after, and me, being needy brat I am was, remained glued to the Clan Head's side. Maybe I had already gotten used to being in important company, because I soon began babbling about everything and nothing to ease Kou's nerves.

He rolled his eyes; I think he was beginning to like me.

Mikoto almost dropped her laundry when I pleasantly pattered through the gate, deep in discussion with Fugaku about the merits of using wooden kunai versus the real thing in training. He and I were of one mind on the topic apparently and I resolved to ask Grandfather to toughen up on Hizashi.

"Fugaku-sama, who's this?" Her initial shock was then washed over by motherly instinct and she walked briskly over to us. "Where are their parents?"

"Dunno," I chimed with a knowing smile.

"Introduce yourselves," he commanded.

"Hyuuga Kou—ma'am! I'm really sorry if we aren't allowed here—it's not my fault, see—" I was frankly disappointed in Kou. Since when was he such a coward?

 _He's four_ , I chided myself. _You're an adult. Who's acting childish here?_

"Hyuuga Hiyaku, Uchiha-san," I greeted politely, bowing. "Uchiha-sama invited us to play with Itachi-kun. Is that okay?"

Mikoto's mouth opened in an 'o' of understanding, while my brow furrowed in a v of confusion. "Very nice to meet you, Hiyaku-chan. My name is Mikoto, I'm Itachi's mama."

Damn, she was taking this Hyuuga thing in her stride wasn't she?

"Itachi is sleeping right now." I wilted. "But you can stay for lunch, if you'd like." I thought it was suspicious, inviting strange rival clan children into your home. I wasn't _that_ charming.

Then again, this is an anime. Everyone is ridiculously hospitable and naïve in anime. I accepted the offer with all the graciousness of a toddler, and forced Kou to as well. _"You're my escort,"_ I reminded him. He grumbled but stayed put by my side at the Uchiha table. It was a wonderfully modest home; nothing like Kou's. Mine reflected this style of living, simply less decorated. The table was already set out, with one distinctly smaller plate placed across from its two larger counterparts.

 _He knew I was coming._

Or rather, he knew I was coming to Uchiha-obaasan's. Mikoto's cautiousness would simply not do. She was skulking around like we were rigged to the teeth were explosive seals and I did not appreciate it one iota. I loved my mother dearly, but it would seem I was doomed to forever be born to bigoted women.

"This looks delicious, Mikoto-sama!" Kou gushed and I snickered. Should've been born an Akimichi that boy. "Is it—is it really okay for us to eat it?"

Mikoto allowed herself a smile as we sat down. As Hyuuga children we were well drilled in the matters of proper eating etiquette (which I deigned to neglect most of the time), but the Uchiha couple didn't seem to care for it much. They gave thanks and simply began eating, while we were still trying to remember how to hold our chopsticks. Silence reigned in the first few minutes into this endeavour, however, like me, Mikoto had a problem with lack of conversation and forced herself to speak.

"How old are you, dears?" A fair question. We were both short children who took after their mothers rather than the looming figures of Hiashi and Hizashi who we came to associate the clan with.

I hadn't seen my father for a few days now. The thought depressed me immensely.

"I'm four and eight months," Kou replied, eyes shining. Mikoto's lunch had earned her his trust very quickly. Not a good trait to have in a ninja, I thought dryly. "And Hiyaku-chan is two and six months."

"Two?" Incredulity laced her tone. She turned to Fugaku. " _Two_? You made me worry about a two-year old?"

I fought back the urge to giggle, since I didn't think Fugaku would appreciate it. "Silly Kou, I'm two and _seven_ months." I poked my tongue out at him. "I'm way more mature than Kou, anyway."

Which was true, theoretically.

"I'm sure you're both very mature," Mikoto assured us, dishing me more rice, since I clearly was not exhausting my appetite anytime soon. She looked to Fugaku, and Fugaku looked to us. I looked back; I was quickly realising they were more scared of us than we of them (if you didn't count Kou shitting himself whenever Fugaku grimaced).

"Who are your parents, children?"

Kou averted his gaze and I felt my muscles coil. Who had made him feel ashamed of that? I remember having rather murderous thoughts before answering—could toddlers produce killing intent?

"Kaasan's name is Ha-ru-hi. Tousan is Hi-shi." I purposely mumbled my father's name. It could be Hizashi. It could be Hiashi. I could be a lowly Branch brat or the Hyuuga Clan heiress. Choices, choices. _Technically_ I was biologically Hiashi's daughter. I wasn't sure which was most beneficial in dealing with the Uchiha.

Conversation with the Uchiha was stilted and died off from there yet again. I fiddled with my chopsticks, frustrated that even when it was my birthright I couldn't use them. Mikoto offered her help but I shook my head stubbornly and kept up the pace. The Uchiha couple talked amongst themselves while we ate, using long words which I wasn't quite aware of. However, I had the advantage of taking this into context. So, when Kou's curiosity got the better of him, he turned to me.

 _"What they saying?"_

Thank god I kept up in these English lessons. Itachi was next, then maybe Kakashi—Konoha was to become the first shinobi village with a generation of bilinguals. My ears strained to catch the sentence subject, but Mikoto slipped up and 'Hyuuga' was mentioned.

 _"Lady like us but no like family,"_ I replied, forcing my vocabulary to remain rudimentary. _"Be nice to Lady,"_ I added when Kou's eyes flashed. Bastard child he was, but I'd rotation the fuck out anyone who doubted his loyalty to his clan. I cocked my head to one side, finding both Fugaku and Mikoto peering closely. Unlike these amateurs, I made sure to keep our sentence subjects unidentifiable.

"Kaachan! Kaachan!" A wail was heard from a room down the hall and Mikoto leapt to her feet.

"Speaking of geniuses," Fugaku grunted.

 _Ooo, who were they talking about?_ Mere moments later I heard the pitter patter of toddler feet and grinned. "'tachi-chan!" I crooned to him.

My chest fluttered when he replied with "Hiyaku-nee!"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Itachi and I had not seen one another for a few weeks, however, too many bonding sessions at Uchiha-obaasan's house had occurred for him to forget me so easily. I hate myself for growing so fond of him so quickly—so fond of _everyone_ so quickly. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked up to Mikoto for permission to return the gesture. She giggled, which I took as an affirmative.

"You are?" Itachi peered round to Kou.

The older Hyuuga's eyes glittered; like me, he adored younger children. "Kou! I'm your new friend!" He exclaimed.

"Itachi'll be the judge of that. He's rather picky," Fugaku remarked, much to the chagrin of Mikoto.

I rolled my eyes. _Such a liar_. "This is Kou, he's my oniitan!" Kou flushed with pride.

"She's never called me big brother before," he whispered obnoxiously to Mikoto, bouncing on the balls of his feet. She smiled goodnaturedly, albeit confused.

I wasn't sure if this was incentive to say it more or never again. "Mikoto-sama, may 'tachi-chan, Kou and I go play outside, please? I wanna show him my moves!" And make flower crowns. Flower crowns for all.

Itachi latched onto the word outside and was instantly at his mother's leg, clawing and pleading. Mikoto laughed and caressed his cheek

"Mm, I'm fine with it, but only if Tousama says it's okay."

 _Deflection, nice one_.

Itachi dashed from his mother into his father's lap. Fugaku only looked mildly irritated. He frowned but as his son whined on and on, his lips twitched. "If you must," he sighed dramatically, throwing his hands into the air.

Itachi cheered and clambered back to me, grasping my hand tightly. I hadn't expected such an easygoing response. I wasn't going to question it though, considering the shoddy state of childcare in this universe. If Kakashi could murder by five, I suppose Kou could lead us around the Estate by four.

Fucking hell I was an idiot.

* * *

I'd created enough flower crowns of which to don the entire Konoha Police Force with. Itachi made myself and Kou one, the latter of whom he was growing quickly attached to, to Kou's delight. But the flower crowns were done, and I was bored and that _feeling_ was back.

Sensing my restlessness, Kou tapped my shoulder. "Wanna show Itachi-kun our cool moves now?" He asked with a cheeky grin. He had progressed greatly in the last year. No Byakugan but who would've guessed him to be so naturally talented. He beamed down at me and petted my head.

"Do you want to practise on the dummies?" We _were_ in a training field.

I answered by running to one and punching it in its groin. I think he likened himself to my new teacher because he followed behind, took my hand and unfurled it, bringing my index finger and middle finger out. "Like this," he said and for the first time, I took him seriously. He had been training for almost three years now, so maybe he could actually help. He took first position in front of another dummy, already very worn and struck its stomach. Though he didn't have the power of older Hyuuga, there was no denying his precision. Even at his age I did not want to be on the receiving end.

And frankly, it was more important in Jyuuken.

"Woah! Kou's cool!" I gushed, though maybe I was laying it on _a little_ thick. "Lemme try!" I launched my own combo but fell flat on my face on the last blow. Without meaning to, I blubbered (I'd like to think my nerves weren't used to pain) and Kou frowned. "I don't like training field three anymore!" I announced petulantly, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah!" Itachi chorused. He kicked the base of the dummy, scowling.

"Show me what you go—" I choked on my words. I couldn't even swallow them; my throat had run so dry. I let myself drop to my knees, and leant against Kou, who had already gathered me in his arms.

 _"War is definitely on the table. It's inevitable."_

"Hiyaku-nee, sick?" Itachi asked, pressing his palm against my forehead.

Something flickered.

 _'Could toddlers produce killing intent?'_

I grimaced and shoved Itachi to the ground. His hurt expression was the least of my problems. I rolled to the side, taking Kou with me. He resisted until he felt the graze of metal against his skin. I staggered forward, scooping Itachi close. It was difficult, due to our similar size but I thanked my father for introducing me to weights so long, despite my complaining. I motioned to Kou to begin his escape towards the gate. My lungs were on fire, my gut was ice and my legs lead. Itachi wailed, finally picking up on the danger. A figure in front of me, then pain.

I collapsed, still clutching Itachi below me. I couldn't let him die. Not just because he called me big sister and didn't deserve it, but because he _couldn't._ He was integral to the plot. Me, I could die and everything would still run its course. The figure loomed above me, and allowed herself a smile. An easy job, she probably thought. The Byakugan and Sharingan in the one stop.

She lifted me by the collar and I yowled, dropping Itachi. "Run," I cried, shivering. A clone appeared by her side and quickly restrained Itachi. I turned my gaze to my captor and attempted to stare her down, like I did everyone else in the village but there was a key difference here.

She wore a Kiri hitaite.

"You'll regret this," I hissed, though by the way her green eyes twinkled, she found this threat amusing. She raised her hand to my forehead, checking for seals. To think, she would've taken me alive if I'd just had this damn Juuin. Then I felt a kunai press against my neck.

"The Mist will win," she murmured in my ear, as if attempting reassurance. I answered with a kick to the knee. She slashed it and I howled. Itachi howled in return and I wanted to wrap my arms around him and assure him it was fine. He'd be fine. He's a main character—I'm an NPC.

Something flashed; memories, perhaps? No, more like…visions. I saw myself decapitated, mauled, beaten to a pulp. The only common factor between them were the empty eye sockets. I'd always been in the Naruto universe—well, Hiyaku had been. And every time, she'd died. I wish I'd known this—I wouldn't have done much of anything then. She was alone in her deaths, which meant so far all I'd done was drag Itachi and Kou into my mess. They were usually in their compounds, safe from danger. I was a Branch member—so expendable. I let my eyelids flutter downwards. _I_ was the beginning of Konoha's entrance into the Third Shinobi War.

I heard a cough. Then a drip. I opened my eyes in time to witness my long descent to the ground.

Kou huffed; I squeaked. His complexion was an angry red I'd never seen before, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

"You chose now to awaken your Byakugan?"

A log sat between us and I screeched—"Itachi!" She sat above us, Itachi crying in her lap.

Our purple haired assailant enjoyed toying with us, which by all means should be her downfall. But Kou probably didn't even know how to use his Byakugan, let alone use it to his advantage and Itachi and I were too young to physically do _anything_.

 _"Kou, person close?"_

 _"I…I think."_

Pleading wouldn't work—but it could buy time.

"What you doing to 'tachi-chan?" I asked, forcing myself to exaggerate my trembling. "Give him back!"

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm going to be taking him and your little veiny friend there back to my village." Kou nudged me; the chakra was getting closer. "You should be grateful, it was going to be you before little man here decided to hit me." Her smirk grew. "Though I guess you're going to have to sleep anyway, sorry about that."

Itachi covered his face with his hands, curled inwards. My anger flared and I forgot I was a defenceless two year old for just long enough to make one of the worst mistakes in my life.

"Fucking bitch!"

Itachi was alone on the branch and I suddenly had claw marks around my neck and a kunai in my stomach.

"I'll show you what I do to disrespectful little girls, you—"

I don't think she had that stab wound before. Itachi and Kou were huddled around me, the former blubbering and the latter attempting to contain the blood pouring out of me.

"You were saying?" It sounded so smug I had no doubt who it was.

"What the actual fu…"

And then, like all movies, my vision turned black.

* * *

 _Omake_

The Hyuuga twins rarely spent time together nowadays. Not unless it was for clan matters or Hiyaku was pulling their wrists along on some far fetched adventure. But they knew in the face of war, there was little they could do but play Go.

"How is Hyuuga-hime's progress?" The elder asked, making the first move.

"Good. I think she has the makings of a prodigy," the younger replied, countering, "and I think she is too smart for her own good," he added, sighing.

"Oh? How so?" Hiashi was already aware of this trait, but Hizashi only ever brought it up when he was being both outsmarted and outplayed. Hiashi had a hard time at this himself, but was willing to support his niece in such an endeavour.

"She asks me a question about _anything_ , and when I answer, she holds up some book or another and says, 'I think you need to read this'!" He sighed. "Yesterday it was about chopping onions. Haruhi almost had a fit from laughing so hard," he grumbled.

Hiashi chuckled, patting his brother's hand quasi-sympathetically. "There, there Otouto." Hizashi shot him a withering glare. "I think you should encourage this though. A healthy desire for knowledge is what drives the best kunoichi."

" _If_ she becomes a kunoichi."

"Oh Hizashi-otouto, if she doesn't become a kunoichi, I'll ask for Uchiha Fugaku's hand in marriage."

They were mid-laugh when Hanako broke through their door, screaming.

* * *

 **That drama category is looking real good right bout now isn't it?**


	7. Seed: Rehabilitation

**Yo, I did it! This chapter is like twice the length of other chapters, hence the slight delay haha. But may I please bring your attention to the 139 of you who have followed and the 75 favourites! This is wow, because I have a story over 50k words and this has surpassed that! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story, since I'm having so much fun writing it too. And considering I have only a little over 3k views, I think that's a pretty good ratio, don't you?**

 **As for the lovely 3 people who reviewed:**

 **Guest:** **Shhh it's fine. Ain't nothing wrong with a little clan feuding amirite? ;D**

 **Kittywheaty** **: Ikr? Like Christmas pudding.**

 **Hyliasgrace** **: Thanks so much for your mammoth review! These make me really happy! I am a big believer of humanising in fanfiction because Naruto has revealed itself to only show one side of many characters, and giving us little morsels of depth every two hundred episodes. And honestly, I think the Hyuuga are so open up to interpretation, since the only perspective we have is Hinata for the Main House, and Neji for the Branch and well, they were in the Konoha Twelve, they couldn't have perfectly happy lives right? And you're right and wrong about the relationship between Hyuuga and Uchiha. For now, I think they're agreeing to disagree since both are in the wrong but one can't point out the faults of one without their own being revealed. And thanks for the advice! 99.99% of my writing is done past 11 at night so I definitely need to proofread more haha.**

 **I'd like to call this chapter an entrée at a seedy Chinese restaurant because it's really dense but actually full of fluff and you realise its too much after having eaten three quarters of it but damn that sprinkling of plot be good.**

 **As always, follow, fave, read and (most importantly imooo) review!**

* * *

I came face to metaphorical face with the darkness once more. I'd have asked if I was dead but that would require a mouth. It was comfort, to be so close to something so familiar. Echoes of Itachi crying, Kou striking to kill. I couldn't stay here for too long this time…but even so, I _needed_ sleep.

The echoes manifested themselves into something greater and I knew I had to leave. I couldn't say goodbye, but I think it knew.

I opened my eyes to white walls and sterilised air. It didn't take a prodigy to know I was in Konoha Hospital. I hadn't personally visited it, since Hyuuga doctors always treated me when I was ill. Through my blurred visions I saw multiple medics gather round me, noticing my coming to. At the door was another figure, arms folded. It wasn't my father, but it was a chakra I had felt once before.

I made an indiscriminate groan. I'd died before but fuck this was painful. I couldn't feel from my chest down and I forced myself to keep my gaze averted. One nurse stroked my cheek, trying to coo soothingly. I bit my lip, forcing back another groan. I didn't want to distract the medics from their work.

"You're going to be fine, sweetie," he told me, smiling gently. I believed him too, and grasped his glowing hand against my cheek.

"Boys," I rasped. I couldn't be sure he'd know who Itachi and Kou were. He nodded understandingly and looked to the figure by the door.

"Are the children outside?"

He nodded and wordlessly walked out. I could only give my aides pained glances from time to time. As long as my boys were fine though, it would be fine.

 _My_ boys?

Lord, I was already a mother.

I must've fallen asleep (or been sedated), because I felt a chubby fist clamp itself around my hair. "Hiyaku-nee!" Itachi sobbed, burrowing his head into the sheets next to me. Kou stood on my other side. His skin grew a stricken grey I only associated with graves and headstones and I strained to smile at him, my hand curled around the nape of Itachi's neck.

 _"Smile,"_ I ordered him, albeit in a whisper. I leant back and closed my eyes.

Here comes the storm.

"Where are they?! I'll tear them limb from limb." I jolted; my mother's voice was absolutely _murderous,_ and I convulsed violently. Killing intent was what got me in this mess to begin with. She burst through the doors, and her snarl melted as soon her eyes fell on me. She didn't even comment on my entourage, instead leaning over me and pressing a single kiss to my forehead. "Kaachan's here now, baby. You're safe." She didn't dare take me from Kou's grip but sat on the end of the bed, watching me intently.

My father and uncle entered shortly after, and my father gently pushed through the small crowd now assembled around me, and I must've looked pretty shit, because he flinched. His eyes narrowed and he shared a knowing look with my mother, squeezing her shoulder. "You're amazing, Hyuuga-hime," he told me, smiling gently. I blubbered—genuine praise from my father was my hidden weakness.

Though he did not react as viciously as Haruhi, Hiashi turned to the head medic and asked, _"Has the assailant been taken care of?"_

That was when the figure finally caught my attention. My jaw dropped—when I said I knew who it was, I'd just been guessing. To have my suspicions confirmed was astounding.

"Trust me," he said, grinning widely. "There's not enough left to take care of after Akito was through with her."

I let out a small gasp.

The kind nurse from before giggled, and he waved over the speaker. "I think she's in awe, Orochimaru-sama."

The Snake Sanin smirked. "I don't blame her." A knock at the door— _more_ visitors?—and in walked a tiny version of Yamato. Or Tenzou. Or whatever the ever loving fuck his real name was, which was confusing enough. "Ah, Mitsuki,"

 _What._

"I see you've brought Itachi-kun's guardians." Behind him, two solemn pairs of onyx eyes fixated their gaze on me. "Oh, and Akito-san, I didn't see you." A third Uchiha grumbled his way through the door, ducking his head so he could fit. "Shush, you'll set off the brats with that."

Yama—Tenzo— _Mitsuki_ _what_ pattered to the Sanin, tugging at his robes. "Otousama, may I wait outside?" Orochimaru nodded, _(Orochimaru, what the actual fuck)_ and _Mitsuki_ smiled gingerly, exiting the room with a polite bow. He clearly did not read the room very well.

I closed my eyes.

"'tachi, Otousama," I said with a cough, nudging him off the bed and into his mother's arms. Fugaku loomed over me and I almost told him I wasn't in the mood. Kou lay next to me and my mother extended an arm around the both of us, limiting how close Fugaku could get. I frowned, but didn't have the strength to push the hand back. I inclined my head, signalling for him to talk. Instead of addressing me though, he looked to my mother.

"Your children take my son—my _year old son_ god knows where and almost have him assassinated?!" He suddenly boomed and I howled. "Now you'd ought to give me an explanation or—" He was immediately flanked by a medic and Hiashi, whose own expression had darkened considerably.

"I do not take kindly to threats against my family," he said coolly. My mother and father remained silent but I felt their chakra coiling, preparing to fight. Which was preposterous, considering there was a one, two and four year old in the room, but ah well. Clans, I swear.

I continued to sob. _Take me back to the purple haired freak please_. Anything was better than the shouting. All I'd ever heard was the damned shouting.

 _"You're a queer. Just like your father."_

 _"'Just like yer father'. Got anything else to say to me? Go on, make our daughter hate me even more!"_

Orochimaru remained seated at the back of the room, eyebrow raised. We locked eyes and I found myself pleading to probably the most dangerous shinobi in the current age. He sighed and closed his eyes and murmured to his companion. I switched my gaze to him and I found salvation in him standing and approaching our bed.

"Fugaku-sama, if I may interject." He snapped his head to Akito and with great reluctance, nodded. "Orochimaru-sama and I were the first to arrive—the attack took place on Uchiha training grounds. It's unclear as to which doujutsu they were targeting. The girl'd provoked the enemy shinobi to get her to drop Uchiha-kun." Akito sighed, and placed a hand on Fugaku's shoulder. "Fugaku-sama, it _should have_ _been safe_."

He gave me a morose expression and it was only then I realised he was the policeman Kou and I had met on the way in the Uchiha Estate.

"Besides, the older brat told me they'd taken leave with your permission," Orochimaru added surprisingly helpfully. "Honestly, what compelled you to think a four year old would be sufficient supervision?"

Pfft, says him.

Mikoto flinched and cuddled Itachi closer, who had just about cried himself to sleep. I wish I could say the same of Kou though. _He's so quiet. What have I done to you?_

I studied the pale man, my hysteria being taken over by a morbid fascination with the character I'd only seen biting teenagers' necks for a decade. For starters, he seemed to understand the concept of child supervision. I'd seen a little of Boruto, but hadn't finished the series. He did appear to have reformed a little by then though, if just an iota. Maybe he did have some good in him?

I pushed 'Mitsuki' out of my mind. Both past(?) and present.

Fugaku stared down at me and I stared back. Only a Hyuuga child could expect to hold an older man's gaze, even when hiccupping and with snot dripping down their face. He averted his eyes and I knew there would be no further conflict. "You have both my apologies and gratitude," he said seriously, and in a moment of awe that even piqued Orochimaru's interest, he bowed to Kou, Haruhi (whose Byakugan was _this_ close to activating) and I. If I had only been two, I might not have understood the significance.

However, my body was young but my mind was older. My father was the first to answer with an inclination of his head. He would not deign to bow when he was not at fault. My mother followed suit, though hers was directed noticeably further towards Mikoto and Itachi. I suppose she felt a kinship with her, both being mothers of now traumatised children. I fixated myself on the Uchiha clan head and for a moment, our staring competition resumed. I grinned widely, choking a giggle.

"Well, now that's settled, I'll be going," Orochimaru harrumphed and I made a strangled cry as he walked out the door. Every adult bowed, and my uncle and Fugaku expressed their gratitude. It terrified me that there was a man that powerful as to make Hiashi bow so willingly. But, Orochimaru didn't look back and I cursed. More than the pain continuously stabbing my stomach, I had the desire to observe this new anomaly.

Could I trust canon now, with this new development?

Was this an alternate universe? If I had other timelines, did everyone else?

Horror flickered across my features as my family curled around me, the Uchiha standing a respectable distance away. The awkward civility of the situation amused me, as Fugaku took to flicking through the newspaper by my table and Mikoto Itachi closely, who'd finally be lulled to sleep, while Akito murmured to the nurse in the furthest corner of the room. I redirected my attention to my best friend ( _fuck he's my best friend and_ _ **look what I did to him**_ ), who watched me with intense, wary eyes. He had crawled as close as possible without aggravating my wound, and I held his hands in mine. The boy stayed silent, but his eyes kept flitting back to my stomach.

That bad, huh?

It was like stitches were messily cutting across my lips, but I grinned once more. Only for Kou, I thought. "Love you, Oniitan." And I meant it too. For two years, Kou had been my almost constant companion, and in that time I'd grown disgustingly fond of him. So, the fact that someone hurt him made me want to scream bloody murder.

He cried, and my heart shattered. Hiashi gently scooped him up, separating us. I frowned but did not argue. My mother and father needed me too. My mother's shoulders slumped, and her haggard expression was enough to quell my concerns. Hizashi pressed gentle kisses to the back of my hands, murmuring to me.

"No one will hurt you again, Hyuuga-hime," he said and I sighed, for it was an empty promise. I was immensely touched though, to be sharing such weakness in front of Fugaku.

He had to survive. Somehow.

Hiashi was having his own little pep talk with Kou. "You are our clan's bravest warrior," he said seriously. "You have made us proud."

Fuck yeah he has.

After some time the Uchiha went to take their leave, but my father approached them. Or rather, Akito. "I am indebted to you, Uchiha-san."

My father, indebted to an Uchiha? Well, I'd definitely just given some Elder or another an aneurism. Akito just shook his head and smiled sadly.

"You should blame me, Hizashi-san. I have failed my duty as both a member of the Konoha Police and Uchiha shinobi. But, regardless, I accept your gratitude." He looked to me, and a soft smile spread across his face. "Hope to see you in the force one day, Hyuuga-chan."

Politically, I suppose, that would be very beneficial.

"Bye bye, 'tachi-chan," I whispered loudly. I didn't expect him to wake up. What I did expect though is the way Mikoto's expression crumpled. She lifted Itachi's hand and shook it in her own little goodbye and I giggled, which I instantly regretted because fuck my abdomen hurt. It was stereotypical and frankly, a little sexist, but she was a mother, and right now I was everything she never wanted Itachi to be.

Once the Uchiha had left, I instantly became sedated. My parents assumed I was on edge around the strange clan (except they weren't anywhere near as strange as they wanted—we'd be chatting later I'd assumed) and began tucking me in for the night, allowing the medics to run their tests. The wonders of medical ninjutsu never ceased to amaze me, as breathing became natural again while the nice nurse's (whose name I'd learned was Nohara Ren, of fucking course) hands glowed blue across my chest.

I mumbled my good nights to my family, but even as sleep took me, worrying thoughts sprouted in my mind. What would happen now? Had I changed plot at all? It wouldn't do to alter it so drastically when I couldn't do anything to combat the consequences—some things still needed to happen.

Obito's death being one of them.

But the most pressing concern was 'Mitsuki' and his 'Otousama'. I had done nothing to even remotely affect Orochimaru, aside from our one, insignificant meeting.

So why was he different? And how else had he fucked with my plans?

A restless sleep awaited me, but I took comfort in the fact that at least everyone had survived our little ordeal, including my mother.

 _Not for long_ , a spiteful voice snickered in my head.

 _Not now, Ma._

* * *

Other members of the clan trickled in and out of the hospital in the coming days. The Elders, whom I hadn't had much contact with, pretended to care and coo to me. My father wasn't impressed. Though, I must admit, when the eldest there—a bare toothed women with fading eyes gifted me a stuffed fox, I gasped and clutched it tightly. I _had_ to give this to Naruto when he was born. Toshiie was a frequent visitor, often Kou's escort to and from the hospital. He unashamedly sobbed when he first saw me, bandaged and only able to sit up with the help of multiple pillows and an attendant.

That's what I loved about Toshiie; he was so _un_ -Hyuuga.

"No bun?" I asked, wiping away the last of his tears. He grinned and revealed a large paper bag. I squealed in delight, ignoring the jab that persisted at my side. "Toshiie-oji is the best!" He looked to my mother for permission and when she nodded, began feeding me the best damn tasting pastry I'd ever had in my life. Well, two lives.

My father wasn't around as much as I wanted—he had to cop a lot of the fallout for this attack, as well as Uncle. I cherished our time together all the same though. As he read to me, imitating all voices both male and female, I resolved to ensure that even if he did not survive the Hyuuga Affair ( _which he would_ , I thought fiercely), I'd make sure Neji idolised him the same way I did.

Hizashi deserved nothing less.

Even Team Minato came along, though I feel it was at Obito and Rin's insistence. "Aniki, how is she?" She'd asked, bursting through the door. Obito followed suit, loudly announcing his presence.

Our eyes met, and I saw his were tinged red. Someone had just tried to murder his clan's heir. And me, I supposed. Uchiha-obaasan must've been a mess.

Kou had jumped and upon not recognising their faces, stood in front of my bed protectively. My mother tittered until she realised who Obito was. I pretended not to notice and instead crowed appreciatively. If only I was this loved in my previous life. She soon left though, at an insistent doctor's request. Something about some scan results.

"Rin-san, Obi-san!" I'd call him 'onii' but I was sure Kou wouldn't appreciate it. Kakashi and Minato slipped in much more quietly, but I couldn't resist making the boy squirm. "Minato-san, hello! An' Kaka-kun! Kaka-kun, you came to see me?!" I slapped my hands on both cheeks. The sting eased the pain below a little. "You _do_ care!" My voice was so high pitched and hysteric I saw Minato cringe politely.

Only Minato could cringe politely, I noted with pure reverence. I found myself not interacting with him simply because I did not want to ruin his character whatsoever. Even his faults were pure. Admittedly, I was biased.

He 'hned' and Minato chuckled as he attempted to hide the shogi board in his hands behind his back. I giggled too—Kakashi made a very nice tsundere.

"What're you, her bodyguard?" Kakashi made a move to push Kou aside and I bit my lip to prevent an angry hiss escaping me.

"Mhm! Kou-niitan is protectin' me while Kaachan's having a check-up," I told him matter-of-factly, beaming at him. Kou returned the grin, puffing his chest up in pride. He was so very brave, I thought. I didn't deserve it. So, I wasn't exactly happy with the future Rokudaime, I held out my arms to him regardless.

He frowned, asking with his eyebrows if he actually expected his good Hatake DNA to even touch a Hyuuga. But he had the rest of his team glowering, so he caved into peer (and sensei) pressure, reluctantly drawing up a chair and table to the side of the bed.

"Dead last, over here," he drawled. Obito started, but I grinned fiercely.

"Yea, Obi-san, kick his butt!" The Chuunin shot me a withering look, offended by the very notion. Kakashi was offended very easily for a ninja with no emotion, I pondered. Kakashi sat on the bed and I sat on Kakashi. Ren had looked horrified for a moment, but upon seeing I didn't outwardly react to the pain, resolved to hover from a difference.

Oh Ren, yet another NPC who deserved some semblance of screen time.

Kou took up reign beside Obito, who by nature of affiliation with the Uchiha, he felt a stronger kinship with. Which I found both hilariously ironic and absolutely amazing.

Minato sat beside us, and Rin was on Kakashi's other side, and unlike Ren, could not help her fussing. I accepted the attention, babbling back to her. However, my focus was most definitely on the game in front of me. There was no doubt Obito would lose—but that wouldn't stop him from putting up a fight.

"Pawn," I told Kakashi, picking up a piece.

His startled expression was one in which I took personal pride. "Yeah, it is." He recovered with a smirk. "So, what's this one?"

"King."

"And this?"

"Bishop."

"…and that?"

"Silva Gen'al." I paused and pointed. "You should move it there."

Kakashi had moved from startled to dumbfounded, even if it was at my mere stupidity. I'm sure he could read perfectly by my age. Physical age anyway. Minato threw back his head and doubled over in laughter. He ruffled my hair. "Such a smart _hime_ , aren't you? You're going to lead the Hyuuga to great things."

I instinctively replied in the negative, "No I'm not," I replied defensively.

Rin giggled, blissfully unaware of Hyuuga clan politics and shook my little hand. "And why not? You're a very pretty princess." She snuck Kou a cheeky grin. "And you'd be a dashing prince."

I pretended I didn't just vomit in my mouth.

"Cuz," I said, crossing my arms, "I'm only Hyuuga-hime 'til real princess born."

Until Hinata.

Minato sobered, and he stroked my hair gently. He wasn't the first or only shinobi to despise Hyuuga clan traditions in Konoha. I wasn't the biggest fan of them myself, considering my position. But the inevitability of servitude aside, I didn't want to drag my companions down with me, especially Kou.

"Imma knight!" I snatched the piece from Kakashi's grasp under the table and held it up to Obito. "See? I know word." Kakashi looked remotely interested

Obito threw his own pieces at the boy, slamming his hands down on the desk. "You cheater!" He pointed at Kakashi accusingly, and Kou followed suit, a perfect, albeit pale eyed copy of the older boy.

"Obito-kun, don't throw those. You could hit Hiyaku-chan," Rin scolded. "Don't you dare return fire, Kakashi-kun." She shot him a hard stare.

Kakashi looked down at me, I looked up at him. "Wreck 'im," I whispered.

And that was how I now rested in Minato's arms, a nice little bruise swelling under my eye. Ren almost cried of horror and relief simultaneously. Horror, because holy shit his patient—the granddaughter of the Hyuuga Hiroshi and niece of Hiashi—had injured herself under his care. Relief because holy shit the granddaughter of Hyuuga Hiroshi almost had her eyes gouged out.

Again.

Kou was now decidedly on Kakashi's 'side' so to speak. He sat on Minato's other knee, throwing Obito rotten glances. The Uchiha, along with Kakashi, was getting chewed out by Rin and Ren's Nohara combo. Obito seemed to be the only one taking it to heart though.

"You're nothing but trouble," the Chuunin grunted, flicking my nose. I giggled and latched onto his finger. He recoiled immediately, the sight of drool repulsive.

"But Kaka-kun, you're in trouble," I replied sweetly.

"She's got you there," Kou quipped and I wrapped my arms around him instantly. He'd not spoken to anyone since the incident and I'd lost sleep over his sanity. "Ah, Hiyaku-chan, stop! You're tickling me," he laughed and I hid my grimace.

Already sounding so much older. I hated it.

Minato hurriedly removed me, keeping my stomach clear of anything or anyone. It did hurt, admittedly, but not enough to worry everyone. They should be worried about other things; other people. Kou, Itachi, Kakashi and Obito—Orochimaru for fuck's sake. So long as my Byakugan didn't fall into the hands of the enemy nin, I didn't see a major consequence of my death.

"I think it's time Hiyaku-chan went back to bed," Minato announced gently. I slapped my hand over my mouth to halt the yawn escaping me. "No hiding it from me, little knight." My cheeks flushed; a personalised nickname from Minato himself?!

Just as he and Ren tucked me in, with Kou taking position beside me. "It's ok, Hiyaku-imouto," I pouted, _I_ was older than _him_ technically, "I'll stay till your Kaasan comes back."

His brow furrowed and after a moment, my eyes widened. My hand flew to my bruised cheek. "Kaachan back," I whispered.

Team Minato had not met my mother but judging by the way Ren quivered, assumed this was the time to leave.

"Well, I guess that's that, come on team, we actually have a mission to get to." Minato seemed to be the only other one aware of the danger the non-Hyuuga were currently in.

"Eh?! A mission? That's bogus," Obito huffed. He patted my head, ruffling my curls. "Seeya Hiyaku-chan. Sorry 'bout the bruise thing. I'll make it up to you next time, swear!"

Rin shoved him lightly. "I think you've done enough today, mister." She pecked me on the forehead, and I nuzzled her in return. Rin was essentially my older sister, and I think she treated that metaphorical relationship seriously. "Get better soon, Hiyaku-chan. I'll be back to make sure Ren-oniisan doesn't mess you up too bad." She winked, and I laughed.

There wouldn't be anything of Ren left to come back to if he messed me up.

"That's enough Imouto-chan, out with you," Ren ordered, shooing her away.

Ren and Rin. Lord, that was even worse than my family's obsession with H-starting names. Neji would be a welcome change to the tradition. Maybe Hizashi did it specifically to tick my grandfather off. He was a legend, so I wouldn't doubt it in the slightest.

Kakashi lingered at the door, having not have said his goodbyes. I held his gaze for a long moment, and his eyes, both still a dusty grey held far too much clarity for having only lived a decade. Though I suppose he could say the same about me. He tore himself away and with a harrumph hauntingly like Orochimaru's, took his leave.

"Bye bye," Kou called, and my chest lightened. "Ne, Hiyaku-chan, you should sleep." I glanced to the side to see his Byakugan activated. I knew he was talking about my mother, but I shrugged.

Kou and I weren't the ones who would be in trouble when she got back.

And in trouble Ren was, who had to explain how he let a rowdy group of ten year old genin and their sensei into a toddler's hospital room.

 _"We paid good money for a private room, Ren-san. I want it to remain just that."_

When Ren came back to check my temperature, I slipped him one of Toshiie's red paste bun's. "Forget everything she just said."

* * *

"Touchan!" I bounded out of my bed, much to my mother's horror and towards Hizashi, who scooped me up in one swift movement. He smiled, but it was tight and I was left wondering what on earth he'd gotten himself into this time until my grandfather strode in behind him, scowling. "Ojiisan!" I called, grasping towards him in a childish attempt to lift the tension in both men's chakra.

He hadn't come to see me yet, which I'd found strange, but I suppose as the Clan Head he had quite the bit of political backlash for this attack. Now imagine if I'd _died_.

A flash. A shudder. I buried my head into the old man's shoulder, for once no guilt gnawing at me. Simply fear.

"Hello my dear. How has your stay here been? Comfortable, I hope?" He asked, and I felt the way he forced his chakra to gradually slow, becoming warmer, softer. "You've been a brave girl through this. Only a Hyuuga could come out of this so dignified."

I couldn't help it; the man was a father—a grandfather. Did the Hyuuga genuinely expect me to know 'dignified'?

I sighed; may as well be labelled a prodigy at this rate. "Ne, Ojiisan, Kou-kun got Byakugan!" I waved my hand to the boy, who gingerly sat on the edge of my bed, clutching my mother's skirt. "Isn't he cool?" The man raised an eye appraisingly, scanning Kou's form. He was of the Main Family, of use.

"Well done boy," he said, notably less enthused. I growled and pulled his hair. Haruhi covered her mouth in shock horror, while Hizashi did so he wouldn't howl with laughter in my ear. Hiroshi didn't verbalise his surprise, but the way he smirked showed he was rather amused. "You've made us proud, Kou-kun. Continue and you'll make a fine ninja." Kou beamed and I purred. "Satisfied?" He whispered and I cackled wickedly.

Give me an inch and I will go a mile, Hiroshi.

Then, a dark cloud fell across my father's expression. "Otousama, do not dodge the subject." I didn't even try and intervene this time, and let myself be handed over to Haruhi.

"Hizashi-sama, what is the matter?" My mother pressed me to her chest. She already knew.

"The Elders have been speaking, Haruhi-san," Hiroshi replied, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Though Hizashi and Hiashi were his sons, Haruhi was his favourite child, and only she received such special treatment. If she hadn't been a Branch member, he surely would have adopted her.

 _Well, wouldn't that be awkward._

"And what have the Elders been saying?"

Hiroshi sighed and let his hand fall to my forehead, lingering there.

Fuck.

"They're demanding her be sealed before her time."

Double fuck, judging by the way Mother reacted.

"She's—it's like you said, it's before her time. Hyuuga-sama, tradition states—" She staggered back from him and used her free hand to clutch her own forehead, "it—no, she is not being subjected to _that_ , now." She narrowed her eyes and her gaze flitted about the room. Establishing escape routes, very smart.

I wanted to be frightened and sob at the very mention of sealing, but I'd long accepted it as an inevitability. But to be sealed at two would be very detrimental to any plotting against the clan.

"What's gonna happen to Hiyaku-chan?!" Kou wailed, tugging at my mother's sleeve. He was silenced though.

' _This doesn't concern you, Main Family son,_ ' my mother's eyes spat at him.

Hiroshi remained calm and held up both of his hands. "Haruhi-san, I can promise you I have been defending her. It is against clan tradition to seal outside of the sacred night."

It would be sacred alright.

"But it may be best for me to take guardianship of the child until the issue is resolved."

Haruhi was a loyal clanswoman, and possibly the only Hyuuga Genjutsu user of her calibre to ever be produced. She had devoted her heart, soul and multiple toes to the clan in the Second Shinobi War.

"No," she whispered, clutching me tighter. "Your 'resolved' will result in _this_ killing _my_ child. Do you remember what happened to Hiraki?!"

Now this was a name I hadn't heard before. One that even caused Hizashi to step between his father and wife, and steal both Kou and I from under their noses.

"Out. Both of you. No one will be sealed until my brother has the gall to have children," he growled ( _I've never seen him mad at Mother before holy shit_ ). I was grateful his expression melted once focused on me though. Not my fault the clan's full of selfish idiots.

"Touchan stay?" I whimpered, running my hands through his hair.

"Sorry Hyuuga-hime. I promise to come back and read you a story another time." I sniffled and he tightened his grip on me. He was better at hiding it than me, but my father and I shared the unfortunate trait of, for a lack of a better word, clinginess. I deduced it came from growing up in neglectful households. In this life though, even if Hizashi often had business to attend to, I'd never once felt unwanted. I was blessed in that sense.

"Why was Kaachan yelling? I don't like it." That was true, at least. "I'll seal if Kaachan stop yelling." Hizashi's expression was visibly pained and I smiled. "S'okay, Touchan. I love you heaps." He sighed, wrinkles lining his cheeks, pressing his forehead to mine.

It occurred to me Hizashi was only twenty five.

"Who Hiraki?" I asked, finding my spot in my temporary bed once more (right by Kou's side). It was a gutsy question, which was why I could ask it. My father still gave me too much slack, which I unfortunately abused. Kou peeked from under the covers (Ren and Hiashi had given up trying to make him come home), eyes widening in guilty anticipation.

Hizashi's face contorted violently and I reached out a chubby fist to his cheek. He chuckled and held it close before kissing the back of my palm.

"He's your uncle," he whispered, as unmasked as a Hyuuga man could be.

* * *

Since then, I'd felt many chakra signatures moving about my room. I somewhat trained Kou in his Byakugan, asking him who was where. Orochimaru was in the hospital often, which concerned me. Was he waiting for me to leave? Akito was in the way the first time, but second time's the eye-burglar's charm right? But most of the time, we spent it creeping on Ren and playing pranks. I'd never been much of a pranker back in my past life, but now I had a partner in crime I could blame it all on it was amazing!

"Eh?"

Kou was rarely confused these days—I was there to explain it all to him after all.

"What?"

"Uchiha comin'. Don't know if Itachi-kun is there." He frowned and set his brow further. I snapped my fingers and he blinked, Byakugan disappearing. I was aware of the side effects of overusing doujutsu and far be it from me to give Kou his first migraine.

But Uchiha, here?

Without Mother or Father or Ren? (Rare now, I grumbled)

"Oo! This'll be fun Kou!"

I was not disappointed when Mikoto strode in, Itachi chewing her hair, accompanied by a red haired jinchuuriki. I leant back, eyes closed. This would be fun even without my involvement.

"Good morning, Itachi-kun, Mikoto-sama." Kou bowed, but couldn't resist his curiosity. "Who're you?" He asked. We'd determined there were multiple Jounin level presences surrounding our room constantly, meaning Kou could finally catch a break and let himself be his gullible self again. Not that trusting Kushina was a bad idea.

"Uzumaki-san," I piped up, a grin beginning to etch across my features. "Minato-san tell me 'bout you. He likes the colour red!"

Mikoto turned her head to the side as she tried to muffle her giggles. Kushina's cheeks were dusted with a chilli red and she took an enraged step towards me, hands on hips. "Who do you think you're talking to, ttebane?!" I do hate adding so many exclamation points but Kushina really did need them.

"Uzumaki-san. Not name?"

"Well yes—but that's not the point and, hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed my sheets and ripped them off, revealing my indented stomach and the bandages wrapping around it. She quietened, as if only now understanding why I'd been seated in a hospital bed. "Eh, what happened to you, brat?"

Mikoto and Kou stiffened. Itachi was still too busy feeding to be bothered with the outside world.

"Got stabbed good, Uzumaki-san. Wanted 'tachi-chan and Kou's eyes." I let my eyelids flutter open. "But I was e-pendable."

Kushina blinked. I blinked.

"Hiyaku-nee!" Itachi squealed. "Down," he ordered Mikoto. She acquiesced but left him out to dry when he approached my bed, realising his legs were still too short and stubby to even attempt such a perilous climb. "Ina-obachan," he hiccupped, raising his arms.

Despite Mikoto's pointed stare, she immediately dove down and scooped him up. "Godmother Kushina to the rescue!" Itachi giggled hysterically as he was plonked down beside Kou and I. "Careful not to touch her stomach, bub." I rolled my eyes; _now_ she's careful.

"Hiyaku-nee," he said again, though slightly less high pitched.

Spending enough time around babies, somewhere along the line I figured out the surprising subtleties of a baby's language.

"I know. No see 'tachi-chan for long time."

Well, it'd been a week.

"How's Itachi-kun?" Kou asked goodnaturedly. I think Kou's protective instincts now extended towards our little Uchiha companion, which I was immensely grateful towards. It wouldn't do to have my one steadfast ally in the Hyuuga Main House to be torn up because his friend was friends with someone else.

"Good!" He crawled forward and cupped my face. " _You_ good?"

I laughed, and squeezed his hands. "Good," I affirmed. "Wanna play chopsticks?" I really hated my innate instinct to teach children whenever I interacted with them. I'd already taught Kou and his adding and subtracting abilities had multiplied drastically.

 _Snerk_.

"Chopsticks? That sounds weird, ttebane," Kushina proclaimed, yet kneeled down to face us regardless. "I'm gonna kick your butt." Kushina had no idea how to raise children. Thank god she wasn't having Naruto for another four years.

"Mikoto-sama, would you like to play?" Kou asked, stretching his neck to make eye contact with the Uchiha woman. "Anyone can play this game," he added, beckoning towards her.

"Kaachan play!" Itachi whined when she shook her head politely.

"Yeah Koto-chan, loosen up. Besides, we need adult supervision." Kushina grinned cheekily.

Mikoto couldn't very well put up resistance against our little coalition, and so we sat in a circle on and around the hospital bed. The two women looked to Kou for an explanation, but he continued on to answer to me. He was such an obedient little minion.

"Hands out," I ordered, pointing out my two index fingers. I helped mould Itachi's hands, and began quickly realising that while the toddler may've been there mentally, he still had physical limitations. "Then hit." I tapped Kou's digit, and he brought up another finger. "Add one if one finger. Two if two finger." I made a waving motion, as if to say 'and so on and so forth'. Kushina was impressed I could even count that high, I think. "Can't have full hand."

"Then you're out!" Kou chimed in, hiding his hand behind his back. "But has to add to five exactly. Just keep going when it's more."

Our haphazard explanation didn't make any sense whatsoever to Mikoto (the only sane person in the room might I add) but Kushina and even Itachi seemed to catch on. The battles were fierce, as Kushina sliced her way to—well, to a string of losses. Kou in fact was the winner, time and time again.

"Cheating?" I asked, nose upturned. I'd taught him this game, how is he already such a pro?! The pride I'd felt for the boy now shrivelled into an old woman's contempt.

"No!" He exclaimed, jaw agape. "Never." He wouldn't, which was the worst part.

"Besides, I think Itachi wins this round," Mikoto had indeed 'loosened up' and pet both of our heads maternally. I think she was low-key judging my family for leaving me alone so often. Part of me was inclined to agree, but personally it suited my purposes much better to not be kept on a Hyuuga leash. And I was used to being without a parent now, it was strange having to bend to the whims of someone else again.

 _All the more reason not to be sealed, then_.

My pride was shattered when I found Itachi's pudgy fingers grabbing my own, signalling the end of the match.

"Defeated," I moaned, falling back on the bed. Itachi copied me, giving his own little groan. Kou watched us, something like brotherly exasperation dancing in his eyes.

No way, he was too young to be taking the high road with me.

The two kunoichi snickered and were just carefully planning an assault on Itachi's stomach when the door slid open and Ren sidled in, checking the roof for any traps. "Eh, Hiyaku-chan, is it safe or are you and Kou-kun just getting bett—oh, good afternoon Mikoto-sama, Kushina-san." He bowed politely and both ladies nodded in return. "I've just brought our little knight her lunch for today. Sorry Kou-kun, our chef said if you want to keep freeloading you'd ought to eat a few raw eggs."

Kou looked thoughtful.

"No. No. _No_." He set the tray down on my side table, and grinned down at the scene before him. "Be careful of this one, she can and will make you do anything."

Nohara Ren was a normal man, with a normal job and normal abilities as a ninja, aside from his medical stitchwork being nothing short of legendary. That's why, when he looked at me, he knew I probably should add a digit to my age.

"Ren-san mean," I groaned, rolling to my side and immediately hissing in pain. Dammit. The wonders of modern ninjutsu couldn't even mend a mildly shallow stab wound? Ren carefully turned me over and examined my bandages.

"It's okay sweetheart, just a pull." I nodded, and clutched my stomach. I'd made a large show of being unaffected by the pain to most of my visitors, but I couldn't quite keep it up in front of Ren. Precious Ren; Ren who would be driven to madness upon his kid cousin's death. Ren who would attack grieving Kakashi in broad daylight. Ren who would be thrown into prison by the Konoha Police and silenced by ROOT for knowing too much.

But I didn't know anything about Ren. He was only an NPC after all.

Just like me.

The adults momentarily panicked as sobs began wracking my small body and made to comfort me before Kou shoved them away, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. She's just sad sometimes." He didn't say anything else and just rubbed my back.

How could such a young boy be more understanding than anyone else I'd ever met?

* * *

On the twelfth day, Ren made the executive decision that I needed some fresh air. Kou sadly had to attend some orientation for the Academy, since he was starting the next month. I hoped he'd make some friends—he needed a world outside the Hyuuga doctrine.

Then and there however, I'd have to make do with the hospital gardens. I begrudgingly brought the fox the Elder had given me (the honey and the hatchet as they say). Ren sat with me, patiently following my whims and observing my recovery status. I grew bored quickly and resorted to making Ren a flower crown, a symbol of my friendship most thought now. Kakashi had probably already burnt his and with it the memory of wearing it.

"Ren-san, all done!" I held up my creation, straining to reach his head. He chuckled and helped me adjust it, ruffling my hair.

"Good job, little knight." Since Minato said it, it'd stuck. "Maybe you can make a business outta this one day."

I shook my head. "Ninja." I prodded his chest. "Ren-san ninja." He nodded. "Wanna be ninja like Ren-san."

He smiled sadly. "I'm sure you'll be a great ninja." _If you make it that far,_ was the unsaid conclusion.

That yielded an idea. I hopped to my feet and waddled across the garden to the trees dotting its edges. Ren smiled idyllically until he saw me begin to walk up its trunk.

"Holy shi—Hiyaku-chan, _no_!" I was pulled down immediately and I whined. "I am not being maimed by your mother if you fall," he chided, and I conceded.

My mother was truly revealing herself to be a terrifying beast.

"Ren-san, wha's your ninja stuff like?" I had to choose my words so much more carefully around Ren. He didn't live with geniuses on a daily basis, nor was he a child. Therefore, he was the only one I knew who could possibly catch me. "Like, the blue-greeny stuff that makes the hurt go 'way."

"Oh, this?" He coated his hands in chakra and my lips parted in a small 'o'. "It's my medical ninjutsu. It lets you make your and other people's hurt go away," he explained. "You need to be very good at chakra control to do it." He paused. "Which, I guess you have already."

Fuck yeah, I had.

"Can I be medic?" I did wonder how one ended up a full time medical ninja. It seemed horribly like my old world's hospital system; you either knew someone or you were unemployed. Ren being a Nohara didn't really help my assumptions.

"I seem to recall Akito saying you wanted to be a part of the Konoha Police," he tried to tease, but he'd given me the upper hand. I lost interest in medical ninjutsu and sensible subject matter instantly.

" _Just_ Akito?" My eyes twinkled and the Nohara turned as red as his face tattoos. I swooned. "Ren-san, Akito-san, sittin' in tree," I halted; how would I translate this? " _Doki-doki doki-chu_."

Eh, close enough.

"I think that's enough fresh air for you," he grumbled, bringing me up by my wrists. "Should've let you fall, little monster." I giggled, swinging my legs.

"More time with Ren-san, then," I replied cheerily. I hugged his leg, and gazed up at him. "I support you in your romantic endeavours completely, Ren-san."

He smacked me lightly. "Mariko-san's been sneaking you sugar again, hasn't she?"

* * *

On the fifteenth day, I was granted freedom (or sentenced, depending on your perspective). Though not fully healed, my injury was enough to be dealt with by Hyuuga doctors. I pecked Ren's cheek when I left my room (funny, I still consider it my room after all these years), having grown intensely attached to my caretaker. I was relieved when no Orochimaru barred my exit; there was one problem gone Kou and Toshiie escorted me home, much to my disappointment.

I loved Toshiie, but I also felt the childish need for my parents. Since the confrontation between Hiroshi and Haruhi, visits from Hyuuga had been few and far between, with the obvious exception of Kou and Toshiie. Hiashi came once, but he didn't say a single word; just gazed us and quickly left, taking Kou with him.

I realised why when I stepped foot into the compound.

"Tadaima!" I screeched, only to find myself in front of rows of Hyuuga shinobi, all dressed in their Konoha uniform.

War had come once more. But that wasn't why I shook off Toshiie's hand and ran into the legs of the closest kunoichi.

"K-Kaachan?"

That was the thing, preparing for inevitabilities.

You only know _what_ , not _when_.

* * *

 _Omake_ :

Ren adored Hiyaku. He really did. Akito had said as much when he'd spent their entire outing babbling on about the child's inability to listen to authority. The Nohara medic-nin didn't think she was quite normal, but what Hyuuga wasn't?

Akito had snorted at that.

"She's going to get into a lot of trouble one day," the Uchiha had sighed, and Ren couldn't understand where he'd gotten that idea from. He caught his befuddled friend's expression and continued, "She got stabbed Ren-kun. And I didn't even realise until I saw her. I thought it was the boy." Ren's blank facedness did not fade. " _She didn't scream_."

"Oh." He folded his arms, biting his lip. "I wonder what that clan's doing to her…" Ren couldn't pretend to have pro-Hyuuga sentiment after having spent time with the Uchiha. He was pleasant enough because that was just professionalism, but other than Hiyaku and Kou...

On the table across from them sat Orochimaru, Kakashi and 'Mitsuki'. The latter fidgeted in his seat, gaze drifting towards the window every few minutes. These meetings were important, he told himself. His Otousama would not make him come if there wasn't some sort of purpose. But they were talking about such boring topics and Mitsuki would rather help Orochimaru with his cadavers than keep still for a moment longer.

"Mitsuki, did you hear me?"

"E-Eh? No, sorry Otousama."

He sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks. Mitsuki loved his father's hair. He didn't have the honour of having hair like that; his was brown and all rough like a tree trunk. He must take after his mother, he thought.

"I was saying, Kakashi-kun is offering his tutelage in taijutsu—which frankly, Mitsuki, you could use some improvement." Orochimaru was never one to hold punches, even for his son.

"Woah, really?" Mitsuki shoved the mild criticism aside and instead gazed in awe at the older boy. "Kakashi-senpai would you really?" He leaned in, breathing heavily.

The silver haired boy flicked his forehead, and he fell back with a whine. Orochimaru snickered, but heaved his son back up with one arm. "If I survive this war."

The Sanin sighed again, however unlike before it was one of resignation. "Yes. Let's focus on not being cut up into little pieces." He slid an envelope across to the Chuunin. "Your monthly allowance. I'd advise spending it this month." His eyes slid to the side. "Just in case."

* * *

 **What a doozy am I right? So many questions, maybe some answers soon. Now Ren was originally going to be a nameless nurse but now he's part of the family so please treat him and his boyfriend kindly ok.**

 **We finally get to meet Kushina! I sorta wanted her with Minato but I thought it'd be best to see them as separate people rather than a unit, which I tend to do to characters a lot.**

 **In other news, Hiyaku will crush your bones if you hurt Kou or Itachi. She has adopted them; they are her children now.**

 **But wtf is up with Orochimaru and Tenzou amirite? Or, I guess, Mitsuki now. I really enjoyed adding them in here because I think it spices the plot up even more. Oro won't be back for a while though, since he's off to slaughter some dudes and gals.**

 **Hurray! War! Families torn apart! Starvation! Yay!**

 **You get the picture. But honestly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to tell me why you did or didn't. Have an amazing Christmas, or holiday if you don't celebrate it, and an even better New Year because the past two haven't been great for me, ahaha. Eighteen's the charm right?**

 **See y'all on the other side! xx**


	8. Seed: War

**Holy shit guys—holy Christ on a bike! Over 100 favourites and 190 follows! That is amazing and thank you for your support, it is deeply appreciated.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed too! I really don't want to be a review monger, so this is entirely optional, but nothing makes me happier than reviews and seeing my readers involved with the story! I love hearing your thoughts on events that have happened or how you like/hate Hiyaku so far and my other various OCs. But! I would never withhold chapters or anything because of that. I just wanted to say that if you have the time, please leave me a little note every now and then.** **?**

 **MiyuKazu and Luna Latanya** **: *waggles eyebrows* V suspicious I know. But what nefarious scheme could he have up his sleeve this time? The possibilities are endless. On a sidenote, I wish I could somehow force real Mitsuki into the story because his relationship with Orochimaru is 90% of the reason I watched Boruto.**

 **Tremeex: Thanks! Though I'm afraid I'm not sure what your second review meant, so if you want to clarify please do so.**

 **Without further ado, please fave, follow and review! And of course, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

We were going to war.

Well, not _we_.

I wasn't.

She was, though.

I clutched my mother's leg, and wailed in front of the entire clan. Many extended a sympathetic glance my parents' way, though there were those in the Main House that sneered when Hiashi's back was turned. I scanned their faces and made a mental note to fuck them up when I got the chance.

Haruhi's expression remained stoic, and she kneeled before me, taking me by the shoulders. "Hiyaku." I hiccupped. "Love, I'm doing this for you. I have nothing left to give, but this chance that you might live outside the confines of tradition." I nodded, though in my hysterics even I couldn't really process what she said. She pressed her lips to my forehead, and rested there for a moment. In the silence that reigned, I could hear her heavy breathing, see the sweat of exertion trickling down her cheeks.

How was a woman so fragile meant to survive war?

"But why? You not ninja anymore!" I barked back, shaking my head furiously. I was two years old and as such I had a right to a two year old's tantrums.

"We need someone good at genjutsu. Not many people are good at that in our clan." She shot Hiroshi a pointed look, as if to say _"You better fix that."_ "Listen baby." I did, because a vein was throbbing at my mother's neck. "I love you, and your Tousan loves you too. But, I need to go so no one hurts you." _Including our own clan._ "Do you understand, Hiyaku?"

A normal two year old wouldn't. I nodded.

"Good. Look, here comes Tousan now."

In his jounin attire. I fixed him with a scornful glare, which he chose to avert his gaze from. I folded my arms, tempted to turn away—force them to stay, give me a _family_.

But I wasn't stupid. This war would take lives, ruin lives. Would Haruhi have been forced to enlist if not for the threat of my seal hanging over her? Had I just blipped Neji from existence?!

"Hiyaku-hime," and with those words I was sobbing against Hizashi's chest, taking his hair into giant clumps in my fingers. He didn't look right with a Konoha hitaite on. Too official, too formal for my laid back father who complained about going to clan meetings and bitched about their happenings.

"You too?" I croaked, though thankfully a part of me remained rational. Hizashi must've participated in the war to begin with—he was an able bodied member of the Branch Family ( _expendable_ ).

"We'll come back princess, promise." I'm sure Hizashi knew even at the time that shinobi shouldn't make promises. Our lives are built on deceit and lies. "Toshiie-san is going to take care of you while we're gone." _Not Ojii, thank god_. "Keep training, and make sure to read lots of stories for me. I won't have any while I'm gone so I need you to remember them. Can I count on you for that?"

I sniffled. "Uh huh." I pecked his and Haruhi's cheeks and rubbed my nose with my sleeve. This was all so undignified, with the whole clan watching and all. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered to my mother when she held me for the last time. "You don't need to go. I'm not like Hiraki-oji, Kaachan." Her eyes widened, and I think it was then, then that she finally saw her daughter for the anomaly she was _. Is_.

"I love you, Hiyaku," was all she replied with, embracing me fiercely. "Be a good girl and wait for us. We won't be gone long." The finality in her tone contradicted every word.

 _Liar._

Eventually I had to be handed back to Toshiie, who stroked my back in soothing circles. I looked up to the mansion's steps, where Hiroshi and Hiashi stood. A flame sparked; why did Hizashi have to fight and not him? If Branch members weren't usually privy to secret techniques, then why were they the ones sent out to die?

I clenched my fists; if Neji could learn the Hyuuga Secret Techniques, I, the first born certainly could.

Then I'd use it to rotation Hiroshi upside the head.

The battalion moved out slowly, lethargy covering their every step. I waved to my mother and father, who sent as much love as they could in guarded glances. They'd all seen the Second Shinobi War. They all knew what was coming. The Hyuuga were sent out first—most of the village's sensory ninja were Hyuuga, whilst the warriors and genjutsu users such as my mother were used to protect them while they did their work. Hitomi, the Hyuuga's sole battlefield medical ninja and possibly the cheeriest Main House member I'd ever known, blew Hiashi a kiss as she sauntered out the gate.

Ah, so she's Hinata's mother. There weren't many half Hyuuga in the Main House, but somehow, through political bullshittery, Hitomi had kept her place in the mansion despite her mother's relations with non-Hyuuga men.

Clan politics, gotta love them.

"Is everyone else going today too?" I asked Toshiie, biting my lip. There were a lot of people to say goodbye to in a very short amount of time.

"No," he replied, confirming my theory. "Hyuuga first—then the rest of the clans, regular chuunin and jounin and _then_ genin teams." I suppose Hiruzen was too much of a humanist to put children out as cannon fodder. It was impractical in a shinobi war regardless, I suppose.

"Is Haruhi-obasan and Hizashi-san gonna be ok?" Kou inquired, though he was quickly whisked away by fussing Main Family members. He protested, but was pushed towards the mansion. There were only a handful of clan members, from either house, still present. Either they were too old, crippled from the previous war (the only form of disability the Hyuuga would allow) and the very few civilians, such as Toshiie. The only shinobi left were the genin, too inexperienced in their Byakugan to add to their forces.

And Hiashi.

The elderly women sneered at Toshiie as we huddled together and I bristled defensively.

"Old codger's just going to leech off Hiroshi-sama again," some murmured. "And now Hiyaku-hime's left to his influence—what a joke. Hiroshi-sama is too lenient; letting him be his granddaughter's godfather."

"Even if she is _just_ a Branch Member," another added.

Toshiie smiled down at me pleasantly, and I grasped his shirt even more tightly than before. If this was the slack he was going to be given because of me, I was at least going to be a perfect angel for him. "Toshiie-oji," I whispered, bringing his head down level with me, "can we go see Uchiha?"

He nodded unquestioningly.

* * *

Civilians went about their routine with an equally terrifying and comforting sense of autonomy. They hadn't been told—the Sandaime was probably drafting his speech as we spoke. Shinobi though? We didn't need nor want eloquence. The only well spoken shinobi were those from affluent clans or wishing to pursue more political or internal careers.

Not counting geniuses. Geniuses couldn't be counted in anything really. They were terribly unpredictable, I thought sombrely.

The compound was bustling, some sobs being heard in one corner, angry shouts from another. The Uchiha were ordered, I would give them that. Even civilian clan members helped pack munition boxes and count supplies. Because unlike the Hyuuga, the Uchiha gave a choice, even if there was always a strong leaning towards military affairs.

It was just an indicator as to how large this war loomed over us.

"And who might you be looking for, Hyuuga-san?" A terse, but tired voice greeted us from behind.

"Oku-san!" I squeaked, forgetting all semblance of propriety. I'd been dying to use this nickname since our last meeting.

Akito furrowed his brow, peering over Toshiie's head to find me waving and his grim demeanour cracked slightly. "Oku-san?" He repeated, not insulted but rather bemused.

"Yeah, you're Oku-san, and Ren-san is your Danna-sama," I replied proudly, winking.

He chuckled, but didn't blush to my disappointment. I'd a feeling the laugh meant more today though. "Funny you say that. I was just about to go say goodbye to him, so I'll tell him you said that." Then the colour gradually withdrew from his expression, and he repeated 'goodbye' under his breath. "We're going away for a while, Hyuuga-chan, because—"

"I know." I cut him off, since I didn't think he really had the time to be wasting time with a Hyuuga toddler. "Kaachan and Touchan already gone. They said bye bye to me. You should say bye bye to Oku-san."

Akito opened his mouth but shut it again and shook his head. "See you when it's safe, Hyuuga-chan." He nodded his head to Toshiie and quickly made away in the direction of the hospital.

Strangely, the thought of Akito dying panicked me far more than my mother's eventual death. Maybe because I didn't know his fate—he was another NPC.

And I think he was starting to agree with Ren in his observation I wasn't quite normal.

Toshiie adjusted me in his arms, and rubbed my cheek gently. "Where do you want to go?" He asked quietly, gaze fidgeting from side to side under the watchful eye of Uchiha shinobi. Because what was an old Hyuuga man and his spawn doing in their estate?

I thought for a moment, stroking Toshiie's beard thoughtfully. "Uchiha-sama," I finally said definitively. Because it would be hard to have adventures with the Uchiha clan heir without Fugaku and Mikoto's blessings. "Wanna see 'tachi-chan," I told my godfather, though I don't think he believed me.

Fugaku was barking orders and such from his house steps, arms crossed and scowl etched across his face. "No not there! This isn't a daycare you idiot—" the words die in his throat when he spots me, and a smile almost makes its way to his lips when he considers the irony of the sentence. "This isn't a civilian zone, Hyuuga-san," he says, back to scowling. "In case you haven't noticed, but we are preparing for war."

I dropped from Toshiie's arms, and much to the amusement (and contempt of some) of Uchiha I waddled to the fearsome clan head and tugged on his kimono. "Came to say bye bye to Uchiha-sama and Mikoto-sama."

A genin sniggered and Fugaku looked thunderous. "Everyone step back, Kurau-kun can finish this supply job. Move on to your next order of business."

There was an uproar of laughter and the raven-haired teen was left looking despairingly at over a dozen empty kunai bozes. Fugaku nodded in satisfaction.

 _I think that was his idea of raising morale._

"Go inside, Hiyaku-chan." Oh my, so informal Fugaku. "I'm sure Mikoto would like to see you." He gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder, though it was more a shove towards the door. Toshiie waited patiently at the base of the steps until he too was given leave. Fugaku's expression lost its steely glint. Toshiie's forehead bandages had made many a ninja flinch with how they so often bled through. Something went wrong with his sealing, they said. He struggled too much—left him with nerve damage, they said.

But _they'_ ll say anything.

"My gratitude, Uchiha-sama," he said politely, shambling up the steps after me. "I wish you and your kinsmen good health and victory."

"C'mon, Toshiie-oji!" I call, wanting out of this incredibly stilted conversation. He chuckled and took my hand, allowing me to lead him through the house. Mikoto sat in the kitchen, jounin vest set in front of her. Beside her a woman and child, both of whom vaguely familiar to me. "Good afternoon, Uchiha-san." I bowed, as did Toshiie, echoing my greeting. He'd already accepted I'd taken the reins from him, which I both appreciated and felt guilty for.

The unknown woman started, and upon seeing Toshiie, reached for her child protectively. I frowned; not all prejudice came from the Hyuuga I suppose. Mikoto extended a hand to me though, and both the woman and I raised our eyebrows in surprise. I took it regardless, and felt her squeeze.

"It's nice to see you Hiyaku-chan. Kushina and Namikaze-san have asked about you." She paused. "…so has Itachi." Her lips quivered. "Look after him, Hiyaku-chan? Don't let him miss us," she pleaded. Perhaps it was because I was too young to be clouded by political motivation ( _heh, jokes on her_ ), but it was definitely a strange request, if I'd ever heard one.

The strange child agreed. "Eh? Why's she get to look after Itachi-san?" He whined. "She's just a baby."

My adult mind took offence to that. "'tachi-chan my friend, not yours," I replied indignantly, arms crossed. "I protect him. Who're _you, teme_?"

He lunged across the table for me and we collided in a heap. He grabbed my hair, pulled harshly and I yowled. When I went to kick up with my foot, he caught it and pushed it down again at an impossible angle. _Fucking brat's gonna get it._ I let my expression crumple and sobbed, "My tummy hurts!"

Mikoto and Toshiie pounced forward, separating us instantly. "Hiyaku-chan got hurt in the tummy, you can't touch her there," Mikoto chided. He grumbled, but upon seeing my tears softened considerably.

"Fine," he mumbled, crossing his arms. "Sorry—still stupid though."

Mikoto's features paled and I giggled. An apology was an apology and he was a very cute little boy. A stubborner, possibly dumber, version of Kou.

"Hyuuga Hiyaku, Uchiha-kun."

I held out my fist and to my surprise, he bumped it. Not that I'd expected my offer of friendship to be rejected

And that is how I ended up meeting and beginning my everlasting friendship with Shisui Uchiha.

* * *

Shisui—who had forgotten his previous anger in favour of learning my English nursery rhymes—and his mother, Sayori, had left by the time Itachi woke, though I wasn't sure whether to wish her luck in the war or not. Non-combatant clan members rarely appreciated anyone noting their lack of status, Toshiie included. To be a Hyuuga was to be a shinobi, I recall my grandfather saying. Yet, somehow, there were those who still avoided this fate.

My uncle, funnily enough, was one of those people.

Mikoto had slipped on her jounin attire, and served us graciously. I think she wanted to be a hostess one last time; I had brought some sense of normality before what could be her last time pouring tea for house guests. Granted, she was privileged in having this right, as most others were outside helping.

Honestly, head families. But, unlike the Hyuuga who were currently required to house me _(currently_ ), it wouldn't do to be thrown out by Mikoto. So, like every cowardly bystander, I deign not to comment on political affairs. Instead, I proceeded to stab my snack with all the ferocity a terrible two could. Toshiie chuckled, but took the knife away regardless, placing it suspiciously far from my itching fingers.

Itachi then padded out to us, blurry eyed and still not quite awake. I stayed silent—the only companion a baby wished for upon waking was its parent. He did toddle over to me though, cautious in his sleepy state.

"Hey 'tachi-chan," I replied with a small grin. He instantly perked up and fell against me in what I think was supposedly an embrace. "Sleepy 'tachi-chan," I told the adults matter-of-factly. Both nodded and I pet his head. "Gonna play with 'tachi-chan heaps, Mikoto-sama. Promise."

And by play, I mean make him my protégé in English and all facets of life.

.

..

And possibly introducing him to every character I shouldn't. Maybe Toshiie could take us on as apprentices in his store. Use us as mighty tiny labour. The Uchiha matriarch and the lowly Hyuuga Branch Member got along swimmingly, and discussed anything from literature to sharing recipes while Itachi and I babbled to one another on the other side of the room, clapping our hands together.

It was actually aforementioned grooming, but he seemed to be having fun anyway.

" _Every good rhyme starts with once upon a time_ ," I chanted, bringing his hands to mine in rhythm. I went through several songs, familiarising him with the sounds. " _Long ago, far away, centuries before our day. . ._ " I then repeated the same lines in Japanese, hoping the rhythm would link the two together, rather than confuse him completely. The only way for a baby to actively learn a language was to be exposed to it frequently, I knew. I also knew these formative years before he entered the Academy would be my deadline. Not that passive learning was the be all and all, but it was frankly, much easier than forcing a pre-schooler to sit down and study. Kou was the only exception to the rule I'd encountered so far, and hopefully Itachi could be another.

"What're you doing, Hiyaku-chan?" Toshiie waved us over, and despite my internal groan, I heeded him, dragging Itachi along in the process.

"Teachin' 'tachi-chan to clap," I explained, bringing my palms together to demonstrate. "It's important," I added defensively.

"Ah, that's good," Mikoto concurred, opening her arms for the boy to wobble over to her. "There could be no better teacher," she tells me, and I _think_ she was teasing. Her tone was light, but her eyes were sunken.

I thought it was me who'd said something stupid, but then I saw Toshiie straighten to attention too. A faint ringing, low, urgent. I blamed my faulty baby ears for not hearing before. My godfather made a move to pick me up when Fugaku strolled into the kitchen. He did not so much as glance our way, and engulfed his wife and son in an embrace.

It was time.

Toshiie hurried out with a bow, and I choked out my goodbyes to the couple. I didn't get to see anyone else—it was all a blur at the pace he went. I'm pretty sure I saw a few familiar faces, but no one particularly noteworthy. The Compound was ghostly, and remnants of those who'd departed lurked around every corner, and despite craving Toshiie's company, I politely asked for my own room. The Branch House was almost completely empty, and it was mostly me with the elderly folk, whom all bunched in rooms around me. It made me feel a little safer, despite them mostly being crippled and half-blind. It was also troubling though, since these rooms, with their paper walls, let light seep through them far too easily. I was forced to write in my journals in the dead of night—in English, at least, it was doable.

Even now, that habit—writing, I mean—consumes me. I wrote who I spoke to that day, what I said, what _they_ said; I couldn't expect to remember everything a decade from now when I'd actually be useful. Even more importantly however, I'd sketched out a general outline of the Naruto timeline all the way up to the Fourth Shinobi War. The later additions weren't important by themselves, but were rather reminders that if I fucked up, I'd be forced to live through the hellish experience myself.

And Neji would—

So obviously, something had to give.

"That snake had to go ruin it, didn't he," I grumbled as I crossed out the date Yama-Zo-Tsuki was abandoned by Orochimaru. And then added question marks to everything else about the Sannin.

What else about him was different? He saved myself, Kou and Sasuke. He could've taken us and blamed the Mist easily but he _didn't_. I scratched my head as to why for a good solid month before, on one morning, idly eating my breakfast—a lie, a Hyuuga does not idle—I threw my chopsticks at Toshiie in sheer exasperation. He chided me lightly, but I'd already wrapped myself inwards.

 _I am so stupid, oh my god I'm having a 'can't even' moment._

When had I become so arrogant as to assume I was the only new piece on the playing field? If I was an anomaly, then surely there would be others? I ruled out the possibility of Orochimaru being in a similar situation to myself quickly; the world would be a very different place had the Snake Sannin been born anew. But if it was just an Alternate Universe—even if the changes were only subtle, I would need to investigate immediately. Where to begin though..?

"Hiyaku-chan," Toshiie urged, shaking my shoulder. I went to shove his hand away—I was thinking dammit!—but I glanced up to find my uncle's unimpressed eyes boring into mine.

"Starting today, you will be furthering your studies with me," he said simply (was simply the word for it?). He'd barely spared me a glance since war began. Even my grandfather had been warmer than him, which is like comparing an icicle to an iceberg. I realise not getting laid was a disappointment, but I hardly saw how that was my problem.

I hummed though, and agreed because his chakra was the same as always, at least. He was probably just in a mood. "Okie dokie." I brushed off my kimono and discarded in favour of my training attire. Both were horrid in appearance and comfort honestly. Toshiie refused eye contact with the future clan head, and simply continued his breakfast, only stopping to give me a kiss goodbye. "What we doin'?" I asked, slipping my hand into Hiashi's. He didn't reject the gesture—a good sign—and looked down at me discerningly.

"I will review what your father has taught you, and then we will begin with chakra control. Probably leaf exercises." I blanched and his frown deepened. "A Hyuuga does not complain," he told me.

"But I already know that chakra stuff," I promptly complained. "Can walk up trees an' everything!"

At my impudence, my uncle drew up a smirk that excited me. That was the Hiashi I'd grown accustomed to—fuck off canon Hiashi.

"I'm sure I can…accommodate."

* * *

We entered the dojo and there were no more smiles. I flowed through my katas, and adjusted position frequently as Hiashi criticised my form.

"Lock your knees in, keep them bent! Dig your _heels_ in. Eyes _up_ , Hiyaku, they're your greatest weapon." Okay, the last part had been a fair point. We worked until I felt my legs wobble like the crème caramel my mother gave me after training. I faltered, and Hiashi picked it instantly. "You train until you leave the dojo," he instructed, brow creased.

I didn't answer him, partially out of spite but mostly because I found it a struggle to breathe. Exercise had been limited since my injury and I'd never really been a gym junkie in the before. "Yes, Ojisan," I finally wheezed, bowing to my new sensei.

We exited the room and his expression immediately shifted to concern. Was there a genjutsu cast on the dojo to make everyone look intimidating or did Hiashi have some sort of alter ego? I lapped up the attention readily though, and pursed my lips as he knelt down to face me.

"You did well, Hiyaku-chan," he murmured, a slight smile adorning his features.

And fuck me, that was enough to have me beaming and forgetting how I'd had to spend half my chakra suppressing its own killing intent the entire morning.

"Chakra now?" I asked, placing a hand on my chest in an attempt to pace my breathing. If we were just climbing trees, I knew I had the capabilities to avoid chakra exhaustion but…

"Maybe not. Your father neglected to teach you so much it would appear we've run out of time."

Ah yes, the tsundere in you was finally coming out, Hiashi.

I sighed with relief and fell against him. "Free then?" I continued meekly, poking his cheek. He attempted another frown, but I was a persistent little shit.

"Fine," he groaned, scooping me up. "If you prove you are adequate with your literacy, then I swear we will do whatever you want." I paused, considering.

Then I grinned and Hiashi regretted everything. "Word as Hyuuga," I told him. No pinky promise bullshit from me—adults crushed those sorts of vows under their boots. His _word_ though, now that was a case of manly honour!

"My word," he gritted out, jabbing my sides in retaliation. "But my standards are very high, Hiyaku-chan. You might impress your parents, but I'm much harder," he warned, wagging his finger.

I giggled, causing him to crack a smile that was so painfully Hizashi's I had to tear my eyes away. I'd distracted myself from my parents' absence well enough, and the knowledge they'd come back safe comforted me immensely. That didn't keep me from crying in the safety of my room though.

We stopped by my room to change because Hiashi said I was too sweaty to keep holding and I told him I wasn't walking. Then, we crossed the courtyard and subsequently the boundary between the Branch and Main Houses. Around us, several genin dashed about, most with barely restrained trembling.

"What they doing?" I asked my uncle.

"Genin teams have been called out," he told me, biting his lip. "They're all leaving tomorrow." Most of them couldn't be older than twelve, and my heart ached.

But if genin teams were leaving, then I knew I had to find Team Minato before they too disappeared. There was nothing I could do to change Obito's fate, I realised sadly. I could, at least, give him a heartfelt farewell.

The Main House's dining hall was far more magnificent than the small kitchens that dotted the Branch House, and I had never felt more insignificant than when I sat beside Hiashi at its table, knees tucked in the seiza position. He placed a chalkboard in front of me, and pointed.

"Hiragana."

While realistically, I knew I shouldn't write an entire half of the Japanese alphabet at my age, I was also an attention whore. I quickly wrote out each character and recited each sound, frowning when my strokes didn't quite line up. The clan heir scrutinised them, and I peered up at him with wide eyes.

"Mm, adequate."

I fist pumped the air—adequate was just what I needed to hear! "Now you have to do what I want," I replied, already making to stand.

"We're not done here," he scolded, pulling me back down unceremoniously. "Write me this—" Before he'd finished I had already scribbled down 'kore'. Some jokes never got old, whether it was _this_ or kore, English or Japanese. Hiashi scowled down at me, and grumbled out 'brat' but then upon reflection he gave me an expression akin to impressed. "Above adequate," he told me, and I had a feeling he didn't just mean my spelling.

"Now can we go?" I whined, the illusion of time quickly fading. "You word-ed," I added with a pout.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I gave my word," he repeated, more to himself than me. "Okay, Hiyaku-chan, what do you want?"

I pulled at his cheeks, jumping to my feet. "First—gonna draw!" I pulled Hiashi the entirety of the way back to the Branch House and dove into my cupboard in an attempt to find paper and pencils. I sunk to the floor and spread the four sheets out and hastily began scrawling across each of them; I didn't realise my deadline was so short. It's the thought that counts though, right?

"What are you drawing?" Hiashi bent down to peer over my shoulder, and I stuck my tongue out.

"Secret," I replied, batting him away. "Five minutes." Anymore and his patience would run thin.

Five minutes passed, and Hiashi prodded my sides accordingly. I grumbled in between giggles, but acquiesced. The shadows would have to be left undone. I gathered up my mess into an equally unorganised pile in my arms, scowling as I felt the edges of the sheet reach my knees. I could never get used to being short, so I forced myself up onto Hiashi's shoulders. If I didn't have a growth spurt soon, I'd have an inferiority complex in no time.

"Now we go," I announced, arms spread out.

"Where?" My uncle glanced up at me, not budging.

"Er, dunno name. Know where though." Lying, as it always had, came naturally. And Hiashi, for all his wisdom, did not have a lick of parenting skill. And, if canon was to be believed, never would have any.

* * *

I gave Hiashi directions through the now bustling village; the general public had now been made aware of the war. It was equal parts easy and heart wrenching to spot which civilians were related to shinobi—unlike clan children, who were guaranteed a caretaker in their parents' absence, many young civilians were now essentially orphaned. The only way the Sandaime would be able to provide for them—and he would, because he was a good man, if a bit shortsighted—would involve enrolling them in the Academy and thus granting them pensions. The only problem with that of course was the fact the current graduation age was nine and hundreds were to meet their parents on the battlefield.

So, Hiruzen was faced with a predicament. Starvation, or conscription?

Having dealt with both, I would swear on my brother's life on the latter.

Though, seeing as I died thirty kilograms underweight, I may be biased.

"Hiyaku-chan, just where is it we are going?"

Took him long enough—we were outside the Uchiha Estate for Christ's sake.

"Uchiha-obaasan's house," I answered truthfully. Hiashi stopped dead in his tracks. "Uchiha-obaasan nice. Like Obito-onii too." He took a step backwards, and I _felt_ his lips part to spout some ridiculous, politically fuelled excuse to leave before I snarled, " _Your word_ , Hiashi-oji."

He growled back, but otherwise silently drudged forwards. Uchiha gaped as Hiashi strode through the Estate gates with all the dignity and confidence befitting a clan heir. Their tense expressions loosened upon recognising my small figure—most Uchiha had at least become familiar with the sight of the Hyuuga princess running amok in their compound and even more knew of the attempted abduction.

"Ne, ne, over here," I pointed to the still obnoxiously pink door, and Hiashi drew his upper lip back in disdain. I wasn't the biggest fan of that particular shade either, admittedly. He shook me off his shoulders, cheeks ever so slightly tinged with red.

I scoffed; _I_ embarrassed _him_?

I sensed multiple familiar chakra signatures in the house and I grinned—this was much easier than dragging Hiashi from place to place across the village. I knocked loudly, though Hiashi pulled me back before I could kick the door in its hinges. I huffed, but hastily smoothed out my expression when the door swung open to reveal my favourite Uchiha grandmother.

"Uchiha-obaasan!" I squealed, and reached up instantly. She took me up on my offer after exchanging her own sound of surprise, and tucked me into her arms.

"Hiyaku-chan, what a pleasant surprise," she crooned, before rapidly shifting her gaze to Hiashi. Her smile tightened, but she bowed politely all the same. "Hiashi-sama, an honour. Please, come in. I have some tea brewing as we speak."

I couldn't blame her for her terseness—Hiashi made it awfully hard to like him sometimes. He followed behind with a sort of meekness that could only surface in the presence an elder and I revelled in it. I knew the route to the living room all too well and my elation grew when I heard a high pitched,

"Granny, who was that?" I poked my head around the corner and Obito broke out into a wide grin. "Hiyaku-chan! You came to say goodbye, right?" Hiashi, standing a good foot away, furrowed his brow in sudden understanding, and then confusion. Obito snatched me from Uchiha-obaasan and hefted me to the table, where the rest of Team Minato sat, including the eponymous leader himself. "See Rin-chan, I told ya we'd see her again!" He announced triumphantly, plonking to the floor. He smiled, but eyed my uncle warily. "Hello, Hyuuga-san," he greeted coolly, curling around me tightly. I think the Uchiha forgot my eye colour sometimes—not that I was complaining.

"Obito-onii, that my Hiashi-oji," I informed him. This did not help, rather, Obito grew even colder. I swivelled to face the Hyuuga and frowned. "Hiashi-oji, my friends," I replied to his disapproving gaze before switching to face my other companions.

Minato chuckled and stretched, motioning to Hiashi. "Ah, Hiashi-san, it's great to see you. My squad is deploying tomorrow, so we thought we'd take our last chance to relax together."

"Speak for yourself," Kakashi huffed, arms and legs crossed. "We should be preparing for marching and reviewing formations, not sipping tea with a—" he paused, "—with Uchiha-san." Not even Kakashi could fault her, I guess.

"Kakashi-kun, don't be so rude," Rin whispered harshly. "Uchiha-san, the tea is lovely," she assured the elderly woman with a smile, who chortled in reply. I leant back against Obito and giggled, relaxing as Uchiha-obaasan led Hiashi to the kitchen. "Ne, Hiyaku-chan, what's that?" She gestured to the papers I clung to my chest, and I shuffled awkwardly.

"You leave tomorrow. Did drawing." I shrugged, my tight grip crinkling the edges. Obito bypassed my toddler-y might however, and grabbed my stack immediately. "Hey! Not yours!" I scolded, tugging three back.

Obito rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, mumbling an apology and I instantly felt guilt gnaw at me. He was going to be dead in a matter of three years, and as far as I knew then, our last meeting. Minato patted his knee sympathetically, and I took the chance to crawl onwards to the older man, shoving Rin's picture at her in the process. She squealed and pressed a kiss to my cheek, which I returned. Minato's docile expression lightened considerably when he received his own sheet, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my goodness, are you sure you drew this? It's so good!" He nudged Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun, look at what she drew!"

"What is it?" The boy squinted down at the paper.

"Well, it's obviously—" he paused, "What is it, Hiyaku-chan?"

I sniffled; Minato, too good, too pure for this world.

"You and Kushina-san," I replied and he started.

"You've met Kushina?" He paled.

"Yah! And that," I pointed to an inconspicuous orange and yellow blob in Kushina's (dare I say it) hands, "is baby." Minato looked ready to faint. "So you can look forward to it." Motivation was obviously a major aspect of winning a war, obviously. "And I want baby to play with," I exclaimed much more like the brat I was meant to be. "Like it?"

Minato smiled, running a hand through my hair. "Perfect," he told me. I squeaked, flushing a scarlet red.

"Don't let it go to your head," Kakashi mumbled sourly, placing down his empty cup. I blinked—comedic anime logic should not apply to a very real world, yet here Kakashi was, doing the impossible. "Your little bodyguard not around today?" He sneered, and I deflated slightly.

Kou's own training had been taken over by my grandfather, since technically, should Hiashi die, he was currently the only heir. It left me sore and rather lonely in the compound, despite Toshiie's company and our trips to his store. The boy had been my constant companion since I could crawl; in some ways I felt myself responsible for him. I'd certainly attributed to his education—I began our English lessons just in time, but I still hold doubt in him ever gaining the ability to read or write.

But, contemplation aside, I resigned myself to slumping pathetically before Kakashi. "Kou doin' somethin' more impo'tant than playin' with me." Rin and Obito bristled.

"Geez, Bakashi, way to go. Make the kid upset why don't you?" He hissed, before squeezing my hand. "Well, I love my picture, Hiyaku-chan. And as soon as we get back, I promise I'll play with you every day!" He beamed proudly. "I'll teach you all my cool ninja tricks and everything! So don't be sad!"

"Yeah, Hiyaku-chan, I'll help too." Both Rin and Obito leaned over me, eyes expectant and shimmering.

One would be dead. The other would live long enough to see himself become the villain in his own story.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

"Hiyaku-chan?" I think the blonde knew where this was going.

I burst into tears.

Minato panicked, Rin punched Obito, Obito shoved back while sputtering apologies and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. As Hiashi strode in, tearing himself away from Uchiha-obaasan's grip, the silver haired boy took me into his lap, much to all's surprise. I was mute with shock, myself.

"Who's upsetting her now?" He asked dryly. Hiashi's eyes narrowed, hovering a mere metre away. "She's fine, you're just stupid," he snipped at the other boy. I was too exhausted from thinking and imagining Obito's future and Rin's future and Minato's future and the future which I had absolutely no control over. I slumped against Kakashi, avoiding eye contact with my uncle. He had probably already assumed the worst of Minato and company; despite our banter I was not a fussy child, and save my outburst when my parents left, did not get overwhelmed to the point of tears often.

And there's also the detail that if I was emotionally traumatised under his care my mother would probably gouge out his eyes and sell them to Orochimaru.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quietly, looming over us.

"Ah, Hiashi-san, Hiyaku-chan's just tired I think. Has she had a big day?"

 _Ah yes, guilt deflection. Nice one Minato_. Immediately, Hiashi huffed, shifting his gaze to the side in a way entirely improper for a Clan Heir.

"W-We're sorry, Hyuuga-sama, we didn't mean it!" Obito and Rin shivered, bunched together tightly in an attempt to shield one another from Hiashi's wrath.

"Oh, children don't be so silly. Hiyaku-chan is a baby—a well behaved baby but besides the point—I remember when Obito-chan was that little and he wouldn't _stop_ crying." Somehow, her pointed glance silenced my uncle (I say somehow, but I don't think even Fugaku would have a chance against Uchiha-obaasan) and he merely nodded.

"Yes, children. My niece is too young to adhere to societal niceties."

I groaned quietly, so only Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. Hiashi had no idea how to relate to children not his own. We were either his babies, such as myself and Kou, or adults. It didn't occur to him children outside the Hyuuga, may be children all the same.

A pregnant pause. Minato took this chance to rise to Hiashi, murmuring quietly with him, expression unusually serious. Rin and Obito watched, though I think it was more Rin watching them and Obito her. I bit my lip—he loved her so much. He was too young to feel like this, which is probably why such strong hate emerged from it. His feelings preceded his maturity.

"Kaka-kun, do you want yours?" I whispered, holding up the last drawing.

"Why're you speaking like that?" He asked gruffly in reply, reluctantly pulling it out of my hands. As he scanned it, Uchiha-obaasan beckoned me over to her.

"Hiyaku-chan, have you forgotten me already?" She teased, and I rushed to dampen her doubts.

"Uchiha-obaasan, no," I whined, pouting. "Uchiha-obaasan, third-fave," I said and she snorted.

"Only third?"

"Kou and 'tachi-chan first and sec'nd." Hiashi's eye twitched; I'm not sure he was fully aware of my familiar relationship with the Clan Head's family at this stage, but he was certainly getting an inkling. She chortled and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I giggled, returning the gesture, forgetting about Kakashi altogether. I hadn't received motherly affection like this since Haruhi had left, and I was beginning to suffer from withdrawal.

"Well, I guess I can live with being third." She leaned down to whisper in her ear, "As long as I beat Obito."

I forced down a snicker, slapping a hand across my mouth. "Always," I mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry we can't agree, Hiashi-san."

My ears pricked; maybe I should've been listening to the future Hokage and Hyuuga Heir speak rather than indulge myself in the attention of a minor character.

"Hiyaku-chan, I think it is time for us to go." I opened my mouth to protest, but my uncle pinned me with a look stern enough to shut it again. "Your grandfather would not like for you to spend so much time outside the compound."

Uchiha-obaasan and Obito were not impressed.

I stuck out my tongue at him as he reached for me, turning my gaze to my current holder. She sighed, and staring Hiashi dead in the eye, knelt to give me to her grandson.

"I think Hiyaku-chan needs to say goodbye to her friends first." If this hadn't been the Uchiha Estate, let alone her own house, maybe Hiashi would've had the audacity to argue. Instead, Obito grinned in a devilish manner, keeping one eye on my uncle as he and Rin wrapped their arms around me.

I rested my head on Obito's shoulder, slowly coming to terms with the fact that my time was up. These two could now be classed as inevitabilities. And I knew _when_ this time. "I'll miss you," I whispered hoarsely. "Don't forget me." It was all I could ask for. I wanted to be a happy memory for Obito, if nothing else.

"Don't be silly, of course not! We're gonna see each other again for sure!"

He was right—just not in the way he thought. _Five years, if I'd just been born five years earlier, I could've done so much more..._

"Look after Ren-onii for me, okay Hiyaku-chan? He's hopeless," Rin giggled. I nodded seriously.

"Don't lose it." I jabbed their pictures fiercely. "Come back, Obito-onii, Rin-oneesan." I brought their hands together. "Stay together."

Minato laughed from across the room. "What about the rest of us, Hiyaku-chan?" He then pouted, hunching over.

"She just knows we can handle ourselves," Kakashi snarked—not too far from the truth, sadly.

"Minato-saaan," I groaned. "Miss you too. Come back for Kushina-san and baby." Minato sputtered and huffed, causing even Hiashi to smirk. I turned to gaze at the Hatake boy, smile drooping once more. "Bye bye, Kaka-kun. Stay with friends?" He scoffed, but I pressed onwards. "Miss you."

He stood and left the room, grumbling to Minato how they were going to be late for their debriefing, swatting away a good natured hair ruffle.

"That's his way of saying 'you too,'" Minato muttered, shaking his head. "Rin-chan, Obito-kun, it is time." He clasped Uchiha-obaasan's hands, eyes hard. "Thank you for accommodating us so often, Uchiha-san. I swear to you, I will bring Obito-kun back to you soon."

Uchiha-obaasan had done stunningly in her efforts to keep composed (as an Uchiha matriarch ought to be), however, I'm sure we all saw the way her fingers trembled in Minato's grip. Hiashi, not one for emotions, strode over and snatched me from Obito, who glared at his shoes.

"Say goodbye to your grandmother. We will leave you to do so."

Hiashi whisked me away, and as we exited, I saw Obito run to his grandmother and bury himself in her embrace. I glanced away, feeling as if I'd violated yet another farewell.

* * *

"Hiashi-oji, why's there war?" I asked as we walked through the now empty streets of Konoha. He squeezed my hand, but did not answer. Even in this world, there was no reason. "Hiashi-oji, can I read tonight?"

"You always read," he replied in a mild tone.

"Yeah, but, like, in the library." There was much to learn, and only so much time Hiashi could spend training me. Compared to most prodigies, I was already lagging behind _and_ I even had the advantage of foresight and age.

"That would be acceptable." The rest of the trip was spent in silence, and I dangled helplessly in Hiashi's grip. "It would do well for you to not inform your grandfather about your excursions to the Uchiha Estate," he said when we reached the compound gate, lips pursed.

"Hiashi-oji, can I get my notebook?" He nodded, and I rushed to my bedroom ahead of him. I couldn't let him peek at either of them, considering their contents. "All good!" I puffed, jogging back to him.

"Toshiie-san will collect you for dinner in two hours. I would suggest starting to the right of us. Have a good night, Hiyaku-chan."

I'd never been to the Hyuuga's Main library before—it was much larger than the Branch's meagre collection, and my inner bookworm squealed with delight. My outer child however, nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Hiashi-oji."

The doors slid shut and I was left with only my thoughts. Where to even begin, even with Hiashi's directions? I pulled out numerous scrolls and books, subject matter from human anatomy to the origins of the Byakugan—which was wrong, by the way.

Eventually, I was left with a mess encircling me, and nothing truly productive accomplished. I poured over my journal, but was left a mess myself. _I want Mother and Father. I want Kou—I want Gracie and Bailey._

Their faces flashed and I threw several books at the wall. "Dammit!"

Obito was dead.

Rin was dead.

Everyone was dead because I was already proving myself to be useless. I shouldn't have interfered with Itachi and Kou; I'd almost gotten them killed and maybe I still could.

Just for a moment, my hands reached around my neck. It wouldn't be hard, if I had the force of will, to just end everyone's troubles. I loosened after a minute, gasping.

I hadn't had the courage to end it in the before either. Whoever said reincarnation was a solution to life's problems had obviously never died.

* * *

Omake:

Orochimaru stalked down the lines of his platoon, scrutinising every inch of each soldier. Every now and then, one would be the victim of a harsh rebuke, and ordered to resupply immediately. Several soldiers at the rear groaned to one another as he made his rounds.

"He does this every day," one said, rubbing his bloodied hands on the woman next to him.

She paid him no heed, and instead replied with, "Orochimaru-sama is only following protocol."

"Yeah, when he feels like it," her companion grumbled. "We all know what's going on in that 'research facility' of his." He felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened.

"Please, do go on."

The woman jumped to her comrade's defence, bowing lowly to the newcomer. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama, please forgive him! We…We lost a good friend yesterday, and—" the Sannin held up a hand and she halted.

"I understand this war is even fiercer than the last, and many of you have not been prepared for that. It has taken its toll on everyone." She paused. "But, if I hear you insult your commanding officer like that again," she grabbed his collar and pulled their faces close, "I'll make you wish you were your friend."

The Sannin dropped him to the floor, a thud loud enough for Orochimaru to be forced to take notice. "Is all well, Tsunade?" He asked carefully.

"Of course. Just reaffirming a woman's strength to a pig is all," she hummed. A few veterans allowed themselves a silent chuckle, including a blue haired man who sidled to her side.

"Maa, Tsunade, save it for the battlefield." He grinned widely, and she flushed, pushing him to the side.

"Dan-san, in line please," Orochimaru hummed, searching through the bags of one particularly vocal genin. "I don't need our medic incapacitated." The genin shook as he pulled out a crudely wrapped (illegal) chocolate bar and he squinted at it. He sighed, dropped it back in the bag, and shoved said bag back into the now starry-eyed ninja's arms.

On the back had read, _"So you have a little taste of home -Kaachan."_

* * *

 ***squints at Orochimaru* Da faq bruh?**

 **I know the second half of the chapter is a little messy, but I really just wanted to publish it so I could have Hiyaku move forwards to better things. Note, the War period is going to fly by pretty fast, since this is essentially going to be one big training montage for Hiyaku entering the academy.**

 **Hiashi is a v complex man who says and feels what he wants when he wants. He loves Hiyaku but feels a mish mash of guilt and frustration he's there with her and not her parents.**

 **And Kou will definitely be in the next chapter because I missed him too god dammit. We got a little sneak peek at Shisui at least, who will be important…eventually :D. I think a lot of fics like this tend to immediately make a beeline for Shisui—who is an underrated character in canon, but becoming seriously overused in fanfiction, if that makes sense?**

 **Please leave me your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fave and follow, and until next time, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday period and are ready for the new year! (Because I'm not hah…)**


	9. Seed: Growth

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, my final year of high school is hitting me pretty hard haha. Thanks to the four who reviewed, even if I could only understand two of you :'D**

 **Branded Lunacy: Thank you so much for reviewing again! And yes, in chapter two I did make a little reference to Hiyaku's desire for pretty women to love her hahaha. But she is, in fact, very bisexual. As for 'steamy romances'… I'm not so sure about 'steamy', but there are going to be relationships in this story, past and present, canon and wtf. I love Beta Couples more than any main pairing most of the time anyway, and Hiyaku will definitely not be looking for anyone until she is in her later teens and especially until _they_ are eighteen. As you can see in her interactions with Kou, there is too great a power imbalance between Hiyaku and normal people, which means her partner would either have to be much older than her or mentally mature enough for her to trust them to hold themselves up in the relationship, considering she is a very dominant person. **

**Wow I spent too much time answering that smh.**

 **Kankananime123: Ahah, Shisui did not feature much in this chapter, but he is beginning to show in prominence the more we go on. Hiyaku's letting Kou be her proxy on this matter, which should show how much she trusts him haha. And Kou is precious and must be protected. All in favour of a Kou protection squad say 'aye.'**

 **123b and SAMMME: I honestly have no idea what you mean, though I think the former of you may be a bot. I;m gonna hope you're being positive in your reviews either way though haha. :D**

 **And with that, let us move onto this chapter! Hope y'all like it, and don't hesitate to ask any questions!**

* * *

My slight meltdown aside, I did take a few titbits away from my visit to the library. 'Titbits' being multiple scrolls and books, which were stuffed under my bed. Their subject matter ranged from 'Tenketsu and their Location', 'Intermediate Chakra Control Exercises', to one that personally interested me, 'Hyuuga Economic Investments'. I'd only managed to begin the first when Toshiie knocked, still rubbing my red eyes. He looked down at me, and my chaotic surroundings, and wordlessly began cleaning up, placing all in their appropriate place.

He opened his arms and I stumbled into them, nuzzling his shoulder. I was going to be too old to be held soon, and while the independence would be welcome, the affection would be missed.

"Dinner, Hiyaku-chan?" He asked softly. I hummed an affirmative, letting my eyelids droop. As a member of the Branch Family, regardless of who I was related to, I was not given the privilege of eating in the dining hall. No, rather, Toshiie, the handful of Branch members left and myself all shared a kitchen, with multiple tables spread across the one room.

I didn't mind though; it was more homely.

"What's for dinner?" I mumbled, being placed on my zabuton.

"Noodles or rice?" He called from the counter.

"Noodles!" I was sick of rice before I died, now it was both inevitable and a nightmare.

I'd never tell her, but Toshiie was such a better cook than my mother, which inadvertently had begun my ramen addiction. Maybe it was because I'd never had home cooked ramen before, or maybe it was because the series was named after a noodle dish, but ramen in the Naruto universe was infinitely better than anything I'd ever tasted in the before. Teuchi went to the top of my 'Manipulate into Being Best Friends' list.

"How did your training go today?" He asked, setting down both of our dishes. "I hope Hiashi-sama wasn't too scared of you," he added with a sly grin.

I returned the gesture as I slurped the broth loudly. "Don't worry, Hiashi-oji is fine." I licked my lips, desperately searching for more in the empty bowl. "How was the shop, Toshiie-oji?" My godfather's smile tightened. "Can I come tomorrow?" I persisted.

"If Hiashi-sama says you can," he agreed after a moment. "But bring your books. I don't want you to be bored all day."

I scoffed. "Not boring, Toshiie-oji." He was simply normal—compared to the other Hyuuga, he was practically Maito Gai.

He ruffled my hair, but did not respond. I huffed and crossed my arms, but still he did not yield, calmly and slowly chewing his noodles. When I tugged his sleeve, all he said was, "I am old, Hiyaku-chan, you need to give an old man time to eat." I groaned and slumped against his side, defeated. "Why don't you tell me a story? Your Tousan told you to remember some for him, didn't he?"

I nodded thoughtfully, staring at the dimming daylight outside. I could become an author in this world if I plagiarised everything I'd read in the before. Or even better, I could create cults. "Little people inside girl," I started. "Little people called, Happy, Sad, Mad, Scaredy-Cat and Grossed Out." I couldn't say their real names, since the words were a little advanced, even for me, but the basic premise could remain. "They live in Riri—she really old; older than Obito-onii!" I exclaimed, stretching out my arms as far as they could go. Toshiie chuckled and pulled me onto his lap, dinner forgotten. I continued my tale with equal gusto, and only felt further encouraged when I sensed multiple other Hyuuga listening through closed doors.

I hadn't meant to distract Toshiie from his dinner though; he'd barely eaten a third of the bowl before bedtime, drowning it in the sink.

That night I'd continued reading, and for every incorrect fact about human biology, I struck a line through and dotted something along the lines of being more accurate, often having to strike through my a's and b's and replace them with ka's and ba's. Biology was the only science I'd ever really excelled at in school—English, law and economics were more my forte.

And, well, Japanese obviously.

* * *

The next day, I'd decided my chakra control would be put to the ultimate test.

Sneaking into Hiashi's room.

I suppressed my chakra, directing it to my extremities and spreading it thinly, detracting from my core. Reading on chakra theory, I'd begun wondering if being reincarnated had contributed to my large reserves, which had begun expanding exponentially since I started training. Hypothetically, if this body had housed two souls at some point, then my yin chakra would hypothetically expand to withstand the pressure, and to keep the balance, my yang would try and keep up and also grow. My uncle and grandfather approved of course, but it wasn't exactly normal for a two year old to have as much chakra as an average ten year old. Then again, if I simply played myself off as a prodigy, I could get away with almost everything, as was per course for Orochimaru and Kakashi.

I blinked; _this_ was my normal now?

Of course, when I'd eventually pounced onto Hiashi's stomach, the man caught me before impact. I grunted—that was immensely unsatisfying. He opened a single eye, lavender pupil caught between narrowing in irritation and dilating affectionately.

"Oji! You're meant to be asleep!" I hissed.

"You were too loud, little one," he mumbled. "I don't understand," he added more to himself. "Children are meant to wake late, later than _this_." He let me fall against him with a soft thud. "I am pleased to see you do indeed 'know all that chakra stuff.' A Hyuuga does not boast," I went to headbutt him, but he continued, "they simply state facts."

 _Ohohoho, what a fucking cocky bastard. I like cocky more than arrogant though._

"Ojisan, go with Toshiie-oji today." My uncle's other eyelid flickered open and he sighed, and I persisted before he had a chance to object. "Please? Train when home." He took a breath as he considered; mistake. "Kou come too?"

Hiashi exhaled and shot me a look that I could only decipher to mean, ' _why do you do this to me?_ ' I inherited my mother's stubbornness however, and sat atop his chest with a glare probably matching Hiashi's own. The Hyuuga heir held my gaze for a good minute, before closing his eyes and leaning back.

"I'll tell Ojiisama you took me to Uchiha-obaasan."

Hiashi groaned loudly, smacking my arm lightly. He had many regrets in life, and I believe I was quickly becoming one of them.

"Ask your grandfather."

Victory.

I treated my grandfather's door with more respect, and pattered inside quietly. Unlike my good-for-nothing uncle however, Hiroshi was already awake and at his desk with his legs crossed. I fidgeted in place for a long moment

"Good morning, Ojiisama," I greeted softly, bowing. He turned and faced me, and his expression softened.

"Ah, Hiyaku-chan, good morning. I didn't notice you were there." High praise, I realised. "Come child," he gestured to his lap, "I am old and do not hear well." I crawled into his arms

"Ojiisama, can I go with Toshiie-oji today?" I knew my grandfather had a soft spot for my godfather, and I exploited it as much as I damn well could. "He said he'd help me with my numbers." I also knew that despite my grandfather being a hardass, he also couldn't refuse me when I hugged him. Hiashi told me as such when he bought me the kimono I'd expressed interest in in passing. I wore it only on special occasions however, since I couldn't bring myself to ruin it.

So, I supposed there were perks of being the first grandchild and product of his favourite child (Haruhi, for those somehow unaware).

Hiroshi pretends to think on it, and I force my eyes to grow wider to speed up the process. He strokes my hair and nods. "You can go, but I do expect you to be back for training by sundown."

"Can Kou come too?" I asked hopefully, but it turns into a pout when he shakes his head.

"Kou-kun will be starting the Academy in a matter of weeks. As a member of the Main Family, he must be ready to perform to the best of his abilities—he is our first representative in years."

I sighed and pouted harder. "Haven't seen Kou in forever," I grumbled. "Will he train with me today?" My grandfather was quick to nod, not wanting me to change my conditions further. I squealed and kissed him on the cheek, proclaiming him the best grandfather ever before sauntering my way out, giving Hiashi a wicked smile when we met eyes.

As he shut the door behind him, I heard him say, "Is she too much for you to handle, Otousama?" It sounded almost concerned if you disregarded the muffled snigger at the end.

Hiroshi chortles. "Hiashi, if you only saw yourself when you were her age."

Hiashi: nil, Hiyaku: infinity.

* * *

The store was silent aside from my babbling. Toshiie paid attention to my ramblings, but his gaze flitted to the door more often than not. I glared at it myself, willing a famished Akimichi to lumber through the door and buy his entire stock. I sat on the counter, books open and ready to be ruined (or as I still affirm, _improved_ ) by my additions. I asked Toshiie questions about basic history and shinobi I didn't already know or were unsure of, and though he obviously answered the short of it, it was still immensely helpful.

"Toshiie-oji, what's it like to have a bus—have a, bisne—" It wasn't exactly a word I needed to say in Japanese often.

"Business?" He finished for me, and I scowled at my inadequacy but nodded. "Well, you have to know a lot about numbers…"

Two hours later and I now had a much more practical, useable knowledge on the economics of Konoha, and the Land of Fire as a whole. I ponder on the stability of their current system however.

"So, everyone uses ryo?" I persisted, and Toshiie is only mildly surprised I wanted to pursue the matter further. I'd always been a strange child, interested in equally strange conversation topics.

"Mm, yes I believe so. I've never been outside the Land of Fire but aside from some small villages, everyone uses ryo."

"But, what do they use then?" I pursed my lips together, now even more confused.

"Usually, they give each other things for things they want," he explained and I internally groaned; so much of my life was going to be wasted because rather than saying 'barter,' Toshiie was my one sensible relative and actually explained unfamiliar words. "Or, they give people like us, from bigger places shiny things." I already dreaded school.

"But aren't we mad at the other villages?" Using the same currency in wartime could have some advantages, admittedly. Less chance of being rejected by merchants if there was no trouble of converting coin. No need to worry about inflation between nations, and keeps business at a relatively equal playing field. I didn't give my godfather a chance to answer since I hurried on with my next query. "So, how'd we get ryo?"

"Excuse me?"

I must've confused him, I thought. Altering your sentences to forget key components was much harder than it seemed. In English you could leave out every second word, while in Japanese, verbs needed to be changed, your keigo had to not correspond with who you were talking to etcetera, etcetera.

"If we're mad at everyone else, how'd we agree on ryo?"

Toshiie stopped sweeping, his attention now completely fixated on me. I thought I'd broken him for a moment, as he did not reply. A sheen crossed his eyes, and for a moment they glowed. However, this moment passed and he was left glassy eyed and with a thousand yard stare. Maybe he was figuring out how to dumb it down for me. Yeah, that does sound pretty reasonable, doesn't it?

But then he said,

"I... don't know." He shook his head, massaging his temple. "Sorry dear, you'll have to ask someone a little smarter than this old man." I rushed to deny any such thing—because Toshiie was smart in the real way—but he flicked my nose, sending me falling back. "No need to humour me, Hiyaku-chan, now return to your studies," was all he said, returning to his sweeping.

A silence fell between us and I fretted, thinking I'd upset him. Toshiie was one of the few I had truly attached myself too and saw as a person, rather than a character (something yet to be accomplished with my other family members). Maybe it was because he had no bearing on the plot, but I felt much safer and less likely to cause an early Ragnarok when it was him holding my hand.

I respected his wishes and continued writing, focusing mostly on the memorisation of tenketsu points. The theory of the Gentle Fist frustrated me to no end. I understood precision is a desirable trait, and the elegance of the technique partially fuels its legend, but _still_. Why such a stigma towards anything not traditional if it still works? In a shinobi's world, practicality should come first.

A customer entered while I was in the process of directing chakra to my hands. Toshiie was cleaning out back, so I absentmindedly greeted them as I squinted down at my fingers—I could feel chakra pooling there, so why couldn't I see it?

"Excuse me?" The woman's voice was no more than a whisper, but I was startled regardless. "Oh sorry, did I scare you, sweetie?" She was a middle-aged woman, thin brown hair pulled back in a tight bun and eyes a dull green.

"Welcome," I greeted again, this time more forcefully. "Do ya need something, Obasan?"

The woman glanced about, shifting her weight from her left to right foot frequently. "Is your Otousan here, sweetie?"

It was a cold day, maybe she was taking refuge from the gale blowing outside. "Nope," I replied, returning to my books. She could call Toshiie if she wanted something.

"Oh." She fell quiet after that and began circling the store, running her fingers along some items.

Some minutes passed and I rose my head to find her scuttling to the doorway, arms tucked in her sleeves. I frowned, and hopped off the counter. "Obasan?" She froze, and pivoted to face me, smile crooked. I didn't say more, but skipped to the door and shut it with a clang. "Toshiie-oji!" I called cheerily. "You're in trouble." I sang, and the woman's crooked smile morphed into a snarl.

"Little tattletale, aren't you?" She rose her hand to me and swung down with considerable force. My breath hitched, and her face was replaced by another.

 _"Just shut up!"_

For all my bravado, my experience in battle and bloodshed, I still cannot stand against a woman's open palm.

Then, the woman was on the floor, and Toshiie loomed over her, face thunderous and forehead bleeding. She pled excuses as to why she stole—her children were starving; her husband was at war; ninja have everything. I expected Toshiie to be sympathetic, instead he picked up his goods and began stacking them into their proper places.

"If you'd asked before you assaulted my goddaughter and Hyuuga-sama's granddaughter, perhaps I would've given these to you willingly," he said; calmly and slowly enough to be truly terrifying. The woman gulped and brushed off her clothing before darting out. Once she had left, he beckoned me. I guiltily shuffled to him, face down and cheek red. "That was very silly, Hiyaku-chan," he chided. "Call me whenever someone comes in, okay? We can't have anything happening to you, can we?"

So, I _may've_ been pampered and gotten my way so often to the point of arrogance.

"No, Toshiie-oji," I conceded sullenly.

I scuffed my sandals against the floorboards, feeling very ashamed and frankly, humiliated. Physical age notwithstanding, it was a different sort of childish to rely on your family to fight your battles for you. My snivelling was pathetic enough for him to take pity, and he cupped my cheek.

"There, there love. I'm not mad at you." The way he enunciated _you_ though was enough to tell me he was mad at _something_. "How about I get cleaned up and we go back home?"

I nodded, ashamedly.

* * *

Hiroshi and Kou were in the dojo, as I suspected. When Toshiie and I entered, both bowing, the boy had already run to pick me up.

"Hiyaku-chan!"

It dawned on me I hadn't been apart from Kou in such a long time that a mere two days was enough for me to miss him. Hiroshi scolded him, but trailed off as Toshiie chuckled and ruffled his hair. I'd never seen my grandfather stop mid scold for _anyone_. I broke from my utter awe and poked the boy's cheek roughly.

"Kou," I released an elongated whine, just as a bratty little sister should. "Put me down!"

He did, but Hiroshi took the chance to become task-master as well.

"Hiyaku-chan, have you been training?" He asked, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Hiashi would've told him everything already. "Yes? Well, let's see about that." He gestured to Kou and I groaned. Already encouraging the class difference, eh?

"Yes, Ojiisan." I bow to him, then to Toshiie. "Thank you for today, Toshiie-oji." But Toshiie is beckoned by my grandfather and he took a seat beside him at the side of the room.

 _Is he—is he being smug?!_

I requested time for warm ups, which I believed was part of my evaluation, since Hiroshi granted permission with a small smile. Kou bounced on his heels, any measure of composure lost with my arrival. I wanted to keep his excitable nature, though I'm sure the Main family would have something to say about that.

"Are you ready, Hiyaku-chan?"

Kou's expression flattened and grew serious. I nodded, and we bowed to one another in a show of respect. I had never been in a proper spar before, since I knew my father and uncle were obviously taking it easy on me. When my grandfather signalled to begin, I knew I wouldn't last long.

Kou was far stronger than me, though our age difference may be a factor in that. He had more experience and training than me and honestly, I think he was a prodigy. So, when he activated his Byakugan (which was fucking unfair alright?) and lunged forward I didn't have any doubt he'd hit the right spot. My fight or flight mechanism was rather dulled in this universe, which was honestly concerning. No wonder children died if their bodies didn't tell them to run. So, it was instinctive to fall on all fours; I felt his fingertips grazing my scalp and shuddered. I did not plan on even trying to win—the pressure it would put on Kou was not worth the thrill—but I couldn't get my ass handed to me either.

He had the advantage of the Byakugan, but I was older, if only mentally. I flicked my wrist upwards to break his concentration, and thus, his chakra flow. I seized the opportunity to get back on both feet again and hopped back. The Byakugan had a blind spot, which I remembered very well because _they wouldn't shut up about it the entire time Neji and Naruto fought._ But it wouldn't do if they thought I fluked.

So, for what seemed an eternity, I danced around him, seemingly judging his reaction time at each position. Predictably, the nape of his neck was far slower, and I began to focus my attack there. Some time after my grandfather huffed with approval (I couldn't do so immediately because that would be suspicious), I let Kou spin and catch my hand, and I came tumbling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"That is enough." Hiroshi held up a hand and Kou's expression cracked. He crouched down to me and cupped my face, hurriedly asking if I was alright. I giggled and booped his nose. "You have both made improvements," he said slowly. "But considering your injury, Hiyaku-chan, I think this is acceptable."

I beamed and scrambled to my feet, wobbling over to him and Toshiie, who bore a thoughtful smile, Kou following. My legs felt like jelly, and my arms weren't much better. "Ne, Ojiisan, tell Oji I did good." Hiroshi suppresses a smirk. Hiashi could take that, the bastard. "Toshiie-oji, did you see me?!" Because damn, I demanded more recognition than 'acceptable.'

"Yes, I did. You and Kou-kun are doing very well. I never would've guessed," he teased, and I giggled again. Toshiie had that effect on me. I fell against his leg.

So did exercise, apparently.

"Hiyaku-chan's tired," Kou informs them, pulling me against him. "Can I tuck her in, Toshiie-oji?" I shook my head—the sun's out so my guns are still out.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. It helped, and the blur faded slightly. "Ojiisan, can we have lunch?"

"I _suppose_ you've earned it." He smiled wolfishly and all I see is my father. Toshiie made to exit and fetch us our meal, but Hiroshi would not hear of it. "Please, Toshiie, join us."

I put my hand to my forehead to prevent my eyebrows from floating off my head.

And so, that's how Hiashi walked into the dining hall that afternoon to Hiroshi, Kou, Toshiie and myself sipping tea (how refined I could be when I wanted to, my grandfather noted dryly) and chattering aimlessly. We'd even fetched our own refreshments, which I think was because Toshiie felt awkward ordering his own clansmen around (wow what a completely normal decent person thing to do?! Must be a phase).

"Ne, Ojiisan, can I ask you something?" A query from earlier that day resurfaced. At an inclination of his head I continued (Hiroshi liked to consider himself a worldly man). "Why do we use ryo?"

"Well, it's how we acquire goods and—"

"No!" I whined petulantly; a privilege I knew. "Like, we. Everyone." I extended my arms wide, hoping he'd understand. I didn't want to risk accidentally saying a word I shouldn't know—or one that doesn't exist.

Because fuck, I was still confused by the presence of katakana—where were these loan words coming from?!

My grandfather's expression froze, much like Toshiie's had when I'd asked. "Well," he looked up to see Hiashi and gestured to me. "I'm sure your uncle can explain far better than me."

Hiashi took one look at my smiling face, _laughed_ and left the room.

* * *

I activated my Byakugan on my third birthday. My grandfather called it an achievement, however there was no denying it was my emotion, rather than skill that released it.

I woke up drearily that day, since I, for lack of a better word, _hated_ my birthday. It was nothing but lingering memories of the before, but even now I still feel uneasy whenever the date inches closer on our calendar.

Toshiie, bless his soul, greeted me as soon as I emerged, scooping me up into his arms. "Happy birthday my princess!" He coos and I shriek with laughter, partially because I was happy but also because to disappoint my godfather in any way shape or form was a crime against humanity. His cheeks are stained with flour, and I smack my hands against them, making nice little handprints. He wiped his sleeve and carried me to our little dining table, where the other Branch Members gathered. They were mostly old folk, but a few civilians joined them also. They part to reveal a cake, which while was clearly made by Toshiie, the decoration was a team effort.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed loudly, gasping. It was an effort to act, but I also didn't have the pleasure of my mother or father's company.

They'd never done this before, I realised.

I disguise a sob as another shriek of joy and rush to the baked treat. "Have now?!" Because it was still a tasty looking cake.

An elderly lady who I'd never learned the name of (I tended to resort to calling people grandma or grandpa) pet me fondly. "Ohoho, soon dear. Hyuuga-sama has requested us join him and your uncle to celebrate. We will be eating it there this evening."

"But we couldn't not show you," another man piped up, fingers coated in red icing.

He drew the loveheart then, I supposed.

"Do you like it? I'm sorry we can't buy you anything else, Hiyaku-chan," Toshiie said, morose leaking into his tone.

I shook my head wildly. "Don't want nothin' else!" I declared and a few 'aws' were heard.

* * *

I counted my lucky stars to be granted such an honour as dining with the Main Family, even if I was their direct relation. "Hiyaku-hime," Hiroshi beckoned me, and I felt unsettled; when was the last time he called me that?

My grandfather, of course, requested the Branch Family's presence to serve us, which I disliked immensely. Toshiie rushed here and back, placing down cups and small platters of food. Unlike _most_ , I used my manners and said _thank you_ to every dish put in front of me, when I was barred from getting my own food. I also knew _most_ did not desire me in this hall. Their eyes followed my hands, my eyes, the way my kimono sleeve occasionally dipped into my sauce. The Elders watched everyone from the back of the hall, eating quietly and murmuring words to one another every now and then. Civilian Hyuuga were the worst Hyuuga, I decided.

"Such a shame, Hyuuga-sama paid so much for that kimono too. How ungrateful of her," a woman whispered to her husband. I identified her as Kimiko and her husband, Daichi. Both were successful merchants and brought the Hyuuga vast wealth through their (probably illicit if we're being real here) trade. I expected a body on our doorstep anytime.

Hiroshi did not comment if he did not hear, and instead remarked on how well the tea was brewed. Hiashi agreed solemnly. I ate silently and miserably, only comforted by Kou seated by my side. I heard the way they spoke about us. _Potential marriage_ , they said. _Who else is there?_ They asked the air, as if it would condone them speaking of a child as if they were a piece of meat.

Then again, as I learn time and time again, they'll say anything.

As our mains are carted out to us, Hiroshi stands, and all gossiping ceases. "Of course, you know I have gathered us here today to celebrate the birth of one of the Hyuuga's brightest, as well as its future."

"That's you," Kou whispers obnoxiously and I force an excited grin through my cringe.

"However, I also have another announcement to make. Hiyaku-hime, is, as you know, my granddaughter. My _only_ grandchild." He shot Hiashi a withering look, and the proud man wilted slightly. He paused and for only a split second he wore the sort of shit eating grin I lived for. "Which is why I am declaring her a potential heir to the Hyuuga Clan."

As expected, there was a chorus of disapproval. Hiashi started and he locked eyes with me, as if asking _"Did you know this?!"_ I shrugged, nonplussed really. Hinata would be born in a few years anyway and the Hyuuga could freak out then. In the meantime, I'd just reap the short term benefits of being 'special' (coughluckycough).

Hinata…funny, I'd not really thought about her. I was rather indifferent to Hinata as a character, though I already knew I wasn't going to approve of her dalliance with Naruto. Everyone in that situation deserved better. She had such _potential_ , but like most of Kishimoto's heroines, she didn't really get a chance to shine.

But then Himawari. My light. My sunshine. Ninety percent of the reason I ever bothered watching Boruto.

Would it be alright to let nature take its course then? Because being a badass auntie to Himawari sounded amazing.

But then I'd be a shit cousin?!

I resolved to just not think about it for another decade or so.

Dinner was rather chaotic after that, and I simply sat by my family and watched the clan argue among themselves. Toshiie had squeezed in beside me at one stage, making sure I wasn't too overwhelmed, and I pet his cheek in thanks.

"I would be very happy if you became a part of the Main Family, Hiyaku-chan," he said softly, stroking my forehead. "I'm sure your parents would agree."

They would, and that's the worst part. Even if _somehow,_ I was given the title of heiress, I would gladly throw it away. It was clearly possible to lose the title if there was another contender, so I'd simply become such a failure Kou could become heir instead. I was just grateful there were no Branch Family members to brand, and I hoped they would not need to be when the war finished.

Perfect, completely long-sighted planning.

But, this entry was about my Byakugan, wasn't it? Not silly, probably-should've-paid-more-attention-to clan politics.

* * *

Toshiie and I were the last Branch (was I still a Branch member? Was Hiroshi waiting to ask Hizashi's consent? God the man was vague) members to leave, and since our cake had remained untouched we worked together to carry over it and my presents (Hiroshi had spoilt me, for lack of a better word).

We were crossing the boundary between the Main and Branch Houses when Kimiko emerges from the shadows. Her eyes fell on us and her disdain was clear. I felt her chakra spike dangerously and take a step back instantly.

"Hiyaku-hime," she gritted, spitting out the title. If I ever did hold any sway in the clan, I'd gladly brand _her_. She didn't acknowledge Toshiie, and I took that as our cue to leave. However, she continued to speak and I internally groaned. "Aren't you excited to be named heiress, Hiyaku-hime?" She pressed.

"Potential," I snapped in reply, subconsciously realising I shouldn't be so aware of conversational nuances at my age.

"Such a temper so young," she chuckled darkly, and I tugged Toshiie's wrist. He acquiesced but we were halted by Daichi this time. "Toshiie, Daichi and I were thinking we should take custody of Hiyaku-hime."

"No." Blunt, plain, just like him. "I am her godfather, no political scheme vetoes that, Kimiko-san."

Which was true in shinobi society. To be given the role of godparent was an honour to not be taken early among ninja, because it was not a question of if but _when_ they'd take custody of the child. Even the early Hokage declared a godparent's legal rights supreme, though in vaguer terms than the current law.

One of the few decisions in Konoha policy I was pleased with.

I think they were taken aback by his 'insubordinate' behaviour as well, since Daichi glowered red. "Is that an accusation, Toshiie?"

Kimiko piped up also. "The Elders support her being taken into our fold. _Our._ "

I pursed my lips. Rude.

"Is that a threat, Daichi-san?" Toshiie's tone was smoother, now recognising their position and I was brought quickly into his kimono.

Who was he to think the Hyuuga were going to follow village law?

Daichi laughed. "Come now Toshiie, like I would lower myself to your level." He spat, and Toshiie's expression crumpled.

I had remained quiet thus far, but my patience wore thin. "Daichi-san, can we just go? I'm tired," I yawned loudly, snuggling into Toshiie. The two Main members blinked down at me, having forgotten my presence in this very largely me orientated conversation.

Daichi was a much better actor than his wife (or maybe he liked children, since Kimiko was infertile herself) and smiled. "Why don't you run along to bed so we can talk to Toshiie a little more? Soon, you'll get a bigger bed, and a bigger room," he promises. He places a hand on my shoulder and I could feel my godfather's murderous intent raise rapidly. Kimiko's hands came together.

It was a rookie mistake, and I then knew how Neji felt kneeling over Hizashi.

Except I would not kneel.

Lip trembling, I looked up at the woman with renewed fear and utter repulsion. She knelt to my level, daring to smile still. She poked my forehead. "This is why you want to stay with us, Hiyaku-hi—"

A pulse and I'd aimed for her fingertips, which was considerably easy, considering my hand's size. She was trained, but not a shinobi and screamed bloody murder. Daichi was calm, considering, but he'd advanced towards me before other Hyuuga began to rush into the area. I did not stop my guard over Toshiie until Hiashi himself appeared, and connecting the dots quickly, released what little hold the seal still had on him. I turned to him and he regarded me with measured surprise.

"He's stronger than them," I remarked to him quietly. He nodded silently before barking orders. "Is he okay?" I then mumbled, gazing down at the now unconscious man. I wouldn't give him my pity; he'd not let any noise escape his lips when the curse was activated. That was something not even Hizashi managed.

He was above pity.

My vision was blurred as the effects of the Byakugan faded and Hiashi brought me into his side for support. "Your father's going to murder me," he mumbled into my hair. I think he must've thought he'd broken me due to my lack of expression. My first taste of battle and now I would raze the village to the ground.

Funny, that is how Itachi started out, isn't it?

"Is Ojii gonna mu-der Kimiko-san?" I asked pleasantly, and Hiashi glanced to the now surrounded woman just as a roar was heard.

"I think so," he replied inaudibly, though I heard all the same.

I spend my birthday's night beside Toshiie, gripping his hand in both of mine.

* * *

The incident was (and still is) covered in layers of Hyuuga secrecy, and Kimiko and Daichi were sent to a neighbouring village for 'economic purposes.'

Toshiie didn't speak of the night, aside from to apologise for 'ruining' my birthday. I scoffed, if only because kind people like him weren't meant to exist. We returned to a strange sense of normalcy afterwards, and it made me wonder how frequent attacks like these were. Hiroshi congratulated my use of the Byakugan, which I also knew was a jab at Kimiko. Literally, I thought with a snicker.

Hiashi was no gentler with me however, and in fact trained me twice as hard now I had gained our clan's doujutsu and was the 'potential heiress'. He didn't speak about the experience either, except to say to never radiate murderous intent against fellow clan members. I told him I'd change that when I was in charge.

He looked so hopeful and earnest I almost believed myself.

With the Byakugan's help however, I quickly memorised the tenketsu, and my spars with Kou were more equal than before. However, they were also far less frequent since he had started the Academy. I feared of disconnection and asked to walk with Kou to school each day. My grandfather agreed on the condition I completed my morning training before it was time to leave, which meant my lazy schedule was now forever lost. I considered marking a grave at my bedside, mourning my loss of sleep every morning (eyy).

Kou was not made aware of any of this however, and I did not think for a moment to tell him. He could be my sunshine until Himawari came. Hiashi delivered him the first day, and upon spotting Shisui in the crowd, decided Kou was my new agent.

" _Talk to him,"_ I said, pointing when Hiashi had his back turned.

 _"Why?"_ God, I missed the days when Kou was a yes-man.

 _"Just do it, he's nice,"_ I hissed, standing to attention when Hiashi's ears pricked. "Good luck, Kou!" My face morphed into a wide smile and I wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'll miss you," I mumbled much more morosely.

Kou bent over to kiss the top of my head. "I'll tell you all about it! You're gonna be here soon!"

I would be; I blanched. Free time was going to be scarce then.

We watched the opening ceremony, which the Hokage permitted himself the luxury of attending. He was as grandfatherly as I remembered him, however he was a very tired and weary grandpa. He spoke of new beginnings and the Will of Fire, but I think even he had a hard time convincing the civilian parents everything would be okay. Clan carers were much more resigned. Among the crowd, I was shocked to find Yama—Tenz— _Mitsuki_. In canon, he'd already joined ROOT, hadn't he?

Well, granted, he wasn't Orochimaru's son in canon either.

As Hiashi and I exited the premises, I asked him about the boy. "Who's he?"

"He is the son of Orochimaru of the Sanin," he answered curtly. "Why do you ask?"

I hummed, taking my time before answering—no need to show him I was too interested. "Remember him. Back in hostital." I considered my words carefully before continuing. "He don't look like Orochimaru-sama."

Hiashi winced, but did not reprimand me. "Sometimes children don't look like their parents, Hiyaku-chan. You, on the other hand, are a duplicate of your mother."

I hadn't thought much on my appearance since being reborn, but I was finally reaching an age where I had defined characteristics, I suppose I did look much like Haruhi. I was so used to seeing the same shade of brown hair everywhere I went, I hadn't bothered to check my own. It was more of a reddy-chestnut than a brown, I supposed. But then again, Hinata had blue hair (or purple—were we following manga or anime here?).

Maybe that's why my grandfather liked me so much.

But at least now I knew _Mitsuki_ was _definitely_ adopted.

* * *

The next year was…well, troublesome. In that it was simultaneously the most boring and rigidly scheduled year of my life.

I trained; though obviously unable to pack a strong punch just yet, my chakra control had improved greatly, but my scepticism seemed to be keeping me from achieving better results, I think. My uncle and grandfather seemed rather pleased with my progress though, and I suppose they were the pinnacle of judgement. I supposed it had been a feat for a small child to have the focus to reign in excess chakra enough to direct it to each of her digits. I was growing increasingly irritated with the Jyuuken though. We did not move our feet enough, and it was old fashioned—it relied on a front on confrontation for god's sake! I couldn't voice these opinions obviously, but I did write them down in my own sort of suggestion box.

I studied; I now had an in-depth knowledge of Konoha's judicial system. Which, was bluntly, next to nothing. It was impossible to gather information on anything other than court martial cases and the vaguest mentions to civilian hearings. Disgusting, I thought. If I had an opportunity to become a solicitor, I would take it in a heartbeat. Though, when I wasn't fuming about Konoha's lack of fair justice, I spent my reading time divided between books to help Toshiie save money and/ or his store, and those that would assist my training. Kenjutsu for dummies was especially helpful.

I ate.

I now received deportment lessons from the Elders since I'd been declared a 'potential heir' (yeah fuck you Grandpa), and though I was already aware of standard Japanese table manners and basic etiquette of a tea ceremony, I failed quite drastically at its intricacies. I was also made quite aware of the temporary nature of my status, that I would be granted no privileges from _them_ and that I would become a true heiress over their dead bodies.

That was the gist of it anyway.

Between these three activities, I somehow found time to accompany Toshiie to the store and visit the Uchiha compound. Itachi was growing up so fast, and I was now most definitely his 'Hiyaku-onee', which filled me with unbridled glee. Kou had heeded me (good boy, I thought), and was forming a tentative friendship with Shisui, who expressed a much happier disposition than many Uchiha children. I didn't pay much attention to him just yet though; he was now inside my sphere of influence, which for now was enough.

Occasionally, I even slept.

In this year, I had merely two memorable encounters. Well, I say merely. And really, it was more of a two for one deal.

* * *

Shimura Danzo visited the Hyuuga often. We were considered one of Konoha's Four Noble Clans, and one of the most loyal (which was a crock of shit, as Jounin would tell you). So, it was only natural he came seeking ROOT soldiers wherever he could.

It was when I was called into a meeting between him and the Elders I stopped cursing my grandfather for naming me heiress.

I stayed silent as I entered the room, having peered in beforehand with my Byakugan. A technique many Hyuuga abused for this very reason. Danzo was not someone I could outwit, no matter how privy I was to future matters.

They beckoned me to join their row. "Hiyaku-chan, we'd like you to meet a very important person to our village," the kindest one began softly, gesturing to the seated man below us.

Not even Danzo was afforded equal rights against any Hyuuga, Branch or Main family.

"His name is Shimura Danzo. Show him respect as a shinobi of Konohagakure," another added, much sharper.

My expression remained placid as I faced the man who caused about ninety percent of the plot in Naruto. "Hyuuga Hiyaku." I bowed lowly and then sat, gaze strong. If I could not be smart, I could be strong. "A pleasure, Shimura-sama." The Elders nodded, clearly approving.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hiyaku-san."

A sharp intake of air.

"Hiyaku- _hime_."

Just because the Elders disagreed with Hiroshi's choices in heirs didn't mean Danzo could.

"Why am I here, Hyuuga-sama?" I asked the first speaker, whose lips quirked in a smile.

"I am here to make an offer." Danzo spoke and I already knew. My breathing hitched, and I know they noticed but I think it was attributed to the intense chakra pressure present, which I'd always been sensitive to. Danzo saw no other obvious objection and continued, "Do you want to become a shinobi, Hiyaku-hime?"

"Yes, Shimura-sama."

"Would you like to become a strong shinobi, Hiyaku-hime?" His fucking mind games; no wonder they'd recruited so many children 'willingly.'

"Yes, Shimura-sama."

"You would like this to happen as soon as possible, yes?"

Old codger. I'd show him. "No, Shimura-sama." The more conservative Hyuuga Elders looked absolutely furious for a moment, and I knew if I'd been a Caged Bird I would've been struck. But, despite the added Killing Intent emanating crusty old Iroha, I smiled. My lungs hurt terribly, but since my stay in hospital I'd worked on being more resistant to Killing Intent. Now I had the problem of figuring out what on earth I was going to follow that up with. Something smart for a toddler but not _creepy_.

As the chakra pressure increased however, a completely different plan began to take shape.

"And why not, Hiyaku-hime? Wouldn't you like to skip the boring Academy?"

Here was the Danzo I knew—quietly dangerous. He already surmised I knew what he was talking about, which was a point against me.

I sighed, loudly and obnoxiously. "Hyuuga-sama, he's silly. He doesn't get it," I whined, and as expected, the Killing Intent spiked once more. I scrunched my face and groaned. "Shimura-sama, you're boring."

Danzo was smart enough not to upset his chakra, but the Hyuuga Elders were too used to getting their way, already sore from Hiroshi pulling the wool over their eyes. While on one hand, my plan had worked, on the other, I was now on my side yowling in pain. No one made a move to help me up (which I almost understood on Danzo's part to be honest), nor did they ease their pressure.

Which also happened to stress my body to activate my Byakugan, as a brilliant fight or flight response. My chakra pulsated around my eyes and my body began to emanate it in waves.

There are three people in this world who can detect a chakra imbalance so subtly. Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki Nagato…

"What're you doing to Hiyaku-imouto?!"

And Hyuuga Kou.

He snarled, and I was frankly, touched. Out of the two of us, Kou was clearly the stickler for rules. He must have been training and seen us through the walls. Though at the time I was too busy trying to keep my breakfast down, afterwards I reflected on how powerful he was.

"Hyuuga Kou, know your place!" One barked, _almost_ even moving. Kou defiantly marched towards me and a new voice cut in.

"And what is that, exactly?" I thought the overwhelming presence was my grandfather, who I assumed was not going to take Killing Intent towards his favourite grandchild lightly.

"I did not realise you did home visits, Hiruzen."

"And I did not realise the Hyuuga were intent on ruining the emotional stability of their newest heiress."

Danzo smirked, stood and took his leave. I even found time to snicker, as the Hokage's Positive Intent washed over me. _Holy shit this guy's another ledge_.

And that was how Hiashi walked into the Hyuuga dining hall and found the Sandaime propping me on his knee, and the Hyuuga Elders cowering in their separate residence. (Cowering for them is silence)

And promptly walked out.

Obviously, he was there to see my grandfather to discuss important war matters, but I had been both a welcome distraction and reminder of his own children currently on the front lines. When I'd first been tugged along by Kou, the man had taken me into the folds of his robes and exited the room, a sign of dominance in a clan's own manor.

Wonderfully humiliating for the Hyuuga.

Though, once we'd sat down and Hiruzen had helped himself to our kitchen and tea, I'd found out he was a fantastic storyteller, and I'd added numerous tales to my collection by the time Hiroshi (and Toshiie, I realised later) had finally returned from an emergency civilian council meeting. The Sandaime had been greeted by a training Kou upon arrival at the compound, when they'd both detected Killing Intent, though the Hyuuga boy had quickly realised it was my own.

"You have a talented boy here," he'd told my grandfather seriously.

Fuck yeah we did.

I was a little sore Danzo had gotten away so easily—but that was just Danzo. He never did end up telling me exactly what his 'offer' was, though by judging by my grandfather's thundering, it was probably ROOT.

So, while Hiroshi and Hiruzen wrote important treatise documents together, I braided Kou's hair as Toshiie readied us for bed.

"It's too early to go to sleep," I complained loudly, despite the ache in every tenketsu screaming otherwise.

Toshiie tsked and set out our futons regardless. Hiroshi had permitted Kou and I to sleep together tonight in the Main House, mostly for the former's sake I think. My grandfather had mumbled something about how I was becoming too used to emotionally traumatising events (rich coming from him, I'm aware) and cupped my cheeks, checking for some sort of injury. After that he'd not verbalised anything—to me anyway.

See, while the Killing Intent was a dick move—and really painful—I didn't think there was anything inherently illegal about it at the time. I was a clan child and Killing Intent in small doses is often used to harden their courage. The Inuzuka were especially well known for it (which might actually explain a lot?), since it taught them pack hierarchy without actually physically harming a child. So, while Hiroshi was understandably angry the Elders both hurt me and tried to sell me off to Danzo Shimura of all people, there was nothing he could publicly do. I also didn't want him to do anything—if he knew what Danzo was doing then he do something about it goddammit.

The thought just made me furrow my brow and think treacherous slanders against the Sandaime.

"Hiyaku-imouto, don't worry, I'm here." Kou pet my head and I laughed (more like wheezed), grasping the hand tightly. "I'd never let them hurt you. Promise." My lips spread in a thin grimace.

I loved Kou, but I also hated people who kept promises like that.

"I know," I huffed, but leant into him all the same.

Toshiie smiled gently at the both of us, and chuckled as I kissed him goodnight. I was still a little breathy, but it'd already been made clear to me that healthcare wasn't the best in the Narutoverse and the only one who had a clue was Tsunade. I was not bleeding. I was not crying. Good, because we didn't have the resources to deal with either.

"Goodnight children. Hiashi-sama will wake you in the morning."

"Night Toshiie-oji," we chorused in reply, words already slurred.

At least, I was trying to have to. Inside I was still screaming because what if Kou hadn't come?

What if I wasn't the heiress?

An alternate reality flashed through my mind. I was Hawk, not Hiyaku. And Hawk showed no mercy.

* * *

I fiddled with my bag's straps, shuffling from side to side nervously.

"It'll be fine," Kou assured me, patting me on the back comfortingly. "I'll be there at recess and lunch—I'll visit your class if you want!" I would've told him no, that he could not throw away his education for me if he wasn't already working well above his level. I was surprised he hadn't been pushed for an accelerated course yet, though I guess even ninja villages had their limits when it came to child soldier manufacturing.

Hiashi met us at the clan's gate, alongside my grandfather, to my utmost surprise. Since Danzo's surprise visit (one of my many incidents, I realise now), he'd grown distant and I wondered what I'd done wrong. He still loved me, as I still got the same gentle smile from when I first crawled to him., albeit paler Hiashi was a pillar of strength though, and I wondered when he'd be taking the reins from my grandfather. Yet even his passive expression cracked when I skipped up to him with my hair in plaits (I'd trained Kou in the art of hairdressing well) and a knee length shirt kimono.

He cleared his throat and offered his hand to me. "I trust you are ready for the Academy?" Hiroshi remained silent, gazing out the gate with what I remember in English being called the 'thousand yard stare.'

I wasn't sure if I was ready for the Academy to be completely honest. Now I was the (potential) heiress, there were too many political alliances to be made and honestly, I wanted no part in it. Maybe the news hadn't leaked outside the clan?

Wishful thinking, I knew.

Once I entered the Academy, free time was going to be cut severely, but my independence was going to grow exponentially. There were too many pros for me to even begin to contemplate not going. Yet, I was nervous—stupidly so, but nervous all the same.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged and Hiashi chided my posture lightly as Kou snagged my other hand.

Except I realised I wasn't, when possibly the most important person in my life was missing.

"Oji, where's Toshiie-oji?" It was a demand, not a question.

Hiashi sighed, rubbed his temples and sent for my godfather when I moved to sit cross legged on the ground.

And that, my dear, is how Kou and I ended up walking to school with a small entourage of the Hyuuga clan head, his heir and the best damned baker in the Land of Fire _(yeah, I said it Tekuji_ ).

* * *

Mitsuki was sprawled out across his bed groaning, book laid open on his chin, when there was a knock. "Y-Yes?" He stammered, jolting to a seated position.

Hiruzen chuckled, stepping in smoothly. "Just me, Mitsuki. I have a letter for you." The boy's expression was torn between excitement and deep worry. "A good one," the Hokage then promised, very aware of the _other_ letter children often got while their parents were at war.

Mitsuki snatched it, apologised profusely for snatching it, and then plopped down on the floor, ripping it open. "He's okay," he said, a sigh of relief escaping him. "I'll be seeing him soon," he murmured, and Hiruzen nodded sadly.

His father had never wanted him involved in the war—all he'd talked about before leaving.

"Though I shouldn't be surprised—Tsunade-bachan and Jiraiya-oyaji are with him too," he babbled on, pointedly ignoring the headband hanging on the bed's backboard. "And when I get there, I can help too!—oh Hokage-ojiisama, he even said happy birthday!" This seemed to give him the courage he needed to loop the headband around his forehead. "I need to go say thank you, Hokage-ojiisama," he told the old man seriously.

The Sandaime had not cried when Orochimaru had brought Mitsuki to them the first time, his pudgy fists flying about every which way. He hadn't cried when Mitsuki's second word was "Ojii" (he'd enjoyed collecting that bet from Tsunade) or when he'd entered the Academy, bright and hopeful.

He was close when Danzo suggested he take him under his wing in ROOT while Orochimaru was away, though they were tears of fury.

But he thought the war would be over by now.

He thought Mitsuki would be safe.

Hiruzen enveloped his grandson of all but blood into a crushing embrace, eyes moistening.

"Come home safe."

-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-v-e-l-t-r-a-;;;;;;;;;;;;;-m-i-t-e-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-

The Snake Sannin surveys the battlefield, counting casualties numbly. He was commander after all, this was his responsibility. Every face was _his_ ; every mangled body and every bloodied digit. A hand settled on his shoulder, and he would've drawn his Kusanagi had it been a shinobi.

Instead, it was Jiraiya.

"Did you send the letter?" He hissed out a yes, and the white haired man sighed tiredly. "All we can do is end this quickly, Orochimaru. It won't be long now—Minato's team's been assigned the Kannabi Bridge mission. It won't be long now." He slung his arm around the raven haired man firmly when he received no response. "Mitsuki-kun will be fine."

Orochimaru's lips twitched. He'd stopped listening after 'Kannabi'.

He had the awful feeling he'd forgotten something important.

* * *

 **Wheww and with that, our first section is done!**

 **Sooo, that was a chapter, wasn't it? I hope you're still enjoying the story so far, and that you didn't mind the pace this chapter is either. I didn't really want to focus on the training montage too much, other than to show she was indeed progressing and still training very hard. That way, no one can say she didn't do nothin for her skill later on haha. I know not too many characters outside the Hyuuga got a chance to shine, but they'll have their time and place too don't you worry.**

 **Also, I think the heiress thing might raise slight controversy, but to let you in on a secret, it's really just Hiroshi's way of telling his son to get laid. Now. And Toshiie is best boy everyone else get tf out pls. And there's a reason he's treated so badly, but y'all will just have to wait to find out eyyy.**

 **Thank you so much for the 246 followers and 143 faves! This is amazing and I know it's not really popular or anything but I never imagined this many people actively reading my story. I love all of my reviewers and my silent readers, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story, even if it takes unexpected turns occasionally.**

 **And Orochimaru drama is the only drama I'm currently accepting tyvm.**

 **But anyway, hurray! Hiyaku is now at school and so many contacts are now in her little socialite hands. And Neji is coming soon.**

 **I repeat, Neji is finally going to make an appearance soon.**

 **So buckle up! It's gonna—it's gonna be something at least. Until next time! Read and review!**


	10. Root: Building Bridges

**Ooo the chapter prefix changed—changes are abound!**

 **Aka, hello I missed y'all. Forgive my absence, I'm my senior year of high school and it's reallllyyyy intense right now when you're expected to be in the top 5% of the state lol. But, I tried to chip away at this fic even while I was doing my assessments so don't say I never did anything for you ahah.**

 **Review response time!**

 **BooksandBrownies** **: Yo, Danzo had so much potential to be an alright person and he just threw it away. Like maybe if Hiruzen had shoved him with his own genin team or something he wouldn't have been a jerk? Who knows. For now though he's Hiyaku's arch nemesis lol. Thanks for reading, and I appreciate your kind words! And Orochimaru. . . ehehe.**

 **Peppei:** **You'll see ;) Kannabi Bridge is definitely a difficult plot point, since if you change that, you change the course of history….which is so weird man like three seconds that changed the world? Damn. Though really, there never really was canon with this story.**

 **Guest &dyingUta: Mmmmmm, who knows? Orochimaru is way smarter than me so who knows what scheme he's cooked up. I promise you there is going to be an explanation, just. . . not yet. And if you're looking for another SI, I think you're looking in the wrong place ;3**

 **Yenaya &Sindrasil: Thank you! I hope things will take off soon, but I shan't be accused of lazy writing so things will go at the pace they need to both make sense and whump y'all.**

 **Beyogi: Hey thanks for your feedback! Much appreciated. Though I'd like to respond in regards to your (totally valid, constructive, and probably true) criticism.**

 **With SIs, especially ones born somewhat close to the plot (i.e. clan OCS) before Naruto's birth are essentially on a ticking time bomb. Well, let's just take Hiyaku for an example. She has two real timebombs; one that will either detonate or deactivate and one that will always be ticking.**

 **1) The plot obviously. The Kyuubi attack is happening soon, and even if she can't alter events there, perhaps she can help change its consequences. Befriending the Uchiha will do that, and hopefully through her little web of social circles she can manipulate their social standing. The Kyuubi attack is when she needs to kick things into overdrive to prevent the next big Konoha event—the Uchiha Massacre. Don't need to tell you why she wants to stop that lol. But by then, she'll be fifteen and if Naruto can save the world as a teen, she can save one clan lol.**

 **2) Number two is her own memory. It's why she has her journals, sure, but she can't be writing constantly either because she needs to be out there changing things too. When you live in a reality where your little bro is destined to die you're bound to try and do shit soon lol. But, Hiyaku has been in this world for five years, and she's been lucky to remember as much as she has, but from here, smaller things she hasn't written down are going to start passing her by. How can she help anyone with 'future knowledge' if she's just providing it in vague terms etc..**

 **Anyway, hope that satisfied you in terms of my justification anyway lol. Hope you keep reading, and I am thankful for your review!**

 **Also, 324 follows and 199 faves? Wooooah! Celebratory Omake at 200 faves guys c'mon so close. (If y'all want anyway sometimes I get overexcited, shoot off at the mouth…)**

 **So, without further ado, school is in session, ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

I clung to Toshiie's kimono leg as we approached the busy schoolyard. It was indeed different to the one I'd seen in the anime, and was far smaller. Of course, we drew attention instantly, and I gulped. I was used to picking and choosing whose attention I held, but now I felt what little control I'd had crumbling away as I was nudged forward to beside my grandfather. Never before had I seen so many children my age.

"Lotta people, Ojiisan," I mumbled, aching to hang my head.

He nodded sagely and pressed a hand to my shoulder blade. He ushered me and Kou forwards, though kept focus on myself. I caught him staring down multiple other clan officials, and I realised he was accompanying me to 'defend my honour' so to speak. Even our outfits were matching, I realised belatedly. Declaring me heiress was a bold move, but it was _his_ move and now he had to own it and _me_ , even if he regretted it. In any other clan his decision would be justified; I am his closest living relative after his sons, so it was natural I would be given the title until Hiashi's own children came of age.

But the Hyuuga are annoying and irritating and fuck me why wasn't I just born a Nara instead?

Most parted for us, and I breathed a little easier. Our small entourage eventually stopped, and I was brought face to face with one Inuzuka Hana. I didn't even recognise her until the adult with her introduced themselves.

"Hyuuga-sama," her carer and their ninken greeted respectfully (because that was decidedly not Tsume) and the girl bounded forward to me without further introduction, taking my hands in her own. I smiled gently at her but furrowed my brow.

Hana was meant to be in Itachi's year.

"Hyuuga Hiyaku. Nice to meet you, Inuzuka-san," I greeted mildly, cocking my head to the side. I was a little perturbed as to how I managed to affect this component of the timeline.

"Naw, my name's Hana. Kaachan said don't be a stiff with new friends." She leant on her tiptoes to pat my head. "It's nice to meet you, Hiyaku-san."

I blinked.

 _Well now we know why Kiba has no brain—Hana took all of it._

Kou huffed loudly, and I glanced across at him. "This is my Kou-onii," I told her begrudgingly. "Oh, and this is Hiashi-oji, Toshiie-oji and Ojiisama!" I added much brighter before the boy could respond, tugging each of their hands.

"It's very nice to meetcha, Hyuuga-san, Hyuuga-sama." Hana bowed briefly, and then turned to her own escort. "This is…" She trailed off and whispered something indiscernible to the slender figure. "This is my Kaoru-obachan! Kaachan an' Touchan's off beating bad guys, so Kaoru-obachan and Kio-chan," she hugged the spotted dog tightly, who returned the affection with a nuzzle, "are takin' care of me!"

Despite her mild rural accent (which I'd discovered all Inuzuka had), I began to realise she was shockingly well spoken for a four year old as she babbled on, and I thanked whatever deity put me here that I had been placed with bearable company. All I could do was nod dumbly—a feeling I was not accustomed to.

Hiroshi nodded approvingly; the Hyuuga had had strong ties with the Inuzuka since the First Shinobi War, so a friendship between the heiresses (the plural in itself being a rare occasion) was a must.

"Mine are too," I replied, smile sad enough for Hiashi to tighten his grip on my shoulder. I'd long assumed my uncle's distance was partially a result of his guilt. Because while I looked like my mother, I had Hizashi's smile, his mannerisms and the Hyuuga family scowl. And if they were Hizashi's, they were also Hiashi's. So really, it was really like I was his daugh—

 _Oh._

"Ne, Hiyaku-imouto," Kou grabbed my wrist, and I was about to remind him to not be so rough when he pointed across the courtyard to two more small figures. "It's Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun."

And Itachi had a schoolbag on. The two saw us across the yard and waved, both grinning happily. Itachi stepped towards us, but Shisui had the sense to keep a certain distance from the adult Hyuuga, despite giving Toshiie a friendly wave and Hiashi a mischievous smile (my uncle had a certain distaste for Shisui, which I think can be put down to him teaching me how to make flour bombs). Hiroshi was still unfamiliar and ultimately, unattainable territory—officially, the Hyuuga-Uchiha relations were as bad as ever, and from what I'd heard through thin walls, the war was only making things worse.

I smiled approximately in their direction, hummed and brought my palms together, breathing deeply; the temptation to scream 'boi' was boiling under my skin.

Ah yes, because I had drawn up an intricate timeline for no reason, hadn't I?

We did not dare ask to greet them, since Hiroshi was present. Instead, I decided to make the best of the situation and bring Hana into the fold of my small, but decidedly increasing minion army. Her small ponytail bobbed as she hopped from foot to foot, beaming as she asked me all sorts of questions about the Hyuuga. I wasn't offended, since I knew to outsiders we were probably the most mysterious clan, aside from the Aburame. You did not simply visit the Hyuuga compound without invitation (unless you were Hiruzen, in which case open the damn gates).

"Am I allowed to bring Hana-san home?" I eventually asked my grandfather sweetly, knocking shoulders with the girl. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't say no with another Inuzuka present. "We're gonna be good friends Hana-san," I told her and grinned.

If nothing else I supposed, in this timeline I was going to be a kickass honorary sister to Sasuke and Kiba.

"Hana-san, please take care of Hiyaku-imouto in class." Kou bows, and I sigh in relief; thank goodness Hana is an heiress and deserving of respect. Otherwise this would be even more embarrassing.

I harrumphed, folding my arms. The adults laughed and ruffled our hair, though I did try to keep my pigtails somewhat in place. I didn't like being babied by Kou—I wanted to spoil _him_ not vice versa. But, I couldn't begrudge it more than any other egotistical five year old would either.

"Hyuuga-sama, I believe it is almost time for the opening ceremony." Kaoru was rather stilted for an Inuzuka, I thought as we were ushered to line up.

Then again, how many Inuzuka had I actually met before? Kiba, Tsume and Hana. . .

 _Great, now I'm prejudiced_.

Hiruzen still made an appearance, bless his soul. His expression was that of a solemn leader, not of the grandfather I'd grown accustomed to seeing. I don't think he knew the pressure he was exerting, and I huddled Hana close, whose nose suffered as a result. Between the two of us, we would be excellent trackers, I contemplated. Was a Hyuuga-Inuzuka-Aburame combo common, I wondered? I felt a prod from behind, and from the snicker I just knew it was Shisui.

"Shisui-baka, show some respect," I admonished lightly.

" _Shaddup_ princess," he snarked back, and I suppressed a giggle. I was in the front row, Hiruzen would surely see me and I think he did, judging by the way he quirked an eyebrow in my direction. Even though I couldn't teach Shisui English like I'd done with Kou and Itachi, he understood which words I used to insult him very well.

The Sandaime made a fast, almost impassioned speech, though it was clear like it'd been with Kou, there was not enough energy left after the war was through with him. There was a brief break afterwards, allowing freshman to say goodbye to their parents.

Or many male relatives, in my case.

I bowed respectfully to my grandfather and uncle, before rushing up to their kimono legs and holding tightly. Hiashi made a squawk of disapproval, but still stroked my hair fondly.

"Please be gentle with them," he mumbled. Then his expression turned stone hard, and I wondered if I'd already offended him. "Unless they _dare_ lay a hand on you. Then, I've but one request; just make sure to correct your stance." I giggled and pecked his cheek. Hiashi was a big softie, though he loathed to admit it. Being responsible for raising me for the better part of my life did have a factor in that I supposed. Sometimes, the line between uncle and parent blurred that bit too much.

My heart clenched; I hadn't seen Hizashi in _so long_.

"Make us proud, little one," Hiroshi rumbled, placing a steady hand on my shoulder. He looked as tired as Hiruzen, and I had no doubt he would be passing on leadership very soon, if I didn't give him a heart attack in the process. I nodded determinedly, grinning.

Of course, the best for last; I lifted my arms up to Toshiie and he acquiesced. I wrapped myself around him and squeezed tightly. I was worried about him—what he'd do without me around. A silly concern, since he'd lived well before I came along, but there all the same. "Love you, Toshiie-oji," I whispered in his arm. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, and I felt the childish urge to just not let go. But I looked towards Kou, and I realised how they hadn't offered him anywhere near the same degree of affection as myself. My stomach dropped as I hopped down and snatched his hand, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Can we go now?" I whined.

All three men smiled, and I tried to shield my eyes from such a bright sight. I think I even saw Yamanaka Inoichi do a double take. They all meant so much to me—even Hiroshi. I couldn't even begin to imagine how cruel Hiashi would be in just a few years if canon was correct.

"Do us proud, Hiyaku-hime."

I bowed roughly before dashing off in the opposite direction, dragging Kou by the wrist. Then,target in sight and in front of multiple clan dignitaries, I tackled Itachi to the ground.

"'tachi-chan!"

I heard Inoichi _snigger._ I resolved to sit down and have tea with him one morning after the war.

Of course, civilians didn't quite understand the gravity of my token, but many shinobi instantly darted away to gossip whore with one another. Some assumed that the Hyuuga and Uchiha had finally opened up communications with one another outside stilted council meetings, while other, more childish theories arose about the Uchiha heir and I's 'star crossed lovers' status.

Honestly, it was a little gross.

"Hiyaku-neechan, people are looking," he mumbled detaching himself gently (because he was gentle for a murderer—too gentle to be one). "We need to get to class too, Teacher won't be happy if we're not."

Kou apparently agreed and yanked me up, tsking and pointedly not looking in Hiroshi's direction. Shisui just laughed and nudged his friend's shoulders.

"C'mon, Kou-kun, _we're_ gonna be late if we stay behind for the slow pokes!" I stuck out my tongue at him, and he gladly returned the gesture. " _Shaddap princess._ " He ruffled Itachi's hair, but still shoved us roughly in the general direction of what we all assumed was our class. "Don't let her get you in trouble Itachi-nii."

The boy nodded, and with new determination burning in his eyes marched over to the now far ahead class line. I sighed fondly, watching his hunched back but noticed my quickly misting eyes. How could he grow up to be a murderer? Why did he have to be the one to do it? There were other capable ANBU, so why let him be burdened?

I was only knocked back into reality by Kou, who rapped my head lightly. "Your class is getting away Hiyaku-imouto."

 _So they are._

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

 _Shit._

I shrieked and bolted off without so much a goodbye, much to Shisui's delight.

* * *

I tagged onto the end of the line, which was sluggishly slow thanks to a Nara girl who was almost being pulled along by her peers. "But school's a drag," she moaned.

I couldn't help but agree.

The school was remarkably unlike the one I'd seen in the anime, though to be fair, the Kyuubi had a hand in that. The classroom was composed of rows in an almost lecture like room, and I felt myself sink at the very thought. Maybe I could get accelerated, just a little, y'know? Hiashi would surely allow it.

But Hizashi wouldn't.

So, I reluctantly took a seat next to the same Nara girl from before, having lost Itachi and Hana at the front of the crowd. She eyed me warily, and I tried to grin sincerely enough to dissuade her fears. The Hyuuga had a reputation, so despite Kou being the only child in the Academy in years and being one of the kindest, sweetest, greatest kids around, he was still seen as a rare exception.

But me? I was the _heir_.

I found myself growing a little closer to understanding how Itachi's childhood played out.

"My name's Hiyaku, what's your name?" I asked politely, blinking pointedly at the other girl.

"Nara Hoshiko." She mumbled, picking her nails.

"Wow that's a cool name!" I forced myself to keep grinning, keep pushing.

"Yeah," she replied, still glassy eyed and only half there.

She said nothing more and I awkwardly shifted further away. Itachi and Hana made small talk on the other side of the room, and though I was slightly envious, it was also a relief. Itachi needed friends and none were more loyal than the Inuzuka.

 _Well, I think so anyway. Pack dynamics would suggest a strong bond between allies, I suppose and—fuck what'd I say about the assumptions._

Though, glancing back, you'd _have_ to assume they were if they were willing to put up with the Hyuuga for this long.

Our teacher was a sweet middle-aged woman, whose pleasant countenance and motherly aura was probably why she was elected to begin the desensitisation process. She was patient enough to let our excited jitters wane before clapping twice, bringing most of us to attention.

"Don't you all look like strong little shinobi to be?" She started, nose crinkled. "My name is Chisaki and I'll be your sensei from now on, okay? I'm going to teach you how to be the best ninja you can be!" She received a resounding cheer from the class, though I only clapped politely. "But to be good ninja, we need to learn about different things, don't we? Shinobi are smart people, yes?" Another flurry of nods and affirmations. "Perfect! Then, let's move onto our first lesson. Who here can write their own name?"

Ah yes, such cunning is only found in an experienced kunoichi. …or mother.

If only to escape the stifling tension from sitting next to Hoshiko, I raised my hand limply. High enough to see, but not straight enough to seem overly eager. Thirteen years of schooling instils in you the need to not want to look caring, which personally I think reveals the flaws of an education system, but I digress.

"Ah, Hyuuga-chan. Yes, yes, come up to the front dear. Don't be shy."

I felt a bubble of indignation; I was twenty-two, I was _not_ shy for a bunch of tykes. "Hai, Chisaki-sensei." I glanced back to see Itachi smiling down at me and the weights on my legs I had no idea were there lightened.

Of course, writing my name was simple, though I'd understand if my classmates didn't feel the same. Written down my name was a mangled combination of sunlight and swiftly; my mother apparently was a misunderstood literary genius.

Actually, they'd been expecting a boy and were simply going to name him Hizashi Jr.

Hizashi wasn't particularly thrilled with this end result but I was just a Branch member, so most people just let it go. My name didn't need to be spectacular.

He was in for a right shock, I thought with a grimace.

Chisaki-sensei mistook my expression for confusion and moved to help me, but I scrawled out the remaining strokes as elegantly as I could. She took a step back and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect, Hyuuga-chan! Your name is very tricky, isn't it?"

I nodded but took the chance to bow to my classmates. "My name is Hyuuga Hiyaku, it's nice to meet you all!" I grinned brightly, but I noticed there weren't many in reciprocation. I tilted my head in puzzlement but allowed myself a graceful exit, sliding back in beside Hoshiko.

"Very good, Hyuuga-chan. Now, who's next?"

Chisaki brought most students up, though kept it to one per clan. Each stroke was scrutinised, though she never passed any judgement and she congratulated everyone on their efforts regardless. There were many civilians in my class, most who were probably being forced to attend the Academy for the pension. Itachi etched out his name in the smallest space possible. Weasel wasn't the nicest name, I had to admit, and I felt a rumble of snickers roll forward from the delinquents in the back.

I didn't know if they were delinquents before then, but they were now for laughing at one of my charges. After that however, class officially began, and we were given a rundown of our basic lesson structure for the year. It would be an even split between physical and theoretical training; no jutsu yet—that was next year, but chakra control would be coming up very soon. Normally this was introduced a year at a time but with the wartime graduation age the Academy was running a very tight ship.

Hoshiko turned to me then, a thoughtful expression donning her features. She spoke slowly but seemed to be assessing me every second along the way. "Older clans don't like you. I saw a lot of parents giving you a weird look." It's blunt yet I appreciate the insight since all the same she doesn't seem to hold any malice herself. "You're not Hyuuga-sama's daughter, are you?"

I shook my head softly, trying to remain out of Chisaki's line of sight as she babbled on about some linguistic basics I hope I didn't need to know. "Why?"

She just shrugged and leant back. "Tell you if I find out. It's weird—you big wigs usually get along but it's like you and Uchiha-kun are outnumbered this time." She folded her arms and huffed, clearly disgruntled.

I didn't respond for a moment, since I was too busy wondering where she learnt 'big wigs' from. "Thanks," I finally sputtered. I couldn't work my normal warmth into it amidst my confusion and surprisingly enough, this is when _she_ smiles.

"You're welcome, Hyuuga-san."

Silence reigned once more but this time I didn't find myself minding too much. Maybe having a Nara for a friend would be useful. And she'd be even smarter soon if the anime was to be believed, so perhaps I could have an equal at school.

 _God, it'll be humiliating if she beats me in a test though._

* * *

Recess was called, and I wisely waited with Hoshiko for the stampede to recede before grabbing my own food. Itachi made his way over to me, Hana in tow. Hoshiko raised an eyebrow, tilted her head to the side and let herself smile once more, though it looked strangely fake.

"Seeya Hyuuga-chan. Nice talking to you."

And she walked away, though later I noticed she sat by herself, and if Inori Yamanaka's words were to be believed, it was of her own volition.

 _"She comes and talks to us when she's good an' ready," he said with a shrug, nonplussed. "And when she's ready, she's always really fun to play with!"_

If she slept or read, I'd understand since Nara usually did tire of their less bright companions at this age, but all she seemed to do was _stare._

I liked Hoshiko, but I quickly found myself terrified of her.

"Ne, Hiyaku-nee, where are we sitting?" Itachi bumps shoulders with me, noticing my reverie. I hummed but looked to Hana instead.

"Where do you think, Hana-san?"

Because honestly, making decisions is stressful and I was happy to be a follower for the remainder of the day.

Luckily, Hana had actually seen the grounds of the Academy before when delivering lunches to her older cousins and we found a pleasant spot on the grass underneath a large cedarwood. At least, I think it was a cedarwood. The Shodaime really fucked with Mendel's Laws so I don't really know the breed of anything anymore.

"Hey, what do you have for lunch?" She asked, eagerly presenting her own bento box. Itachi revealed a small bowl of rice and plums and I instantly dumped half of my own meal onto his.

"You need more than that," I admonished him lightly, though it wasn't his fault. I'd be having a word with his guardians if I wasn't five years old.

"Oo, let's all share!" Hana interrupted him before he could protest that _no_ , he was four years old and this was a _perfectly_ sustainable meal for a growing boy. "Kaoru-obachan packed me barbeque and seaweed chips!"

I did miss Western food sometimes, I thought morosely as I glanced down at my salmon bento box. I loved salmon, but raw fish only holds appeal for so long before you begin to miss Maccas. It wasn't even the food, I just missed the comfort that came with it. I'd kill for a cheeseburger and fries about now.

"Hana-san I'll trade your chicken for my salmon," I almost begged because I could pretend barbeque chicken was KFC.

"Ehh, I dunno. Itachi-kun's plums look really nice." Itachi grumbled in between us, clutching his bowl proudly, despite eating my contribution all the same. I was now wondering if he'd made it, which would explain a lot honestly. " _I guess_ , we can go halvsies?"

"No takebacks," I sputtered rapidly, scooping up as much chicken as my chopsticks would allow. "Ahh, Hana-san this is so nice!" My nostalgia trips could only be cured by giving into my cravings, which meant my fingers were _still_ itching for Boruto's electronic era. Maybe I could talk to the right people, advance screens a tad quicker. . .

No. _No_. I was willing to mess with a lot of things, but aside from medicine, the rate of technological development was not one of them. I couldn't afford to slip up and accidentally invent guns. My body involuntarily wracked with shudders.

 _'It whistles past her ear and she gasps, clasping it closely. Another dives right in between her legs and she falls backwards, encased in mud. A hand reaches for her only to fall limply on her cheek._

 _She screams._

 _But nobody comes.'_

"Inuzuka-san, are you enjoying today?" Itachi cordial question sliced through my thoughts and I glanced up from my plate, now thoroughly demolished.

"Yeah! It's been real fun to meet you an' Hiyaku-chan." She punched his shoulder playfully and I snorted at the confusion plaguing his expression in response.

"You too, Hana-san. I hope I can come over one day."

Itachi and Hana were beginning to wage war on the superiority of cats versus dogs (an aspect I'd forgotten about the Uchiha and now very much so loved) when my stomach rumbled once more. "Eh, Hana-san, do you know where the toilet is?" She shook her head and I sighed. "I'll go look for it. See you in class, guys!"

Itachi stubbornly stood with me and grasped my wrist. "I'll come with you then." He said, mouth set in a firm line. I giggled, and he scowled further. "You shouldn't go by yourself," he mumbled. "You might need someone to talk to." He gazed at me much more insistently and I realised this was his far too tactfully way of saying, 'are you okay?'

 _So precious._

"Ne, I'm so lucky to have my 'tachi-chan to protect me," I crooned, pinching his cheek. He shoved it away roughly, folding his arms with a huff. "I'll be fine now."

"Stop it," he pouted.

 _Absolutely adorable._

"I'll see ya later then!" Hana was already jogging towards a group of Inuzuka children of various ages who'd been keeping a close eye on us, some ninken even on their hackles. I would've been offended if they hadn't melted when Hana jumped into the eldest's arms screeching, "Naoki-onii!" He caught her and held her high, tickling her stomach to her great delight.

As it was, I was simply glad Hana had support considering her parents' absence. All three of us were lucky in that respect, I supposed. Though some more cousins would've been nice to have too. If only there were more accidents like myself. Itachi followed my gaze and nodded solemnly.

"Family's important," he said, and I clasped his hand tightly.

"Yes, more than _anything_."

And if that exchange ever affected his thinking, I never knew.

* * *

On our honestly, rather arduous journey to the bathroom, I bumped into the only man I have called and ever will call senpai in my life.

Having already tried what seemed to be every hallway, I'd finally given into Itachi's suggestion to ask for directions. It was a bit of a blow to my pride, being in my twenties, reincarnated and _still_ having no sense of direction. And if my eyes had just been open I would've shut his mouth before it even opened.

"Excuse me senpai, can you help us?"

 _Upperclassmen? This is either a great idea or a horrible trap_.

"Oh, you're first years aren't you? Of course, I'll help you out. Wouldn't be a good senpai if I didn't, right?"

My eyes snapped open and in front of me was a very small version of Iruka Umino, notwithstanding the fact he towers over our own petite forms. My eyes glittered, and I bit my lip to prevent a gasp. My first idol, right before my eyes? He already had his scar, but he looked much cheerier than after the Kyuubi attack. He noticed my staring and I flushed scarlet and turned my gaze firmly away. It'd been so long since I'd had such an intense reaction to meeting someone—the last time I think was Itachi himself.

"Ah right, my name's Umino Iruka. I'm graduating this year, so I guess that makes me a super-senpai," he laughed sheepishly and while Itachi looked properly puzzled, I nod wildly.

"My name's Hiyaku, Umino-super-senpai!" I can't even express how deeply this man moved me as a child watching Naruto. He stood for justice when no one else would—and now I was meeting the genuine article? "It's nice to meet you!" didn't even cut it.

Iruka laughed again, though this time it was a little nervous. Maybe it was a little intimidating to have both Uchiha and Hyuuga heirs talking to you? But I'd never known Iruka to discriminate.

"Uchiha Itachi, Umino-senpai. It is nice to meet you." Itachi pulled me downwards to bow and I grumbled. "We are looking for the bathroom. Could you point us in the right direction?" Itachi was always more on guard with older strangers. He wasn't used to interacting with anyone outside his clan or the Hyuuga.

"Ah sure! I can't believe your teachers didn't show you. It's nice to meet you, Hiyaku-chan, Uchiha-kun." He offered his hands and I latched onto one, smiling widely while Itachi stayed on my left, eyeing Iruka warily. The older boy gulped but kept talking, which I was beginning to think was his coping mechanism. "So, whose class are you in? Oh, Chisaki-sensei? Yeah, she's really nice, just don't get on her bad side."

We both nodded in rhythm as he gave us tips on how to survive hel— _school_ ; who to avoid, who to come to if you needed help (' _apart from me of course_!') and which teachers to never joke with. Luckily, Chisaki-sensei was not one of them and Iruka even said she adored puns. _Puns_.

"And here's the main bathrooms, boys on the left, girls on the right." He spread his arms wide but dropped them quickly when other children peered our way. "Er, do you know your way back to class?"

I looked to Itachi expectedly only to find a similar expression pointed my way.

"No," we replied flatly.

"Oh…um, then I'll help you back to class as well then!" He was trying so hard, I thought fondly. Only eight years old and already so mature. He reminded me of Kou in that way—or was it Kou who'd reminded me of him? He nudged us (or rather, me) forward. "Go on, don't worry. I'll be here when you come out."

My cheeks burnt red. I wasn't used to the standard child treatment anymore—Hiashi said I was too conniving to be coddled and not have it taken advantage of. Hiroshi and Toshiie didn't believe him, kind fools. At least bathrooms are the same as my world. I shuddered to think of the alternatives. I hurried out as the instructors began to call for class to resume and bounded to Iruka's side once more. He turned to the wave of children passing us by and shifted from foot to foot as Itachi still didn't come out.

"You guys _really_ don't know your way back?" He asked, and if I were a more selfless person maybe I would've let him leave, let Itachi and myself wander the halls. Class was going to be painstakingly boring anyway….and truthfully, it wouldn't be hard to use my Byakugan to find them.

"Nope."

Alas, I find myself outside the binary of good and evil. Iruka was too kind to leave us by ourselves, even at the cost of being late to his own. We retraced our steps, but my voice cut through the school's silence; I was far too curious about Iruka to not do some digging.

"Is your touchan and kaachan off fighting bad guys too?" I asked—if I remembered right then both of his parents were shinobi.

"Nah, just Otousan. Kaasan's staying home to take care of me." He then scrutinised us more closely. "Too?"

Itachi answered for me, "Yes. All of our parents are at war. We're staying with relatives right now." He looked down and away and my brow scrunched together.

Iruka appeared equally awkward. "Oh. I'm sorry." It would've been too much to expect him to press further—I think my small stature forced me to acknowledge others older than they really were. For example, I am the same age as Minato but in my mind he's eons before my time. Sometimes I wonder if biology impacted my memory and cognition more than I wanted to admit.

"It's okay," I finally finished. "They're coming home soon."

But at what cost?

Our class wasn't in our classroom. Perfect. Iruka's face crumpled and a seed of guilt for having kept him so long sprouted in me. I patted him on the back consolingly as he chattered about how mad his sensei already was and was going to be the later he was. For a kid this must be pretty stressful.

 _You're literally depriving him of skills that could save his life you little shit._

I jolted and immediately began shoving him down towards where I hoped his class was. "'tachi-chan and I can find them, can't we?" He nodded and from the flat look he levelled me, I could discern the distinct air of 'I told you so' radiating from him. "Go be a super cool ninja Umino-super-senpai!" I crowed.

He left us reluctantly, but ultimately seemed all too happy to return to class. He'd been gone for less than a minute when Itachi pointed out the window.

"They're doing taijutsu training."

"Why didn't you say that before?" I asked, mildly exasperated.

"Why didn't _you_?" He retorted, folding his arms.

I wasn't sure telling Itachi I kept Iruka around because he was my favourite character was the best idea, so I shrugged. "Class is boring."

My Uchiha companion didn't even deign me an answer and opened the window. "Come on then, I can hear the teachers' footsteps. _I_ don't want to miss more class."

I swallowed my retort because I was beginning to argue like a _literal five year old._

"Isn't this a work and health safety issue?" I asked God as we plummeted from the thirdstorey building.

* * *

" _Fuck you Itachi_ ," I muttered under my breath, finishing my tenth lap. He, of course, didn't hear me since he was about half a lap in front, leading the pack. Hana and I were coming second, followed by other clans (except the Nara and Akimichi, unsurprisingly) and the street rats of Konoha, whose lives were built around running from _something_. Hoshiko ran relaxedly with the richer civilian students and several Akimichi, who gasped with every new step they took and were a good five laps behind the rest of us. Watching them, I finally felt grateful for the harsh training the Hyuuga provided. I'd been disastrously unfit in my previous life until the middle of high school—at least this prevented that form of childhood bullying.

Chisaki-sensei was a tyrant though, and any stalling was met with firm prodding until legs were moving at an acceptable pace again. She cheered us on though, so I guess there was _some_ positive reinforcement. She also accepted Itachi and I's lateness rather graciously, though I'm sure it was some sort of first day's grace or something. I'd been advised not to use my Byakugan at school yet, so I assumed no one had bothered to inform the Academy of my doujutsu's awakening and subsequent inability to be lost.

Really though, I was thankful; Hiashi would flog me for embarrassing him on my first day and with the _Uchiha_ boy no less.

"Uchiha-kun, you've only got one lap left," Chisaki-sensei called, and threw the rest of us an expectant stare. I stared back, eyelids half closed. No one in the know had any pretences about besting Itachi in taijutsu…or anything really.

So, really, what was the point in competing with him?

Regardless, Hana began to speed up and I felt myself try to match her. We ended up finishing half a minute after Itachi and I considered actually punching a four year old. I decided it wasn't worth the legalities and instead settled for falling against him and subsequently knocking him to the ground as Chisaki round up the stragglers. That would show him.

Hana followed suit, crying 'dog pile!' My clothes were now muddy and smelling like wet dog but I was, frankly, too tired to care. Hoshiko was the one to pull me from my Uchiha-Inuzuka sandwich and huffed as I brushed off dirt onto her haori.

"Aren't Hyuuga meant to be against this sorta thing?" She asked, scrutinising my scruffy appearance.

I scoffed and folded my arms—now what did she mean by that?

"Who told ya that?" I replied nonchalantly, pulling a grateful Itachi from under a still squirming Hana. I was beginning to wonder if she was really running at full speed if she was still this energetic. Maybe I was just amazed because physically I had the stamina, but my mind gave up far before my legs. "I'm super into 'this sorta thing,' aren't I 'tachi-chan?"

"Yes, you are," he mumbled, looking rather sour. "You left me under there for a long time, y'know…"

If I didn't know any better, I'd say the future S-ranked criminal and mass murderer was pouting. It was as adorable as it sounds, and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "'tachi-chan, you know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?" I ruffled his hair and he shoved me lightly, fixing it back in place.

Hoshiko raised her eyebrows at us both, and I am sure she opened her mouth to say more but her Akimichi companion from recess bounced towards us, sweat dripping down his cheeks.

"Hoshiko-chan! Look, I finished!" He raised both arms high, face split by a smile. "Aren't you proud?"

The girl's expression grew softer and she nodded. "Yep. I didn't finish though," she laughed, and his face fell. "Took a shortcut."

"Hoshiko-chan that's cheating!" He looked especially aghast when he noticed us. "Don't tell on Hoshiko-chan please, she'll do the laps later!"

"No I won't."

"Shush! They don't know that." His chubby cheeks swelled indignantly and I resisted the urge to pinch them. "Oh!" He held out his hand to us, and I immediately snatched it. "I'm Yosuke!" We shook hands and I felt my body jolt from his strong grip, much to Hoshiko's amusement.

"I'm Hiyaku." He was by far the simplest child I'd spoken to that day, though perhaps I was being spoilt, surrounded by geniuses and adults on a daily basis. "Wanna play sometime?" He nodded exuberantly, bearing a splitting grin.

"Do _you_ wanna play with us?" He tilted his head towards Itachi, still bright in demeanour. He peered behind him and laughed, "Hi Inuzuka-chan!" Hana gave him a wave in return, though was far too enthused with what appeared to be a freshly dug hole. Itachi gingerly waved and gave him a stiff bow. "You're Uchiha-kun, right? My Otousan said you guys have really cool fire jutsu! Do you know any?!" He took the other boy's hands in his, eyes glittering.

I giggled as Itachi blushed and mumbled out a rather ashamed reply; he hadn't been taught family techniques yet.

"Yosuke, I think Inori wants us over there." Hoshiko pointed to a ginger across the field hopping from side to side, torn between following Chisaki-sensei and the rest of the class inside and waiting. "Come on, you don't wanna make him sad, do you?" Her tone was laced with just the right amount of condescension to persuade a child, and Yosuke ripped himself from Itachi and began barrelling towards the Yamanaka, babbling something about playing later. Hoshiko smiled, and I could only label her ' _chuffed_ ' (there's really no way to translate that to Japanese is there?) as she bowed. "Nice talking to you." Her eyes flitted towards Itachi. "We should go inside now though; it's almost time to go home, Uchiha." Her last glance was given to Hana, considerably softer. "Take care of her," she mumbled to me.

I'd been helping Hana up but almost let go despite myself. Hoshiko had already sauntered away, legs moving purposely to the Academy's halls. The Inuzuka girl huffed and tugged on my now limp arm to get herself upright and punched my shoulder. I pet her on the head in apology and she seemed immediately sated and wagged her metaphorical tail once more.

"Did I do something wrong?" Itachi asked me, brow creased. His lips had drawn together and his cheeks were sunk, shoulders hunched sombrely.

I rushed to reassure him, "'Course not—why'd ya think that?" He tilted his chin to look up at me (thank god I'd had a growth spurt the past few months), and I took that as a signal to continue. "Akimichi-kun wants to play with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Yosuke-kun is super fun to play with! His Otousan makes the best barbeque _ever_." Hana clapped her hands together, eyes full of stars. "And then Hoshi-chan's Obaasan has a secret recipe for dango—not even Nara-sama knows!" She babbled on about the Yama-Aki-Nara clans so long I wondered if the Inuzuka were a silent addition to the trio. Were all Inuzuka this chummy with them? The heirs to the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara hadn't even been born yet so obviously that wasn't the reason. . .

I let my companions drag me to class to pack up for the day, my feet dragging and kicking up dirt.

"You're going to get your kimono dirty, Hiyaku-nee," Itachi advised sternly, picking up my hem.

"But dirt is good, Uchiha-kun!" Hana countered, tugging it straight back down. "Kaachan says nothin' wrong with a bit of dirt. Helps our muney-system!"

"Immune system, Hana-san," I corrected mildly, eyeing Itachi's aghast expression. I'd never pegged him as a germaphobe. "I like mud better, anyway," I said, a mischievous grin spread across my lips.

Itachi's shoulders slumped in defeat as Hana promptly scooped a lump through her hands and threw it across the yard.

* * *

We finished earlier than the older year by a solid hour; Toshiie waited patiently outside the gate, speaking somewhat pleasantly with Shisui's mother, Ayaka. Her smile was strained, but no one could resist my godfather's charms for long and she was soon laughing gaily at his jokes.

I hugged Hana a quick goodbye and raced towards him, suddenly feeling the full force of separation anxiety.

"Oji!" I squealed, and without skipping a beat he turned to catch me in his arms.

"Ah, speak of the devil. How was your first day, hime?" Itachi scampered up behind me, much more modestly bowing to his guardian. "Good afternoon young man. I hope Hiyaku-chan hasn't given you too many bruises. She _is_ a handful."

"Toshiie-oji," I whined, pursing my lips together. There goes that anxiety.

"We had a good day, Hyuuga-san," he replied softly, hands clasped together. "Good afternoon, Ayaka-san, thank you for picking me up today."

The woman bent down to face him and poked _(jabbed_ ) his forehead. "Is that how you greet your favourite aunt, Itachi-kun? Your mother told me to make you into a hellion for your father when they came back—you're making me into a failure!" I giggled, and her gaze turned on me. "Though what would we all do if you were as ruthless as our little Hyuuga friend here?" There was an instinctual iciness in her tone, and she shook her head to replace it with a more maternal warmth, like she was overriding her programming. I hadn't expected her to be so welcoming when we first met, though I suppose that says more about my own mindset than hers.

"I love my little evil genius, thank you very much," Toshiie snipped. He glanced up at the sun and sighed. "Say goodbye to your friend, it is time to leave dear. Hyuuga-sama would like to speak with you and I need to get you back before it's time for Kou-kun to leave."

I groaned. "Do I ha—" He stopped me with a look. "Bye bye, 'tachi-chan. See you tomorrow!" I blew him a kiss and he became stilted, unsure how to reciprocate.

"Bye, Hiyaku-nee," he mumbled, hunching over.

Ayaka smiled fondly down at her young master but then crumpled. "Hyuuga-san, I know this is probably a useless request, but, have you heard anything—we haven't heard anything from _anyone_ in months. Least of all my husband or the Lady and Lord Uchiha! I can't—" she covered her mouth, composing herself. "Have you heard from the front?"

Toshiie pressed me to his chest, forcing me to avoid his eyes. "No." Something steely emerged in his tone. "I am a Branch member, Uchiha-san. I am not privy to clan affairs outside of my duties." She exhales, and I feel her figure wilt. "I have received one letter these past three years," he lowers his voice and his grip tightens around my waist, "and that was a long time ago."

I couldn't quite make out what Ayaka's reply was as Toshiie blocked my ears, but I swear it was,

 _"I'm sorry."_

We all left in considerablysombre moods, though Itachi didn't know why at the time.

* * *

Hiroshi was waiting for me in his study, and as was my way, I simply swung open the door and waltzed inside. Toshiie was a strange mix of amused and horrified.

"So sorry, Hyuuga-sama, please forgive our intrusion." He bowed lowly, forcing me to kneel also.

My grandfather pivoted away from his desk and his lips spread into a small grin upon seeing us. "Nonsense, Toshiie. You've done exactly as I've asked, as always." I sometimes wondered who benefited most from Toshiie being my godfather. "There is my princess. Come closer." He beckoned me, and I obeyed, crawling to his side. "You're already in the Academy, I can hardly believe it."

Neither.

"You're growing up so fast."

So that was said a little sadder.

"I had fun today, Ojiisan," I offered, since I had already spent too much of my day thinking like an adult and my pea-sized brain was beginning to short circuit.

"Yes, I imagine—with that Uchiha boy?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Toshiie, you are free to leave." Instead of doing just that, Toshiie removed his shoes and stepped further inside, shutting the door behind him and the two men beamed quietly at one another. I metaphorically threw my metaphorical hands in the metaphorical air because apparently the Hyuuga was a progressive clan.

"I like 'tachi-chan. He's really fun to play with." I knew where this was going.

"That's good. I want you to have friends, princess." He gestured to the map plastered to the wall to our left. "What do you know about Itachi's family?"

Now this was a tricky question; I didn't want to get stuck in a history lecture but who knows what classified information is?

"The Uchiha helped make Konoha, like us." My grandfather nodded, urging me to continue. "They have cool eyes, like our Byakugan but red." Another nod. "And they're really important to the village. They're the police, like Akito-san." I finished with a harrumph, arms folded in a display of pride.

 _I wonder how Akito-san is…_

"That's right, Hiyaku-chan." Unlike the lecture on staying away from the heir to the Uchiha throne, Hiroshi gave me a thoughtful look. "You've known Itachi for a long time now, haven't you?" I nodded vigorously. "I'm glad you're his friend, Hiyaku."

What.

"I want you to be his best friend forever. Can you do that for me?"

 _Oh_.

"I already am Ojiisan," I replied with a cheery grin. "'tachi-chan and I are like _this_." I crossed my index and middle finger and wagged it in front of his face proudly. "And we'll always be like this, _no matter what_." I don't think Hiroshi quite understood what I was saying, but Toshiie's back straightened.

"That's my princess. Now, get changed and you can tell me about your day while we train."

Training with the clan head? Some would be flattered.

* * *

"Again!" If I thought Hiashi was a slave driver then I was clearly spoilt. "You know where to aim, so now put your weight against it!"

My mind begged for mercy, but luckily my limbs were much more durable. We'd been sparring for an eternity—or at least long enough for Kou to come home, get changed and begin watching us. He looked on with mild concern and Byakugan activated, clearly watching for signs of chakra exhaustion. A sweet gesture but I knew despite _feeling_ like I was being hunted, Hiroshi wouldn't leave any (permanent) damage. He deliberately left openings and it was so very tempting to take the bait and end the match, but my tired mind was equally stubborn. I kept it slow and took advantage of his leniency to circle around him and catch my breath. If he caught my limbs above the knee or elbow, they were immediately eliminated, as if he'd really used the Jyuuken against them. On the other hand, all I needed was a simple tap and he'd agreed to remove the offending appendage immediately. Apparently, it leveled the playing field.

A five year old facing a fifty year old; what a joke.

 _Kakashi managed it, so should you._

"What are you waiting for? Attack!"

I was sure there was some Sun Tzu quote I could use here. I settled for pouting. "Prud-ence," I enunciated slowly, a little unsure of the word myself. Hiroshi's façade broke for a moment when he chortled.

"Very well, little one. I hope you've something spectacular planned."

I didn't. I just wanted to try _something_. Directing chakra to your palms was an easy enough feat since I'd practised crawling up trees since I could walk but coating them was an entirely different story. It required not just enough chakra to function, but for you to somehow produce _excess_ amounts to force outside the body. I'd been trying to conjure some shade of blue for months, yet my fingers remained as chalky as ever. Which is why this time I focused all effort into only two fingers on my right hand when I lunged forwards. My grandfather brought down his arm to block my strike like he'd done so every time I'd attacked so far; thank god adults underestimated children.

I spun to the side and brought up my left leg to meet his forearm, strengthening it with what little chakra I had left. This left me precariously unbalanced—if Hiroshi were to target my core I'd be easily brushed aside. But I couldn't afford to waste any more energy;

"Byakugan!"

My eyes ached instantly; a pain I was quickly having to adapt to. I scrunched my face and curled under my grandfather's arm to push my palm forward. He moved to protect his core but I flicked my wrist upwards and instead felt the satisfying press of my index finger against his inner elbow. He let it lay limp, and I finally threw my body weight into one last assault. Rather than directly target his chakra's core, however, I hooked my leg around the back of his knee and stood against it, using his out of play arm as traction to twist and bring him to the ground.

Something awful cracked, and it didn't come from Hiroshi.

Despite that, I twisted around so I remained standing at his back as he was forced to crouch to remain crouching. Now finally at a respectable height, I slapped my palm against his spine.

"Yield!"

Holy shit that sounded amazing to say.

The room remained anxiously silent as Hiroshi remained in place. For a moment I seriously wondered if he was trying to pressure me into _really_ trying to leave him paraplegic when I heard clapping.

"Satisfied, Otousama?" Hiashi stood in the doorway, arms crossed and looking rather pleased with himself. I burst at the seams resisting the urge to run to him and boast of my victory and hurried my grandfather to his feet, so we could bow and officially end the duel.

"You have done well, granddaughter. You remind me of your mother when she was your age." And his eyes twinkled with such fond sadness, I opened my arms and embraced him tightly.

Maybe in another timeline he was a traditionalist and a possible root of Hinata's self-esteem issues, but in this one, he was my Hiroshi-ojii, who'd never been anything but doting of his only grandchild. I could only hope this hospitality extended towards Neji too.

"Did I hurt you, Ojiisan?" I asked innocently, prodding his arm. Hiashi and Toshiie hid smiles behind their kimono sleeves.

"I am fine, hime. If you were a couple decades older though. . ." He patted my head, an amused smile fliting across his features. "Hiashi, you've done well training her. She will be strong." I took this chance to tug on my uncle's sleeve, and with an elongated sigh he plucked me from the ground and against his hip.

"You're getting too big to hold, hime." I pulled what must've been an offended face and he pinched my cheek. "You're just growing up—don't give me that look." I slumped against him, the full force of exhaustion now settling wearily on my shoulders. "If you're tired already, it would appear we need to increase our schedule by double. Maybe a few hours under the waterfall?"

I headbutted him, and he dropped me with a hiss. He glared down at me, rubbing his nose unappreciatively.

Kou toddled over to me, tsking. "Hiyaku-imouto shouldn't headbutt people." He still pulled me into his side though, hugging me tightly. I let myself be wrapped around him, trusting him to carry my weight.

"Kou-kun is right," Hiroshi seemed to concur. "You shouldn't headbutt people, Hiyaku." He clapped his son's shoulder with enough force to send him reeling, and Kou and I were pulled back by Toshiie so we weren't trampled upon. "But your uncle is perfectly alright."

Hiashi squawked in shock. "O-Otousama—you!" He breathed a laugh but cover it by coughing loudly and promptly stepped back in place.

I turned my gaze away, and I knew Toshiie saw my grin crumple.

For a moment, he was Hizashi.

"Come, Hiyaku-chan, let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner." I whined, and he crouched down to face me. "Come on now, we can't interrupt Kou-kun's training. That wouldn't be nice of us, would it?" Even as an adult, that made me flush with shame; I'd never want to rob Kou of _anything_.

I held out my hand to Toshiie, my white flag and he handled it carefully, squeezing gently.

"See ya, Kou," I chirped, bumping shoulders. "Kick Ojii's butt."

Toshiie rapped my knuckles in urgent reprimand and I grumbled. "Have good training," I muttered lamely instead.

"Thank you, Hiyaku-imouto!" He bowed; he was so much more suited for a life of manners and pleasantries than me. "I look forward to our training today, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi gave me a parting, stilted pat on the head before taking his place at the side of the dojo, eyes now scrutinising Kou. I knew it was a necessary evil to train strong shinobi, but criticism of Kou always had my hackles raised.

Still does, really.

I latched onto Toshiie's hand then, sluggishly skipping along the courtyard and into our quarters. I take food for granted now, I thought, stopping myself from shovelling rice into my mouth. Compared to _then_ , I was spoilt.

A sobering thought; it even put me off dessert.

* * *

"What do you _we're grounded_?" Minato threw his hands in the air, only to bring them to massage his temple. "Uchiha-san, Nohara-san, you can't be—"

"We are." Ren's teeth were grit, set against the taste of blood and dirt. "As of now, Team Minato has been taken off this mission." His face smoothed as he gazed out towards the trio across the field, waiting impatiently for their sensei. Rin kept in between the two boys, hands on their chests. Neither were dumb enough to try and force their way through with Ren so nearby. "You should be grateful," he bit out spitefully.

Akito placed a hand in his, rubbing just below where his ring finger used to be. He bristled and then relaxed into it, tattoos now the only red left on his face. Akito would take care of this, of them,

— _of us._

"We can't just abandon the mission now. The village is at stake—" Minato's thoughts flashed to Kushina, alive (dead) and happy (grief stricken), "—how do you expect us to just walk away?"

Akito remained poised, composed enough for all three of them. "Perhaps we should have worded this better. _You_ are free to complete the Kannabi mission with the new squad— _your team_ is not." Minato froze, eyes now fixated on his students.

Young, alive, but _shinobi_.

"Who ordered this?" He murmured.

"This is Orochimaru-sama's personal request."

His breath hitched, and though he paused for a moment, he nodded. "If it is from Orochimaru-sama himself, then…" He whistled, and his team instantly stood to attention. He motioned to himself and they rushed to line up before him.

Ren examined each of them, checking for missing appendages. Rin beamed at him, and her fingers trembled, resisting the urge to embrace him. But she wouldn't; not until her commanding officer allowed her. His expression melted in bitter fondness—when had his baby cousin become a soldier? Obito was beside her, shoulders just touching. Ren knew if it'd been anyone but Akito and himself, the young Uchiha would have his foot slightly ahead, and his hand would be on his kunai pouch.

He liked Obito, but he also knew protecting Rin would likely be how he met his death. Once the thought would've filled his chest, filled his mind with anxieties until he drowned.

He clenched his fist; this war changed people.

And finally, he spared a glance for the final member of the dysfunctional trio. . .

"I am a Jounin, Minato-sensei. I don't see why I should be grounded as well." Kakashi growled at his superior officers. "I am capable of completing this mission, Sensei, trust me." His tone took on an almost desperate edge, as if his life depended on this mission. "I don't want to be the reason this war goes on any longer than it needs to."

Ren glanced to Akito and they locked eyes.

They'd known Sakumo, when they were young, and the Second Great Shinobi War wasn't so close and bloody. Akito learnt the blade from him, and Ren once had the chance to help treat his wounds in the hospital.

Akito hadn't picked up his tanto in a long time.

"You're going to do just as the White Fang did," the elder Uchiha rumbled, bending slightly to face Kakashi.

The boy stiffened, and Minato went to place a hand on Akito's shoulder. Ren shoved it away with a mere look, and the fearsome Yellow Flash appeared sheepish. Kakashi opened his mouth to reply (at least, Ren thought he did) when Akito ruffles his hair.

"You're going to do the right thing."

Kakashi was silent after that, and didn't offer any more objections as he simply watched on thoughtfully while Rin finally broke the tension by tackling Ren to the ground.

"Ani!" She cried when she saw his left hand, mauled and missing most of its fingers. "How're you going to do jutsu now?" She asked, still teary eyed.

"Hey, I still got two fingers, don't I?" He replied cheerily, kissing her eyelids. "I'm here to mend bones, not throw fireballs—that's Akito's job." He didn't tell her it seared his skin to have her run her fingers along his hand. He just couldn't.

Akito pulled Rin up by her wrists, letting her dangle freely. She bit back a shriek, but then began to giggle. "By the way where's my greeting, Rin-chan?"

Still struggling, she managed to bite, "It's at your wedding, Akito-oniisama," out.

Akito dropped her to the ground, and she whined as she landed with a solid thud. Obito rushed forward to check her, and the older Uchiha sighed fondly, shoulders drooping for the first time in weeks. Ren hid an equally fond grin, focusing instead on Minato.

He wished this moment could span a lifetime, but alas, the best lives were always cut short.

"So, Minato-san. Are you willing to cooperate?"

Everyone halted, and all eyes were on the Yellow Flash. He pulled away the hand masking his face, and bared a brave grin. "Kakashi-kun, I'm trusting you to be in charge while I'm gone." The young Jounin made no move to protest. "Can they withdraw to the village for the time being?"

"Orochimaru-sama did say that would be for the best."

"Sensei, you're not actually leaving us behind, are you?!" Obito's eyes widened and his fists shook with boiling rage. "This isn't fair! We deserve—"

"—to live. You deserve to live, Obito-kun. I will not let my own stubbornness put my students at risk. The mission is important, but so are you." Minato squeezed both of his shoulders but stepped back from him resolutely. "I'm sure Kushina is missing you all too. Give her my love."

"We will Sensei." Rin grabbed her teammates' hands in her own, pulling them towards her. "And when you get back, we can have all have ramen together!"

Akito nudged Ren, softly, sadly. "We've completed our mission." _We need to go._ "We wish you the best of luck on your mission, Minato-san. Your new squad will meet you shortly, so please remain here." They both bowed, and then, they were gone with the wind.

"He didn't even say goodbye," Rin grumbled, scuffing her sandals.

"It's just his way of saying he's coming back," Kakashi murmured, causing her to flinch. "…he never said goodbye either."

"Eh? Who?! Stop being so cryptic, Bakashi!"

Minato shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling down at his team as they bickered affectionately.

Ren was right, he should be grateful.

* * *

"Did he acquiesce to my request?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," and he laughed gently, enough so to send chills up Akito's spine. "I think you've saved lives today, Akito-san." He turned his head to glance in the Uchiha's direction. "Those children would have died."

Akito's breath stopped. "Do you truly think so, sir?"

He faced him completely now.

"My dear Akito-kun, I _know_ so." He kept a hand on Mitsuki's burning forehead, and another wrapped around a cool towel. "Now get Tsunade; his temperature is rising again."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 ***waggles eyebrows* Thought this chapter was just gonna be a bunch of fluff, didn't cha? I thought I should probably throw y'all a bone since I've been gone so long but hey, at least it's a long chapter amirite?**

 **We've got a couple new characters, a couple new mysteries and a war but really who cares about that when we finally get to see Ren and his boyfriend again! I really wanted to incorporate them into the story again sooner, but I think this was the best way to check up on them and how they're doing.**

 **Let me know what you think! And I'm so sorry for my extended leave but know this fic has been on my mind from day one. And not all I've written is in this chapter necessarily ;)**

 **All of your comments mean so much to me, I can't even express it. Also I'm in the process of finding an artist to commission a portrait of Hiyaku since I know I've not done a good job describing her so far so if you know of someone who does commissions sorta similar to a Naruto style let me know!**

 **Can't believe I wanted this chapter to be longer lmfao.**

 **I appreciate all of you and I hope you're all living your lives to the best.**

 **Read and Review!**


	11. Root: Educay-shun

**Me: Hey I've been on hiatus for like four months maybe I should write a chapter with nothing but plot to get things moving.  
My Brain: Do a character study with a sprinkle of plot.  
Me: W hy  
My Brain: You gotta**

 **So sorry guys! Turns out I have had undiagnosed ADHD for all my life lol so that explains why I'm uploading this a day before my final exams. Sooo not much else to say here lol. I really appreciate you guys who keep reading tho! Announcement at the end of the chapter 3**

 **Reviews!  
** **RayzeLemon** **: Funny you say that when it's literally based off an episode where fetus-Naruto is almost kidnapped by three kunoichi from Takigakure lol. Konoha has shitty security, what can I say? If they had good security maybe then Hizashi wouldn't have had to die, know what I'm saying?  
** **libraryrockerr &tatanka96** **: Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you like my writing. And yes, it is slow paced, but since this world is clearly not canon lol, i feel like I have to let y'all know what's up before actually acting on the consequences of such. But a lot of the important things are gonna happen while she's young too ;)**

 **Thank you all for reading, following and favoriting! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I was a month into school and was already rather bored with it when he arrived. Admittedly, I was already in a grouchy mood—Hiashi had ordered my presence at dawn so he could review my 'formal' progress.

'How many kanji can you write, Hiyaku?

Do you know your times tables yet Hiyaku?

Where is the best chakra pathway to non-lethally disable a five-foot eight man, Hiyaku?'

And so on, so forth.

So, Kou and Toshiie had had to tag team with one another to drag me out the gate and into the village. The Academy was boring. Class was boring. _Life_ was boring.

(Don't worry, I hate myself now for thinking that way too.)

I dredged into the Academy grounds, and when I raised my head to look for Itachi; my single ray of rainy sunshine, Itachi; he was nowhere to be found, and in his place was a lone Shisui. I groaned and leant into Kou's shoulder further. He spotted us, and when Toshiie kissed me farewell, jogged over.

"Yo!" He laughed at my pitiful expression and punched Kou's shoulder. "Itachi-kun's sick today, princess. Kaasan's got him on close watch." I deflated even more, to his sheer delight. "I don't think I've ever even seen her this quiet—is she still working, Kou-kun?" He prodded my cheek and snapped, narrowly missing his finger. "Hey! No need to be _snappy_."

I covered my mouth as its corners turned up. "Not funny," I grunted, muffling my snorts.

"Sure, it's not, princess." Shisui pinched both my cheeks, and I began convulsing with giggles.

It really wasn't that funny, but Shisui could never _not_ make me laugh. Kou watched on contentedly, though he gradually ushered us towards class. Always the responsible one, my Kou.

"Kou, Shisui-kun is bullying me," I whined, throwing myself onto his back dramatically. Shisui snickered and followed suit, except he draped himself over Kou's front. "Get off Shisui-baka—he's _my_ Kou-onii." His older brother instincts kicked in then, and he wriggled out of Shisui's hold.

"Shisui-kun, she's only five," he scolded. "Don't upset her."

I stuck my tongue out from over his shoulder, and Shisui returned the gesture.

Who said being childish wasn't fun?

"Did you do your homework, Shisui-kun?" Kou then asked pleasantly and rather than setting me down, he adjusted my position on his back so his arms could loop around my legs.

 _God I don't deserve you._

Shisui froze, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. "We…we had homework?" Kou hung his head, and Shisui rushed forward, arms raised. "Well, what was it? Do I have enough time to do it now?! Kou-kun, don't leave me hanging?"

I must have rubbed off on Kou at some point because rather than rifling through his satchel to hand over his page of math problems over to Shisui, he walked straight past him, winking cheekily. I patted his head appreciatively; ain't no one leeching off _my_ Kou.

"Ehh? No! Kou-kun, please! Nashi-sensei is gonna kill me if I don't do it." A silent _again_ was tagged on the end, much to my amusement.

" _Should I give it_?" He asked me, and I blinked, stunned for a moment. It'd been so long since I'd spoken English that for a horrifying moment I wasn't sure what he said.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply to suppress the rising anxiety now flooding my stomach. No, no, I still remembered—it was fine, I was fine, I had _existed_ there. I repeated the mantra; the only one that got me through my first few weeks of this life.

 _Where did I live? An island; Australia, the smallest continent but largest island in the world. We had kangaroos, koalas, people thought there were drop bears. It was hot. Me? I grew up droving—_ is there a word in Japanese for droving?— _and I liked shitty musicals and k-pop—_ when was the last time I listened to music?— _and then? What happened? I went to university—international business and law, right? How far did I get?—_ how old was I?— _and then, then there were planes. So many people came to the farm, asking for help, for sanctuary. I left then, didn't I? Where did I go? The army, I followed David to the army—_ I can't remember many place names anymore. It was like this world was eroding my mind, removing memories it thought I didn't need.

A part of me was grateful, but another was terrified that images were becoming flashes of red and sounds were limiting themselves to crashes of thunder and screaming.

And _her_.

Kou felt me tense, and I must've been dazed longer than I thought, because when I looked up again I was set on the ground and three figures surrounded me. Kou had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, shaking gently.

"Hiyaku, wake up."

Shisui hopped from foot to foot, concern and guilt meshing together in his expression. Poor thing, he must've thought it was his and his teasing's fault. I wanted to say it was fine, _I_ was fine, but my lungs were just so _tight_ I couldn't get a word out and my vision was dotted with black specks. I hadn't felt like this since I was a toddler.

"Hey, can you hear me? Breathe with me, 'kay?" A new voice, warm and firm joined them and with it a comforting hand against my chest. I recognised the foreign chakra brushing against my own system, not entering but prodding, almost jump starting it. I obeyed their instructions and nodded in time with their counting, "One two three four and hold…and out two three four…"

Eventually, I took a large gulp of air and stilled. Kou rubbed my back reassuringly and I kept my eyes squeezed shut, resisting any instinctual chakra flow to them. Though the Sharingan is probably more well known for its emotion-laden tendencies in its activation, the Byakugan is still prone to emerging when its user perceives themselves threatened. It's far easier to control this than the Sharingan, but I still struggled due to my inexperience.

As if panic attacks weren't hard enough already, right?

"See, you're okay, aren't you?" I nodded, exhaling one last time.

I opened my eyes to greet my apparent saviour, waiting for the world to stop spinning. I saw his hands first, shimmering green just beginning to fade from their pigment; small, which was strange since when could children use medical ninjutsu so well? Then Kou said something along the lines of 'thank you' and I finally gazed into his eyes through his glasses. I murmured a token of appreciation also, and I heard him chuckle somewhat sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'm glad I could help." He stood and offered his hand to me.

His grey hair hung around his matching eyes craggily, cracked lips drawn up in a small grin. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Nice to meet you!"

Yellow eyes, scaled skin, snakes reaching out to eat you—

" _Fuck off_!"

Maybe it was the anxiety still rushing to my head, but I scrambled backwards immediately, mouth open wide and knees up to provide a barrier between me and this—this—this _thing_.

"Go away!"

In hindsight, it was pretty unfair. I'd met Orochimaru before and was simply curious, and he was part of the reason Kabuto became a fricking scaly in the first place.

"Hey Princess, what's up? You seeing things?" Shisui waved a hand in front of my eyes, to which I failed to respond to. Other students stopped mid-action to peer closer, and I saw a couple teachers glance our way. Shinobi instructors never interfered unless physical violence was involved. However, clan children such as us were always kept under just a little tighter grip _. Especially_ when there was a known history of kidnapping attempts against them.

But I supposed I'd always liked Orochimaru more than Kabuto anyway. I _knew_ his backstory at least; I can't remember ever watching Kabuto's (probably filler) sobstory anyway. And besides, Orochimaru had saved my, Itachi and Kou's life. A part of me just couldn't forget that so quickly.

Another adult side of me whispered that I was making a scene. There was no reason for the Hyuuga heiress to be so scared of a strange boy. And I couldn't tell them why I didn't feel comfortable.

"I-Is she okay? Oh gosh, I hope I did it right." Kabuto twirled a spare strand of hair, biting his lip anxiously. He didn't dare get closer, thank god because that would have made this a lot harder to do;

I rose onto my knees, and then stood as tall as my hundred and five centimetre stature would allow me to. Kou shot up with me, still hovering close. He frowned deeply, an oddly old expression creasing his brow and pursing his lips. I couldn't bring myself to bow to the boy in front of me, but my pity was also easily won.

He hadn't had a reason for ruining so many lives, not like Itachi. Kabuto was indirectly responsible for Neji dying, and I was already too attached to my non-existent brother to simply let that slide.

"I'm sorry, Yakushi-san. I didn't mean it." My fists remained clenched by my sides, and I didn't smile.

I couldn't remember **why** I hated him so desperately either, just that he'd ruined _so many lives_.

 _She opens her eyes, wiggling fingers that_ _look_ _like hers but simply aren't. A soft, purring voice murmurs in the back of her mind, whispering orders. She doesn't know where she is, or who she is, but she can follow orders. Perhaps Danzo-sama has returned for her. She is simply awakening after healing, though she is sure she activated the explosive seal when the mission failed. She feels for her tanto,_ _reassured by its touch_ _and steps forward and back. Enemies were close._

"Oh," he started, hands raised. "That's okay! _Mother_ says medical ninjutsu has different effects on different people—I should've been careful is all! Um, what's your name?" He further reached and laughed nervously when I didn't deign to answer.

"We're Hyuuga Kou and Hiyaku, Yakushi-kun," Kou intervened, raising an eyebrow in my direction. "Nice to meet you." Kabuto's face immediately slackened and only did so further when Shisui jumped in between us. I let my own face melt slightly—it wasn't even nine in the morning and here I was, talking with six year old Kabuto Yakushi.

"Uchiha Shisui, nice to meet cha!" He peered at his face closely, leaning a little too close for my comfort. "Why haven't we seen you before? What year are you in?"

Kabuto took a step back, that stupid grin still spread across his lips. "I'm starting first year today. I'm actually meant to be in second year, but I couldn't go to school before, aha…" He didn't elaborate as to why, and it just made me cross my arms even crosser. "Do you know where 1-A is?"

I blanched as Kou smiled.

"Yep! That's Hiyaku-imouto's room." I had never wanted to punch Hyuuga Kou before (or any seven year old really) but oh my did I want to throttle him. "It's almost time for class, so Hiyaku-imouto can walk you there."

Shisui tagged along, leaning against his friend cheerily. "Yeah! Kou-kun and I are in year three so we can't help. Speaking of, we need to get going or how am I ever going to get my homework done, right?" Kou landed him with a _'you are not bringing this up right now'_ look and he sunk, grumbling quietly to himself. "You just like being Nashi-sensei's favourite don't you…"

Kou tutted but slipped out of his grip to hug me tightly. I relaxed against him, squeezing his shirt tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked tentatively. "You can go home if you want."

I sighed, and took my time answering, making sure I could sound as sincere as possible. The Kabuto of now isn't the Kabuto of then, I reasoned. I was an adult and he was the child, I had nothing to be afraid of.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, Kou." I pulled away and grinned as wide as possible. "I don't want to burden Toshiie-oji." He was looking tired lately, so I was doing my best to keep out of his hair. I looked over to Kabuto, who was wringing his hands and making sure his gaze was angled downwards.

Just another poor boy.

"Come on Yakushi-san. We need to get to class or Chisaki-sensei will be mad." I attempted to remain indifferent in tone as I strode away, waving to Kou and Shisui, though a small frown was spread across my face.

"Oh! Okay! Thank you, Hyuuga-senpai, Uchiha-senpai." He bowed _so_ politely to the other two boys it made me sick.

Whether it was because of him or my own guilt, I'm not sure.

We were just in time for the bell, and Chisaki-sensei praised me highly for being so kind as to bring our new student to class. I muttered a reply and made to walk to a chattering Hana when she clamped a hand on my shoulder.

"Now don't abandon our new boy so quickly. How about you two sit up the back together? You can help him catch up. I know you can do it, dear." Curse my stellar grades.

I begrudgingly nodded and trudged to the last row, not bothering to explain to Hana's confused smile. Kabuto swung on his heels, hands still tangled up in one another. His introduction to the class was…well, to be honest, I've no idea what he said. I didn't bother listening and instead shuffled closer to my protagonist's seat by the window when he joined me. He was well aware of my extreme indifference to him, such as when he asked what class was next and I oh so helpfully shoved our schedule in his nose.

Since, y'know, I wore glasses in my past life, so I was sympathetic to his plight.

He stuttered a thank you and I shrugged it off immediately. Even his voice was grating. I didn't speak unless he spoke first and even then, I kept it to one syllable answers, or a grunt if I was lucky. When recess was called, most noticed when I stood immediately and flounced down the stairs, braids flicking derisively in Kabuto's direction. Hana met me outside, and gave me half of her mochi, since she said she smelt my being upset. So sweet; I'd never let Kabuto get his claws into her.

He sat by himself, which satisfied me more than it morally should've. Everyone simply skirted past him, not mean but not particularly friendly either.

If it had stayed that way, maybe I would've stayed put also.

* * *

After break, I was feeling much calmer; Hana and her Inuzuka cousins were always good for a laugh or three. I decided that when Kabuto asked questions in class, I'd simply shrug. He couldn't blame me if I didn't know the answer, right? Which I did, but that was beside the point

"Hiyaku-chan," he started, but flinched when I raised an eyebrow, "Er, Hyuuga-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do-Do you know what that kanji means?" He pointed to where Chisaki-sensei had written 'tabe' on the board and I sighed.

"Food. She's got the furigana above it, y'know," I replied curtly, letting my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Oh, do you mind if I look at your book for it—?"

I hunched over the paper and curled my elbow around it, nose upturned. My notebook was full of annotations from class, but more importantly observations. How many shinobi were assigned to the Academy, what their skill level appeared to be, who was in my class and the political landscape of our classroom. Currently, as expected, the Aburame, Akimichi and Hyuuga were greatly favoured, though due to the Akimichi's ties with the Yamanaka and Nara, and my own bond with Itachi, they were also benefiting. Heirs also had a distinct advantage over the rest of a clan in the Academy—we received additional tutoring on request and could sit in on older classes occasionally if we or our parents so desired.

Strangely, I had not been thrust into Kou's taijutsu class yet, so I assumed Toshiie and/or Hiashi didn't think it their place to make any changes to my education. That, and my status as heiress was rocky at best. It wasn't unprecedented for a Branch Member to become clan head if they were of pure blood, but it wasn't exactly encouraged either. It was a strange arrangement, which gave me the responsibilities and rights of a main family member, but the lifestyle of the branch.

My eyes finally slid back to examine Kabuto. He didn't have any of that to worry about. He could rain destruction down on the continent and _survive_ when Neji was forced to sacrifice his life. It was unfair, I thought bitterly. Where was the justice in that world?

Kabuto had shied away from me now, now appealing to the other boy on our row, Ikku. He was another civilian but possessed an innate amount of raw talent and strength. Some instructors were already calling him the next Minato (though minus the intelligence). But the prevailing argument was that he was plenty strong as a shinobi on the front line, but would probably never move past chuunin. Personally, I found him a likeable boy. He already seemed to understand his place in this chaotic mess of a world.

Better than what I'd achieved so far, frankly.

Ikku was as unhelpful as myself in answering Kabuto's queries, though it was partially because he had no idea himself. Ikku didn't learn how to manipulate his chakra or throw a punch, he just knew—another prime example that geniuses made awful teachers. By home time Kabuto was slouched in between us, apparently resigned to his fate for the day.

He perked up as we were dismissed though, and actually began grinning stupidly all over again. God, why did fetus-Kabuto have to be such an optimist? I got caught at the back of the crowd and inadvertently walked out shoulder to shoulder with the snake. I'd been aiming for hollow indifference towards Kabuto, so I didn't flinch when we brushed against one another. That was enough for Toshiie apparently, who approached both of us gaily.

"Good afternoon, princess," he greeted affectionately. "How was your day?" I didn't even consider telling him about that morning.

"Good, Toshiie-oji!" I hugged his side and he chuckled, brushing my fringe back gently. "'tachi-chan was away, but I still had fun. We did stuff about chakra today and it was _super easy_."

Kabuto stiffened and began edging away when Toshiie crouched down. Curse that old man and his pure, bleeding heart.

"You got a new friend, princess?"

"Um, Yakushi Kabuto, sir." His gaze darted to me, unsure and concerned and I bit back a groan.

Only for Toshiie-oji.

"Yeah, Yakushi-san is new, so Chisaki-sensei said I should help 'im out on his first day and all."

"That was very nice of you. I'm glad you had a good day." He shook Kabuto's hand gently, and the boy jumped in response. "My name is Toshiie, Yakushi-kun. I'm Hiyaku-chan's godfather. Very nice to meet you."

"Y-You too, sir." He ducked his head, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I need to get home. _Mother_ has a lot of work to do and I need to help her." He hastily bowed. "Good afternoon, Toshiie-san." And then he scuttled away, not daring to glance at my (rather unimpressed) face

Toshiie turned to me and I quickly morphed my expression into that of the placid child I was. "What're we doin' today, Toshiie-oji?" I asked innocuously, quickly pushing away Kabuto as a conversation topic.

"Ahh, well, I thought as a treat you could help me out at the shop for a while?"

Hiashi and Hiroshi were obviously busy then. Not training for a day would be nice, I supposed.

"Can I have a bun?" I replied, eyes twinkling.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Of course,hime." I took his hand and skipped along merrily as we delved deeper into town, ignoring the strange looks headed our way.

* * *

 _I may have made a mistake._

The thought occurred to me several weeks after Kabuto's arrival, though I'd hardly seen him after the first day. Itachi had returned to school and I was determined to keep his pure mind away from Kabuto's foul influence. He trusted my judgement above all, and though he was never rude to the boy, showed him the same indifference I had done so. Hana was forever an optimist but didn't want to play by herself so her own interactions with him were also limited.

But the rest of our class?

I'd forgotten how feral some children could be.

"I heard from my little sister that he's sick—"

The Hyuuga and Uchiha held great weight and influence over other major clans. The Inuzuka as well.

"—if he touches you, you'll get grey hair too! You'll get old and wrinkly and you won't be able to see anymore—"

So, if I'd accidentally tripped Kabuto a few times, or made an expression of disgust when he grabbed my wrist once, it'd made more of an impact than I thought.

"—so that's why he wears glasses!"

He sat in a corner against the Academy's main building, surrounded by three second years. They stood, hand on hips and continued their loud gossip as if he weren't there. He only ate his meagre lunch quietly, and didn't even bother looking up. Had this happened before? They scoffed at his silence, but didn't push any further.

"What a waste of time. Heard he was dumb, anyway."

I side eyed him from my own spot underneath the sakura tree. Spring had been good to us so far, I thought distractedly. Itachi was opposite me, following my gaze. He quirked an eyebrow but when I did not reply he didn't press the issue. He was good like that; that would make him the perfect soldier. I had finished my okonomiyaki and was now ready to dig into Toshiie's mochi, but had stopped in favour of watching Kabuto grasp at the last few grains of rice in his container. I bit into it, though it now tasted sour. I don't think the recipe had anything to do with it either.

After that, Kabuto didn't come to school for a full three days. The official story was that he'd fallen ill and couldn't make the journey from home to school, but my gut said otherwise. When he returned he looked slightly happier, though it was rather shortlived when he walked into class. Everyone stared, as if they'd never expected him to come back. He listened in class—rather intently in fact, but I'd never once seen him write a word down. Was he a genius who could simply memorise what was told to him? It seemed unlikely given the confused looks he would send the ceiling's way every now and then.

I gave in three days later.

Hana joined us for lunch this time, and we were chatting about our favourite breed of dog (I had many new ones to learn!) while Itachi huffed and appeared rather disinterested in general. A small guffaw caught my attention though and I spotted a group of older children huddled around Kabuto's regular spot. I'd made a point of always keeping it in my line of sight the last week or so, though I refused to ask myself why. Kabuto hadn't arrived yet, so I was confused as to why they'd broken their cycle of torment today. Then they parted and I saw the lilies. A bouquet beautifully gathered and wrapped in white cloth sat against the wall, a note attached. My breath hitched. Itachi looked to me curiously, a flash of concern also crossing his face.

"Oh, they're giving Kabuto-kun flowers! That's nice," Hana hummed, immediately turning back to Itachi to defend her clan's ninken's honour.

I continued to stare, something awful and sincere gripping the back of my head. White lilies.

 _"Go on then, kill yourself. Don't pay your poor old mother any mind, she won't care at all!" She shoves the white lilies in her hands, viciously ripping petals off._

My breath hitched and before I understood quite what I was doing, I rose to my feet and walked over to the bouquet. Hana made an inquisitive sound and I felt the stare of our classmates but I judging by the silence they either assumed I was joining in on the fun or Itachi had glared at them. For a sweet boy, he could be terrifying. The note laying on the flowers' side read,

 _'To Kabuto, hope you get the message—From Your Admirer Xx'_

I wanted to be sick. In a world where children could kill, I shouldn't have been surprised but I frowned all the more. Maybe it was because Toshiie had been asking how my new 'friend' was, or the way he still asked for my help in class despite knowing I'd whispered him the wrong answer about four times now. Even with the bullying, he never looked angry or scornful. He knew to hide behind me at the end of the school day, because I treated him nicely then.

So hopeful, so sweet.

The little shit thought he could trust me and I hated him for it. Hated him for making me feel like I was just another of the bullies who had harassed Naruto when he was young. I stomped on the flowers and picked them up roughly, tearing off the note. In their place against the wall I sat my mochi for the day, parting with it rather sourly.

 _There_ , I thought as I trudged away, _conscience satisfied._

I saw a few more members to our party when I returned, the substitute Ino-Shika-Cho trio looking up at me expectantly.

"Why'd you ruin his flowers, Hiyaku-chan? That's not nice," Hana chided but Inori shook his head.

"No, no, Hyuuga-chan's right. They're not nice flowers to have. My Kaachan told me they're only for funerals when I tried to give some to my cousin once," the Yamanaka explained and I was caught between breathing a sigh of relief and holding my breath even longer.

"Oh," Yosuke nodded thoughtfully, "our senpai didn't know then. Lucky we have you around Inori!" He and Hana cheered in chorus.

Hoshiko, Itachi and I shared a silent glance, our gaze dropping to my package. Now I just didn't know what to do with it. If only Itachi had learnt fireball jutsu…

"Hana-chan, is it ok for dogs to eat lillies?"

She shook her head in alarm, crossing her arms also.

"Well, that's a no then. What about—" Hoshiko shushed me, gesturing to over my shoulder.

Kabuto had arrived, expression so perfectly indifferent to the scuffs on his elbows and knees. It morphed into one of shock as he peered down at his spot, examining the mochi and note carefully. We all watched, fascinated with his reactions much like scientists with rats. With a curious frown he pocketed the paper and sat down to open the container. Giving it a good sniff (which Hana gave an approving smile), he dug in, smile now wide and irritatingly bright. I turned away first, huffing.

"He liked it, big deal. Anyone likes Toshiie-oji's cooking." A fact they all knew to be true. I didn't even have food to bury myself in now and crossed my arms, bouncing my leg up and down incessantly.

"I don't get why people pushed him around but he is a weird kid," Inori commented absentmindedly, scrutinising his form.

"He's older than us," Hoshiko replied blandly, seemingly unimpressed with all of us.

I knew the feeling.

"Well, yeah, but like, he doesn't act like it," Inori waved his hands around, frowning at his lack of vocabulary. "Y'know what I mean Hoshi. He doesn't know stuff he should know." I wondered what he meant until the Nara girl clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Maybe he _shouldn't_ , Riri." She hummed. "I heard he's an orphan." We all leant in then, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"But he has a _Mother_ ," Itachi murmured quietly, contributing to the conversation for the first time. I nodded, though the cogs were already turning in my mind.

What else could having a _Mother_ mean? Weirdass pronunciation or not. If he had a parent then he wasn't an orphan and didn't have a sobstory, right? _Definitely_ , I thought, glancing at Kabuto who was now wiping crumbs off his mouth.

"I dunno, just what I heard." Hoshiko shrugged nonchalantly before yawning. "Nice of you to give him your mochi, Hyuuga-chan. I bet he's really happy." It was said with a sincereness Hoshiko rarely projected but I still puffed my chest out defensively, crumpling the flowers even further.

"Didn't do it for him…" I mumbled.

"Then why'd you do it?" Yosuke asked, cocking his head to one side.

I didn't know why I did it at all. He was a little shit who deserved everything he got. And yet I was still sitting there, holding what was meant to torment him. Itachi must have seen my expression because he instantly attached himself to my side.

"She doesn't need a reason," he said seriously. "Hiyaku-nee is a nice person."

Hoshiko's lips twitched and I wasn't sure if she was about to smile or frown when I spotted Shisui and Kou playing ninja across the yard. Maybe Shisui could burn the flowers! I yanked Itachi up by the wrist and rushed off towards them.

"Onii, onii," I chanted, halting the game instantly as one girl swerved to avoid crashing into us. Some of the older children sneered at us for the simple fact that we were barely toddlers and they were grownups. I didn't like them. I don't think Itachi did either as he stared at them intensely. Shisui and Kou had stopped mid tag and when he saw the flowers in my hand, Kou scowled.

He strode over to us, Shisui hopping behind him and grinning cheerily. "Hey Itachi-kun, _princess_." I stuck my tongue out, tempted to throw the bouquet in his face but was quickly confronted by Kou.

"Where'd you get those?" Kou asked carefully, gently tugging them from my grasp. I recognised the Hyuuga's stubborn glint in his eyes and simply let them slip away. "Did someone give them to you?" His stern, brotherly gaze made me want to giggle but I bit the corner of my cheek, not wanting to deprive him of the experience.

"Nah, Kou, we found 'em," I replied easily and when his shoulders dropped I pointed at the older Uchiha once more. "Can Shisui-kun burn them?" He blinked. "There's nowhere to throw it away," I elaborated. "And I don't wanna give it to sensei." Shisui cocked his head to the side but shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Kou snapped his neck to face him and squawked, "Sh-Shisui-kun, there are a lot of 'why nots'!" He held the bouquet above his head, just out of reach.

"No fair! You're taller!" Shisui jumped for them, fingertips just grazing the petals. We watched him flail for a long minute before finally helping him trip Kou and snatch them away. "Ha!" Kou looked at us sourly and flicked me.

"It's not safe," he grumbled, though judging by his proceeding silence he was in resignation. Other kids crowded curiously around Shisui, who had palmed off the flowers onto Itachi. He seemed to be practicing the hand signs and I watched curiously, meshing my own chubby digits together to imitate. Itachi on the other hand, seemed to already be getting the hang of it, and I huffed.

Being a genius sure must be nice.

"Ani, will this burn me?" Itachi asked offhandedly.

"Nah, it'll be fine," Shisui assured him, nonchalantly pushing Kou back as he put his palms together.

It wasn't fine.

* * *

And that's how I inadvertently landed Shisui in the headmaster's office for setting Itachi's hair on fire. He was no snitch though—I think he knew whatever punishment he was met with at home mine would be tenfold. Kabuto had sat himself beside me once again, much to my annoyance. He couldn't have known what I did, so why? He was in a good mood too, which made it all worse. When Itachi returned to class, I heard a chorus of snickers and I scowled. Chisaki-sensei was filing some report or another, so we were alone for study. Itachi stared blankly at us, visibly unaware of his dishevelled state. I knew better. Even Hana was laughing, but I'd like to think hers was much better natured.

Kabuto didn't. He smiled warmly at the Uchiha boy as he approached our row and dug through his satchel. His rummaging resulted in a piece of cloth being shoved in his face. He gestured to the seat beside him and Itachi silently sat but kept his eye on me. "A bandana. You wrap it round your head." I sidled closer to the pair, a mixture of protectiveness and curiosity drawing me. "Your head hurt?"

"Umi-sensei already looked at it," he mumbled. He gingerly took it from the older boy, letting him tie it around the back of his head. His ponytail had suffered greatly, as had his bangs and they now hanged shorter than before. At least with the banana, he could now tuck it back and away. "Thank you, Yakushi-san."

"It's okay. I have heaps of these, I always need them for work."

Work?

My attention was immediately taken by how adorable Itachi looked in a bandana though, and Kabuto was now no more than a minor hindrance.

Even so, I grabbed him before we could leave for home—quite literally. He skidded to a stop and gazed down at me bemusedly. "What's wrong, Hyuuga-san?"

"Thanks," I huffed, glancing away. "For Itachi, I mean. You didn't have to." I let his wrist fall limp and folded my own arms. "So, yeah. That's all."

His confused expression remained for a moment before it cracked into a wide grin. "No problem! Bad hair days are nothing to be ashamed of! I mean, you have them all the time Hyuuga-san."

It was my turn to be confused. Then my jaw dropped, and I made a loud scoff of indignation. "Why you—!" I grumbled again, not finishing my sentence, instead choosing to kick the nearest tree. "You're such a—" And to think I'd been warming up to him? I eventually settled for an eloquent, "No you," and flounced around to leave. "Don't be so rude then call me 'Hyuuga-san.' You may as well call me Hiyaku," I grunted. I let the air of finality settle around us and made to announce my heroic exit when I felt a familiar set of arms hang over me.

"How was Hiyaku-hime's day?" Toshiie asked warmly, hefting me up onto his hip. My foul mood dissipated slightly and I curled against him. "Playing with Yakushi-kun again?" He smiled down at the boy, waving with his free hand. "Are you doing well today? How is your _Mother_?" He was the only one who could pronounce it properly—even I was having trouble with the 'th' sound.

Kabuto still had that shit eating grin on his face. God, I hate him.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga-san." He bowed. " _Mother_ and I are good thanks!" And the formalities were out the window. "Oh, I gotta go! _Mother_ said work was gonna be busy today, so she needs my help!" He hopped towards us and I was already fearful. "Here ya go! For your bad hair days."

Look, it was a very pretty bandana. For the sake of craftsmanship, I simply had to resentfully grasp it in my chubby fingers.

"Thanks," I said through gritted teeth.

"No problem! Seeya tomorrow, Hiyaku-hime!" He ran away just in time to miss me hurling my school bag at his back, sniggering all the while.

"Toshiie-oji," I said very seriously as he picked up my bag, "how do I make it look like an accident?"

He laughed and pecked my forehead,half heartedly telling me to not be so mean. "But I think I do a great a job on your braids," he added sourly, pouting.

* * *

And that's how the next few weeks went. I still sat separately from Kabuto, but Itachi was now rather attached to his bandana. The remarks stopped pretty quickly when I told Shisui, who I still consider one of the most terrifying people I've ever known—beware the smilers, I guess. But, I guess I couldn't really blame Itachi either. He just wanted friends. So, slowly, I found us creeping closer to Kabuto's regular spot. Or maybe he came closer to us; we still disagree on the specifics.

Either or, I was begrudgingly circumventing any malicious intent sent his way. I replaced pranks with my lunch or dessert, talked over gossip whores (is it PC to call kids gossip whores?) and once—only once—I scrubbed his locker clean when it was vandalised.

…and I still had my stupid bandana too.

Hoshiko noticed straight away of course, because why wouldn't she? Naras are incredibly stupid as well.

"You've changed," she commented nonchalantly while we were doing morning laps. Soon, we'd be moving into the ring—god I was excited. Today though, we walked side by side since Hiashi decided it was time to increase my weights training _to every waking hour of every day_.

My uncle's stupid too, if you didn't already know.

"What do you, mean?" I asked between breaths, trying to at least walk with high knees.

"The weirdo with glasses. You like him now?" She pointed to Kabuto, who was while only twenty metres ahead, was at least two laps ahead.

I sputtered when he turned his head, and shook my own. "No way! What made you think that?"

Hoshiko giggled (super creepy, I don't advise making her laugh, ever). "Maybe because I saw you telling ChaCha to stick her pigtails up her—"

"I don't remember that," I replied, waving my hand.

Somehow, I found the strength to catch up to Ikku after that, who talked to me about his cousin's birthday party on the weekend. He raved on about the library at his place for a full five minutes and I smiled, because I wouldn't have pegged him for a reader.

Showed me what I knew about my classmates.

When I finally finished I did as was customary and collapsed onto Itachi, who patted my back sympathetically. Chisaki-sensei made to chide me about my slow time but glanced down at my now numb legs and smiled approvingly instead. "Ah good job Hiyaku-chan! You've really gone the—"

 _Ho please, I'm so tired and it's not even ten yet._

"— _extra mile_ , haven't you?" I laughed weakly with her then promptly explained the joke to Itachi, who in turned chuckled even more pathetically than usual.

"'tachi-chan, I want to die," I moaned, rolling onto his stomach. "Wake me up when September ends, kay?" I sniggered breathlessly at myself.

"Don't say that. It's April, Hiyaku-nee. You'd be sleeping a long time." His expression grew rather sombre. "I wouldn't be able to talk to you if you're sleeping."

I booped his nose, giggling. "Don't worry, I talk in my sleep." He huffed, lightly flapping it away. "I'd never leave you, 'tachi-chan. Who else would wear my flower crowns?"

"Kou-senpai?"

"Nah, he bins 'em soon as he thinks I'm not looking."

Strangely, this is what cheers him up.

* * *

"You've already read this? But it's like, genin level!" Jirachi, the round faced library attendant peeked over his book down at Kou and I. I smiled sweetly in reply and he shook his head, sighing deeply. "I'm gonna be bested by a couple of brats," he grumbled, marking his page and placing the hardcover down resignedly. "Whaddya want today Hiyaku-gaki?" It'd originally been 'Hyuuga-gaki- but he found Kou much to amicable to imply any sort of association with myself, which I could appreciate.

"Do you have more chakra control books, Jirachi-san?" Kou asked politely when it was clear I was perfectly content to simply stare down the half lidded eyes of the genin.

"Oh of course, Kou-kun. If you wanna focus on chakra transformation there's a good summary on shelf 54D, fourth row from the bottom—next to 'Leaves and Water,' remember?"

Kou didn't remember.

Jirachi had never been particularly talented in any area, be it physical or intellectually, yet was still made genin all the same. In fact, the reason cited for his graduation could be put down to his photographic memory. Rather than be sent into the front lines, he was the apprentice of the Codex unit. As it was though, wartime correspondence was too important for him to actually decipher but our own ciphers were given him to memorise and were then promptly burnt. I think they really underestimated him though.

This fourteen year old contained the inherent ability to tear down Konohagakure's communication lines and still was relegated to being a mere library attendant. I don't think he minded though; he was always a bit of a freeloader.

"Thanks heaps, Jirachi-san!" Kou bowed and tugged me down with him, ending my contemplation.

"No problem, kid." He waved us away but closed his hand, prompting us to glance back. "Be careful making too much noise though. There's another one of youse studying back there; trying real hard too by the looks of it." His expression grew soft and it made me wonder if Jirachi was born lazy or simply grew into the expectation of such.

Maybe I could help this avid reader, bless them with my infinite wisdom.

.

.

.

I was not helping this avid reader, curse them to damnation.

"Oh, Kabuto-kun, nice to see you again!" Kou called out, grinning wildly.

Curse him too; stupid pure soul. I huffed as the silver haired boy snapped his head up, glasses crooked across his nose. He didn't respond at first and I wondered why he was so flustered until I glanced down at his book, if it could even be called that. No wonder Jirachi took pity on him.

A multitude of things suddenly made sense.

"Ah, Hyuuga-senpai, Hiyaku-san." He even forgot to goad me with the 'hime' suffix such was his embarrassment. "What're you doing here?"

"Kou wanted to borrow a book," I hummed, edging myself closer to his table.

"And she came to terrorise Jirachi-san," he added and I grunted offendedly. "Why else would you come? You've already read this one."

"You're so mean to me, Onii," I whined, taking the chance to plop down beside Kabuto who jumped, having thought his presence was momentarily forgotten. I could've led him into the conversation by asking him what he was reading but I wasn't willing to deal with Kou butting in. Kabuto was an independent boy, clearly, he didn't need motherhenning like me. "Go ahead, Onii. I'll stay with Yakushi-kun." He shot me a strange look but after a moment of contemplation accepted my instruction.

As always.

Kabuto and I sat in uncomfortable silence after his departure but perhaps shockingly to some, I am a patient person. So, I let my eyes glaze around the room dreamily until I heard a sigh beside me. He'd return to work, scratching out barely legible hiragana. It was only after he'd mixed 'me' and 'nu' for the umpteenth time that he sat back and dared to look at me.

"Hiyaku-san, er, can you—"

It was all I needed to hear, really.

"It says 'megane.'" I jabbed the bridge of his nose. "You're a megane, Yakushi-kun." Kabuto was instantly on the defensive again, but in the fiery way that always relaxed the atmosphere somewhat.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing."

"It means you have bad eyesight, how is it _not_ a bad thing." I had always wondered how a Hyuuga with glasses would work. Maybe there were some and they were just wearing contact lenses. Lord knows how shitty it must've been for Sarada to activate her sharingan but be blind in the process. I lost sight of my original purpose for a moment before grabbing his pen from him, much to his protest. " _Me_ , 'cuz it looks like an eye, right? Think of your glasses." I wrote neatly for him, in comparison to my own shorthand which even Toshiie had trouble reading. He narrowed his eyes as he squinted down at the symbol.

"Me," he enunciated carefully, adjusting his glasses. "Me for Megane."

"Yep!" I was a lot of things, but I wasn't one to discourage literacy. I wondered where he learnt to read in canon, if his 'Mother' wasn't teaching him anyway. If only I trusted him—I would've taught him English also.

We got through his vowels before I decided today's impromptu lesson was ending. He whined and I jabbed his nose again, to which he whined even louder.

"You're not gonna learn everything today," I chided him, sliding off the chair and standing upright.

"You're a bad teacher," he taunted back.

God, what a fucking brat. "Get Jirachi-ojii to help you then." A faint cry of 'I heard that' was heard. "If not, then I'm going to Uchiha-obaasan's place for afternoon tea and Kou always says to be polite, so I'm being polite right now when I ask you if—"

"I'll go."

I shrugged. "I was gonna ask if you would want to help shave Jirachi's head, but that works too."

An ear splitting shriek echoed throughout the empty library aisles.

* * *

"So you're like, really friends with this random old Uchiha lady?" Kabuto's expression contorted in a mixture of bemusement and befuddlement. He was quickly growing comfortable with us, and I didn't entirely appreciate it. "I thought they weren't meant to like Hyuuga people. That's what _Mother_ told me."

"They don't," I said airily, waving to a passing policeman. He was old, surely Uchiha-obaasan's age, yet was still doing his evening patrol. "Good evening, Uchiha-san." Kou and I grinned in unison as the elderly man stopped and bent down to us while Kabuto looked baffled.

"Ah Hyuuga-kun, Hyuuga-hime. On your way to Ginchiyo-san's place?" We nodded eagerly. "Tha's alright then. Careful not to wander outside the compound then, its late. Get someone to walk you home, dear." His tone was warm but expression concerned, as most Uchiha were whenever I stepped foot onto the compound. My 'incident' was a sore spot for most of Konoha's Police Force; I'd exposed a flaw in their security on their own training grounds.

Yet, they were honourable folk and they took it upon themselves to improve, rather than imposing restrictions on Kou and I.

I liked the Uchiha. Sometimes, in times where Hiashi loomed over me and I was bruised and bleeding from three hours training, I thought I would like to have been one, given the choice. Been Itachi's big sister, and given Sasuke limitless affection where his parents had been absent…

But then I remember my mother, and Hizashi, Toshiie and most importantly, Neji.

A Neji who should be born very soon.

"You just said they don't like Hyuuga," Kabuto interjected again, arms crossed.

"They don't," Kou reiterated.

"They just like us," we hummed in unison. Kabuto blanched and I think then he realised just what he was getting himself into by tagging along.

We eventually came across the pink stained door and I bounded up to it, knocking as obnoxiously as possible. Uchiha-obaasan opened it on the fourth knock as always and I fell into her knees. "Uchiha-obaasan!" I crowed, hugging her legs tightly.

Uchiha Ginchiyo was an old warrior of the Uchiha clan, I found out some time after the war began. In the clan head and his wife's absence, most came to her for advice and alongside Ayaka proved to be essential to running the remainder of the clan. None of that really mattered to me though—to me, she was just a sweet, lonely old lady I worryingly couldn't remember seeing in canon after Obito's death.

"Oh, my precious princess good evening!" She scooped me up; I worried for her back so. "And my little ninja to be, Kou-chan." She pinched his cheek and I knew for a fact he hated it, but he grinned and bore it like a true shinobi. "And who's this?" Kabuto looked torn between hugging her also, and fleeing.

"Yakushi Kabuto, ma'am," he stammered. "Hiyaku-hime invited me—if it's not okay, I can just—"

"Oh no, of course not! Come in, come in, dear. You're just in time for tea. Don't worry about imposing, we're used to much bigger parties than this." Her smile faltered and Kou quickly took her by the hand and led her into the house, asking what flavour tea she'd bought today and I told her I could count all the way to two hundred now! Kabuto trotted in behind us, flinching when I screeched for him to shut the door and not let the draft in.

We sat around her kotatsu, as we'd done so for the past three years, and Kou eagerly snatched the crème brulee (how did Konoha even have a word for crème brulee?) tea off the platter. I sipped mine gingerly, my tastebuds still not quite sold on the drink. Kabuto sat with his hands in his lap, sniffing the cup suspiciously.

"If you don't like tea I have some juice, Kabuto-chan." Uchiha-obaasan made to rise, elbows trembling but Kou and I both leapt to our feet. We could get it, we assured her. "Oh you two are too good to me," I heard her sigh as we scampered to the kitchen. Usually, she placed things too high so Kou had to give me a leg up so we could reach the top cupboards. We could use our chakra but it seemed such a waste; Hyuuga were nothing if not efficient.

When we returned, Kou juggling three glasses and I merrily shaking a carton of juice. Kabuto took to the juice more easily and finally began to make small talk amidst Kou's polite conversation and my incessant chirping.

"We're starting sparring next week!" I exclaimed, excitement coursing through my veins. Begrudgingly, the weights training was working and alongside my stamina, I now I had a wicked kick as Hideaki found out the last time he tried to shove Itachi.

"We are?" Kabuto asked weakly. His wiry frame would fill out eventually but right now? Kabuto had good reason to fear some of the boys in our class.

And me of course.

"Don't worry, Kabuto-kun, they make you do an obstacle course first, so they know where everyone's ready for it," Kou cheerfully explained, going on to talk about his own sparring experience. "Nashi-sensei says I'm really good. Only Shisui-kun really beats me," he mumbled the last part, pride sore. I could sympathise with him. Being in the same class as Shushin no Shisui and Uchiha Itachi hardly seemed fair on us. "But I beat him in class so I guess it's okay."

Kabuto nodded thoughtfully, a little more at ease. Then he caught my smirk and blanched yet again. "Hyuuga-senpai, your sister is scary," despite this, his tone was deadpan.

Kou flushed lightly—a customary reaction. Everyone else at the Academy knew we weren't really siblings because otherwise he would be heir to the Hyuuga and I'd be wearing bandages across my forehead. Explaining was more effort than it was worth though.

"Only reason I'm scary is cuz you're a wimp," I retorted, sticking my tongue out.

"Hiyaku-chan, come now. You're acting like Obito when Kakashi—" She caught herself, putting her palm over her mouth. "Well, I suppose it's not a bad thing," she added softly, pouring herself and Kou another cup of tea. "I wonder what age you will graduate…" It was a musing more than a question but if I didn't already know the war would end this year, I would've been terrified for Kou.

"I want to graduate really quickly." Surprisingly it was Kabuto who piped up. "That way I can help _Mother_ out more." His devotion to his mother would've touched me if I still wasn't trying to figure out why the fuck he used English to address her.

"That's very nice Kabuto-chan. I'm sure your mother appreciates that." Uchiha-obaasan coughed into her hand, clapping her chest. "Oh my, look at the time, I'd say we should start packing up, don't you?" Again, she moved to stand up but Kou and I were quicker.

"We'll do it, Uchiha-obaasan!" We said in chorus.

Of course, that wasn't all. I enlisted a very confused Kabuto to help me wash dishes while Kou wandered away to the rest of the house with a broom in hand.

"What's he doing?" He asked me.

"Uchiha-obaasan lives by herself. So we help," I explained, draining out the remaining tea. "Her grandson used to babysit me, but he's…" I stopped, sighing. "He probably won't be coming back."

Strangely, though I didn't trust Kabuto as far as I could throw him, I felt comfortable speaking my mind around him. As far as I knew, he didn't have any important contacts yet and his reputation was in shambles at best at school. No one would believe him if I slipped up.

And if he said too much I would need to encourage ChaCha to do a bit of digging (the girl was destined for the T&I bitch that she was).

"What does he look like?"

I didn't expect that question. I blinked but considered it seriously. Kabuto was stupid but he wasn't dumb. He must have a reason. "He's got black hair—it's super fuzzy. Or spiky. I'm not sure…But he's always got these goggles on. And—And, he's always with this guy who's got a mask and silly hair like yours." Kabuto tugged on a strand of his own self consciously. "There's also a girl with 'em. She's got this pretty purple stuff on her cheeks." I tilted my chin up to gaze at him. "Why do you wanna know anyway?"

" _Mother_ and I help out in the country healing soldiers who come through. I dunno, I just thought maybe Uchiha-san's grandson might come through…" He shrugged, cheeks puffed out and red.

I smiled without thinking. "Thanks. Uchiha-obaasan misses him a lot."

We finished our work in comfortable silence until Kou returned, kimono tied up at his elbows and knees. Most undignified for a Main House member. I giggled and helped loosen the knots, smoothing out his sleeves.

"Ne, Ani, Oji is going to have an—" I halted quickly, realising I didn't know the word for 'aneurism' in Japanese and Kou sure as hell didn't know it in English, "—Oji is gonna go mad," I opted for instead.

"I will tell Hiashi-sama I was training," he shot back, though he knew punishment would be only minutely less with that excuse. "Or…maybe he won't see me?"

I snorted; fat chance of that in a Hyuuga household.

When we bid farewell to Uchiha-obaasan, I steeled myself. I couldn't reveal what I knew or what Kabuto could know. There was no need to dash or raise her hopes. I settled for nuzzling the crook of her neck, terrified by how more translucent the skin had grown there. Kou was on her other side, squeezing tightly.

"Love you, Uchiha-obaasan," we murmured.

Kabuto waited outside restlessly. Uchiha were starting to file into their homes for the day and a strange child sitting outside their stand-in matriarch was reason enough for suspicion. Kabuto attempted an (apparently) disarmingly charming smile but they only narrowed their eyes until Kou and I filed out behind him. I waved to them cheerily and some of the tension left their bodies and most nodded in acknowledgement.

"They really like you," he grumbled as he stood up. "Why're you so nice to everyone but me?" It sounded like it was meant to be a joke, but his wide eyed expression spoke otherwise. Kou wisely retreated a few strides ahead, finding the elderly policeman from before. The plan had been to walk home alone, but if he saw us leave without an escort he'd likely scold us. Weirdly, being scolded by the Uchiha always stung more than the Hyuuga.

I opened my mouth but couldn't quite choke out the words. "Idiot," I muttered, shoving his arm. "If I'm so mean, why'd you come along?"

"I'm not an idiot!" It was a boom I'd not heard previously from the meek boy and I flinched, stepping back. Was this where he showed his true colours? Kou glanced our way, eyes narrowed. I relaxed; nothing could happen here, this was the Uchiha compound and I had Kou a mere twenty metres away. "I'm not an idiot," he said again, much weaker.

I grunted and jabbed his nose. "Not an idiot here, you idiot." I moved my hand down and put it over his chest. "But here." For good measure, I gave him a light, almost playful shove. "And I'm not nice to anyone thank you."

"You're nice to Hyuuga-senpai."

"He's my brother."

"And Itachi-kun."

"Also my brother."

He eyed me for that but continued.

"What about Uchiha-senpai?"

I hummed. "He _will_ be my brother." One day. I was working on it.

"Let me guess, Inuzuka-chan is your sister."

"No, but can you _imagine._ " I waved my hands flamboyantly, eyes glinting.

"You're weird." It's such a childish insult, but it's what made all the difference.

"Whatever, _megane_." I slid my bandana out of my satchel and around my neck. It was a cool evening for March. Yes, I thought, gaze sliding sidewards. That's all. "It looks like Uchiha-ojiisan wants to leave. Do you live on the way?"

His expression morphed from one of mild shock to disappointment. "No…" He scuffed the ground, lips pursed. "S'okay. I know the way anyway." His eyes strained beneath the lens and were suddenly both too full and hollow. "Why don't you like me, Hiyaku-hime?" He asked again.

 _Because in another life you're a murderous maniac with a snake fetish. Because you haunt my dreams with visions I don't even remember watching in the anime._

 _You're still just a shitty antagonist in a tv show._

He snapped his gaze to lock onyx eyes with my own lavender ones. Neither of us had pupils, I noticed belatedly.

 _You're six,_ I thought dumbly _. You're six and love your Mother and just want to learn to read._

Yet, a number wouldn't suppress the shudder that ran through me when I thought about touching him, as if his scales had already grown.

I shrugged again. 'I don't know' seemed to be the only honest answer at this point. "I don't _not_ like you." I didn't want to like him. Not yet.

Sadly, I didn't get a choice in the matter as he shuffled in place, corners of his lips raising higher than I'd ever seen them.

"So we're friends then?" His voice cracked, and I could've slapped myself when I grinned at it. He seemed to take that as a yes and took my wrists. I almost slapped him this time. "I'll be a good friend, just you wait, Hiyaku-hime!"

It was so sugary sweet I could've vomited.

"Whatever, megane. Get home before the weirdos come out for the night." I waved him off, hoping the evening twilight hid my red cheeks.

"But you're already here, Hiyaku-hime."

Before I'd even gone to swipe he'd run in the opposite direction, laughing loudly.

I'd kill him, I decided then. I'd keep my enemy closer and then I'd fucking strangle him in his sleep.

I was going to murder Kou too, judging by the smug expression adorning his features as old man Uchiha walked us as close to home as he could without starting a scandal. How did these children even figure out how to be smug?

Kishimoto designed all of his characters OP and I wanted a rewrite.

* * *

Kabuto rushed into the orphanage exactly thirty three seconds before he'd be scolded by Matron for being late and instead was only met with a disapproving stare. He ignored her though and hopped to take off his shoes, already sprinting down the hallway by the time his slippers were halfway on.

Mother was just where he'd hoped she'd be, sat in her study and quietly writing…something. Kabuto wasn't quite sure what it was. She turned to acknowledge him before he'd even opened the door fully (how did she do that? Hiyaku had done it too and it was so creepy) and greeted her charge with a bright smile.

"I was getting worried, Kabuto." She took note of his dishevelled state and motioned to her side. "It looks like you've had an exciting day. Why don't you tell me about it?" He dove forward, curling up against her side securely. This would surely be the best part about his day. Mother was going to be so proud of him!

"Look what I can do!" He decided to begin with his hiragana. He almost mixed up his 'a' and 'o' again, but he remembered Hiyaku told him that 'o' was like the shape of his mouth when he yawned. "I learnt them today," he exclaimed proudly.

Mother clapped her hands together before giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. "I'm so proud of you Kabu-chan! You're learning so quick."

"My friend taught me," he added quickly, trying to be as nonchalant about it as possible—as if he hadn't spent the last month anxiety ridden every time he stepped outside the orphanage. "She's really smart." He didn't want to admit it before, because he thought Hiyaku didn't like him. But now that they were friends Kabuto didn't mind too much. Mother always said good friends were supp—sapati— _supportive_ of each other.

"She definitely sounds like it. Is she the reason you're out so late?" Her tone wasn't accusatory like Matron or concerned like Brother's might have been, but curious.

"Mhm. She and her brother saw me in the library and I went with them to visit Uchiha-san. She's this nice old lady—oh Mother, have you seen a—" his lip stuck out in concentration, trying to remember the details as best he could, "—he has goggles, black hair and it might be spiky or curly, we're not sure, and the other one has hair like me and a…a mask, and then she has—" Mother gently shushed him, covering his mouth playfully.

"Do you have their names, Kabuto?"

Oh. He hadn't thought to ask that. He drooped. The old lady had mentioned an Obi-something. Obiki? Obiru? Obida? "Obi?" He asked hopefully. His Mother shook her head sadly and he huffed. "Well, maybe we'll see him this weekend."

"We just might." Mother smiled, petting his head. "Is she the one who was sneaking you all that mochi?"

Kabuto frowned, tilting his head to one side. "I don't think so. She really likes her mochi. And she's my friend not my-my" he struggled with the word, "admirer." He'd had to bring the note home for Mother to read, just to make sure it wasn't nasty. He'd been so happy to find out someone liked him. And they must still like him because the mochi kept coming! If only he knew who it was, he could make them a bandana.

"You'll have to ask your friend if she'd like to come for a playdate, then. I'm sure everyone would like to meet her."

Mostly to size her up, of course. Kabuto was the orphanage's current youngest and was doted on by his 'siblings.' If they'd known the extent of his troubles at school, there'd likely have been a riot.

"Okay, Mother!" He looked up to the clock and sprang to his feet, bowing. "It's almost lights out. I'll go get ready for bed. Thank you for listening, Mother."

"Always, Kabuto." She smiled again, squeezing his hand. "Tell me when Parent-Teacher interviews are, and I'll try to come, okay?" She could see the excitement rolling off him in waves as he nodded hurriedly and bounded out the door, looking nowhere near ready enough for sleep.

Nonou sighed to herself, opening the next letter on her desk. The Third had sent through his funds for the month, though it was barely enough to scrape by. Perhaps she could hunt. . . Her shoulders slumped forward as she held her head in her hands.

Why couldn't anything be simple?

* * *

Orochimaru stepped into the clearing confidently, gaze sharp and calculating until they found their target. He stood outside his home breaking firewood, expression content. It was almost a shame to break his routine of chop, slide, carry, chop. Orochimaru wasn't sure when he'd become such a romantic for nature, but he hoped it wasn't infectious. He released his presence, causing the figure to twitch, eyes sliding towards the disturbance.

"Your reactions are slower than usual. Have you not been training?"

The red head shook his head, hands collapsing by his side into a bow. "Orochimaru-sama! I was not expecting you." He rose again, tugging at the sleeves of his yukata. "Is there something wrong, Orochimaru-sama? You haven't visited since last year."

The Snake Sanin closed his eyes, a sigh on the tip of his tongue. "I believe the war will be ending soon."

The teen's eyes widened beneath his fringe and he stepped forward excitedly. "Really? And you're telling me this because—"

"Yes. You will be living in the village at its conclusion." Orochimaru swiftly sidestepped his attempts at an embrace, instead rapping his knuckles against his forehead. "Of course, you can't be alone, but I have a candidate in mind for that." A few actually, depending on how the war panned out.

"Does that mean that they're coming t—"

"I'm sorry." And a small part of him was. "They still can't remember." His companion's features contorted into ugly despair. "It won't be safe for them in the village. You know that, don't you?"

The boy nodded sombrely, folding his sleeves into themselves. "Of course, Orochimaru-sama. I understand." He was surprised when he was rewarded with a hand atop his head, much more gentle this time.

"There's going to be a task only you can complete soon. I don't know how soon, so don't bother asking." He stared down his charge, eyes narrowed. "And you will complete it, won't you?"

Maybe if the boy's life hadn't revolved Orochimaru, he would've taken it for the threat it was. Instead he grinned widely;

"You can count on me, Orochimaru-sama."

And with that, the Sanin's clone disappeared. The red head wasn't disappointed; if Orochimaru sent a clone it meant he was involved in something too significant to part from. A war would do that.

.

.

.

Orochimaru breathed in, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jiraiya, whose head was currently leant against his shoulder. "I hardly see how our impending doom is great comedic material, you sicko," he teased, yawning.

He didn't deign to respond to his friend at first, instead continuing to bandage his bloody arm. "We give Tsunade and Dan one night on shift together and you trip and almost shatter your wrist. You incompetent fool," he hissed.

"Think you need to work on your bedside manner, _Commander_."

Orochimaru shoved him off harshly and the white haired man silently screamed. He took in the sight of Jiraiya writhing in pain for a moment before gazing at the flower in his hand. Its chakra was still intact. Good.

"He's fine," Jiraiya rasped between wheezes. "Mitsuki-chan's a good kid. He'll run home, just like you told him too." He rose a hand, grasping at the tent's sides. "Orochimaru, I think I'm, dying…"

Orochimaru kicked his ribs. "Then do it more quietly you toad."

* * *

 ***eyebrow waggle* Orochimaru remains as enigmatic as ever.**

 **As a note, megane means glasses.**

 **OKay, announcement time! I've actually had this planned since before my last upload but I just never got around to letting y'all know. Alignment has a sister-fic! It's called Ephemeral and it should be up on my profile by the time you read this! It's a very light fic compared to Alignment word count wise, and is more like drabbles. However, I recommend you take a look** **at it if you wanna be up to date on the hints I throw out for plot etc.. It's also a good standalone read sooo! Give it a looksie and a follow if it tickles your fancy. It's guaranteed to be 50k words so don't worry about giving it too much of your commitment lol.**

 **Read, follow and review!**

 **But I don't want to spoil too much here so that's all I'll say for now, along with this snippet:**

 _She remembered warmth. Not the sort that caused her to curl into herself under a blanket in contentment but suffocating and she clawed at her throat with the need for anything else._

 _She also remembered a fist slamming into her jaw—then, she fell. But what after that? Her predeveloped mind scrambled for answers in the hope she'd distract herself from her inability to move without a Herculean effort._

 _She couldn't remember anything else. She was a person. Yes, a person. A woman? Yes, that felt right. Name? All that could come to mind was, 'What's in a name?' If she'd remembered the words to do so, she would've cursed._

 _Then, a high-pitched wail and the beeping of a monitor. Her chest tightened, and she mustered the strength to shake her body. Her baby—her baby was being taken again, she couldn't let them—_

 _She forgot what she was thinking when she was blinded (and it only then occurred to her she'd been blind)._

 _And when she took her first breath, she cried in relief, and all was forgotten._


	12. Root: Scaling

**Okay guys this time I have a valid af excuse. My lappy died :( Took forever to both get a new one and recover these fics. I don't even know if anyone is reading anymore but if you are I love you and you are v valid. Thanks to Lady Syndra for reviewing! I kept you in mind the whole chapter :)**

 **This is a weird chapter ngl but Chekov's Gun is in play here y'all so please bear with me. You'll see some cool details too don't worry don't worry. ;) Read, fave/follow and revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww pls. Makes my desperate soul v happy. Feed the dumpster fire.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Minato examined his new team packing up camp lightly, trying to pretend he wasn't searching for his own in the back of his mind. One of them wasn't more than children themselves—so why was his team sent away in exchange for such a mismatched trio? Already the mission had been delayed but judging by the explosions heard thirty miles west, it was for the best. Orochimaru did have good judgement, Minato reminded himself.

But Orochimaru would also make a calculated error in favour of the greater good, if necessary.

"Captain, we're ready to depart for the mission," Aoba called, sealing the last tent away. Minato smiled in acknowledgement and braced himself for the back slap Dai proceeds to give him.

"Aoba-kun you look ready to depart in general," Yoshino said sternly, pinching his cheek. "Take a food pill before we leave—you need it."

"Yoshino-senpai—stop!" Aoba batted her away, quickly readjusting his shades like the pouty teenager he was.

Minato's smile cracked, just a little.

"Do not look so grim, Captain Minato." Dai's optimism was infectious though and his blinding joy reinvigorates the Yellow Flash. Some may have doubted Dai's capabilities but Minato knew better, and clearly so did their commander. "We will be finished in a matter of days and once we are victorious we will return to the village as heroes!" He bellowed, laughing heartily. "At your command, we will begin," he added more seriously.

The student in Minato felt uncomfortable with Dai's deference to him but the shinobi knew there was no time for such weakness. Kushina was waiting for him.

"Then I'll debrief you one last time. Maito-san, you will take the lead…Yamashiro-kun, bring up the rear…" He told himself he was confident this would succeed. Aoba was almost peerless in his fire-style; if anyone could blow up the bridge spectacularly, it would be him. Dai was the muscle—if they were caught, he would bear the brunt of the assault and they were rounded by Yoshino, the medic. Together, her and Aoba could weave through the enemy forces undetected, leaving Dai to cause a distraction if necessary.

Yes, he said to himself. This was going to work out perfectly.

And if it didn't he knew he'd be dead when Shikaku got his hands on him anyway.

* * *

I rolled over, unable and unwilling to admit to myself that sun was indeed poking through my window and if I did not get dressed in approximately three minutes Hiashi was going to murder me. As I predicted, three and a half minutes later (wow he was lenient today), my sliding door slammed open and my uncle stood in the doorway, arms crossed and expression unimpressed.

"This is unbefitting of a Hyuuga heiress," he started and I groaned loudly. "Get up _now_ , Hiyaku."

I lowered the covers slowly, revealing my sweaty brow and red cheeks. When this didn't convince him, I threw them all off and wobbled to my feet. I met his gaze fiercely; I was sick and tired and if I had to sit under that fucking waterfall for one more minute I'd throw myself into the depths below. There was no use arguing though and I shoved past him into the living room.

I was having a tantrum and I bitterly enjoyed every moment of it. I was given the main quarters of the Branch House, meaning no one else was there to see my little display thankfully. Toshiie wouldn't enter for another two hours when my 'training' supposedly finished. I splashed water onto my face, hoping it'd soothe the burning sensation masking every inch of my skin. It didn't.

I hadn't been sick like this since before my third birthday and it sucked. Sucked, I tell you.

As I was heating my water for lemon tea (I hated it but god in a world where Strepsils didn't exist, it'd have to do), I felt a hand cover mine and take the pot away.

"We will focus on theory today," my uncle said tentatively. "You will shadow me and inform me all you know."

"About what?" I asked dumbly.

"Everything."

And if he curled his hand that bit too protectively around my shoulders, neither of us said anything.

* * *

Kabuto's stomach dropped when neither Itachi nor Hiyaku were present at rollcall. Since he'd taken to sitting with his friend at lunch the harassment had lessened towards him, but he felt guilty in that it had only resulted in a target on her back. Not that Hiyaku seemed to mind; she looked like she rather enjoyed talking back to bullies in fact.

He wished he had her confidence, but he supposed he would with Hyuuga Kou and Uchiha Itachi for 'brothers.' He loved his siblings at the orphanage, but they were hardly built for fighting. None of them were fed well enough for that.

Speaking of, he slunk to his old spot in the lunchyard and found himself further disappointed when no mochi awaited him. Maybe his admirer had given up on him? How depressing. Inuzuka Hana sat a little while off with the Nara girl and Yamanaka and Akimichi boys, smiling brightly as she chattered. She was someone you should give mochi to, not a sourpuss like himself, he thought as he sat in place.

His regulars surrounded him after a short while, small smiles revealing sharp tongues. "Where's your 'friend?'" They asked haughtily. His classmate, ChaCha, was among them, more timid but equally eager. "Has she gotten sick of her new dog already?"

"I'm not a dog," he responded calmly and one of them jumped. They weren't used to him talking back.

"You're sure dumb as one," one of the older boys laughed. Kabuto smirked when he saw an Inuzuka ninken's ears prick from across the yard.

"Don't feel bad, Hiyaku likes collecting dogs," another snorted, an Uchiha of all people. Kabuto thought the Uchiha liked Hiyaku and Kou? "Why do you think she keeps you and Kou around, though? You're both too stupid to see she's going to play you. Especially Kou—maybe he should get a backbone and actually fight for his place in the 'Main Family'. Bet you're like him, aren't you? Just a bastar—"

He fell forward and Kabuto brought his knees and hands up. Instead of swinging his fist like he'd assumed though, the boy landed on his hands and knees, eyes wide. Kabuto looked up to find the all but one of his little troupe had scattered and in their place stood a thunderous Shisui.

"Get lost, Hirohito."

Hirohito's remaining companion sniggered, obviously unaware of the Killing Intent radiating off Shisui. Kabuto didn't know how he could be; it was clogging up his ears it was so thick. "Ain't this your kid cousin Hiro-kun? Are you gonna let him push you around like that?"

Hirohito staggered to his feet, mouth set in a firm line. "Shouldn't you be playing Ninja with the rest of the children, Shisui?" He was older than Shisui and almost a foot taller but Kabuto knew better than to underestimate Shisui. The two stared at one another and the poor megane considered just diving into one of the older Inuzuka ninken's mouths. It probably wouldn't be a very nutritious meal for them but forgive him for being selfish just this once.

"C'mon Benkei, let's go," Hiro eventually grumbled. He walked away, hands stuffed in pockets and head hung. "Just 'cuz you get to play pretend with the Hyuuga…" He muttered, and Kabuto frowned this time as well.

A beat passed between them, Shisui still scowling and then he peered down at Kabuto, as if realising for the first time he was there. Had he even known he was there?

"Hey, you're Kabuto-kun, Hiyaku-chama's friend." He was all cheer now, hands on hips. "Don't mind Hirohito, he's just a bully. He doesn't usually try stuff on first years cuz of Itachi-chan, but he's sick again today sooo…" He trailed off, waiting expectantly for a reply.

Kabuto jumped to acquiesce, babbling whatever came to mind. "Oh no, it's fine—but um, thank you for helping me Uchiha-senpai, it was er, really nice of you and I really appreciate it." The older boy grinned but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

Kabuto knew a lot about eyes. Where the Hyuuga and Uchiha were famed for their strong eyes, people like him had weak, dull eyes. In return though, you could always tell what they were thinking if you just stared at their eyes hard enough. But Kabuto? If the eyes were the window to the soul, his glasses served as the curtains.

"Where's Hyuuga-senpai? Is he away as well?"

Shisui's eyes light up. "Nah, Kou-kun's helping out our senpai with some chakra control stuff."

"Uwa, that's so cool! Hyuuga-senpai must be really good at it if he's helping the seniors."

Shisui nodded thoughtfully before crouching in front of him. "Yeah but I mean, so do you Kabuto-kun. You know, I asked my Kaasan about medical ninjutsu and she said it takes years to be really good at it. How do you know how to do it?"

Kabuto didn't like being defensive, but it was instinctive for him. " _Mother_ taught me. She helps heals ninja near the village." A beat. "Why you wanna know?"

They didn't get to find out since Kou and another upperclassman jogged towards them, the former beaming. Shisui returned the smile, halting his friend with the swing of his arm. The Hyuuga boy beckoned the senior forward, and Kabuto thought he recognised him. Yes, he was the boy Hiyaku annoyed every so often—her 'super senpai.'

"Shisui-kun, Umino-senpai was hoping you could show him how to shushin. I'm still not very good at it," he mumbled the last part bashfully, cheeks tinged pink.

"Ah, it's not a big deal if you can't. It's just getting later in the year and…" He trailed off and the older boys nodded seriously while Kabuto cocked his head to one side. Why was it such a big deal? Didn't he have time to learn?

Kabuto sat beside Kou as Iruka and Shisui practised, watching the latter's movements with amazement. "How can he do that?" He whispered to Kou as the Uchiha boy disappeared once more.

"He's Shisui," Kou shrugged. "Reckon he could do anything if he tried."

Kabuto let his hands grow green momentarily. Maybe he could too, if he tried.

* * *

Hiashi didn't consider himself a cruel person. He was simply disciplined; a trait his brother never seemed to fully possess. Otherwise, his niece would be no more than a glint in his eye.

He was grateful for his brother's mistake, as much as he berated him at the time. She looked startlingly like her mother, but her smirk? The way she raised her eyebrows? Or the scowl she wore when she didn't get her way? All Hizashi.

And himself too, he supposed.

But regardless of the circumstances surrounding birth, Hiashi still didn't think he was cruel to her. She was the heiress—another controversial decision on his father's part that he did _not_ consult him on—which meant training had to be intense. And she was talented, which meant the pressure had to pile all the more. All Hiashi was doing was cultivating her potential to serve the Hyuuga as best she could.

Though worryingly her loyalty to her clan was often questionable.

She loved her family no doubt, but her criticisms of their customs came through thick and fast once she began to read. Especially concerning the Caged Bird Seal, which he wondered she was frightened of gaining herself. He wanted to assure her such a thing would never occur.

But it might, and even if Hiashi was cruel he was no liar.

He wasn't cruel enough to send her to the Academy when her small body was wracked with coughs and shivers (was she really only five? How slow time is…). He wasn't cruel enough to make her put on her weights that day either. And he most definitely couldn't find it in his cruel nature to reject the hand that slipped into his own as they crossed the courtyard to the Main House.

The small smile she granted him when he lifted her up the steepest steps soothed his aching soul.

"Oji," she coughed, rubbing her sleeve against her mouth, "what'd you wanna know?"

He frowned. "Did you mean to ask, 'Ojisama, what did you want to know?'"

"Yes, Ojiisama."

That mouth on her…he couldn't actually decide where she got that from. All of them, probably. "Tell me your class ranking." He understood the war put pressure on staff but the lack of communication between teacher and family was pitiful at best.

"First, Oji. We haven't start'd sparrin' yet though so probably second soon."

"And why on earth do you think that will be your downfall?" Hiyaku's hand to hand combat was nothing to scoff at for her age, especially once he added her weight training. He wanted her classmates to _quake_ when they stepped into the ring with her.

See, not cruel, just calculating.

"'tachi-chan is in my class."

Hiashi was unsure which to scold first; calling an Uchiha by such an affectionate term or the self-degradation. Hyuuga were prideful until their last breath, because until their last breath they were still superior from their irises to the tips of their toes. He very much so believed Hiyaku considered herself superior in every aspect but not because she was a Hyuuga. So, he decided on neither.

"Wait and see, little one." He instinctually squeezed her hand as they turned a corner. "You have your doujutsu and he does not. You have the advantage."

"I hope 'tachi-chan never gets his sharingan."

Hiashi stopped before his study door and let his frown deepen as he gazed down at the child beside him. That was odd. But he supposed he should encourage this…spirit?

"Why?"

"The sharingan is unlocked by trauma. I don't want him to ever feel that upset," she answered, eyes suddenly hollow and face gaunt. Hiashi moved to catch her, thinking her about to faint but she recovered quickly, smiling weakly. "Hyuuga are lucky."

Even Hiashi couldn't bring himself to believe her.

It was always a wound to his pride how deeply she seemed to care for the Uchiha—even more so when he considered that they returned her affections. Most had already settled her to be Itachi's betrothed in their minds and it made his blood boil. _His_ niece was not going to be thrown to those _dogs_ for the sake of politics. Even if he did, Hizashi and Haruhi would bury him six feet. As his thoughts drifted to his brother his fists clenched, and his spawn glanced up at him hazily. The Byakugan didn't let you read your opponent's mind but Hiashi wouldn't be surprised if it had somehow mutated for Hiyaku.

He could never let her wed a Yamanaka; the combination would spell the end for this world.

"Oji are we sitting down yet?" Her face scrunched, the telltale signs of a scowl tugging at her lips.

Hiashi allowed himself an inward smile and ushered her through the room, sitting her across from him. He haphazardly grabbed a random book from his shelf and slid it towards her. "Read," he commanded.

(Who was he kidding? His niece couldn't be commanded anything.)

"On and on, a thousand years gone; meeting and leaving at every day's dawn," she read carefully, brow creased in concentration. "Surrender yourself, to the rear of the line; there's always…one last time?" She snapped her neck up, searching for affirmation in his eyes.

That was his niece's downfall, he thought. She _needed_ people. Hopefully a trait she would grow out of. Otherwise she was going to become the most dangerous kunoichi the Hyuuga had ever seen. Because when Hiyaku needed someone she needed them wholeheartedly; she made them need _her_ in return. He first saw it in Kou. His affections for her were inevitable admittedly, being without a companion for the first few years of his life. And then she somehow sunk her claws into the Uchiha heir and his family. Likely a desperate grab for political stability on their part. If they were seen to be trusted with the Hyuuga heiress (which they weren't no matter what his father said), then surely, they could be trusted with the village. Then she wooed his own father and Hiashi was still trying to wrap his head around _how_. A mixture of guilt and senility he reckoned. There was no other way he would be giving such preferential treatment; he wouldn't give her the time of day if he'd just proposed to Hitomi sooner.

"That is acceptable," he finally replied. She beamed and Hiashi slouched.

He must be going senile too.

"Oji, do you like poetry?" She thumbed the pages, glancing across them with mild interest. "This is really old," she remarked, and he's surprised she's surprised by it.

"Yes. It's called—"

"Man'yōshū." Both of their frowns deepened.

The prideful, Hyuuga side to him was proud of her being so advanced; he bet that Uchiha boy didn't know the Man'yōshū. The uncle in him displayed concern though. Where was she finding time to learn this? He was the only one who held a copy in the estate as far as he was aware.

"Jirachi-san, at the library, he told me about it."

His niece thought herself clever, he thought. She still didn't think she had any tells when she lied. "Did he now?" But she was remarkably composed for a liar, sick even. But, he left it there, like he seemed to be doing a lot in this conversation.

Who was playing who?

"Oji, if you're not going to say anything, can I go back to bed?" Her tone is clipped now, almost frustrated. How long had he been dazing?

"No," he snapped on instinct and her lips curled in a snarl in response. "I am going to sign off on these documents and you are going to complete these stretches whilst I do so." She growled lowly but pushed off the table, getting into first position. She was probably going to practise them when she went back to her room anyway. Hiyaku complained but she still did what she was told more often than not. It had taken him months to drill the word 'troublesome' out of her vocabulary—even then she still spat it at him when she was in a particularly foul mood.

Right on cue, she muttered " _what a drag_ " under breath.

They both worked in silence, ill intent rolling off the child in waves.

She was onto the last of her breathing exercises when one of the Elders strolled in. Hiashi had felt them coming but Hiyaku had not and the man watched as she flinched away from the scarred old woman. Admittedly, Hiashi had not been the biggest fans of them since they tried to sell his niece to Danzo either but unfortunately, he was bound to diplomacy. "Kiriko-san, what do I owe this _pleasure_?"

She adjusted her kimono stiltedly and gazed down at him with her nose upturned. This would be one of the last times she'd be able to do so, so Hiashi decided to let her impudence slide. "Hiroshi has bid me to tell you that the invasion of Kusagakure has been thwarted. Kannabi Bridge has been destroyed—" Hiyaku gasped and collapsed in a misshapen heap. Hiashi sensed a flare of chakra and then saw her Byakugan pulsing. "Why is she not at the Academy today, Hiashi?"

Hiashi ignored her in favour of approaching his niece, whose eyes were brimming with tears. "Continue your exercises," he instructed firmly. After another rasp for air she obeyed and without needing further coaxing her chakra receded back to the riverbank. Hiashi never dared touch her chakra like he had other children while they were developing. Once, when he was under the impression that her growing was stunted he'd tried. It was like removing a stone in the base of a dam; he never forgot how she _yowled_. So ashamed, he'd never told her parents and resolved to leave it to the medics, not trying again.

(If he had, maybe he would've understood why she did the things she did.)

She sat in the seiza position, expression blank as she stared at Kiroko but her eyes hard like steel. "I am sorry for the disturbance Kiroko," she croaked out slowly, bowing with purpose keeping her muscles from wobbling. When the elderly woman's eyes narrowed in contempt, Hiyaku smiled pleasantly. "Please give Hyuuga-sama my greetings—but if you cannot don't worry, I know age takes its toll on even the most intelligent civilian."

Hiashi stood quickly. "If that is all, Kiroko-san, please tell my father I will be imposing myself on him to continue this discussion at a later time since our _heiress_ is feeling unwell." And with that he slid the door shut on the geezer and turned to face the still stony faced girl. "That was disrespectful, Hiyaku," he said sternly, fingers gripping the side of his kimono to prevent them from twitching.

Apparently, she knew his tell as well though.

"I learnt 'disturbance' from Jirachi-san too," she hummed, braiding her hair and Hiashi simply covered his smile with his hand as he sat beside her.

"If you have time to learn words then I hope you've had time to remember your chakra pathways."

Kiroko _was_ a bitch.

* * *

Minato almost sobbed in relief as his team finally emerged from the clearing after missing the rendezvous point by three hours. Dai had a new scar running down his cheek and Yoshino had a prominent limp in her right leg while Aoba's glasses had been abandoned in favour of hollow crystal pupils but they were alive and they'd _done it_ —they'd _really done it_. He jumped from his post to meet them, cringing as Aoba and Yoshino struggled to stand without Dai's support, who looked to be running on will alone.

"Captain," they saluted, voices croaky. "Squad d978, reporting back."

Yoshino grinned and elbowed Aoba who suddenly looked giddy. "Mission successful," he squeaked. Once they bowed, ending formal procedure, the teen bounced. "I've always wanted to say that," he confessed weakly, flushing.

"And now you have, a roaring summer of possibilities await you!" Dai cheered (though more like wheezed). "I would suggest spring, but clearly you are better suited for the hotter months," he winked and Minato didn't have to wait long for an explanation as Yoshino jumped in.

"You should've seen him, Minato-san. I'd wager he's better with Fire Style than Uchiha Fugaku himself!" She laughed raucously, undone in a way Minato had never seen her before. He wondered if that's why Shikaku kept a ring pocketed at all times.

His friend was too lazy to get down on one knee during the war but maybe if she laughed like that for him one more time, he might finally get a backbone.

But, back to the far more pressing issue at hand. "Better than Uchiha-sama, really?" He trusted their judgement, especially when Dai nodded quietly. "Yamashiro-kun." The boy stood to attention, blue eyes misty in the twilight. "I might have to talk to Hokage-sama about your rank. Chuunin Yamashiro just doesn't roll off the tongue, does it?"

It was a joy to see how Aoba crowed, punching the air. "Yeah!" Then a mischievous smile crossed his features and Yoshino had her backhand ready. "I'm gonna be your senior Yoshino-senpai—you gotta call me sen—" he clutched his temple, groaning pathetically.

"Don't be foolish you twit. If I wanted to I could easily be Toukubetsu," she sniffed, turning her head derisively. "It would just be too much trouble, is all."

Everyone chuckled at that.

Much to her horror, she'd sounded like the perfect Nara bride.

* * *

Despite an awful morning, I was practically giddy by the time afternoon came. Hiashi had promised to teach me one low level jutsu of my choosing should I perform today. I didn't want to show him how to buy my silence, but the temptation was too strong. I'd even been quiet while he and Hiroshi talked, though admittedly I was hungry for information too.

"So, who was it?"

A pang in my heart but I shook it away. I always knew Obito was going to die. No need to dwell on it.

"A squad led by Namikaze Minato." Hiashi nodded, clearly not surprised in the least. I hadn't ever really thought about just how powerful Minato was before. He was just too friendly and doe eyed to look like he did some serious damage. "I have even heard the youngest is getting a promotion to Tokubetsu Jounin," Hiroshi continued.

Wow, Rin must've done something pretty amazing. I couldn't remember if she was promoted in canon, but I supposed completing a war-ending mission would do that.

"Bah, Hiyaku will be Tokubetsu at half their age."

Normally I appreciated this uncommon support from my uncle, but right now it just felt uncomfortably pressured. I don't think it's even possible to jump from Genin to Jounin in two years. Maybe three in wartime? God, why did the average promotion terms in this universe have to be so vague. Kurenai was considered 'normal' though and she didn't reach Jounin until she was twenty six.

But, Kurenai did try to use _genjutsu_ on _Itachi Uchiha_ , so maybe she needed a bit of time to catch up.

I shifted in my seat, brows scrunched in thought. Hiroshi took note of this and snorted in a graceful way I've never quite managed to master. "Tokubetsu is only a little bit below Jounin, dear," he said and I nodded my head like he'd answered life's biggest question. "You'll be Jounin one day. Before you take over the clan from your uncle—"

"—Otousama…"

I stayed silent. Becoming Clan Head was still very much so not on my agenda. Worst case scenario, abdicate, I reasoned. Getting exiled from the clan mattered little to me as well, since I'd just get the new heir to let me back in.

I think Hinata was meant to be a bit spineless like that.

* * *

"The Henge?"

My uncle's brows drew together, a perfect picture of stubborn confusion as we sat across from one another. I continued to smile gaily at him, hands together.

"May I ask why? I had expected a request for our family's techniques, not an academy jutsu." He couldn't help the sneer that accompanied it I suppose.

"Because," I replied, a touch snippy admittedly, "we wouldn't be taught it if it wasn't useful." My eyes narrowed up at my uncle. "I want to be prepared should I go to war." Which I wouldn't but he didn't know that. Expectedly, his frown decreased by two millimetres; to the untrained he appeared unaffected.

But I don't think anyone else ever knew Hiashi as well as I did.

"Your mother had wished to tutor you in genjutsu," he murmured eventually, and I knew I had won. So, caught up in my glee I did not consider his bitter tone as I leapt to my feet. "Fine. Your chakra control is more than adequate for this technique—if you do not achieve mastery by this evening, I shall consider it a waste of both of our time."

I huffed, arms crossed. "Fine," I responded in kind. I knew there was a threat in there somewhere, but I was equal parts sick, tired and stubborn.

I'd master the Henge if it killed me.

Which I feel like it almost did, judging by Toshiie's expression when I stumbled back to the Branch Family Compound. I wasn't sure why Hiashi had needed to slap my shoulders and wrists, but I'd supposed it was all to make sure I kept form.

"Little knight, are you alright?" He glanced over my shoulder to where my uncle watched and scowled; a rare sight. "With all due respect, Hiashi-sama, she is _five_."

"There have been genin at six, Toshiie. And with all due _respect_ , she asked for this." Hiashi looked down at me with a venom I'd never spotted on my uncle's face before. I shrunk from him, clinging my godfather's kimono leg.

"I did not know you were in the business of being ordered about by children." He wrapped an arm under me, balancing me on his hip. "I suppose they're the only ones on your level, aren't they?" I flinched in unison with Hiashi. When did my uncle grow such a temper? Hiashi's hands flew together and all Toshiie did was give a bark of laughter. Hiashi faltered. "Go ahead. Wouldn't be the first time." He pet the bandage around his forehead fondly, as if it were an old companion. Anxiety crushed my lungs and I burrowed my face into the crook of Toshiie's neck. For all his talk, he had not stopped rubbing careful circles in my back.

My uncle stopped and after a long look in my direction walked away, scoffing derisively.

"It's my fault," I whispered, bunching clumps of cloth around my fists. "I wanted to learn Henge and I—and I—"

I wasn't sure why I was crying. It wasn't like it was the first time I'd ignited his anger, though usually it was on purpose. Toshiie didn't expect an explanation though and carried me to my bedroom. He shut the door softly and sat down with me.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" He asked gently.

"'Cuz," I sniffled, "I was doin' the Henge and—and he said I needed to do it by tomorrow so I—I wanted to show him I could do it and, and I…" I took a deep breath, letting myself slide off his lap. I sighed, regaining an iota of composure. "I just—just wanted ta see if I could remember Kaachan."

Realisation seemed to dawn on Toshiie as he strained to smile down at me. "Is that when he got mad?" I nodded and he sighed. "Your mother is well loved here, dearest. Your uncle loves her too, and his misses her, just like you."

My stomach flipped as I pondered on what sort of 'love' he meant.

Toshiie brushed my hair back, rubbing my scalp tenderly. "Your uncle does love you. I don't…" He bites his lip, a rare expression of anxiousness flashing on his face. "I don't like the way he does some things, but I know he's doing his best to take care of you in the only way he can." I remained silent, leaning into his side. "But if he ever, Hiyaku look at me—" He tilted my chin towards him and I found myself facing his intense stare. "If he _ever_ hurts you, you _will_ tell me." I gulped; Come now, I think you need rest," he finished gently. "Let's get you changed."

And if my bruises looked too ugly, he didn't comment.

* * *

"Alright, today's the day!" Chisaki-sensei looked far too happy to be announcing the beginning of our _real_ taijutsu program. We gathered eagerly around the field, looking into the patch of dirt that was to be our sparring ring. "I know you've all been so excited to show off your moves, so now's your chance!"

Normally, bouts wouldn't happen until second or even third year but alas, wartime duress. Iruka had told me he had only begun sparring last year and it made me feel sick. Everyone knew his year wasn't ready to graduate—they would all be slaughtered on the field, Iruka included. Thank god they wouldn't be.

"Hiyaku-chan!" Kabuto wormed his way to my side, clutching my arm. I sneered down at it for a moment, resisting the urge to shove him away.

"Kabuto-kun," I greeted smoothly instead, pretending to scratch a particularly itchy ear to wriggle from his grasp. Itachi had been absent once again and I felt a twisted sense of elation. I'd get to be the best, just for a day. I also felt awfully guilty, because Itachi was likely still bedridden with some cold or another as always.

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why I considered that such an important detail.

"Are you feeling better?" He didn't give up, bless his soul. "You and Itachi-kun have been away forever!"

Two days.

"I'm fine," I murmured, folding my arms decisively and focusing on Chisaki's monologue on the glory of battle. Whoever won the most amount of spars in a week got a free pass on one homework task of their choice, apparently. Smart, I thought, incentivisng victory early. Even smarter to shame the loser by making them complete twice the amount. No wonder civilians dropped out—I wouldn't take that shit either.

"Now, today won't count for that little competition because we just want to see where we're all at! You remember what I taught you?" Everyone nodded, some more confident than others. Kabuto looked rather terrified but I punched his shoulder when his breathing grew a little ragged. "Would anyone like to volunteer to go first? You can be my little guinea pigs."

ChaCha put her hand in the air desperately, chest jutted out in a strange show of pride. I wasn't sure why she wanted to, but I was tempted to step up just to spite her. I saw Hana jump to be seen from the back of the pack though and threw the thought away. I tripped up Makoto so the Inuzuka girl could be seen and I beamed triumphantly when she skipped to Chisaki-sensei's side. Kabuto gave me a confused frown and I scowled right back.

"What?" I hissed.

He didn't answer me but his expression softened as he glanced away. Chisaki was taking the two girls through the traditional stances and showing them the Seal of Reconcilliation; why did the gesture appear so familiar?

"Now girls, I won't be assessing anything in particular today so choose whatever style you like best. The fight is over when one of you wants to stop or I say it's time to stop, okay?"

At least one of her rules made sense.

"All ready?" She asked one last time, and both nodded.

ChaCha's body was tense and she held her fists close to her face, a small frown hidden behind them. In contrast, Hana hung her arms ilimpy n front of her, bent over at a small angle. She had a sloppy smile plastered on her face and that's how I knew she would win.

When Chisaki-sensei dropped her hand, Hana wasted no time in lunging forward headfirst. ChaCha was immediately on the defensive, blocking the first strike and deflecting the second. Admittedly, for a civilian, ChaCha could actually walk some of her talk. There was no real malice behind either of their assaults, which truthfully made it a rather dull match. The outcome had been decided from the moment Hana raised her hand. But ChaCha wasn't letting it end too quickly—she jumped straight into the lion's den and landed a hit squarely in her jaw, causing Hana to stumble back for a moment. Kabuti gasped from beside me and I snorted; Hana had seen worse from her cousins. It was even sadder, I thought as the Inuzuka landed a brutal kick to ChaCha's chest, since Hana was a whole year younger as well.

A five year old eating dirt didn't affect me as much as I'd hoped it would. Desensitisation was clearly a subconscious process, even for one who was very much aware of its occurrence. ChaCha fisted the ground, growling downwards as Chisaki called the match. Hana hopped over to her eagerly, offering her index and middle fingers.

"That was fun, Chacha-chan!" She crowed, oblivious to the ill intent radiating off ChaCha in waves. I didn't think anyone else felt it, but Kabuto had stiffened next to me.

Chisaki-sensei looked down pointedly at ChaCha, who reluctantly performed the seal and ripped her hand away as quickly as possible. She flounced away, standing a good few feet away from her snickering 'friends'.

"Even a doggy can beat you, ChaCha-chan," Hideaki snipped, and she flushed crimson.

If she'd been a nicer girl, maybe I would've felt bad for her. But I already had one pain in the ass around (and Kabuto didn't look like he had any plans to change that) so I left her consigned to her fate. Everyone should be embarrassed once in a while anyway; builds humility.

"Wow, you were so good, Hana-chan!" I heard Kabuto exclaim as she took her place in the haphazard line we'd built. I made a vague grunt of approval, too distracted by my sizing up the rest of my infant sized competition.

"Thanks!" She replied eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I wish it'd gone on a little longer though…" I snorted—that'd be arrogant if anyone else had said it but out of Hana's mouth it was simply endearing.

The spars were awfully predictable—the clan kids won, and with the exception of only a few, the conscripted civilains lost. When I was called, Kabuto whispered an earnest good luck, which I could only grimace to. My opponent, Ikku, bowed respectfully. I couldn't underestimate him—he was built bigger than me and had sharp reflexes.

I clenched my teeth; I wanted to be the best for _one day_.

"Hiyaku-chan, sweetie," Chisaki-sensei gently took my shoulder. "I know I said anything goes, but maybe don't use your eyes, okay?" I nodded. It was fair enough.

We took first position and I examined Ikku's stance for a short moment. We hadn't learnt the nuances yet in class, but he took to them naturally despite their sloppiness. He knew to keep low and squared, resting one arm near his abdomen and the other hovering near his neck. When Chisaki-sensei announced the match's start, neither of us moved a muscle. I wasn't a patient person but this was hardly the place to exercise a lack of restraint. It paid off when Ikku grew tired of the tension and stepped forward, arms raised. I deflected the first punch, sending it downwards. I took the second, ignoring the pain in my shoulder as I clamped my hands around his arm. He froze for half a second, unsure of what I was about to do.

I grinned, propping my foot against his knee and pressing my weight against it. I launched up, twisting my other leg to hook around his neck. This was a move I'd learnt from Shisui the first time he saw me being harassed by his cousin.

 _"Doesn't matter how big they are if they can't breathe,"_ he'd said far too seriously for a seven year old.

Ikku tried to pry me off of him but I only drove my free knee upwards, forcing him to focus on protecting his neck. I took that chance to release one hand and reach behind me, tipping our weight backwards and tumbling towards the ground. I resumed my tight clutch and managed to roll to my side before we hit the dirt, twisting Ikku's arm as I went. He hissed and began to flail aimlessly; he was strong, but he wasn't trained and that's where I knew I would prevail.

Then he managed to punch me squarely in the nose and I let out an angry yowl. Chisaki-sensei appeared hesitant as to whether call the match or not when blood began trickling down my chin but must've decided that out of everyone here, I'd probably be used to it.

I wouldn't get so cocky again. I was still young, even if my mind screamed _liar_ everytime I saw a mirror. Ikku squirmed under my leg lock, loosening just enough to adjust his position. I instantly pounced forward, hand reaching for his neck. It was a stretch, but I had just enough upper body strength to push him up and away from me. He landed on his back and I leapt then, keen to simply finish this bout. I went in for the choke, knee between his legs and my other hand palm up poised to strike. I had restrained from using Hyuuga Techniques, if only because I wanted to appear either a) unreliant on my clan or b) dumber than I looked. A mixture of both, probably.

"Yes, I think that's enough, don't you dear?" We performed the Seal of Reconciliation casually. We weren't friends, but we both knew to leave personal feelings in the ring. A lesson someone his age shouldn't have known, but I digress. Chisaki-sensei didn't look the slightest bit worried about either of us, only giving me a quick once over to make sure the bleeding wasn't from inside my mouth.

Kabuto, on the other hand, had his hands glowing a vibrant green before I could even step towards him. He cupped my face in one hand, the other pressing a bandana against my nose to clean the wound. I wanted to punch him but didn't quite find the motivation to do so. His medical ninjutsu was almost comforting; I didn't get access to medics very often, despite my prestige. Hiashi liked things to heal the hard way, so as to keep them as a reminder.

"He shouldn't have punched you," he grumbled.

"It's a spar," I replied dully, muffled by his hands. "He's meant to."

He still seemed to have some misgivings, but I was just glad Kou hadn't seen it. Shisui had been a good boy and kept his promise to not blab to Kou about Hirohito and his cronies but they were also smart enough to keep their hands to themselves whenever he was around. I was grateful for it; it was too troublesome for him to get involved.

"There." He put both hands on his hips, beaming at his handiwork. "Feel better?"

I shrugged, forcing back the heat rushing to my cheeks with an icy stare. "You're up soon, you should save your energy." I paused. "Stupid."

He still smiled, too pleased with himself to be bothered. I stepped away as he was called, knocking shoulders with Inori. He screwed up his face, and I knew Kabuto hadn't fixed _everything._

"You should go to Miki-sensei," he advised and I shrugged. "Why didn't you use your Hyuuga stuff?" He asked, gesturing vaguely to my eyes.

I smiled. "No need." Ikku was still rubbing his neck carefully, ChaCha eyeing me scornfully.

"Ehh, you scare me sometimes, Hiyaku-chan. You're like a supercharged version of Hoshi."

Speaking of Hoshiko, she stood with her hood up and hands in her pockets across from Kabuto, head cocked to one side. I saw her lips move, but I couldn't figure out what she was saying. Kabuto laughed airily though, scratching his cheek bashfully. I don't think Hoshiko really _liked_ anyone in first year aside from Inori and Yosuke, but Kabuto was probably the most tolerated. Their match was probably the most amicable so far—Kabuto didn't want to hurt anyone and Hoshiko couldn't really be bothered to make too much of an effort.

That being said, I found it frightening that this was her version of effortless.

She dodged each blow with a breezy casualness, and she may have frustrated a less patient soul. As it was, Kabuto only continued to press the offensive. When Hoshiko made it apparent she'd memorised one pattern of attack, he immediately swapped to another. At one point, I noticed the shimmer of chakra on his palms but he pulled back, whipping his gaze to glare at his hands intensely. I frowned; he needed to stop being such a wuss.

"Don't hesitate, dummy!" I called grouchily. He didn't make the mistake of taking his focus away from the batte at hand, but I saw that shit-eating grin surface on his lips. He launched a low kick, which Hoshiko jumped easily but he used those precious few seconds to wind up what I can still only describe as a killer left hook.

I knew Hoshiko let him hit her, but I was still impressed when he crashed into her cheek. She staggered back, and with a toothy grin put up her hands.

"Kabuto-kun wins."

Chisaki-sense folded her arms, eyebrows raised.

"You said when I don't wanna do it anymore, I don't have to," Hoshiko fired back coolly, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "So are we done?"

I snorted; she had way too much attitude for a pre-schooler, even by Nara standards. Chisaki-sensei reluctantly announced Kabuto the victor and he tentatively hopped to my side. He opened his mouth to sputter some worthless expression of gratitude and I glowered.

"You were so cool in your spar though, Hiyaku-chama," he continued, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Inori giggled. "Yeah, you were Hiyaku- _chama_."

I wondered how I could make Kabuto's death look like an accident in the ring. My hand slipped didn't really seem like it would cut it. The last thing I needed was anything to dispel my illusion of friendly aloofness.

"Kabuto-kun's not so bad too." Hoshiko sauntered up to us, one eye on the field where Yosuke timidly took his starting stance. She nodded her head to us respectfully before slinging an arm around Inori, a lazy smile on her lips. "Maa, what a drag…everyone's too excited to fight."

"You sound like an old man, Hoshi," Inori remarked, laughing lightly. "You can't be a ninja without fighting!"

I felt my smile droop—I couldn't even begin to imagine these babies on the battlefieild.

* * *

"Uchiha-obaasan!" I flounced through the door; I had grown accustomed to not knocking. I was always welcome.

Ginchiyo sat on zabuton across from Itachi, who was writing carefully into a workbook. His cheeks were pale aside from the flush spreading along the length of his nose. Poor baby, I thought. It felt like he was constantly bogged down with some form of the sniffles or another.

"Oh, Hiyaku-chan, what a pleasant surprise!" Uchiha-obaasan said playfully, beckoning me forward. "Is Toshiie-san here today?" I shook my head; he said he had some sort of important errand to run after dropping me off. "Ah, such a shame. He promised to make me some tea next time he came."

Itachi was looking up now, lips parted. I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. "'tachi-chan!" He smiled weakly and I peered over his shoulder to find him completing sums. "I already gave you yesterday's homework—you're doing extra?" I snorted. "You're such a nerd." I reluctantly sat upright when he didn't cheer up, catching a worryingly distant look in his eyes. "What's wrong, 'tachi-chan?" I prodded his shoulder. He sniffled and I flinched. Itachi didn't cry easily. Uchiha-obaasan quietly moved to the other side of the room, keeping one eye on us but pretending to focus on reading.

"Ani isn't here today," he started and I nodded—astute observation, little one.

"Thassokay, he'll be here tomorrow!" Was Itachi getting separation anxiety? That didn't seem in character for him.

"But—But, his Otousan was—Ojisan is—"

Like a floodgate he recounted his hurried morning. Shisui had hurried into his room at the crack of dawn and snuck under the covers, trembling from head to toe. He'd never seen Ayaka act like this before, he said.

"She just—she didn't stop crying," he whispered hoarsely. "I couldn't—I couldn't do anything…" He leant back into me and I hummed softly, combing through his hair. "Takeru-ojisan isn't coming back." He said it slowly, as if trying to decipher the sentence's secret code. "Why?" He asked softly. "Ani won't tell me."

I strained to smile as two and two were put together. Shisui's father had fallen on the frontline. I would have to send Kou to talk to him soon, to make sure he was okay. He wouldn't burden me with his feelings if he was on his deathbed all because I was his junior. Maybe he'd open up to Kou though. I shook my head; I had Itachi to care for first, Shisui would come later.

"Sometimes, people don't come back," I started gently. "It's not that they don't want to, they just can't." He turned to gaze at me, face scrunched up. "In war, a lot of people don't get to come home. And we, like your Uchiha-obasan and Shisui-kun, get sad because we miss them."

He nodded slowly, still sniffling. "So, Takeru-oji isn't ever coming back?" He rubbed his eyes wearily. "I don't really know him…but can't he come back for Ani?"

My innards froze. How had he grown to become a mass murderer, albeit a reluctant one?

 _"No,"_ I said quietly in English. _"Never."_

Except I wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Kou didn't know why his sister had forced him out of the compound on his only morning off. He was more than happy to visit the Uchiha Compound, but he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge when she couldn't meet his eyes. He wondered if Hiashi-sama had been pushing her again—he watched their training sometimes, and he worried. But, his Hiyaku was tough as nails so he was sure she'd be fine.

She'd have to be, because she'd sooner throw herself off a cliff than tell him otherwise.

The estate felt oppressive today, and it was strangely lonely without Hiyaku pointing to random policemen and hollering a 'good morning.' Her cheer was infectious, even among the infamous grouches of the Uchiha.

He approached the door and knocked gingerly. Shisui said there was no need, but he couldn't see the appeal in barging into someone else's home uninvited. He was glad he stuck to his principles when the boy himself slid the door across an inch, bleary eyes watching him with the sort of sharpness Kou had never had the misfortune of meeting.

"H-Hey," he stammered. "I-I haven't seen you at school—so…so I thought it'd be cool to, to visit?" He ended it as a question, giving his friend every chance to slam the door in his face. He didn't, and instead tugged him by the wrist through the house. All windows were covered by blinds and only dim specks of light through the paperwalls made it to the tatami mats below. Above them, wails rang out, echoing through the halls and down to them. Kou gulped; if it wasn't Shisui, he'd have assumed someone was about to kidnap him. When they made it to Shisui's room, the boy sat on his futon and slumped without another word. Kou stood in the doorway awkwardly, hand gripping his kimono sleeve tightly. "What happened, Shisui?" He asked, stepping forward only when his friend could see him doing so.

If he wanted to, Kou knew Shisui could kill him.

"We got a letter…" He took a breath and raised his head higher. "My Otousan is dead."

Kou felt his breath leave him as the words processed. "I'm sorry," he rushed to say but Shisui laughed. It sounded metal, twanged with bitterness and regret.

Were they really that old already?

"I don't," he choked on his words and Kou, forgetting his cautious tactics, flopped beside him. He curled up next to his friend and patted his knee comfortingly. "I don't _care,_ " he managed to spit out. "He was…" He shook and grasped his hair, pulling until Kou took both hands into his own. "He hit Kaachan." He shook his head. "I don't remember when, but I know he did. So, I don't care."

Kou wanted to empathise and express his shock but truthfully, he had no idea what Shisui meant. He didn't have parents, and no one had ever hit him outside of training. Maybe Shisui's father trained his mother too hard? All he could do was squeeze his hands again and offer him a small smile.

"Thanks." Shisui leant against him and Kou knocked shoulders gently.

He wasn't sure what he did, but somewhere between playing ninja and catching up on homework, Shisui smiled properly for the first time in three days.

* * *

"Kabuto-chan, over here please!" The bespectacled boy rushed to his Mother, clerical robes almost tripped him up every step of the way. Today had been strangely busy. So many shinobi returning to Konoha, could the war be nearing its end? He skidded to a stop in front of Mother and gulped at the sight before him.

A girl laid before them, neck stitched and chest still bleeding heavily. Usually, they didn't get such serious injuries at their encampment. Their clientele consisted of bumped heads and broken arms and legs, not _this_.

Somehow, Nono stayed pleasantly calm. "Kabuto-chan, just leave the kit here. You go help those nice boys over there, okay?" She ran a hand through her patient's dark hair, feeling for head wounds. "Just leave this to me. Mother will fix her up good as new."

Kabuto nodded and fought the urge to be sick as he sidled away, day thoroughly ruined. He tried not to take the injured personally, since that'd only burden Mother. It was cruel to look at them as nameless souls, but it was the only way he slept at night with the lights out. A group of three awaited him at his bench and he bowed lowly to them.

"Shinobi-san, how might I serve you today?"

The eldest smiled and pushed forward the smallest of the trio. "He's got a few cuts and scrapes. His dad will kill me if he knows he's bleeding out on my watch," he laughed airily, adjusting his shades and their third companion glared.

Kabuto's 'patient' looked only a few years older than himself, despite his deep set onyx eyes telling a different story. His brown hair was streaked with dirt and the occasional blotch of blood but he otherwise didn't look worse for wear. The wounds were so minor even Kabuto could heal them with ease and he sported a brilliant smile when finished.

"There you go. All good now, right?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." The boy scratched his cheek, glancing away.

"Can we go yet?" Asked the grouchiest of them, frown illy concealed by his mask.

Kabuto marvelled at how his hair withstood gravity's pressure, tugging his own limp strands.

"What're you looking at, kid?" He barked and Kabuto jumped.

"Your ha—" Two and two clicked together. "W-Wait! Do you—um, I mean—" He flailed to appear polite. "What're your names, Shinobi-san?" He had to take it slow; he might be completely wrong for all he knew!

"Oh, I'm Mitsuki." The brunette boy piped up first, sticking out his hand in a formal, firm handshake. Kabuto grasped it shakily, the tension in his chest building with each breath.

The kind man who'd pushed Mitsuki forward patted them both on the head, much to their annoyance. "It's nice to see you making friends, Mitsuki-chan." The boy glowered and yanked the offending appendage away. "And I'm, uh, Taro. Yamada Taro." His red hair spilt out from the messy bun he'd raised it into, blowing against his pale cheeks.

"I don't go telling my name to every runt who asks," snarled the silver haired boy.

Kabuto flinched, but stoof his ground. This was for his friend (and a strange but very nice old lady).

"Do you know—his name, it's—Obi?" A flash of recognition entered the teen's eyes before he could squash it and Kabuto could've jumped for joy. "You do?! Is he okay? Is he here now?" He hopped forward and Mitsuki gently tugged his arm back.

All of their faces had darkened.

"Why do you wanna know, runt?"

Kabuto didn't like being called a runt—he was actually rather tall for his age! "Because," he puffed his chest out, "his Obaasan is worried, and Hiyaku-chan said I should look out for him!"

He'd spoken louder than intended but he felt proud he'd made his point.

"Wow, he got you there, kiddo," Taro chuckled weakly, slapping his back.

"Hiyaku?" The boy muttered, cogs turning in his mind. "The Hyuuga kid?" His eyes had widened slightly. "She was barely two when we left. Like she'd remember." The brief moment of clarity disappeared under another veil of contempt. He moved to leave, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi-senpai, wait," Mitsuki called, jogging after him.

Taro looked at him apologetically and deposited a small bundle of ryo into his hands. "Obito's alive," he said reassuringly before following.

Kabuto beamed before moving onto his next patient, in his bliss not noticing the murderous glare pointed the retreating group's way.

* * *

 **I hope y'all are starting to see my little plot threads finally begin tying together. I'm honestly not great at writing suspense/mystery, but I'm trying to be both helpful and vague yet I feel like I'm doing neither.**

 **Ephemeral is now updated too! I'm trying to update them simultaneously, despite it already being fully written. Please check it out!**

 **Read and Review guys! Love them reviews so much. Y'all keep me going.**

 **Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year!**

 **Meanwhile, enjoy an early draft of 'Alignment' as payment for my tardiness. An AU, if you will:**

She doesn't look like her father, most note. Her raven curls drop to bob around her shoulders, and her eyes are more akin to a steely blue than the soft greys of her family. It is easy to see the relation between her and her brother though—their faces are sculpted almost identically from the curve of their eyebrows to the tip of their noses.

Her mother isn't there for comparison, so she'll never know she supposes.

Her father is kind, when he is actually there, but she never lets herself grow too close to him. He'll be gone soon, and she needs to be there to pick up the pieces of her brother's heart.

She loves her brother, and even if he won't admit it, she thinks he loves her too. He spends his free afternoons laying down with her on the floor, watching her play with blocks and babble nonsense while doing his homework. Occasionally he'll cook dinner, sitting her close to him as he works. Eventually her father either comes home or emerges from his room. Dinner is short but not so sweet. Their family all love one another, but that isn't to say it is always happy.

Conversations between her father and brother are snipped, cut short always by some sigh or eyeroll. Confrontation is usually avoided, but her brother has such a way with words that he always hits too low or cuts too deep. Her father leaves, and her brother's left cleaning the dishes and throwing out their father's servings.

The older she becomes the more her brother begins attending to her needs rather than her father. He feeds, bathes and clothes her of a morning and evening, and even takes days off school to account for her father's absence. Their sole parent grows in equal parts quieter and angrier, and she knows by being born she's only ruined his dignity further. He has a conscience still, and he can't leave an infant— _his_ infant, in state care. But, she can't bring herself to care. He could've been great, she thinks. And maybe he was, once, when she wasn't there and things were easier.

As it stands though, she considers Dai a better father than her own. He watches her when he's free, and his son and her brother

Her first steps are for her brother.

Her first word is "nii."

She won't eat vegetables unless he's the one feeding her.

And her father has passed his expected expiration date, but she wonders at what cost.

She's three when he finally gives in. She doesn't stop him as he sets her in her cot that she outgrew a year ago, eyes hollow and knife already in hand.

But she says, "He's going to hate you," anyway.

Whether it's because he always knew she was different, or he's too far gone to notice, he only smiles and ruffles her hair. And when he leaves, she hears the sound of metal slicing through skin and she heaves despite knowing it is coming. She curls in on herself for a moment but then she's climbing out of the cot and creeping into the now deathly quiet room.

It's a sickening sight, and she realises she's the one who hates him.

How dare he?

 _How dare he?_

She hears a bellow of laughter and knows its Dai, dropping off her brother. Judging by the high pitched squeak following it, his son is with them. She manages to rush to the door before they can enter, crashing against her brother. He frowns and shakes her in scolding but stills in concern when she grasps Dai's hand.

Dai never forgets that day.

"Onii can't see."

At first, he chides her and says of course her brother can see her. He sees a ripple of frustration run through her; she always seems so frustrated with her progress—Dai wonders if it's because she's been compared to her brother.

"Dai."

She never calls him Dai. It's always Oji this or Al-maito that. Once, the sweet little thing called him father. He feels guilt gnaw at him when he remembers her father's hurt expression at the time.

"Alright sweet-pea, I'll go have a look. Wait here, kids." He pets her head and ruffles the boys' hair. She clings to her brother, buried in his shoulder. His son, empathetic as can be, chatters loudly to them and lets her play with his hair. Her brother keeps quiet; he surely already knew.

When he returns, the stench of blood tracing his fingertips, he envelops both children in a bone crushing hug. The elder of them collapses against him, and he runs a hand through his hair.

"I hate him," Kakashi eventually whispers, throat worn out. "He deserved to die."

"No, no, Sakumo was a good man," Dai assures him, cupping his cheeks.

"Was."

Her voice is like stone and he knows then Sakumo took more than one life tonight.


	13. Root: Shifting Gears

**Whoops who hasn't uploaded for three months, this gal. I feel so bad for how this chapter ended but you know what it's time to get the show moving, you know? Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's yall who made me sit down and finally finish this chapter. But things are happening finally. Maybe.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is still sticking around to read this. I know thats probably not many of you lol (not that I blame you) but I really hope you are enjoying this fic. I'm actually somewhat confident that my idea is a more original take on the SI genre but my execution could definitely use some work haha. Unironically excited to reveal more threads as we go though so please be patient! Sorry if I don't sound very coherent, it's a work night and it's late but I couldn't stare at that open Word Doc for one more night!**

 **Without further ado, please read and review!**

* * *

"He does this every time—you think it's some sick occult thing?" One teen genin muttered to her companion, who shook his head. "You think he's like, sucking out their souls?"

"It's pretty fucking weird," he agreed. "But I don't think we woulda won that without him either. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama had to rendeavous with Suna…" He felt sort of bad for gossiping—for all he knew Orochimaru had a sad backstory.

"He-Hey, stop it." A small voice echoed from next to them, and they jumped. They looked down only to find Kigami Azusa staring back up them resolutely. New scars littered her already burnt cheeks and her arm was heavily bandaged. Yet, her amber eyes glowed with quiet resentment as she gazed from the figure on the scarred battleground to their faces. "You're treating him like he's a weird snake-demon!" She hissed it, tone sharp but volume low. "He's a good guy, Jun-san," she said to him, imploring with wide eyes.

Jun sighed, but the other girl bit back quickly. "You're just saying that because you're his favourite, Zuzu- _senpai_ ," she growled.

Azusa glared back with as much rage her small frame could muster. She was a young Chunin at eleven, (younger than them at any rate) but the more impressive fact was that she'd been a part of the war since its conception. Not many children survived the Genin Corps without a sensei to guide them. She was one of the few who wholeheartedly supported the commander, and so was often chosen as his messenger. Some murmured he took favour with her because she was his hidden bastard child, which Azusa took offence to on behalf of her loving father in Konoha.

"Nao-san, it doesn't matter what I say, or Jun-san says or everyone in this _fu-fucking army_ says,"

Jun took a moment to snigger—her mother was going to have a fit when she returned home with that potty mouth.

"he is your _commander_."

The girl's eyes suddenly widened in horror. "That's it!" She exclaimed, evidently ignoring everything their senior just said. The boy gave her an incredulous expression. "He's at full power now! Without Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama here he's going to finally shed his skin and—"

Several soldiers toppled her, including a particularly exasperated Hyuuga, hastily clamping her mouth shut. She muffled cries for help, but everyone was frozen in place as a quiet passed over the troops. Jiraiya was back, Jun realised belatedly, watching the Toad Sanin walk through their ranks. They parted like the Red Sea, he thought with a snort. Suddeny theories regarding Orochimaru turned into prayers for victory in the next battle and practical discussions surrounding how to ration their remaining supplies until the next drop was made.

No one was stupid enough to insult Orochimaru in the Toad Sage's presence; not since the early days.

Jiraiya walked to the bloodied figure and was only metres away when he raised his sword. A gasp rippled throughout the troops and Nao almost made to draw her kunai until Azusa grasped her wrist in a vice-like grip. Jun knew better than react but narrowed his eyes.

The Kusanagi slashed through the Iwa-nin effortlessly, and he fell to the ground with a dull thud. For the first time, Orochimaru opened his eyes, a half smile directed his comrade's way.

"You're such a show off, you know?" Jiraiya offered him a hand. "I let you have that," he added smugly.

The other man took it, heaving himself to his feet. "I appreciate you putting my pride above my life," he wheezed half sincerely. "Where is Tsunade?" He glanced around them as if expecting her to emerge from the ground guns blazing much like the Iwa shinobi.

"She and Dan were called out to the Northern outpost. Somethin' bout worries of plague." He chuckled darkly. "Tsu-Tsu thinks it's just a load of food poisoning but they gotta check it out in case." Orochimaru's eyes darkened for a moment before he nodded and began striding towards their soldiers on the ridge above them. "It went well by the way," he called. "I'm alright too, in case you care," he grumbled more quietly.

Jiraiya trailed after him, standing as his shadow as he addressed the company.

"The war is coming to a close," he rasped, and despite his unpopularity, he was greeted with resounding applause. Jiraiya thought he saw a proud smile lingering on his freshly scarred lips as he continued. "But our work is not done yet. We were the vanguard for Lord Hokage, and as we charged into battle on his behalf, so must we now return from it as the shield for all Konoha nin." His gaze ran across the injured, the weary and the battle hardened. His eyes rested on the children, the women with child and eventually Jiraiya, who nodded. "I understand this has been a…trying, few years. I also understand we have suffered great losses. I will see to it that every man, woman and ninken who devoted their lives to our cause will be honoured as heroes." His eyes clouded. "We can do no less, as we can do no more." He raised a hand and pressed it to his heart, still red and bloody. "By the Will of Fire, I command you—prepare to disembark."

In a single moment of unity, they returned his call with a salute of their own.

Then, the camp was chaos and Orochimaru stepped away into his own tent, Jiraiya not two feet behind.

"Impressive," he went to say, only to catch the commander's crumpling form. "Orochima—what the fuck?!"

He had assumed the blood was that of their enemies.

"Merely a flesh wound," he promised. "That last jounin was the son of the Tsuchikage," he added nonchalantly. "I underestimated him."

Jiraiya was barely listening, already slipping off his robes to more carefully examine the bleeding's source. A gash stretched up his side and to his armpit, shallow but long in width. It was fresh, and continued to spew blood across his abdomen.

"A calculated loss," Orochimaru insisted under Jiraiya's intense gaze. "Of course, I would've been more careful had I known Tsunade was taking a detour."

"You can't let her fix all your mistakes, you know."

"And why not?" It was a sharp rebuke, which had Jiraiya's eyebrows raising above his hairline. He remained silent, instead choosing to sit him down and tear his sleeve to make a makeshift rag.

"I'm going to ignore that because you're tired, cranky and bleeding out." He pressed against the wound, though it garnered no reaction from its bearer. "Now you're going to be honest with me—"

"Am I not always?" He hissed, again with more venom than either expected.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Jiraiya threw one hand up in dismay, the other clutching Orochimaru's shoulder.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "In case you haven't noticed, you toad, I have a company of three thousand to lead back to Konoha. I don't have the _luxury_ of bouncing from camp to camp like some vagabond."

"You're just being foul now—"

"You want to know how many I started out with, Jiraiya?" He pulled the taller man close, holding him by the collar. "Twelve." He spat. "Twelve fucking thousand." He let out a shuddery breath, suddenly losing all fight. "And that's not counting the animals." A grimace surfaced and Jiraiya wanted to smack it off his lips. "But you weren't there when your precious students called out your name, were you?" The grimace became a wicked snarl. "No, but your little blonde genius is alive, so that's all that matters, isn't it?" He stood, clutching his side. "But that's okay because that's your quirky personality, right? Everyone loves you for it—everyone, they—"

He stumbled and Jiraiya, despite seeing red, still found the sense to sit him back down.

"What do you want me to say? _Sorry_?" He crossed his arms. "For what?"

"For leaving." His voice escaped his throat before he quite knew what words he wanted to say. He gazed up at Jiraiya, but he wasn't looking at him. Someone else was there, but he hated them both for leaving.

Hated himself for it.

"Tsunade always leaves," he continued, not quite able to stop now. "And Dan goes where Tsunade goes. She can just up and abandon the last War because she wants to? Because Dan gets a little scratch?" Then something twitched, and he gnashed his lip to prevent their drooping. He knew Jiraiya was using his vulnerability as a chance to dress his wound (he also knew from that look that it'd become a mighty scar soon).

He pushed the urge to vomit down; deep, deep down. It was getting harder these days; his mind was not infinite and yet he felt expected, nay obligated to keep stretching it beyond its limits. Because where was the line? What should he forget first?

Her smile?

Her eyes?

The smell of home after a long day?

Did he even remember _home_?

He clung desperately to these small strings, knowing he was already forgetting. Knowing he was using Jiraiya because Jiraiya was his only constant. Always had been.

"Kami," Jiraiya grumbled under his breath. "Should tell me this shit before it gets to this point." He glanced away guility. "I know it's hard, but I just wish you'd—"

"I trust _you_."

It was quick, flurried and said inbetween a wince and a groan as his gash was being stitched but Jiraiya heard it all the same.

"And, perhaps I was exaggerating when I pointed out your flaws. Slightly."

A small smile bloomed on the Toad Sage's face as a flush crept up his neck (because he'd never said it so openly before, that his trust was reserved for _him_ ), the chaos outside forgotten as they sat quietly together. He had earnt both his trust and an apology (or as close as he'd ever get to one) in one day.

And it was enough.

"Is, um, is Orochimaru-sama alright?" Azusa asked later, when they had both emerged from the tent. Orochimaru was overseeing the demolition of the camp and setting traps in its wake; no one would be following them. Jiraiya wasn't surprised, and smiled down at her.

"Of course!" He boomed, slapping her back. He let himself be impressed that she didn't falter before continuing. "With the Gallant Jiraiya around, there is no way he can't be alright,' he laughed, pleased when she joined in.

Her eyes sunk into her face everstill though, and her small figure was wracked by indentations by sharp edges, all leading towards her chest. She had done the impossible to become Chuunin to be fair, Jiraiya reminded himself. She was lucky she alive, having taken a blow like that for her comrades. She would one day be a respected veteran, and no doubt a fine jounin—if she even wished to continue her career as a shinobi after this war.

Hiruzen had already confided in him that genin recruited before twelve would be granted the chance to be placed on 'inactive duty', essentially retiring them, so long as they chose to reside in Konoha for the rest of their lives.

"Don't worry, **_Ansatsusha*_**." He grinned more forcefully, and she blushed at the nickname. "If you can take a rod to the heart, our fearless leader can handle a couple of scratches." He pet her hair fondly and before he admonished himself for doting on the younger recruits again, he realised they wouldn't be recruits soon. With a lighter heart, he waved her away as she began directing her own platoon of genin about. Orochimaru would rather stab himself than admit it, but he'd given Azusa _that_ particular squad out of sheer pettiness.

That and watching a bunch of teens being bossed about by a foul mouthed, pre-pubescent, doll of a girl was enough to make even the old veterans grin.

Orochimaru raised morale in his own funny way.

Speaking of Orochimaru, when did he make that shadow clone? Jiraiya felt his pocket to find a crumpled piece of parchment. Scrawled across in Orochimaru's almost illegible handwriting (Jiraiya still isn't sure if he puts it on or not) was a hurried _"There's something I must do."_

The Toad Sanin frowned deeply but simply burnt the note in his palm. At least he told him this time.

* * *

"Hiyaku-nee, where are we going?" Uchiha Itachi didn't whine but there was a tired edge to his voice.

I didn't really care—he'd thank me later. I pulled him along by the hand, grinning back at him brightly. On our other side was Kou, our chaperone. He had actually come with the intention of inviting Shisui to accompany us, but he was spending the day with Ayaka apparently. Fair enough.

"Where _are_ we going?" He strolled behind us, hands in pockets.

"Somewhere I shoulda been a long time ago," I replied breezily.

Which was very true.

The village felt more alive today, as if a spark had finally struck its civilians. Whispers crept threw crowds, and old women carried grocery bags that weighed probably twice their wiry frames. Vendors were selling fresh fruit and vegetables again (not that I had been deprived, clans had their way) and I thought I spotted one stall pack a small amount of quail. The wind had picked up pace from its once stale state and the air breathed most sweetly.

 _Almost as if it had lungs, rotten ones_ , the poet in me finished.

And standing in the middle of the commotion was a small wooden building, covered in colourful red cloth. Its interior was only partially visible to the outside world, obscured by banners reading out its name.

"We're here!" I announced, throwing my arms out wide and subsequently freeing Itachi.

" _Ramen Ichiraku_?" Kou furrowed his brows, glancing inside and around the restaurant (if it could be called that, honestly). "Why do you wanna go here?"

"I heard it's good," Itachi mumbled and I nodded firmly.

"Exactly! It's the best in the village, nay, the world!" I almost added a plural to 'world' for shits and giggles. "C'mon, I brought my pocket money so let's go inside." Toshiie was the only one who gave me an allowance, which I guiltily accepted. If I wanted something material, I knew I could ask my grandfather for it but that did not afford me casual dining experiences. Regardless, I towed both boys inside and marched right up to the counter, sniffing the aroma in an attempt to simply not cry right then and there. I couldn't believe it'd taken me this long to visit; Teuchi and Ayame had just been so _nice_ to Naruto. "Excuse us," I called out, scrambling up a stool.

Itachi sat on my right and Kou beside him. And above and in front of us, over the counter, was Teuchi with Ayame on his hip. I bit back a squeal.

"Ah, welcome!" He propped Ayame up on the counter, where she kicked her legs gaily.

I looked from her to Itachi, trying to decide who was indeed more precious. Itachi gazed back at me, lips drawn up in a small pout. I almost pouted back; there was my decision made then.

"What can I do for my customers?" Teuchi leant over the counter, grinning down at us fondly.

"Ramen!" I said excitedly. I looked about for some sort of menu but pursed my lips when there was none. "What's the best ramen?" I asked instead, wishing I could say 'give me anything' without appearing uncouth.

Did I just use 'uncouth'? Jesus Christ, those etiquette lessons were getting to me.

"Hmm," Teuchi stroked his imaginary beard thoughtfully. "What can old Teuchi do for you?" He kept his free hand on Ayame's back as she bobbed back and forth as he deliberated. I hummed, thinking what he had in store. As I looked to my companions, both boys were wrinkling their noses. I frowned—manners! "Maybe good ol' fashioned shoya will do your little legs some good."

I cheered, putting my arms high. "You're the best Teuchi-oji!" Ayame copied me, babbling a high pitched 'hooray!' I cooed to her and she told me all about her day as Teuchi went about prepping our order. I couldn't have possibly been that cute when I was her age, and I'd been two twice! "She's cute, aren't you Ayame-imoutochan?"

"Am I intruding?"

Kou jumped and Itachi's eyes snapped, finally bringing some clarity back to them. The chakra pressure only hit me then and I turned in my seat to find Sarutobi Hiruzen standing behind us. Kou's shoulders sagged with a release of tension. He must've sensed him coming—wow, for a 'sensory' shinobi, I feel like I really missed the memo when I was younger.

"Hokage-sama!" Teuchi greeted cheerfully, and Ayame also raised a fist in appreciation. "My, we seem to be getting all the VIPs today, don't we Ayame-chan?" She giggled, adjusting her makeshift infant-sized apron.

God, she was adorable.

We, on the other hand, awkwardly shifted in our seats, unsure whether to get up and bow or simply hunch over and nod respectfully. If I'd liked Hiruzen more, maybe I would've—I would've for Minato or Tsunade.

Itachi nodded shyly from under his collar. Kou stepped up and bowed deeply.

I though, took the path less travelled by

 _..and that has made all the difference_

"Hokage-sama, what's your favourite ramen?" I crowed without formal greeting, adding on a slight nod at the end. He sat down on my left and I fidgeted to move closer. His ANBU guards probably didn't like the close proximity, but I made sure to dramatically drop my lower lip and widen my eyes so as to give off the impression I was simply in awe of being in the mere presence of the Hokage. Most kids would be.

Looking around me though, it was clear we weren't most kids.

Hiruzen grinned at us behind his tired eyes. "I'm partial to miso myself. Is this your first time here?" I nodded. "Well this is the best ramen in all of Konoha—I would know," he said almost _too_ pridefully.

"One miso coming up," Teuchi called, coming back with our own meals.

My mouth watered as the bowl was placed in front of me, hands almost trembling as I took the chopsticks into them. Hiruzen raised a quizzical eyebrow, but Kou laughed.

"Hiyaku-imouto, it's just ramen," he teased. Itachi peered at me curiously as well, a smile on the edge of his lips.

" _Just_ ramen?" I gasped, putting one hand over my mouth. "Hyuuga Kou, wash your mouth out!" I scolded, reaching over to slap him upside the head. He groaned and swatted me away, leaving Itachi to duck and weave between us rhythmically, chuckling in a light-hearted way I'd not heard for weeks.

" _Big Sister, stop it_ ," he intoned as seriously as he could between breaths.

I grinned, about to reply in English also when I remembered our fourth member of the party. I let my hand stop half way and cocked my head. "Ehh, 'tachi-toutochan , make sense." I shook my head. "Ayaka-obasan said no more bab-talk, remember?" I ruffled his hair and he looked up from under it, confused.

Bless his soul though, he played along. "I'm not a baby," he grumbled, turning away from me.

Kou did not comment, slurping his noodles nonchalantly. I gazed up at the Hokage, smiling casually.

"'tachi-toutochan is a whole year younger than me," I told him proudly. "He don't have an Uchiha-oneesan, so I be his onee instead." Hiruzen had only just received his meal but nodded to show he was listening still. Huh, how sweet. "And tha's my Kou-oniichan—he's super cool!" Kou flushed happily, beaming into his broth.

"Sounds like you have a lot of family, Hyuuga-chan," he said slowly, carefully.

"Mhm!" _You've activated my trap card!_ "I have Kou-onii, 'tachi-touto, Hiashi and Toshiie-oji and Uchiha-obaasan and Uchiha-obasan but," I took a breath, hands waving about in my voice's absence. And now the finishing move to cement my place as the ideal child soldier. "But you know, Hokage-sama, _everyone_ in the village is _my_ family."

He appeared chuffed by my proclamation; _perfect_.

"Are they now?" He took a sip of tea, eyeing me still. "Well, what makes them family?" He asked. "Why not just your clan?"

This appeared to be backfiring; I wasn't interested in discussing philosophy with the 'Professor' of the shinobi world. And I had to discuss it at the comprehension level of a five year old?

Ugh. What a drag.

"Because family protects each other. And I wanna protect everyone in the village!" I exclaimed, trying to imitate Naruto's own Talk no Jutsu. "That's why I wanna be just like you, Hokage-sama."

If Kou hadn't been a Hyuuga, I honestly wonder if he would've been able to retain his composure. Instead, he landed me an even look and asked, "You wanna be Hokage, Hiyaku-imouto?" He raised an eyebrow. "

"Ane, Hokage?" Itachi echoed him. "Well," he continued, nodding, "if you want to, you can do it."

A pleasant warmth settled into my chest and I fought back the heat rushing to my cheeks. Itachi was only four but to have someone have such unwavering confidence in me—child or not—was something I'd never really experienced in my old life. Every moment, every decision was plagued by hesitance, and others' faith in me was shaky at best.

Not that I blamed my squad, considering the situation we were in.

"Maybe you can become Fifth Hokage," Hiruzen chuckled.

I giggled with him, if only because I knew it was not true. Minato was up next for Fourth, and after him would be….well, who knows, I hadn't gotten that far yet. Since, I thought as I looked up at Hiruzen and his tired, grey eyes, _I didn't like you really, but I'm not letting you die before we deal with Danzo._ But regardless, even I knew I'd make an awful Hokage, or clan head or leader in general really. The last thing I could ever be called is impartial, and the bigotry and ignorance of previous Kage had caused half the plot of Naruto. Hiruzen was leagues better than Tobirama but he was still too soft; truthfully, I could see myself making the same mistakes as him.

No, better to let Minato and Kakashi handle this one.

"Who's gonna be Fourth then?" I wondered aloud, finally properly digging into my noodles. Kou hissed that that was an awfully inappropriate question, but I let the silence hang, taking note of the sudden solemn expression on Hiruzen's face.

Ah, he was still deliberating between Minato and Orochimaru then?

"Or dontcha wanna stop being Hokage, Hokage-sama?" I continued, slurping my soup loudly. Itachi seemed to sense that I was in one of my 'scary' moods and sunk in his seat, now only throwing furtive glances our way. I've always told Itachi to not talk to powerful people without other Uchiha adults or myself around. Overprotective of me? Probably, but I also remembered how he got his Sharingan in canon. "I don't blame you, Hokage-sama. Being Hokage sounds like a pretty cool job!"

"Oh no, no, I'm more than ready to retire," the Sandaime shook his head, setting down his bowl. "I just wish some decisions were as easy as fighting on the battlefield." He would've been perfectly cryptic if I didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

"Then why do we only have one Hokage?"

Kou almost slapped his hand over his mouth and immediately squirmed in his seat. I internally sighed—I really didn't want to be put on a list this young. It was my fault though, he'd been listening to my treasonous babble for years now. Democracy this and civilian rights that, it was no wonder the poor boy developed conscious thought beyond the walls of our bloodstained classroom walls.

"Silly Kou, there's only one King in shogi, right?" I playfully pet his hair, and he seemed to accept my deflection as he grumbled and shoved it away. "Y'know, Hokage-sama, Kaka-kun taught me how to play shogi!" I puffed my chest out proudly yet felt my shoulders strain in the motion.

(How was I exhausted already? I'd been acting for years and I'm tired _now_? I had my whole life ahead of me to lie.)

"Kaka-kun did? Well that was nice of him." Hiruzen pointedly ignored Kou's question and that was what concerned me. He wouldn't suspect a Hyuuga boy of anything untoward, surely?

What was I saying, he was a ninja of course he would.

"Kaka-kun is super nice," I replied easily. "Ne, Teuchi-oji can I have one more bowl?" My wallet growled. "Please?"

Teuchi stood some ways away, perhaps out of respect, Ayame back in his arms and appearing rather sleepy. "Ah, well anything for you Hyuuga-chan." He winked and I clapped my hands together. "Can I get you anything else, Hokage-sama?"

"No, I think Biwako will be rather unhappy if I fill up before dinner." Well, at least I could address her by name now. I didn't know the Japanese term for 'First Lady Hokage.'

"Ne, Hokage-sama why _are_ you here?" I thought he only came here because of Naruto, after all. "Dontcha have like, Hokage-sama things to do?"

Hiruzen sighed deeply, and I wondered if I'd overstepped my bounds for all my boasting. "Yes, I suppose I do." Teuchi refilled his cup one last time and he downed it in one long gulp. How he didn't burn his tongue was beyond me. "You're a good girl, Hyuuga-chan," he said gently as he stands to leave, almost fooling me into feeling a form of affection for him. "It warms my heart to see we'll be leaving the village in such capable hands." Not a father, not a grandfather or teacher; he was just a note in my grand composition. He bowed to Teuchi, who jumped and returned the gesture twice fold. "Hyuuga-chan, tell your grandfather that I'll be stopping by soon."

It had no reason to, but the instruction sent shivers up my spine.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," I answered obediently.

He was hardly a step away when Itachi, who'd been almost entirely silent, slid off his stool and tugged the Hokage's sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hokage-sama, when are my parents coming home?" His eyes are wide and vulnerable beneath their hard onyx pigment—like most Uchiha I learn. "Are they coming home?"

Hiruzen immediately knelt to be eye level with him and patted both of his shoulders. "I know your parents rather well, Itachi-kun. They're coming back, I assure you." Itachi smiled so wide my heart ached. "I'll make sure of it."

This was the same boy destined to murder his family?

And this was the man who'd condemn him to that fate?

If it wasn't true, I'd admonish him for giving the boy false hope. You can never promise to come back.

"Really? Thank you, Hokage-sama!" Itachi's hands balled into small fists and he held them to his chest, wriggling with delight.

I frowned, because I felt that same surge of affection for the Sandaime as I watched him treat Itachi so gently, so paternally. I could barely conceal a scowl before he left.

 _Caring until it's inconvenient, despicable._

"Imouto-chan, what's wrong?" Kou sidled over to me. "Are you feeling sleepy? You're grumpy when you're tired."

"Am not," I snapped, but instantly felt a bitter taste under my tongue. I rubbed my eyes obviously, making him smile slightly. "Maybe a little," I conceded. But this fatigue wasn't going to disappear after a good night's rest. It'd never actually occurred to me before that I was living a lifetime here. A few years felt like a drawn out vacation but I was going to grow up under Konoha's insignia; become a teenager, an adult—save the world as either or even _marry_?!

Maybe I did need a nap, if only to forget for a little while.

"All done, kiddos?" Teuchi asked kindly, stacking our bowls. "It's getting pretty late; it's a school night, your folks must be getting worried."

"Nigh-nigh," Ayame waved, though drooped almost immediately.

"Looks like this one needs to go home to Kaachan anyway, don't you?" He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

I wondered where Ayame's mother was in Naruto's era.

"Yes, we should be going. Thank you for your hospitality, Teuchi-san." Kou bowed dutifully and knelt on his chair to lean over and pay. "I really liked the ramen," he added, though I already knew he'd found the broth too salty by the crinkle in his nose.

Personally, I found it heavenly.

Itachi was quiet but content as we walked to the Uchiha Estate, even humming a song I'd thought he'd long forgotten. I laughed lightly when he mumbled the lyics in broken English; I think he still remembered the gist of meaning judging by his inflection.

" _And that would be enough_ ," I finished gently when his voice faltered.

Itachi nodded, grinning brightly. " _Just stay alive_ ," he said, clutching his chest.

"Yeah…" When did he learn the dichotomy of life and death?

I sometimes wish I had been able to peer into Itachi's mind when we were growing up. To see what he thought of his self-proclaimed big sister, to know if he was just tolerating me or had I truly become a rock in the dark whirlpool of his consciousness. Because sometimes I felt I was just a buoy; bobbing along helplessly only to pollute the waters when I eventually sunk.

I wanted to be sturdy—if not stone than at least an anchor. An anchor could be reeled in;

or cut loose entirely.

* * *

I did not expect Kabuto to tackle me to the ground when I stepped foot in the classroom Monday morning but alas sometimes God decides to spit on your sunny day.

"Hiyaku-chama, Hik-chama!" He couldn't even fumble out my name he was so excited. "Guess what, guess what?!" He peered down at me, apparently unaware of Itachi's heavy presence behind him. "Oh you're having a bad hair day—but anyway, you're gonna be so happy to hear this!"

"You're graduating early?" I asked hopefully. "Yesterday, preferably?"

"No silly," he groaned frustratedly. "You gotta actually try guessing, Hiyaku-chama."

"It's a bit hard when she can't breathe, Yakushi-kun." Itachi hooked his arms under Kabuto's, lifted him up and dropped him beside us. I blinked, frankly both surprised and completely not by his display of strength.

Itachi was so beating up the bullies one day. I hoped video cameras were invented by then.

Kabuto had the shame to look sheepish at least. He shrugged but regained his vigour quickly. "But actually, you gotta guess before I tell you."

"You actually did your history homework."

His expression was tinged with mild panic then, but he shook his head. "Nope!"

I sighed.

"But—But, I saw them. The people you told me to look for!"

My breath hitched. Itachi clutched my arm, both so keenly aware and unaware how close to a panic attack I was.

"O-bito?" I almost swallowed the name, as if even my body knew I shouldn't be saying it.

"Oh, well I didn't see him," Kabuto amended. "I just heard he was okay from these guys, uh," he pulled out a notebook full of crude katakana symbols. "Mi-tsu-ki," _Tenzou,_ I wanted to scream, "Ka-Ka-Shi—he was so rude," _That lines up I guess,_ "And Ya—Ya-ma-da. Ta-ro. Oh, right. Ta-ro Ya-ma-da."

Well that was a fake name if I'd ever heard one. May as well have named himself John Doe.

"And Yamada-san said that Obito-san is alive!" Kabuto cheered. "So now you can tell Uchiha-obaasan that everything is fine." He beamed.

"What about Rin-chan?" I asked hoarsely.

"Rin? There wasn't a girl there…" kabuto trailed off, tapping his chin casually. "Well there was one but—" his eyes glassed over. "She..."

Everything felt light then. The room, the floor, my limbs and skull.

I vomited in the doorway as Chisaki-sensei made to walk in.

"Good morning class," she remarked dryly as Kabuto rushed to soothe my stomach and Itachi pulled back my hair. Hana, bless her, hopped up and gave me her lunch bag to aim into.

 _I fucking hate Mondays_.

Kabuto though, ended up being ecstatic. He was the one to escort me to the nurse's office, and in doing so he missed our morning homework check.

Little conniving shit.

* * *

Kou had his arms around me before I'd even managed to take my first breath of fresh air at recess.

"You okay, Imouto-chan?" He asked worriedly, cupping my face. "Itachi-kun said you were sick this morning. Why didn't anyone come and tell me?"

Sometimes, Kou forgot that he wasn't actually my legal guardian.

"Did Kabuto-kun make you sick?" He pressed when I didn't answer, and I saw the said boy slinking around us like a timid vulture, sheepishly waving to me. I spotted a few older students skulking nearby, snide grins on their lips.

 _"—if he touches you, you'll get grey hair too! You'll get old and wrinkly and you won't be able to see anymore—"_

"No more than usual," I replied quickly, shooting what I considered to be a lethal expression ChaCha and Hirohito's way. Only ChaCha seemed to be intimidated, and the rest of the boys laughed. I scowled even more. "I just didn't feel good."

Rin was dead? _Maybe_?

What was Obito going to do if he was in the village? Would he raze it to the ground anyway?

Was this somehow my fault? Should I never have tried to contact them?

 _What if people are dead because of me_ _again?_

I took a shuddered breath, steadied by Kou's firm grip. I gazed at him and smiled. "I think I had too much mochi last night, sorry." I giggled, patting his cheek lightly. "Where's Shisui-kun?" I asked as an afterthought. Shisui had taken to shadowing Kou almost obsessively at school since his father's death. I hoped it wouldn't result in dependence.

"Oh, Umino-senpai—" he paused uncomfortably at my sudden sparkling aura, "—needed more help with the Shushin, so Shisui-kun's tutoring him in it and some other stuff. I dunno—why should I know?" Kou shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and I snickered.

Only slightly put out then.

"Ohhh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go find 'tachi-chan." I slipped from his grasp and with a hurried wave scurried over to the Aki-Nara-Yama trio where Kabuto was currently finding sanctuary.

No one bothered Yosuke, if they could help it.

"Oi, Hiyaku-chan, you okay?" Inori called as I approached, head tilted to one side. "You didn't come back to class."

I waved him off like the rest. "Maa, Kabu-chan's breath was just really bad." They all laughed, except Kabuto—who huffed in a flustered manner—and Hoshiko, whose lips simply quirked upwards.

' _Kabu-chan_ ,' she mouthed back to me and my smile cracked.

Fuck Hoshiko, honestly.

"I brushed my teeth this morning," he added morosely, head hung.

"With what, garlic?" I stuck my tongue out when his sulk turned to a resentful pout.

"Hiyaku-chan, are you alright?"

I turned to find Itachi stooped beside me, lips pursed into his usual concerned frown.

"All good, 'tachi-chan," I replied and he nodded as if he believed me yet the way his shoulders knocked into mine as he sat beside me said otherwise.

I wasn't all g; I was terrified and even moreso of someone finding out why.

I decided I had to pay a visit to an old acquaintance.

* * *

"One moment, 'ttebane!"

I lifted my fist from the apartment's door, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I examined my little troupe. Itachi and Shisui were essential in coming of course; Kushina was Itachi's godmother and acted as if she were Shisui's half the time anyway.

"Why're we here, anyway?" Kabuto yawned from behind, rubbing his eyes. "It's early."

"It's four in the afternoon." I snapped my gaze to him. "Why're _you_ here?" I countered, huffing. Shisui giggled and patted Kabuto back reassuringly. "I wanted to see Uzumaki-san, didn't you, Itachi-chan?"

Itachi nodded his head, but I felt it was more out of obligation than any true desire to see his somewhat distanced godmother. I needed to though, and so then did he. Kushina's (was it Minato's as well? Were they married? I realised I never actually pinned down when they became husband and wife) apartment was dimly lit when they arrived, indicating she was awake.

"I don't remember Uzumaki-san very well," Kou admitted softly from my other side.

I'd seen the Red Hot Habenero a handful of times over the last couple of years (though I don't think she'd seen me to be frank), but I knew what he was really asking.

"I got a better mem'ry, duh," I replied simply, sticking out my tongue. Kou was mid thwack when the door heaved open and a dishevelled Kushina grinned down at us.

"Itachi-chan, Shisui-kun! And you brought friends!" She peered down at Kou and I, not quite able to place where she'd seen us before but ushered the five of us inside regardless. "I wasn't expecting visitors, but lucky for you I was already cooking up a storm."

"That explains the smoke then," Shisui mumbled, and Kou cocked his head to one side, craning his neck to look through the apartment.

"What are you cooking, Uzumaki-san?" He asked politely instead.

Itachi frowned when he didn't think she was looking. "We've already had dinner, Kushina-obasan," he said gently and I snorted. Even Itachi couldn't bear her onigiri. I didn't blame him.

"Oh, is that so? What a shame…" She sighed despondently but patted the table. "Well, why did you kiddos come anyway? It's been ages since I saw my favourite godchildren."

"Usa-obasan doesn't like it when you say that, Kushina-obaachan," Shisui remarked nonchalantly.

"Usaragi can shove it up her—" she covers her mouth just in time, but I couldn't resist the temptation.

"What's she shoving, Uzumaki-san?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Hyuuga-chan!" She laughed obnoxiously, slapping the table in a nervous manner. "Anyway! Itachi-chan, why haven't you introduced me to your friends?"

"Kushina-obaasan, you know Hiyaku-chan and Kou-senpai, don't you?" Itachi looked to me quizzically. "She knows you."

I could have cussed out Itachi were he not four and intensely adorable. I felt her and Kou's eyes bore into me and I shrugged. "Uzumaki-san saw me. When I was in the white room." My gaze slid back to the ground and I clenched my fists so no one could see my fingers trembling. It didn't make for good writing material but the feeling of being stabbed for the first time in this life has never left me. It was so sickeningly familiar, and I think too much time has passed now for me to ever understand why but I still wake up in a cold sweat with violet hair strewn across my vision.

Kushina's expression remained blank but her steely eyes lost some of their bright sharp edge. "Oh, I think you're right." She patted my head, smiling. "Maa, kids these days have such good memory, 'ttebane!"

"I'm Kabuto!" He jumped in place, beaming up at Kushina. "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

"Nice to meet you, sweetie." Kushina ruffled his hair. "I'm so glad my Itachi-chan and Shisui-chan have made such nice friends." Her eyes drifted to the older boys stuck by one another's sides. "You two take care of everyone now, ya hear?" We all laughed as Itachi squirmed away from his own hair being meddled with.

I wonder if Shisui and Kou knew how big a burden we were really going to be when they nodded together, smiling widely.

I want to say I knew, but if I had maybe I would have simply done away with myself to save him the trouble.

Just like I should have done last time, too.

* * *

He stands in front of the door, fidgeting in his kimono. He hasn't been given a shinobi flack yet. Or anything really. All he has is an address and a name. She'd know, he'd been told.

Know what?

He sweeps a hand through his fringe, only lifting it up for the smallest of moments. Then he finds a small girl standing at his side. He doesn't jump (he's much too old to be scared of ghosts) but her face is so pale he considers her one. It would explain why he couldn't feel her presence. She stares straight ahead intently, and only now he notices the infant clutched in her arms. It gurgles but is otherwise in a content sleep, its back being rubbed by careful palms. He finds himself peering down at them, since it had been so long since he'd even seen a baby, let alone come into contact with one.

"You have nice eyes, Oniisan," she says softly and he stumbles back. She tilts her head to the side, revealing her pale lavender iris. "They're sorta like mine." Only her's seem so much _hollower_. "Have you knocked yet?"

He shakes his head and she gives the door a gentle tap. A red headed woman comes bounding through the entrance and her eyes scan them expectantly before being pulled into a reluctant disappointment. "Oh, um, how can I help you?" She's already ushered the small girl into her side, and he sees a shinobi's caution ghosting her limbs.

"Er, I, uh," he stammers as he fumbles through his pockets. "You see," he begins again, only to give up entirely and bow. "You're Uzumaki Kushina, right?" He mumbles.

"Speak up, ttebane! I have important things to do, ya know?" She puts one hand on her hip, the other resting on the strange eyed girl's shoulder.

He gulps and extends out the note held tightly in his hands.

"My name is Uzumaki Nagato—" Kushina does a double-take, "—I was told to come to you i-if I needed help." He lets his fringe part to one side, revealing his Rinnegan. "And, um, I need a lot of help."

* * *

 **Orochimaru is my son. Pls dont hurt him.**

 ***** ** _Ansatsusha can mean both rubber and assassin. Jiraiya and I have the same shitty humor no haterz allowed._**


	14. Root: Strangled

**Wow look at me updating once a month like a normal human being. Much wow. I'm actually a little worried about releasing this chapter but what the hell! I'll consider it a present to myself for reaching 500 followers and over 100k words! Never thought I could be one of those people, but here I am. :D Thank you to everyone who's ever read this story, and to anyone in the future who might.**

 **KooraX: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And lmao the very concept of Hiyaku following Hyuuga convention. I want this story to hurry up so I can write more romance but ;(**

 **Guest: I believe you summed up everyone's reviews well, good job.**

 **EyeskaHurtska94: Kabuchan gets a well deserved break this chapter tbh. He needs a day off Hiyaku.**

 **I guess there's not much else to say other than please enjoy!**

* * *

I was making flower crowns with Itachi when it happened. We were only a ways away from the main compound; close enough that Kou and Shisui would know if something happened while they did their homework at least. I'd just managed to plant the perfect crown of pink carnations across his brow when it felt as though the estate exploded. I jumped to my feet eyes wide. Itachi glanced about also though clearly wasn't as physically affected as myself. I activated my Byakugan, forcing my vision to expand past its measly one hundred metres I was used to. I spotted Kou first, latching onto his familiar signature. He and Kou were also scrambling up and out of the house and towards us. I pushed beyond and my vision blurred but I still recognised two figures leading what seemed like a herd of shinobi.

I saw black then and yanked Itachi up by the elbow even though I couldn't see the ground beneath my feet.

"What's going on, Hiyaku-nee?"

Shisui and Kou answered us by appearing and wordlessly grabbing us by the shoulders. The world turned on its axis for a moment and then we were in front of Itachi's house. I clasped the side of my head and groaned for a good moment. My vision was hazy and it hurt behind my eyes. How did Hinata manage to look kilometres ahead _and_ run? Even with half broken eyes however, I still caught the eyes of Uchiha Mikoto. Hers were red, and not because of her Sharingan.

"Shisui-niisan, what's going on? Who are they?" Itachi tugged on his sleeve roughly, visibly frustrated by how _everyone_ seemed to understand the situation but him.

"'tachi-chan, why don't you go say hi to your kaasan?" I said it with a smile but something was caught in my throat.

I think it was the way the Uchiha master and mistress gazed at their son. Standing mere feet away but so cautious to approach. Fugaku's hands shook and his fingers trembled, like they were itching to reach out for him. Mikoto covered her mouth to muffle a sob when I nudged him forward and bowed.

"Welcome home, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-sama. We hope you had a safe journey." Kou and Shisui joined me, repeating the phrase.

For a genius, it took Itachi a remarkably slow time of two and a half seconds to process this before he stepped forward, equally unnerved by the audience, half of which were already buried into their loved one's arms.

"Okaa?" He inquired gingerly.

Kou clasped my hand and silently led me away when the tears began.

"It's over," I mumbled as we passed the main gate, the thought crashing into my mind like a freight train.

War was over.

* * *

The village was in uproar and it made me wonder how I'd not noticed before. Judging by the purposeful way Kou strode ahead, he had. We made a turn and I realised we weren't walking home like I thought.

Instead I found myself neck deep in the armoury district and breathing in an awful mixture of blood, sweat and…cinnamon?

"Kou?" I squeezed his hand and he looked back at me, Byakugan activated and smiling widely.

"Toshiie-ojisan is with someone new!" He said excitedly, fastening his pace. If he had the energy for it, I think he would have Shunshin-ed us there. He had more chakra left than me though—I was too scared to activate my Byakugan again, lest I lose my sight completely. "That must mean our family's back too, right?!"

I supposed Kou wouldn't have too many memories from then. He must have been curious as to what life was like with a thriving clan.

I didn't really have the heart to tell him "shit" so I just nodded. It's not until I'm at the door does something _familiar_ clog my senses.

It's associated with warmth and bedtime stories and crooked smiles and I broke free from Kou to crash through the doorway and stare up at a face I'd seen every day for the past three years.

But Hiashi didn't wear a hitaite.

"Touchan!"

* * *

Hizashi hadn't been sure what to expect when he'd arrived back in the village. Truthfully, he hadn't been expecting to be back at all, let alone think beyond. And now he had a sling around his neck and an infant in his arms who he couldn't even look at without convulsing.

Occasionally, he wondered if anyone would notice if he threw the both of them into the river, Byakugan be damned.

Only the thought of his daughter kept his lingering looks just that; looks.

He had so many questions for her.

How tall had she grown?

Was she eating well?

Was she in the Academy?

What did she want for her birthday? (Because Hizashi had three to make up for.)

Six presents then. From himself and, and her.

He hoped she'd been treated well while he was gone. He trusted Toshiie implicitly, but some things were outside his control. . . His fists had clenched at the mere thought of those stuffy Elders dare touching _his_ Hiyaku.

Would she even remember him? That was the scariest part of coming home; he didn't know if he even had a home left. He spent sleepless nights staring at his son the baby and wondering if he had destroyed everything by simply existing.

No, he'd say, he accomplished that all by himself.

It was still hard to call him his son—many had called him cold for that, not that he particularly cared. They didn't understand.

He had stepped through Toshiie's workshop wordlessly and fallen to his knees. As always, the man understood everything perfectly, in a way Hizashi could never hope to.

"What are you naming him?" He asked gently, when the crying was over and Hizashi could stand on his own two feet again.

"I-I don't know. It's not really been on my priority list," he muttered in reply.

"Hizashi, really, he's months old," Toshiie chided lightly. He cradled the infant for a moment, gazing at his unconscious expression. "I think Neji would be nice, don't you?" He drew circles on his cheeks, and the baby wriggled in his sleep, drawing a laugh from the man. "Yes, Neji is perfect."

"Whatever you say." He probably should have hesitated even a little, but it was a normal enough name and it was easy to say, which was probably for the best in his state.

"I recommend you stand up a little straighter, Hizashi," Toshiie remarked, propping 'Neji' up against his shoulder. "We have guests."

"How—" Though he shouldn't have been surprised; Toshiie's sensory capabilities had always been unrivalled (much to the horror of the Main House).

If Toshiie was telling him now, then he probably had a few minutes to compose himself. Yes, when they asked he'd say it was a great victory for Konoha but hard won. Many sacrifices made but when weighed against the whole blah blah blah. People tended to stop listening after "victory" anyway. He made a conscious effort not to read who was coming; he would only get anxious then, and he could be forgiven for not detecting their presence at this moment.

He was leaning purposefully casually against the counter when the door swung open with such violent force he almost struck a defensive position. Looking down, he wished it was an attack.

"Touchan!"

For the second time that day Hizashi was on his knees. Was this bright-eyed child really his baby? How long had he been gone?

She faltered when he didn't make any movement towards her and his heart ached at the confusion on her face. He opened his arms and a weight he didn't know he'd been carrying for the past three years lifted.

"You've gotten so tall, Hime," he murmured into her hair. He couldn't talk much; couldn't cry so soon in front of her. He needed her to know he was immeasurably happy to see her, to feel her nestled against him again.

The Hyuuga never taught this for all their lessons and rules.

"Touchan, I missed you," she whispered and he clutched her all the tighter.

A boy stood behind her, watching the scene play out with keen interest.

"My god, Kou-chan?" If his princess had grown, Kou had transformed. If he remembered right, he'd barely be seven now. "You're practically a man now," he added hastily when Kou began to frown. He got to his feet shakily, scooping Hiyaku up in the process. This whole reunion felt so stilted, so wrong and he knew why.

"Touchan, where's Kaachan?"

The weight came crashing back down on his neck and Hizashi didn't meet what he was sure was an incredibly hopeful gaze.

"Kaachan is… Kaachan isn't coming home for a little while. She's on a mission. A really long one."

"Oh… I hope she's in a good place then." He hadn't expected that reaction. "Did she know that I loved her a whole heap? Before she went away, I mean."

The eloquent sentence, despite being colloquial, caught Hizashi off guard. He wasn't used to her talking like this.

"I—yes, of course she did," he stammered. He cuddled her close, kissing her head. "Your Kaachan and I love you more than anything," he said, more fiercely than initially intended.

She smiled to herself for a moment, sadly and far too knowingly before pointing to Toshiie. "Who's that?" Oh, she was pointing to _that_.

Hizashi had been so preoccupied with simply seeing Hiyaku again he'd not even begun to rehearse how to drop these bombshells on her.

"That's…" What did Toshiie call it again? "That's… Neji." Hiyaku stared at him, intent on further explanation. "He's," he stuttered once or twice more, "He's your new brother. You wanted one, right? So Touchan brought one back for you," he was speaking so quickly and almost panickedly that he was surprised she even understood.

She held her hands out for him immediately. Toshiie chuckled and brought him to her. The girl pet his hair, smiling sweetly at him. His eyelids flickered open and Hizashi felt a rush of hysteria run through him. Not now, please. He gurgled for a moment, unsure and confused by his surroundings. Hizashi closed his eyes and winced while he waited for a cry that never came.

"Thanks Touchan!" Hiyaku exclaimed, booping the infant's nose, making him giggle. "He's perfect."

* * *

I'm not sure how I keep the tears in while Hizashi held me. A part of me was still giddy from meeting my little brother for the first time. I couldn't convey how strange it was to see Neji as an infant but even if I did, I doubted anyone would understand.

The Estate was a mess when we returned, myself held tightly by my father while Toshiie cradled Neji in one arm and pressed his free hand to Kou's shoulder.

I'd forgotten what it was like to see anywhere filled with such life. They did not cry as freely as some of the Uchiha, yet their movements were exaggerated, almost aimless. The Hyuuga were never without purpose, whether it was a twitch of an eyebrow or a well placed palm strike. I saw many new children as well, exploring their new surroundings with deep interest. I felt for them; I knew what it was like growing up in a warzone. Even at their age their perception of 'normal' must be distorted (even by Naruto standards). Hiashi stood at the congregation's head and I chuckled when he and Hizashi made eye contact across the courtyard. There was a long moment of silence, and I doubt either realised it, but they gazed at one another with equally hesitant expressions. Hiashi had probably already surmised that my mother was. . .

That she wasn't with us.

"Ojisan! Touchan's back!" I called, waving wildly.

This family was not going to be reunited by formalities.

A few heads turned my way, and I saw varying expressions. Some looked relieved to see me ('At least some things haven't changed,') while there were more contemptful stares ('Calling on Hiashi-sama so informally, she is not a baby anymore,').

Hiashi sighed and gestured for us to come forward. Hizashi pinched my arm gently and gave me a warning frown. I shrugged; he clearly was not aware of the chain of command around here. I hopped down from his arms and ushered Toshiie forward with us while Kou was stolen by some aunt or another. The man tried to tell me how that was the opposite of a good idea, but I was in no mood for the Naruto equivalent of a boomer's opinion. Hiashi was going to meet Neji and he would be as welcoming as he was with me. He had to be.

"Oniisama," Hizashi bowed stiltedly and I flicked off the hand that tried to take me with him.

"Hizashi, please, I am in no shape to act on ceremony." Hiashi rubbed his brow. "There will be enough of that soon." He managed to clap his twin's shoulder awkwardly, which I personally thought was rather bold of him.

Hizashi stood upright and tilted his head to side—huh, I'd never realised that's where I got it from. "What do you mean?"

Hiashi didn't answer as his eyes darted towards Toshiie and the bundle in his arms. He already seemed to understand, and I was surprised when ill-disguised rage simmered beneath his indifferent expression. I squinted at the trio of adults, hands now firmly on hips.

"Tha's Neji, Ojisan. He's my new Otoutochan." I said it brightly but carefully, gauging his reaction.

For once, his ire was not directed my way and he pushed me to one side almost gingerly while he gripped my father's wrist. Hizashi did not meet his eyes. A cold shiver ran down my spine and I gave Toshiie a rather helpless look. No matter what world I was in, my family is always escalating from zero to a hundred on a moment's notice. No words were exchanged but in an instant I felt something shatter between the three of us.

"Do not expect me to make him heir as well," was all Hiashi hissed before stalking away.

Hizashi crumpled inwards and I pulled his hand, forcing him to look at me. "Ojii said I get to be a Hyuuga-sama when I'm older. Isn't that cool?" I grinned, squeezing his fingers. "One day I get to boss everyone around!"

It wasn't cool at all, but maybe Hizashi would think so. His head snapped up to look at Toshiie, who nodded in between hushing a now waking Neji.

"Why would he—?"

"Hiroshi-sama had to consider the possibility his sons weren't returning from the war. Hiyaku-chan is of the same blood and there was less opposition to contend with during wartime." Toshiie extended one hand to rub my shoulder comfortingly. "Of course, not everyone was happy with his decision, but Hiroshi-sama is a little too old to care about such things." My eyes narrowed at his bandage and I scowled unconsciously.

Hizashi paused for a moment and glanced down at me. It was incredibly exhausting to keep up my cheerfully ignorant façade but I wasn't sure what my father would do if I fell to pieces as well. For his and Neji's sake, I had to be strong, for a little longer.

"I… Toshiie what the fuck." Hizashi clutched his head with one hand and knelt down to hold me close with the other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, unsure as to the reason for his despair; wasn't this meant to make him happy?

Wasn't I meant to make him happy?

"We can discuss it later," the older man replied gently. "For now, I think you'd ought to have a bath before everyone else beats you to it. I don't want Hiyaku-chan's favourite kimono to be spoilt."

Hizashi took the command with a blank nod and kissed my forehead as he stood. "I'll see you soon, _Hime_."

I clenched my hand, preventing it from grabbing his leg. What sort of reunion was this?

I had expected Haruhi wouldn't survive but I—but I…

War changes people. Somehow, despite everything, I'd forgotten that.

I felt stares on me as I walked with Toshiie back to our rooms. Neither of us had too many people to greet, past a few aunts and uncles who remembered me far better than I remembered them. I had given Hanako-obasan a hug though, after seeing her swollen belly.

"You're gonna be a Kaachan too!" I told her enthusiastically. Her fingers trembled as she cupped my face. "Just like my Kaachan." I pointed to Neji, whining softly in Toshiie's arms. "Hanako-basan, did ya see?! Touchan brought me a new brother, just like I asked!"

"Oh, babygirl," her accent had become far more rural since last we'd spoke, "I hope I'm as good a Kaachan as yours," she said, kissing my cheeks. "Ne, I was just told the good news too. Now you're a real princess," she laughed lightly, closing her red eyes. When she gave me one final squeeze Hanako mumbled what sounded suspiciously like a prayer. I never really figured out where religion stood in Naruto. I assumed Shintoism was practised but the emphasis of yin and yang and the temple monks really messed with my bearings.

"Can I visit you and the baby? Maybe it and Neji-toutochan will be friends!"

"Of course, princess. I always have time for my favourite niece," she cooed. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes though. My stomach churned as we walked away and I glanced back to find her clutching herself almost protectively.

I really hope she wanted to have that baby.

* * *

"Neji-toutochan, it's Ane, no need to cry," I whispered, reaching into his cot and holding his small frame close. Well, smaller. "We don't want to wake Touchan up, do we?" I rocked him gently, his head resting on my shoulder. I suppressed a yawn. "Are you hungry, Neji-toutochan?" He whined again, his small fists flailing. A normal five year old may have felt the sting but I was too concerned by how light he was still. How would he be a prodigy if he couldn't even maintain his nutrition? "Ane will get you some food, Touto-chan, would you like that?" He didn't stop, and I sighed.

A mother at five; surely this was some sort of record.

The Estate's hallways were dimly lit, and I trotted down them with a practised ease. I'd had to make this trip a few times already this week. I couldn't remember the last time I had a full night's sleep; I didn't even sleep in my own room anymore. Hizashi couldn't hear Neji at night—or didn't want to—and I couldn't possibly bother Toshiie any more than I already did. For now, the spare bottle Hanako-obasan left in the icer would do. I pulled up a chair and stepped up, placing Neji carefully onto the counter beside me. I blew onto the nip of the bottle in a vain attempt to warm it. He was not going to like this. I cradled him with one arm, pressing the bottle to his lips with the other. Difficult work when your arms are little more than a ruler's length.

" _Come on little brother, it's the same milk Auntie Hanako gives you—it's just cold_!" I chattered in panicked English when his expression turned sour. He took about three more sips before spitting it out and letting out a hoarse scream. I covered his mouth but that only made him worse. I lost balance and felt myself slipping off the chair. I shoved him back onto the counter roughly before landing on the floor, leaving it to hit the ground with a clatter.

I felt the buzz of chakra activity instantly and by the time I scoop Neji into my arms and go to make my escape, there are other older Hyuuga in the room.

Pissed off, sleep deprived Hyuuga.

The eldest, who'd watched over me for the past three years, tamed the younger returning war vets and approach me. His eyes took in the mess around me and his expression contorted into a mixture of pity and resentment.

"What are you doing, Hiyaku-chan? It's very late."

"Or early," one teen grumbled.

I opened my mouth to say something—anything. Couldn't they just see what I was doing? Why did I have to spell it out for them? Neji was still crying and they were asking what _I_ was doing? What were _they_ doing? A sleepless week crept up on my back and I scowled at the floor, patting Neji's back.

"He's a baby. Babies are hungry." I took a step back, probably appearing both very paranoid and defensive.

"We have babies too, kid. And you're waking them up," a woman grunted at me. "These kids deserve sleep. You have no idea what my Takahiro has gone through." Her voice was fierce and I was now searching the crowd for my father or Toshiie. Even Hanako-obasan would be amazing about now.

"I can't help that he's crying!" How was I meant to do anything? Haruhi would have known what to do. She was such a good mum…

 _No_ , I shook my head. _Deal with this first, then try and pencil in a time to grieve_.

Truthfully, I didn't expect Hizashi to show up. He was almost comatose when he slept now in contrast to how a single cry from me used to bring him barrelling into my room at breakneck speed. Toshiie would be more likely, unless he was having one of his bad nights. The same for Hanako.

I only had one option, as always:

To fight.

"We know you can't dear," the old man gently caught my attention again. "But how about you leave this to your Otousan? This isn't _your_ job." The last sentence swayed some of the crowd, who were now shuffling away from their more aggressive counterparts.

"Who will do it then?" I probably shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me, granted. It was dangerous to show such a mature side so early—clans will take that part of you, chain it and use it to consume all other aspects of yourself.

But I was tired and fed up. I'd not spoken to my friends all week, barely seen Kou and my training was being affected which made Hiashi even more of an ass than usual. Sometimes, I wanted to throw my precious baby brother down a well and close the lid. I scared myself then. I'd forgotten what real anger was.

And this was it.

But damn them, I thought. A Hyuuga wins with grace and bows out with dignity.

Good thing I wasn't one.

"So, who's taking him tomorrow?" I asked, a cheerful smile plastered on my face. "He usually gets up around midnight, and then again at like…uh, what's the time now?" I pet his hair, rubbing his temple; he was still crying but at least at a more indoor volume now. "He also vomits sometimes after his bot-bot, so be careful of that too," I instructed them. "But you're all super cool shinobi right? You'll work it out." I offered him up to the crowd despite his whinging protests. When no one answered, even the old man, I hummed and readjusted him against my shoulder. He was finally starting to doze off again. "Oh, 'kay. I'll try and make less noise next time, _minna-san_."

I turned from them and picked up the chair with one hand. I peeked at the counter, which was now covered in cold milk. A waste, really.

" _No use crying over spilt milk_ ," I laughed aloud and began marching back to his room.

No one tried to stop me, but I knew I'd sabotaged all attempts to bond with my clan for quite a while. They probably thought I was a brat. That was okay though. I only needed Kou anyway. I fell asleep beside Neji in his cot, just fitting when I curled my legs in. Blessedly, he didn't wake again and I managed to get three hours of uninterrupted sleep.

When Hizashi asked what took me so long at breakfast, I stabbed my onigiri.

How on earth did Neji survive in canon with such a shit father?

* * *

The state funeral was beautiful, I'd give Hiruzen that. Flowers flooded the cemetery; the Yamanaka must have had to work overtime to produce all of this. The graves were also immacutely engraved. Whoever did this must have been passionate, I remember thinking. Hizashi had tried to hold Neji but I grew too frustrated by the lack of support to my brother's neck and demanded he hand him over.

"Ah, such a good big sister, aren't you?" He said softly, ruffling my hair I'd spent half an hour wrestling into place.

I wasn't, but at least I was trying. (Unlike some people)

Okay, maybe that was a little unfair to my father. He just wasn't equipped to deal with a baby right now and that was understandable, he'd lost his wife and many good friends to this war and maybe even part of his soul.

But that didn't mean I was any more ready.

A part of me was excited for today though, I'd get to see my friends again. I was even missing Kabuto's stupid four eyed face at this point. And I could introduce Neji to them, which would be fun because he'd decided to be in a good mood today. He was currently giggling and playing with my hair as we walked along the main road to the ceremony. As a Noble Clan, we were afforded a front seat, alongside other privileged guests. I spotted the Uchiha and craned my head to find Itachi or Shisui. I jumped when an arm came around me but relaxed quickly when I felt his chakra signal.

"Kou-nii," I murmured in greeting. The hug was tighter. "How are you?"

He withdrew and gazed at me, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

If it were anyone else, maybe I'd be annoyed at having to play therapist yet again. But as it was, I'd gouge out an eye before hurting my favourite brother. I glanced guiltily at Neji; guess I couldn't say that anymore.

"Why are you sorry, dummy?" I booped his nose and smiled.

"Bu-But your Kaachan—Haruhi-obachan!" I'd forgotten that Haruhi was more than my mother to most. To Kou, she was that aunt who'd sneak him sweets when the elders told him he shouldn't have been born and invite for sleepovers when the Main House was too lonely. "I saw her name on one of those stones," he said softly. "People on the stones don't come back. That's what Ume-senpai said."

My inability to deal with my own emotions kicked in so really, all I could think to reply with was a snarky 'you'd think so.' I held my tongue instead. Luckily, the service seemed to start then and we drowned in a wistful silence. The Sandaime walked slowly down the aisle, each step burdened with a heavier weight than the last. Trailing behind him were several jounin, including Minato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and—

 _What is his name again?_

The blue haired gentleman who held Tsunade's hand when he thought no one was looking should definitely not have been there.

 _Actually, neither should Tsunade. What the fuck_?

I wasn't sure why I was surprised still by this point. After all, Orochimaru had a son and that son was fucking Yama-Ten-Mitsuki. Why wouldn't Tsunade's dead lover be walking amongst the living? Neji grumbled quietly as if to agree. I supposed I shouldn't dwell on it; nothing to be done about this fucked up world anyway.

The party stood behind the Hokage, shoulders stiff and expressions solemn.

I will be very honest, I don't remember too much about what Hiruzen said that day. I stopped listening after he promised to make every sacrifice count; to remember the fallen. I scoffed to myself and lost myself in taking in my surroundings instead. Fugaku was just across the aisle, and I assumed Itachi was squashed between himself and Mikoto. We met eyes and I smiled. He must have felt someone looking at him—I still find myself amazed at what shinobi are capable.

Or maybe he was still incredibly paranoid from three years of not knowing who may be behind you at any time.

He blinked and I tilted my head to the side. He was asking what I was doing, so I returned the question. The Uchiha's eyes rested on Neji's form for a long moment before he snapped attention back to the now rather drawn out speech on war, peace and the pointless beaurocacies that would inevitable draw us into another global struggle.

My gaze slid further over and behind the Uchiha were the Aburame. I found no one of interest there, aside from one toddler who had an unusually wide berth given to him, aside from Aburame Shibi himself.

Too bad I hated bugs, I thought.

Behind the Hyuuga were the Akimichi, rounding out the Four Noble Clans. Yosuke huddled closely with his mother, confusion and fear written across his features.

That's right, not everyone I know is a genius, crazy or both. Every now and then, this world produces a sweet, normal kid. And right now, that kid was cowering because his mother was crying and he didn't have any clue how to handle that. What if he had been in my place with an infant to care for?

I resisted the urge to squeeze Neji until he imploded.

 _I've only had Neji for two weeks and one day but if anything were to happen to him I would kill everyone in this village and then myself._

Kou slipped an arm around my shoulders when they began laying down the first flowers. Whatever Hiruzen had said, it clearly moved him. Clan heads came forward to offer respects to both their own fallen and those slain in other clans. Inuzuka Tsume had to shake off a sniffling Hana before approaching the tombstones, kissing her head and quietly ordering her to stay put. I respected her for that; Tsume had looked like a hardass in the anime but she did dance to her own tune. She was a female clan head—the first of her kind since the village's foundation, I learned—and the fact that my grandfather deigned to bow his head as she stood beside him was testament enough to her strength.

"Let us come together now, to not only reflect on what has been done, but what we will now accomplish in the future thanks to the bravery of these proud, true Konoha shinobi."

Those currently serving saluted while the rest of us let our eyes drift to the dirt beneath our feet. I did not deal well with the minute of silence back home, so I was not shocked to feel the urge to laugh. I imagined I was not the only one, given the collective walking diagnoses of PTSD surrounding me. I forced myself to hum softly instead, probably just as annoying but at least it was a little quieter.

The service was 'officially' over then. Many dispersed immediately—those were the ones who needed to grieve privately. I considered joining them until I spotted Itachi walking towards Orochimaru out of the corner of my eye. A memory I'd neglected for a long while surfaced and for an even longer moment the image of Itachi throwing himself off a cliff circled my mind.

"Kou, take Neji to Hanako-obasan." I transferred him over gently but hastily, marching off without further explanation. Kou didn't mind too much; he loved to hang out with Neji and he was one of three people I trusted to take care of him. Reminded him of me, he said once. I thought he was silly; I had never been as lovely a child as my brother.

Itachi had been staring up at the Snake Sanin for half a minute by the time I tapped on his shoulder. Orochimaru only looked down then, tearing his eyes away from the grave.

"'tachi-chan, your Okaasan was looking for you." I smiled and he brightened up. It was nice to see no affection had been lost between his family. He went to leave but lingered, grasping my hand.

"Hiyaku…" Most interpretations of Itachi as a child I'd seen had always pegged him as an aloof genius, insensitive to emotions and feelings. I couldn't resolve that Itachi and the boy now gazing into my soul like it were his own.

"Tell Uchiha-obaasan that I'll be visiting soon," I said confidently, clasping my free hand on top of his. "I have someone I want you to meet." I winked and sent him on his way with a nudge. He very clearly did not believe my cheer in the least.

Orochimaru watched our interaction with a small grin and knelt to my level when the Uchiha heir was out of earshot. "Did you need something, Hyuuga-chan?"

I took a moment to assess the man; I had been up close to the Snake Sannin once, a time I could hardly remember now. I do remember his chakra now, and upon closer inspection (and perhaps my own changed prejudice) I found it not… not _awful_ , but simply distorted. I couldn't quite explain how, but there were small pieces of other in his chakra stream. Almost as if they were small voices vying for control of a larger host.

I was so engrossed in my psychoanalysis of his chakra, I didn't even realise my Byakugan was activated until he chuckled.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners in that wretched household of yours?"

"She's dead," I replied flatly. It was the first time I'd had to say it. In this life anyway. I withdrew my Byakugan carefully, keeping my expression placid. I did not want to get on his bad side—I'd not even approached to converse, only to keep him from doing so with Itachi.

Well, when life gives you lemons.

"Everyone's an orphan eventually," he said, shrugging. "My Okaasan died when I was your age."

 _And you're telling me this why?_

"Oh," I said lamely. "So Mitsuki-kun is gunn' be an orphan too?" His eye twitched. "Do you remember me, Sannin-sama?"

Because I was a little curious if he remembered the toddler he saved back then. When he indicated the affirmative, I let myself smile again.

"Then I wanted ta say thank you. For saving me and my boys."

He laughed lowly. "Such innocence." He pet my hair. "I wonder when you will lose it."

 _I think I just did._

He faced the grave again. For half a second, I could have sworn he looked haunted. "Tell me child, what do you think is the meaning of life?"

That was what Itachi asked him in canon, I realised belatedly. I hummed for a bit and took my time in answering. He didn't seem to care that I examined the tombstone either. I blinked; it was blank.

"For the _Nanashi_." He placed a palm against its smooth surface, so new it had not even been touched by the elements. "For the shinobi who gave _everything_ for nothing."

"They wouldn't have done it for nothing though," I countered. "What if no one remembers them because they were all friends? And—And, they stayed together because that's what friends do, right?" I was all worked up now thanks to this blasted snake. "I-I dunno the meaning of life," I then admitted quietly. And I had lived two now. "But I don't think you do either, so I don't feel too bad about it." His golden eyes narrowed but he just clasped his knees and stood.

"Perceptive child. I wonder what else you can psychoanalyse out of me."

I blinked, honestly not understanding what I was sure was an important part of the sentence. Maybe it was time to do some more reading; I'd been resting on my laurels for too long in that department.

"Orochimaru, why are you terrorising our nation's youth?"

In a strange moment of déjà vu, Jiraiya threw his arm around the other man's shoulders, pulling him against him. Jiraiya appeared rather jovial considering the occasion, but I also think we are alike in that respect—grieving was for people with healthy coping mechanisms. The Toad Sage gave me a once over before letting his smile soften.

"You're Hizashi-kun's girl, aren't you?"

I nodded and bowed. "Hyuuga Hiyaku, Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya-sama."

Orochimaru snorted; the lack of pleasantries in our conversation did not go unnoticed then.

"Let me know if Orochimaru here was bothering you, I'll teach him a lesson." Orochimaru huffed derisively as Jiraiya completely ruined his villainous demeanour by pinching his cheek, yet remained still.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

"Anything for such a cutie—ahh kya! Mercy, mercy!" The white haired man was pulled from his companion and crouched under a harsh ear twisting. "Tsu Tsu, not in front of the child," he gasped. If it had been anyone else, I would have thought he was joking.

But Senju Tsunade was probably the most frightening kunoichi I had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Honestly, I can't leave you alone for five minutes, you bastard!" She made a disgusted noise and released him with a grunt. She leant down to me and beamed. "Sorry you had to see that sweetie. Sometimes men just act silly and we ladies have to put them back in their place." I nodded, though that was probably a terrible lesson to teach a pre-schooler.

"Tsunade, I think you'll give her a worse scare at this rate." The same blue haired man from before placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She tucked one hand on her hip but brought the other up to squeeze his. "Bet it's not everyday you meet the Legendary Sannin, hey?" He joked in reference to my stunned silence.

He was half-right. I was in awe of being in front of the strongest shinobi alive while they bickered like children. The other half was in mild fear because I was now remembering Dan's 'special ability.' Someone like him could potentially see right through me, given the chance. Someone who could see souls… No wonder he thought I was frightened.

I was.

"It-It's a, an honour to meet the Sannin," I stammered. "I-I hope to be half as good a shinobi as you when I grow up!" I bowed again, palms clasped together.

Tsunade cooed and wrapped her arms around my head, pulling me into her bosom. "Dan, can we keep her?" I muffled something along the lines 'help' and Orochimaru plucked me from her grasp.

"We do not kidnap children in this household."

I giggled as he held me roughly by the collar, though found his statement hilariously ironic. "I don't mind though," I added cheekily. "You just gotta take my totouchan too, you hear?" Thoughts of Neji instantly sobered me. This was the most normal I had felt in a fortnight and it was surrounded by the Sannin at a state funeral.

"It's a deal then!" This Tsunade was much more energetic than the one I had seen on TV and hardly noticed the dark cloud now hovering over me. "Dan, we need to get Nowaki-chan to build an extra room immediately—no, no, a growing lady needs her space— _two_ rooms!" She staggered and I notice a pink blush creeping across her cheeks. Everything suddenly made much more sense.

She was absolutely car parked. At a service. I must have been so used to one dimensional, exaggerated personalities, I just took her enthusiasm in my stride.

…and maybe I wouldn't have minded if someone did want to adopt me.

"You're _all_ incorrigible," Orochimaru groaned. He reached behind him with his free hand and plucked a brunet teen from thin air. "Mitsuki, while I am very impressed with your stealth skills, I believe this is both an incredibly dangerous and idiotic place and time to practice." Mitsuki (because for the sake of my sanity, this is how I would refer to him now) was not deterred and reached out both arms to hug his father around the waist. "You've already used that trick, Mitsuki. Not again."

I _intensely_ disliked how sensible a parent Orochimaru was compared to everyone else in this darn tootin world.

I waved to the boy who cheerfully returned my greeting as he detached himself from his father. "Sorry Otousan! I'll remember that for next time. Hey, who's she?" He released me from Orochimaru's grip and set me down. "She's cute, Otousan. Can I have a sister?"

The other adults sniggered and Orochimaru rubbed his temple. "I can't even express how you have all ruined the atmosphere here. Go be drunkards elsewhere," he hissed. Tsunade was too buzzed to take offence. "Mitsuki, ask sensible questions if you want sensible answers." Mitsuki frowned up at him. " _No_."

The boy whined and turned to the other grown ups. "Jiraiya-oji, make him say yes!"

Jiraiya chortled and ruffled his hair. "I think you're the only one who can make your Otousan do anything he doesn't want to."

Orochimaru pinched his ear and the white-haired man exclaimed his displeasure. "Lies," he hissed, mostly to me, as if Mitsuki hadn't already completely shattered his cool and aloof demeanour.

Mitsuki giggled raucously and turned his attention back to me. "I'm Mitsuki! Don't worry about Otousan, he's not really scary when you get to know him," he informed me. "And this is my Jiraiya-oji, Tsunade-oba and Dan-oji."

Yes, I did not know that. Thank you so much Mitsuki.

That being said, I was surprised to find Mitsuki so enthusiastic. I'd assumed a child raised by Orochimaru would have the strictest sense of discipline imaginable. Instead I found a boy with boundless energy and a sunny disposition so vivid it could rival Naruto's own. I smiled and for the first time, relaxed. Even if he turned out to be a shit person in every other aspect, at least Orochimaru was a good dad. And good father figures were sadly my kryptonite.

Speaking of…

"Ano, thank you for speaking with me." I bowed, suddenly feeling self conscious amid all these close friends. I wasn't used to being the outsider looking in anymore, though judging by the attitude of my clan right now I had ought to get used to it. "My Touchan is probably looking for me."

He wasn't.

"Ah yes, we do not want the Hyuuga thinking we have stolen their heiress." Jiraiya grinned and offered his hand. "I'll take you back, Hiyaku-chan." I took it and squeaked when I was whisked up onto his hip. "Oops, sorry. Shoulda warned you."

"Jiraiya, you bastard, don't do anything or I'll—" Tsunade hiccuped and I wondered how she'd even held it together during the ceremony.

"I think with that it is time to make a hasty retreat."

"Goodbye," I said cheerfully, waving to the group from my perch. I wanted their good favour if I ever needed anything in the future.

"Otousan, can she be my friend?" I heard Mitsuki ask as I was carried away.

"So long as you promise to not do anything that warrants retribution from the Hyuuga, do what you will."

Mitsuki did not agree immediately, much to both my worry and excitement.

The cemetery was now much quieter, and many had already left to privately mourn. Pockets of people and clans remained, intermingling in their shared grief. Jiraiya's head snapped to the right and he stopped in place, as if unsure where to turn.

"Do you mind if we make a detour?"

I shook my head—detours always lead to special quest events.

And I was proven right when a blond head of hair comes into view. Minato looked much older than when we last met. Older and tireder. Beside him was Kakashi, stoic as always, and Obito, who he appeared to be desperately trying to garner a response out of as he knelt on the ground.

I swallowed; maybe I needed to level up before fighting this battle.

Jiraiya let me down from his arms but kept a tight grip of my wrist. I wondered why until we got closer. The Killing Intent radiating off Obito was so great I had to start my breathing exercises. Jiraiya noticed my obvious discomfort and tried to smother it with his Positive Intent but it was only muffled. I would survive though. I always did.

"Sensei, you're here," Minato's voice erred on pure relief.

Kakashi's interest is piqued and I marvelled at how he's grown. Our eyes met and I saw some form of recognition flash across his face. He chose to ignore me in favour of the Sannin however (as most would) and bowed. Jiraiya waved off the formalities and took us forward to where Obito sat. He detected the new presence and flipped around to glare at us with red eyes. My chest tightened but I swallowed the bile building at the back of my throat to beam and wave.

"Hello, Obito-oniisan! It's been a really long time! Do ya remember me? Your Obaasan and I have tea together a lot." I tried to tug myself forward in an attempt to give him a hug. "Okaeri!" In hindsight it was a shitass idea but I was too used to my gummy smile act working.

I wasn't fast enough to dodge his lunge but Kakashi was. In an instant he had me in his arms and had planted a kick to Obito's stomach, throwing him across the grassy plain, leaving me with only a mild graze on my nose. Kakashi looked at it and tsked.

 _"Effing Sharingan."_

The boy landed on his back and gave a growl. I clung to Kakashi then, frozen. Out of everyone on Team 7, I had considered myself closest to Obito. We saw each other multiple times a week, and Uchiha-obaasan had always considered us so cute together. He was the one who both let me put flower crowns in his hair and played pranks on Bakashi with me. To see him look at me with such _hate_ …it was more than frightening.

"O-Obito-oniisan…"

"Are you out of your mind? Do you want your clan to be strung and quartered by the Hyuuga?" The silver haired teen hissed.

Minato had gone pale and was halfway between the two boys. He didn't want to lay a hand on Obito, but he couldn't very well let him attack either.

"It's your fault, you know!" He shouted. "She went back for _your_ stupid picture! We were almost there, but she just had to—"

"And what, you think _she_ made Rin do that?" Kakashi scoffed. "Get off your fucking high horse." I flinched at the venomous swear despite it being said in my defence.

Obito yowled and launched forward again. Minato grabbed him by his shoulders and when finding further resistance, pressed him to the ground. "Obito, _please_ ," he implored. "This isn't helping anyone, least of all Rin." The Uchiha boy stilled, expression freezing in place. "Now, I'm going to let you up, and you're going to apologise to Hyuuga-chan." A modicum of understanding settled across his features.

I didn't want apologies though. I wanted escape.

He got to his feet unsteadily and walked towards us with lagging steps. I instinctively buried myself against Kakashi further.

"I-I'm…" He reached out a hand but I recoiled, and a heavy guilt flattened his chest. "I, I don't know why I—God, I'm so sorry." The feral rage from before had all but dissipated. "Tadaima," he whispered.

He was so earnest, so remorseful. I wanted to extend my arms and pinch his cheeks and tell him that he could never hurt me even if he tried.

But truthfully, even as he shakily smiled as me, I felt Killing Intent bubbling beneath his veins, contained by a thin wave of nostalgia and a crumbling wall of morals.

No, Obito could and would hurt someone. I knew that. I had just never guessed the someone would be me.

I exchanged a glance with Jiraiya which confirmed he already knew.

"What happened to Rin-neechan?" I asked when the Sannin decided that he would most definitely pick a better time to call upon the Yellow Flash. Kakashi had all but thrown me back at the older man and stalked away with hands in pockets. Jiraiya seemed to be the only one not emotionally tied to the situation, so he seemed best to ask.

"Eh, well…" He trailed off. "She came home a little sick, that's all. But don't worry, Tsu Tsu is on the case, so she'll be better super soon." He lifted me onto his shoulders and I cheered hollowly.

At least Rin was alive for now.

"Was…it my fault, Jiraiya-sama? Is Obito-oniisan right?" I whispered, not really wanting an answer. Jiraya shook his mane of hair defiantly.

"Don't ever think that anything that happened is this war is your fault. You're the reason we fought."

I knew he meant it both figuratively and collectively, but it made me feel better anyway.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Nohara Ren clacked his nails against his makeshift desk in the corner of the small room. Akito told him that writing it out would help. He didn't clarify help with what though. Ren needed a lot of help with a lot of things so what was this piece of scrap meant to do? All he used it for were medical notes and the occasional doodle of a bloody kunai sticking out of an Iwanin's skull. The door clicked and then slid open and Ren watched from his corner to see who was daring to intrude.

"You didn't come to the service," Akito stated blandly, shutting the door behind him.

"Well I don't have anyone to mourn, do I?" He snapped.

"No, you don't," the other man replied softly. There was no emphasis put on 'you' but Ren felt it anyway and winced. Akito pulled up a seat beside him and nestled against him. "You're getting better at those," he murmured, pointing to one where the woman's legs were hanging off her by a thread.

Ren glared hard at the picture. She was the one who dared try and steal Akito's eyes. He raised a hand to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb across the scarred skin under his left eye. Akito took the chance to shut the journal then and chuckled.

"If you do that, you're going to find all my wrinkles." He clasped it with his own all the same though, carefully drawing lines across where two fingers used to be. Comfortable silence fell over them and Ren turned in his seat to face him, opened his mouth and promptly shut it once more. "Yes?"

"N-Nothing, I just," the man's cheeks flushed as brightly as his tattoos.

Akito drew him close with his free arm. "You're so annoying when you think I'm telepathic. One of these days I'll have Inoichi-senpai finish all those sentences of yours."

"Please don't."

Akito moved to peck his forehead. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I always know what you're thinking."

 _And that's what worries you_. Ren pulled the Uchiha into him, pressing their lips together forcefully. He probably tasted shit but bless him, Akito let him stay for a good ten seconds before parting, still close enough to knock foreheads.

"See, knew you'd do that too." Ren swat him playfully, only to be caught in another embrace.

Akito was rarely this physically affectionate; Ren wondered what he'd left him to face at the funeral. He faintly knew someone from his family had passed, but he couldn't remember if it was his mother or his brother or someone else. A part of him felt guilty—the part of him that would walk through hellfire for Akito and only mildly complain—but the rest of him made Ren squirm away from his partner and stumble towards the bed where Rin laid, journal in hand.

"Sorry, thanks for coming. I just, I have so much work to do." He hovered over the girl's body, counting each tube and following its path back to the appropriate drip. The bandages around her stomach were already dirty again and her eyepatch probably needed to be changed too. "Go home, Akito. It'll just be boring if you stay here."

He didn't notice the way the Uchiha's body slumped, or the way his eyes closed so he could take a breath. When he composed himself, he stood and walked to the door. He took one step outside before looking back.

"It was Eri-chan. She and the other genin were targeted by several jounin Kirinin. Two hundred casualities."

He slid his eyes to the side, eyes flickering between onyx and red.

"Too bad there wasn't a medic nin on hand to help."

The door was shut with the same tenderness it'd been opened, but Ren wished he'd slammed it against in his face instead.

* * *

Not even twenty four hours and I was being roughly shaken from sleep by a furrowed brow Hiashi at a time far too early to call itself 'morning'.

"You are not in your room."

"Mm, you'll wake up Neji-toutochan," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. He'd been quiet last night aside from the one night feed. He fell back asleep as soon as he'd had his fill though, and I'd collapsed with him, leaving the half empty bottle on the corner table.

"Why do you sleep here?"

I blinked, feeling a twinge of irritation twitch in my eye. "I just said, _shh_." I rolled to one side and stood in one fluid motion, stretching my arms out wide. "Why's we up anyways?"

"You did not answer my question."

I rolled my eyes. "Ojisan you're so silly sometimes. I'm here to help Neji-toutochan of course." I clambered up the cot, smiling when I saw he was still asleep. When I actually had the time to just sit back and look at him, I thought him to be the cutest baby that ever lived. "So," I tilted my head towards him. "Why're am I awake?"

Every muscle on Hiashi's body tensed then and he coiled in on himself. He grit his teeth and stared with a hardness too manufactured to ever be genuine.

"You were named heiress. It is time for your family to pay their dues."

I was still so groggy, I didn't understand. "Are we having a party?"

"Some of us, little one."

He brought me out to the main living room where my father and Hanako waited. Hanako pressed one hand to her stomach and the other to my forehead, kissing it tenderly. She'd really tried to step up as a maternal figure these past few weeks and even if she fumbled occasionally, I could never repay her for her kindness. Hizashi pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair. He seemed incredibly happy—ecstatic even. He was hardly anything anymore so I welcomed the change, wrapping my arms around his neck to burrow deeper into the hug. A sharp cry made me withdraw with a jerk and I whipped my head around.

"Neji-toutochan! I better go get him—" Hiashi held me in place, hand around my wrist. "Neji-toutochan is crying!" I restated as panic began to bubble in my chest.

What would he do without me there?

He was all alone. What if he was choking? Fallen over and hit his head?

I'd so scarcely been without him these past weeks that _I_ was the one now suffering separation anxiety. I let out the breath I'd been holding in protest when Toshiie walked in, infant in arms. I was still stuck by my uncle's side but I could relax now. Toshiie would take good care of Neji if I couldn't be with him today.

Sensing the end of my fit, Hiashi handed me back to Hizashi and Hanako with an almost rough push.

"Prepare her for the ceremony," he said plainly, but venom seeped into his voice when he continued, "and do try and participate Otouto. She'll start needing labels to tell us apart soon."

Hizashi recoiled like he'd been struck. I clutched his hand; unwilling to say anything but still feeling a strong urge to defend my father in some way. I loved Hizashi, even if he was acting a little strange right now. But who was he to lecture him? He didn't fight in a gruelling, three year war.

"What're we doing, Touchan?" I questioned as Hiashi stalked away. Toshiie dared to approach then, rocking Neji gently from side to side. "What ceremony are we doin'?"

Hanako's smile strained. Hizashi's grew wider.

"We missed your third birthday, Hime. The whole clan needs to celebrate it, you know?"

I smacked my hand against my forehead, a cold sweat running along its edges. I thought about the way my half of the family—parents fearful and children resentful.

The sacred night may have been postponed, but the show would go on.

* * *

I was dressed in a new kimono. It was pure white with its only decoration being the clan emblem stitched into its back and was probably the comfiest robe I'd ever worn. Hanako drew my hair back into a loose but neat braid, leaving it hanging on my side. Feeling it to be an ill omen, I shrugged it off and left it to curl at my back. Hizashi fixed my kimono and painted my lips a soft pink to match the blush on my cheeks. At this point, I was nothing more than a doll. When we were finally ready (because somehow, no matter how hard I tried, my lip colour would smudge right off as soon as I yawned), the sun was just rising and the call was put out to the Branch family to rise. I was to arrive with the Main Family but unfortunately my father nor Hanako could accompany me. For the few minutes I was alone in a sea of pale eyes and blank faces I was a stranger in my own home. Then Kou caught me by the arm and gushed about how cute I looked. He was in his own matching hakama, though his emblem was stitched along one of his sleeves rather than displayed at the back. The cynic in me considered it a reference to his bastard child status and eyed it distastefully.

"Ne, Hiashi-sama told me we're celebrating you being the princess!"

I didn't answer but nodded. At least Kou would be safe. All because he was lucky enough to be born to the right mother. Even if she was a shitass mother.

Hiashi and Hiroshi emerged from the group, and the former held out an arm. I reluctantly left Kou and joined him, enveloped by his sleeve. Accusatory whispers echoed around me but Hiashi stood firm against me. As much as he liked to complain and shove me around as his 'troublesome' niece, he was protective of me. From others, at least. When the procession started, I was escorted to the front, just behind my grandfather, whose steps seemed erred between drudging and skipping.

He was guilty for feeling relieved, I realised.

The Branch Family met us in the courtyard dressed in their grey and khaki robes. They stared at me intensely and I fingered the fabric of my silken kimono self consciously. Was I selfish to accept these gifts? To accept being an heiress?

Hizashi stood in the Branch's own front row, Hanako and Toshiie either side of him. The latter held Neji, who cooed happily up at his godfather.

An unbranded Neji.

He hadn't been born when I turned three, so he was safe. Would that continue even after Hinata was born, or would my status be revoked and the both of us scarred? I bunched my kimono with my fists, trying to calm my quickening breath. Hiashi frowned down at me but did not make a move to comfort me. It was my time to assert myself as the future clan head; I couldn't possibly be seen to show weakness.

"We know why we are gathered here today," Hiroshi said plainly. "I will not keep pretenses at a time where we have lost so much; we will rebuild." He gestured to Hiashi. "With the help of our new leader. Hyuuga Hiashi will lead us out of these troubling times and into a new era of peace and stability. Allow his strength to be your rock." He ushered my uncle forward and Hiashi looked beyond unprepared. Maybe it was because he was looking into a mirror and ordering it to bow at his feet.

"Hyuuga-sama gives me much credit. I can only hope I live up to your expectations. However, we know the true purpose of our gathering. Our heir is past three, and as such it is time to perform our sacred ritual on her future guardians. Hyuuga Hiyaku, step forward."

I did as told, if only because I felt like I would be jumped if I didn't.

"I understand that to some of you," a pointed gaze flew in pointed directions, "that this situation seems unusual. I assue you that this has been considered carefully by Hyuuga-sama and the Elders and in the current," he clicked his tongue as I bit a laugh back, "circumstances," his virginity more like, "we have made the best choice for the clan." He sighed and placed one hand on my shoulder. "Those of you who will today be taken under my wing, please step forward."

I stilled as men, women and children all emerged from the herd, many with their heads bent down. I gasped when I saw Hanako was one of them. I hadn't realised she was that much younger than my father. Her hitaite always hid where her brand would be. I was frozen in place as they lined up in a neat row not two feet away from me.

"This is your duty," Hiashi recited to them. "You will fall if you fly too high."

"And our duty, your burden. Please, clip our wings."

This is the sort of cultic bullshit I wanted nothing to do with. My mind checked out then and there but when my body tried to do the same I was held in place by a cold stare. As we walked towards the compound's shrine I wondered if drowning in the well myself would give Kou too much trauma. I wondered if I really cared at this stage. The toddlers processed along happily with their parents, others sobbing because their parents were screaming from the sidelines and they had no clue why. My hands twitched and when one girl fell I dashed forward, catching her before her head hit the ground.

"Hey, you're okay Imoutochan," I said to the sniffling young Hyuuga. She hesitated and nodded after a moment, as if confirming that that was in fact an accurate statement.

"T'ank you, Nee," she chirped cheerfully.

My smile strained and I was pulled away from her to keep my place beside Hiashi.

The shrine was an eerily stunning marvel of architecture. To me, it seemed a microsized version of the Ginkakuji, but knowing the subtle tackiness of the Hyuuga, the silver was probably partially fake. Inside a single candle had been lit at the altar, a pot of chakra infused ink by its side and when I was sat before it, I gulped. I shook my head at Hiashi, pleading him not to go through with this. He frowned, as if puzzled as to why I would be uncomfortable.

"Step forward," he commanded to the first in line. It was the teen who had mocked me some nights before. The cockiness had drained from his eyes and a dead resignation hung from his shoulders. "Hyuuga Jin, you will now accept your duty to protect and serve the Hyuuga. Be proud of your contribution today." His gaze shifted to me. "Your heiress will now administer your mark, as is her own buren."

I shook as we were now eye level and Jin's lips were set in a grim line.

 _It's your fault_ , his eyes whispered.

"Hiashi-oji, I don't want to do this," I stammered. I'd told myself I would watch it for Neji's sake—to condone it was enough, but this? The toddler I'd helped before tilted her head to one side and smiled my way. I folded my arms and looked away. "I won't do it," I announced calmly.

Our audience stood frozen. They hadn't been expecting that. Hiashi jutted out his jaw though and scowled at me.

"Must you make everything so difficult?"

And then he grabbed my wrist and dipped my fingers in the pot. I struggled against him, recoiling against its touch. The chakra was foreign and awful and it made my hand feel like it was choking—could hands choke?—and then it was on Jin's forehead. With firm guidance (or force, as I liked to put it) I traced familiar markings across the boy's skin. I yowled, using my other hand to try and release myself from his grip. Hiashi simply pressed two fingers to my forearm and I watched as it fell limp beside me. I tried to smudge the lines, anything to ruin his perfect design. All I got for my efforts were more blocked limbs. Now my index finger was the only one still functioning and I laughed bitterly to myself. In a previous life, this had been the nightmare scenario for me; the very idea of people purposefully inducing sleep paralysis alarmed me. I now knew my fears were entirely wellfounded because I was screaming and still everything but my accursed finger was moving. I mouthed a worthless apology to Jin as my arm was dropped and Hiashi put his hands together in a sign.

He smiled toothily at me and then turned to Hiashi. "Fuck you," he spat. Even when Hiashi slammed his hand against his forehead and black lines turned green, he grinned. "You think you can scare us? After what we've seen?" Hiashi activated the seal (because Killing Intent was _completely_ unwarranted in this situation). "This is nothing." He drew up his sleeve to reveal a deep gouge only just beginning to scar. "I show you mine, you show me yours?" He let the hem drop, moving his hand to clutch his forehead. "Oh wait…you have none, do ya?" He stepped forward, gravity pulling him inch by inch. I willed myself to move anything. As if I could somehow prevent this, stop whatever this was.

Hiashi was unfazed.

"Are you finished playing revolutionary, Jin-kun?" He asked softly, almost paternally. "I think you need some time to rest."

"Why, I ain't getting no rest ever again!" His forehead began bleeding and I bit my lip. My Byakugan now activated, I saw the true horror of the Caged Bird Seal.

The Main Family was inserting their own chakra into these seals. Inside the systems of the Branch, they were granted a mind and instinct of their own and took ahold of whatever space they could in the chakra pathways. When conditions did not suit them, they changed them and when things were running smoothly they lay dormant. Like a…

"A _parasite_." I breathed the word out so gently I don't think anyone noticed amidst the commotion.

The Hyuuga weren't sealing the prowess of the Branch Family, they were waging biological warfare against them. Those pretty lines on their forehead were simply an entry point for the host to be manipulated.

I had stopped screaming because no one was coming, but I felt as if I should again if only on principle. Hiashi still had his hand held in place, eyes boring into Jin's skull. The teen only continued to laugh and I think that was when Hiashi snapped. He strode forward and planted his free palm deep into his abdomen.

"This is fucked up and you know it!" Jin clapped both hands over his eyes and fell on one knee. I was amazed he was still standing (I later found out Jin had been a Jounin since he was fourteen). "It's okay though, I guess." His demeanour changed suddenly, now shrugging nonchalantly. "I was told there's one in every generation." He removed his hands and trails of thick blood pooled under his eyes. "I'm happy to be a statistic if it means you finally learn what it means to have blood on your own fucking hands."

"It is a shame. You were talented, Hyuuga Jin." And Hiashi sounded so very genuinely sorrowful.

He clenched his fist and Hyuuga Jin finally screamed.

"Ah well, you know." He shrugged again and winked my way. I shuddered. " _Vive la résistance, Monsieur._ "

And then before I could even scream _Oui_ Hiashi had activated his Byakugan and he's dead and cold. His blood drained into the shrine's wooden floorboards as if they'd been designed for that very purpose.

I wouldn't put it past them.

"Move him," Hiashi ordered and two more teens, openly weeping, gently pushed him to one side. His eye sockets were empty and they were hesitantly shut. "Hyuuga Jin was right about one thing." He ushered the next forward, the sweet cherub who had called me 'Nee'. She trembled and shook but did as told, biting her lip fully so she didn't make a squeak. "There is only ever one in a generation."

I tried to fall on my side but he simply kept one hand on my neck and the other on my wrist. I couldn't cry yet, since that would only make her do so as well.

"What's your name?" I hummed as we finished, using my one working finger to brush back a stray curl.

"Rei, Nee," she answered uneasily, but I considered coaxing her into speaing at all a victory.

"You're a brave girl, Rei-chan," I told her. "Close your eyes now, it'll be funner that way."

It wasn't.

* * *

"You have nice eyes Oniisan," I hummed to Pein. Or Nagato. Whatever. "They're sorta like mine."

As soon as my limbs had recovered enough to walk, I'd run from the compound. I had collected Neji and a spare bottle (which I suspected would be my last bottle from Hanako judging by how she sobbed in her room when she thought no one would hear her) and simply vanished. I was mildly surprised I had not been followed though perhaps they did not know I was even gone. If they could simply forget my existence, then it would be a blessing. I wanted to burn the entire Estate to the ground. I wanted to walk on Hiashi's ashes and make sure they were buried in some rotting roadkill's carcass. I couldn't even bear to talk to my father-why had he been so excited for this? Was war really so much worse than what happened in there?

But most troubling, why did Jin know French? No, no, _how_ did he know?

I wanted to crouch down and sob but now there were even more developments and why couldn't I have been born in a canon Naruto universe?! I'd only wanted to speak with Kushina because she seemed so disconnected to everything else despite her essential contribution to plot. If I went to Uchiha-obaasan then I would run into Obito and though in contrast to the rage I felt towards my clan currently it was a mere flicker of irritation, I couldn't let my guard down again so easily. I needed to gather more information—another bonus of visiting Kushina.

Nagato introducing himself as an Uzumaki was new but not unprecedented in the Naruto fandom and it was probably the least strangest theory to have cropped up so far. I smiled up at Kushina, despite really wanting to vomit.

"Ne, Kushina-san, is he your cousin?" I scrutinised her for a moment. "Youse got different eyes though," I remarked innocently.

Kushina did not fall for the bait like I'd hoped and instead ushered the both of us inside with the promise of tea and snacks. Of course, she scooped up Neji and proclaimed him the cutest baby that had ever lived and herself his new godmother as he grabbed bits of her hair and giggled.

"I don't think he has a godmother," I admitted thoughtfully.

I doubted Hanako would be leaping for the role now that I had ruined her chances at becoming a mother either. The image of her gasping, holding her stomach on the floor flashed through my mind and I excused myself to the bathroom quickly. I knew where it was of course; Kushina and I had kept up our afternoon teas, even when her real godchildren couldn't attend. We were both lonely, I think.

When I returned from wretching into the bowl, Nagato was sat stiffly across from Kushina and I slipped in beside the latter to cement that _he_ was the outsider here. As interesting as it was to meet the holder of the Rinnegan and yada yada, he did kill Jiraiya and Kakashi (even if momentarily) and like Kabuto, it was hard to give him too much of the benefit of the doubt. At least Nagato had a sobstory, I reasoned.

"I-I'm sorry to barge into your home like this," he started, wringing his wrists. Kushina stared evenly at him and under the dining room table I felt her put her free hand on mine, the other still cradling Neji. I kept one eye on my brother, suppressing the possessive urge to snatch him back.

No, better he be held by someone less disgusting than me.

"But, I-I have nowhere else to go and—my mother always told me to stay close to family."

 _How ironic._

Kushina still did not respond but her expression said it all: quit the small talk.

"That is to say, I have only been recently made aware of my heritage—I grew up in Amegakure." He couldn't meet her eyes. "I-I've been displaced by this war, you see. And my..abilities," he paused uncomfortably, "are becoming more apparent. I need," he stopped again, as if checking he knew what he was saying, "I need guidance, Uzumaki-san. And I have heard of your prowess." He bowed, putting his head to the table. "Please, teach me Uzumaki techniques. I swear to not get in your way."

Kushina clicked her tongue and leaned forward on one hand.

"Maa, Nagato-chan, that's a long winded way of saying you want to freeload, ttebane!"

"N-No that's not—"

Kushina laughed heartily and Neji giggled with her. "Don't worry Nagato-chan! We'll take good care of you." She squeezed his hand and winked.

" _We_?"

"Honey, I'm home," Minato's hoarse voice still managed to sound excited as he walked into the kitchen. He blinked at Nagato, Neji and myself before drawing his gaze to Kushina. To his credit, he took it in his stride. "Ah, Hiyaku-chan what brings you here? And more guests?" He casually strolled to stand behind Kushina, one hand on her shoulder. He was trying his hardest to not let it affect me, but he was exerting pressure on the stranger.

I reached for Neji and Kushina giggled, patting my head. "You're such a good big sister, Hiyaku-chan," she said as she handed him over to me. He didn't appear particularly troubled by the quick changeover and booped my nose. He was smiling.

My chest heaved and I brought him close for an eskimo kiss. He returned the gesture, babbling gleefully.

"Speaking of, Minato," Kushina rose from her chair and in an instant was behind Nagato, wrapping her arms around him. "Meet my little brother, Nagato-chan!"

"L-Little brother?" Minato sputtered. He looked to me as if I would somehow confirm the story.

"He's Kushina-san's cousin, Namikaze-san."

"No!" Kushina pouted. "Hiyaku-chan gets an adorable little brother so I get one too!" Nagato's lips quirked upwards. He was enjoying the attention, clearly. "Wait, what is your precious Otouto's name anyway?"

"Neji, Kushina-san." I curled my hand around his. "He is precious," I agreed.

So precious that maybe I could survive this if it meant he would never be borne host to that satanic ritual. I was by no means religious but I was certain I'd witnessed the seventh circle of Hell. Even so, there was no room to deal with that right now. The wielder of the Rinnegan was right in front of me and not trying to kill me. I had to take advantage.

Speaking of Rinnegan, it appeared that Minato had finally found his purple irises underneath Nagato's mop of red hair judging by the way he leapt forward and held the man by the collar. I blinked.

"Stop that, Minato!" Kushina scolded like he was in trouble for kicking dirt in Nagato's eyes and not because he was one twitch away from killing him.

"But Kushina, do you know what he could do—"

"Yes! Who _doesn't_?" This time she wrenched Minato away forcefully, putting herself inbetween the pair. Her arms crossed across her chest and she frowned, tapping her finger against the crook of her shoulder. "But he wouldn't be in the village without someone else knowing, right?" She craned her neck to look a quivering Nagato in the eye. "Someone _does_ know, right?"

He nodded shakily. "Y-Yes, Orochimaru-sama facilitated my coming here," he stuttered.

Much of Minato's wariness dropped instantly. Kushina clapped her hands together. "See? If Orochimaru-sama knows, then we ain't got nothing to fear, ttebane!"

Every word of that sentence made my head hurt.

On another day, I would have held onto every word of this conversation; would have piped up every now and then and cemented my new role as Nagato's quirky little friend. As it was, the only thing I remember from then is Kushina pulling Nagato into the hallway to give him the 'grand tour' of the small flat. Minato pulled up a chair beside me and hesitated for a moment before outstretching his arms. I go to give him Neji because fuck it, may as well. He was in better hands with them anyway. My lips parted in a small 'o' when he shook his head and lifted me up and placed me in his lap.

"Namikaze-san?" I questioned.

"You know," he started, cupping his hands under my elbows to take the pressure off holding my brother, "I used to babysit you when you were little. Do you remember?"

I did, all too vividly. "Why do you remember me?" It had been on my mind since the funeral. Why did he and Kakashi recall a midget of a toddler making them flower crowns? Surely I was not their only babysitting gig?

"How could I forget? Before you, I'd never seen Kakashi-kun play with _anyone_." I flushed and he laughed lightly. "Though maybe that was because you liked shogi so much." He ruffled my hair playfully. I made a half hearted attempt at shoving him off and leant back into him. He continued regardless, but I don't think he was even looking for an answer. "Maa, you were definitely the smartest kiddo we had. Couldn't get away with anything." He brushed my hair back and took an even breath.

"Is something wrong, Namikaze-san?"

He laughed again. "Ah, that was the whole point, Hiyaku-chan." I shifted in place to glance up at him beaming down at me. "It's Minato okay? Mi-na-to," he pronounced slowly and a wave of déjà vu rushed over me.

"Minato-san," I murmured.

"Yeah, that's right!" He lifted me up once more but this time planted my feet firmly on the ground. He examined me and sighed, sliding his eyes to the side. "You've grown so tall."

I hadn't but I think I got what he meant. I wanted to press on what had become of Rin but couldn't quite bring myself to ruin the contented smile surfacing on his lips as he listened to Kushina sing out a list of house rules. Most of them consisted of listening to 'Onee-sensei.' Every now and then there was a quiet noise of affirmation and a roaring reply of _ttebane dayo!_

Outside, the sun was beginning to set. The day had gone by unbearably slowly and with night creeping in, so were the events of today. I gripped Neji and whispered fervent lullabies to him as he yawned. He hadn't complained for food in a while, so I assumed this would only be a short nap. I only had a small amount of milk left.

But I wouldn't go back yet.

"Minato-san, thank you for having me." I bowed. "You and Kushina-san are…really nice people."

Really nice people who could drop dead within a year. My eyes blinked back a growing wetness. The worst part was I didn't even know anymore.

Had Hyuuga Jin known? Could we have even communicated? I knew a handful of sentences in French and half of them described the weather. Had he even been aware he was in Naruto? Surely if he had he would have sought me out since I was very decidedly _not_ canon. Yet at this stage, that only seemed to let me fit in more in this patchworked timeline.

"Aw, Hiyaku-chan is so cute ttebane!" Kushina squealed from the doorway, Nagato shuffling beside her. "Hey," she addressed the other redhead sharply, "what do we do now?"

He jumped to attention. "O-Oh right!" He punched the air, giving his best serious face. "Yes she is Onee-sensei, dattebane!"

If I could have comically sweatdropped, I would have. Instead, I howled with laughter. Neji woke up and whined at the harsh sound, but I couldn't help it. The visual of one of the fiercest shinobi to ever walk this earth kowtowing to…well, one of the other fiercest shinobi to walk this earth—

My foggy mind wondered where exactly I had been going with that thread of thought. It unravelled until all I could focus on how funny it was. Hysterical really. So chuckle-inducing that tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.

"I-Is she alright?" Nagato whispered badly.

"Dattebane," I repeated, wheezing. Neji tried copying the sounds, mouth wide open. " _We're so fucked, little brother_."

* * *

It was past dusk when Mikoto noticed a small figure approaching their household. She cautiously strode outside her home to meet it, only to find a pair of lavender—no two pairs!—staring at her intently.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-sama," she started, bowing lowly. "I-I just wanted to visit Itachi-kun."

At this hour? By herself? –no, not quite, she reminded herself.

But as if summoned by name alone, out her son ran. It'd been so very long since she'd seen the unlikely pair interact and despite a thousand questions running along her tongue, she held them. Itachi tugged at her elbow and she smiled brightly at him, holding out the mewling infant in her arms. He frowned but took his time inspecting the boy. Gradually, his features became soft and he was tracing circles on his small palm. He nodded at the Hyuuga girl and vanished for what seemed an eternity, leaving Mikoto to stand awkwardly before their unexpected guest. He returned quickly, with one of his mother's prized fabrics no less! She made to scold him but could only watch as he lifted up the tiny Hyuuga and handed the girl her precious stitching. She stared at the object in confusion and he quite literally took matters into his own hands as he wound it around her neck and shoulders. A small divet was made at her chest and it was here he deposited the infant.

Mikoto's eyes widened; a sling?

The Hyuuga girl's own eyes shone and she squeezed her son's hand with such force Mikoto was worried it may break. Itachi nodded again, no more than a small smile still present on his face. He led her by this same hand to the door and finally addressed his mother.

"Okaasan, can Hiyaku stay for dinner?"

They'd had dinner half an hour ago, he knew. Even so, she clapped her hands together.

"Of course, Itachi. I'm always happy for you to have friends over." They walk in hand in hand still, and Mikoto sighed sweetly.

Some people didn't need words.

She sat her down at the dinner table and thankfully the evidence of their previous meal had already been cleaned up. Now perched so close and without Itachi as a human shield, Mikoto could finally fully take in the heiress' appearance (and she knew that because Itachi had been so excited to tell her all about his Ane being a _princess_ ). Her kimono was disheveled, though one could probably blame the baby on that. Her undereyes were dark, contrasting sharply against her light iris. But Mikoto had to hold her breath when the girl's sleeves shifted, and minuscule but angry red welts traced her palms, wrists and forearms.

Fugaku walked in, brow furrowed and stubborn confusion jutting out from every one of his limbs. He stood behind the Hyuuga children, gesturing from them to herself with an adorable sort of exasperation. It almost took the edge off of the boiling rage flowing through her veins.

"Ah, Fugaku-sama! Follow me, I _must_ have your opinion on dinner."

Fugaku hadn't been married for six years only to ignore a command from his superior officer. He patted Itachi on the head and thanked him for collecting him and trailed after his wife, arms folded as soon as they crossed the kitchen's threshold.

"What are we doing, Mikoto?"

Mikoto hummed, fetching out a pot and rummaging through the icebox to pull out a handful of vegetables. "We are making dinner, Fugaku-sama."

He grunted. "Don't play with me wom—"

His wife's hands were trembling. "We're…we're making her dinner, Fugaku."

He dropped his arms and closed the gap between himself and Mikoto. He grasped her wrists gently, preventing her from cutting straight through her index finger. She stilled.

"Why are we making her dinner, Mikoto?" He asked again, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Because," she stole the living room a look, where Itachi and Hiyaku huddled together, playing a strange game with their hands.

She gazed up at Fugaku, onyx eyes wide and burdened by a mother's instincts.

"we can't do anything else."

* * *

 _Omake: Alternate (Or the one where Hiyaku wants six parents and ends up with none)_

New York was a war zone, civilians were dying and there were multiple aliens out for his blood and all Tony Stark could wonder was who on earth was footing the bill for this. He dodged to the right and crushed a particularly ugly goon's mug. He shook his hand; _gross_.

"Eyes up top, tinman." Steve's voice cut through the coms just in time for him to jet upwards, narrowly missing a large green mass barrelling through the streets.

"You good buddy?" Clint chuckled.

"Keep that talk up and I'll never let you borrow this suit," he warned.

Natasha snorted, so Tony knew she was beginning to tire. "Why have a metal suit when we could just hitch a ride on an Asgardian?"

A bolt of lightning hit to his left. Another traffic light fell. Tony sighed as Jarvis updated the collateral damage figures.

He needed a burger.

.

..

…

Everything in Thor's life had seemed so easy compared to the scene that awaited him when he scaled Stark Tower.

"And this little brother of yours, you love him?" That was Loki's voice, clear as day. What Thor hadn't expected was the melancholic undertone.

"He's my everything," or a higher pitched, much younger response. "Your brother probably feels the same way, you know?"

In a sadistically comical moment, Thor was actually torn as to whether or not interrupt them even as a Chitari invasion raged around them. He couldn't very well leave what was presumably a fragile human child with a megalomaniac god, but their exchange was remarkably civil so far.

"I sincerely doubt it, after all of this." Thor imagined he was throwing his arms about in that melodramatic way of his. "I doubt anyone could."

"Well, that's why you're the little brother." She laughed. "The universe tends to make us big brothers and sisters the more forgiving types."

"Will your little brother forgive you if you die here?"

Thor stepped out then, hammer raised. "Loki!"

His companion was a small child, as he had suspected. She sat beside him calmly as he threatened her life and Thor marveled at her courage. On closer inspection, he found her eyes to be almost clear; she was blind.

"Ah, Thor, speak of the devil," the God of Mischief said easily. "We were just talking about how mad you would be if I threw this little one off this building, but," he sighed, rubbing his chin as he looked down on her. "She has not seemed to take them seriously in the least."

Thor rushed forward with a growl, weapon raised to pin his brother but found empty air where Loki once was. "What?"

The girl and Loki were now sitting ten feet away, the latter looking quite dazed.

So, he hadn't been the one to dodge..?

"I just feel like we could really talk this out, you know?" She stood and dusted off her strange looking clothes and Thor found that for a blind human child, she had a good grasp on her surroundings. "Don't look at me like that, he was just going to stab you if you got close." She huffed derisively. Her eyes then became distorted, and Thor watched perturbed as the veins on the sides of her head pulsed. She reached back without a further glance and with a mighty heave plucked Loki from the ledge and threw him back inbetween them. "You know though," which Thor observed she'd been saying a lot amidst his marvelling, "I think we could be friends _, Loki-san_."

Thor registered she was speaking a different dialect of Midgardian language. Loki was not fazed.

"Friends?" He gave a short bark of laughter. "You're just a child! How could you claim to be equal with a god—"

He was cut off as she punched the cement beside his head, leaving a perfectly rounded hole. Loki sealed his mouth shut, and his attempt to grab his sceptor was intercepted by Thor, who wanted to feel useful and not like he had just let a youngling take on an immortal being. She grinned up at him once he'd knocked Loki into semi-unconsciousness.

"Where I am from, we breed godkillers."

Thor decided that he liked this tiny human, strange eyes and all.

..

…

"No." Steve wasn't sure what he was saying no to, specifically, but simply knew that this was a _no_ sort of situation. He took a vicious bite of his shawarma.

"I do not see the problem, Human Steve!" Thor boomed. "I thought our troupe was to perform good deeds such as this." He patted the head of the girl shuffling awkwardly behind him.

"Look buddy, I know this is how you got your brother and all but on Earth we don't take randoms' kids because we think they're cool." Clint clicked his tongue and shook his head but smiled down at the girl. "And you do seem very cool."

She smiled but it did not reach her eyes. Her eyes…

"Thor, is she _blind_?"

"She's not," Natasha interjected from her seat. "She's been eyeing off your plate for about ten minutes, Barton." She moved her seat to one side and called the chef for another order. "C'mere kid, you can have mine if you're that hungry." She was stuffing her face instantly and Steve swallowed the urge to chuckle.

"You need to return her to her parents," he ordered the Thunder God instead, who looked exasperated at this point.

" _They're dead_ ," she said, muffled by the shawarma.

Steve didn't understand a word she said and Bruce shared his clueless expression. Clint and Natasha sighed, while Thor nodded solemnly. The girl watched Steve's reaction and after a moment, swallowed and made an 'o' with her lips.

"They are dead," she repeated, only in heavily accented English. When Steve began to say his condolences she stopped him. "Everyone's an orphan eventually."

Tony stopped behind her, closing his mouth. Everyone stared for a long moment, as if he would have any idea how to respond?

"Well, kid, I know this must be fun, being around heroes and all," and she twisted herself around to face him and the way she _beamed_ , "uh, how about we discuss this after shawarma? You look like you haven't eaten in hours," he joked.

"A week," she corrected casually.

Steve bit into his shawarma once more, sinking in his chair.

.

..

…

Her name was Hiyaku and she was terrifying, Clint decided. She took the destruction of New York in her stride when he'd volunteered to 'give her the tour' because while she was a monster her puppy eyes were also adorable. She'd stopped in her tracks and activated what she insisted was the _Byakugan._

 _'What it is, is bullschnit,'_ he'd told her.

She threw herself at a crumbling skyscraper, clawing at the dirt. He asked her what was the matter and she was only said he needed to dig. Clint dropped to his knees and joined her. The further they went, the more Clint cottoned on to what exactly they were looking for. It made his knees feel weak when Hiyaku pulled out a screaming toddler, surely no more than eighteen months.

"It's okay, it's okay, big sister is here," she murmured as she rocked him. Her hands then encased themselves in a shimmering green light and Clint reluctantly let her press them against the small boy. He hiccuped and continued to scream but she was remarkably nonplussed until she'd finished…whatever it was she was doing. "No inside damage." She hefted him on her hip, brushing the dirt away from his face. "Worried about lungs though. He needs medic."

Clint nodded and together they brought him to one of the many first aid centres erected throughout the city. When the infant was in good care, he finally asked,

"What was that?"

She frowned and replied with her own question. "How good at Japanese are you?"

Clint knew he was fluent but still hesitated when he nodded. "Hai, Hiyaku-chan." He grinned at her, mock bowing.

" _It's medical ninjutsu_." She brought her hands up for him to observe the same green energy covering them. " _I'm not very good at it, but I can do diagnostics and simple injuries so I'm good enough for most battles. My friend on other hand, he can remove poison by infusing his chakra with his patient with water as a solution to dilute the two_." A nostalgic smile crossed her face. " _He can do anything_."

Clint spent several minutes processing her explanation before gripping her shoulder. " _How old are you_?" He questioned in Japanese, just so he knew she would speak correctly.

" _Eh? Twelve, Clint-ojisan_."

He wasn't sure why he'd thought she was older. Maybe it was because of her wide vocabulary, or the way she took careful notes on Tony and Banner's labwork as if she had years of practice. It also could have been the empathetic glaze in her eyes when Steve told her a war story and the easiness with which she took to cleaning their base like it was her own home. The kitchen spices were meticulously racked and each lounge cushion held its own place.

And there was the fact that Thor had boasted she'd thrown Loki around like a ragdoll.

Clint's thoughts flew to Laura and Lila. Lila was half her age but the thought of her being thrown headfirst onto the battlefield hurt more than any of Loki's mindgames.

"Wow, you're…young," was all he could say in the end.

She laughed, and he thought it was almost bitter. "Not the youngest."

 _Twelve my ass_ , Clint grumbled later when she split his arrows in half with those accursed _senbon_ of hers.

.

..

…

"Finished homework already kid?" Tony leant against the doorframe, smirking at the girl transfixed at the laptop screen. Swedish yelling could be heard through her headphones and she let herself giggle once more before pausing and responding.

"I's boring," she said simply.

Tony's smirk cracked. "I dunno how things work where you're from but you need to finish schoolwork before you can waste your life away staring at a screen." He folded his arms, feeling rather paternal and accomplished with himself when she rolled around to face him and held a most unamused expression.

"Where I'm from, we stop school at nine at wartime." Tony's stomach dropped—her and her stupid guilt card. She spoke about where she was from often, yet still it was hard to imagine the world she described outside of fiction. Tony had managed to pull enough strings with Fury to let her stay at Avengers HQ for the time being, reasoning that an anomaly like her would be best surrounded by irregulars anyway. Steve and Natasha weren't sold on the decision, but Thor and Clint were head over heels for her. Banner didn't seem to mind her presence and said that she often spoke to Hulk when he was feeling frustrated.

Truthfully, she had told him she would have run if they had tried to palm her off onto the system anyway. _And they'd never catch me_ , she'd said so confidently Tony felt a smidgen of respect for it.

"I know everything on that stupid sheet anyway."

"Oh really?" He picked up the blank question paper on her bed and sat next to her. "Okay, riddle me this Jimmy Proton—"

"Neutron," she interjected with no small amount of irritation.

"James Atom," he drawled. "In 1804, Founding Father Alexander Hamilton was fatally shot and wounded in Weehawken, New Jersey. Who pulled the trigger?—Jeez, this is some heavy stuff for sixth graders, is Hill sending me through the right class?"

"Aaron Burr. Hamilton pissed him off in the election of 1800 and then talked shit about him at some dinner party. He challenged him to a duel and won."

Tony blinked.

"Okay first off, language." He flicked her forehead and she whined a complaint. "And secondly," he chuckled and ruffled her hair, "you're off the hook. C'mon, I came to get you; Pepper's here. Your weird Swedish men can wait."

Hiyaku gasped excitedly but then frowned. "His name is Felix and one day he'll be big. Invest wisely," she said.

Tony snorted and nudged her off the bed. "Whatever kid."

He watched as she ran to 'Pepper-obasan' and began chattering about how Tony was incredibly stupid for not knowing who Jimmy Neutron was. Pepper shared an amused smile with Tony before letting her attention being drawn away by the brunette.

Tony had made her a promise two months ago; that he'd try and send her home. She'd given him a deadline of six months. He didn't know what happened at the end of that but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she stayed… Maybe.

Tony hit delete before a confused Bruce Banner later that day.

"Tony, what you're doing—it's wrong."

"I know." But she'd told so many horrifying stories, admitted so much about her world that scared her and left her with night terrors.

The adults did know best after all.

.

..

…

Steve had been incredibly heistant to spar with a girl when she'd first asked. He did not want to hurt her after all. It was only after much pleading on her part and goading on Clint and Tony's did he give in and perform exercises with her. Her agility rivalled Nat's in the way she ducked and weaved her way around his strikes and still she had the energy to mouth off all the while.

He beat her everytime but there were still laughs about just how long it took him to keep a hold of her.

Then she introduced her Byakugan. Steve had suggested it of course, after she commented she was worried that without training her ability was going to rust away. And Steve did not want to be the cause of _that_.

Thor warned him of the Byakugan not quite being what it seemed and Steve rolled his eyes. So far it had just seemed an extra reserve of energy to give her a second wind in a fight. It was harder than before to touch her and even when he angled himself behind her she somehow knew where he was aiming.

"How do you do that?" He asked the first time they came to an impasse, three months into their arrangement.

She paused, deliberating between quipping and being serious. "In my world, this is normal," her hands glowed blue, "but my eyes aren't. And they're not normal because we don't let them be. Byakugan lets you see everything and everyone." Slowly, her eyes relaxed and returned to their normal selves. "I'm weaker now," she said softly.

Steve wasn't sure if he was meant to be offended or not. She noticed and giggled.

"You're stronger than me, Captain." A shuriken flew past him, sticking itself into the wall. "My training is…practical."

.

..

…

No one ever quite wrangled the details of her life like Natasha did. The woman understood in a way no one else quite could. Both were thrown into a world of death and carnage under the guise of camaraderie. Natasha respected her for her desire to change things and Hiyaku admired her for surviving them.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked her, four months in. Hiyaku looked up from her book and nodded wordlessly. "Why?" Hiyaku expressed a plainness with Natasha she'd never settled with around the men.

"My brothers."

"How are you getting back?"

"I am."

And it was as simple as that. She was never considering here home. Natasha smiled.

Another thing they had in common.

.

..

…

Six months passed. Tony looked her in the eye and apologised for not finding a solution but offered a permanent home with them. She accepted but asked for some time alone to come to terms. Of course, they all acquiesced. Thor took her quiet sadness the hardest, having just returned from yet another adventure in Asgard and was already amidst mourning his brother.

The very same brother who sat beside her atop Stark Tower, eyebrow quirked. Their feet dangled off the edge and she peered down into the city below. The streets were still rather empty.

"Think he will still forgive me?" The God of Mischief asked uncharacterically softly.

Hiyaku laughed, though most of it was lost to the wind. "Always." She reached out a hand to him, only to pull away. "If you were really here, I'd give you a hug, you know?"

"I would push you off this building myself should you dare, peasant."

She smiled goodnaturedly. "Yes, well that's the plan."

Loki's expression was thoughtful, then regretful. "You think this is the only way? That you could never find anything else to live for here?" He chortled. "Some Aseop's Fable that is."

"I'm going back the way I came," she replied gently. "You know, I can't leave him alone. No one deserves that." She eyed him. "You don't have to either."

"Maybe." He crossed his legs, smoothing down his 'Midgardian attire'. "We'll see in a few hundred years. I'll be bored of Asgard by then."

She hummed and nodded. "Thank you. I'll miss you." She stood and took a deep breath.

Halfway through exhaling she was pulled into his side. He kept a hand on her shoulder, purposefully refusing to meet her eyes.

"The least I can do is join you until my stop." One foot off the ledge he held out his hand. "Shall we?" She took it and then they plummeted downwards. "To your eternal youth," he whispered as his hands faded and she closed her eyes.

Somewhere, in a faraway village coated in mist, a baby cried.

* * *

 ***Nanashi, meaning the nameless.  
** ****Okaeri and Tadaima, meaning welcome home and I'm home, respectively.**

 **Look y'all gotta apologise for the Omake there. It was meant to be a short, 500 special yet turned into a oneshot in its own right haha. Hope it was enjoyable enough to read anyway!**

 **There's so many things to say about this chapter and how I agonised on whether to change certain aspects to it or not, but I think, in the end, this is probably for the best. Hiyaku's life as a Hyuuga could never truly be easy, or else what would be her motivation in trying to change anything? But like, baby Neji? Love him even though he's such a nuisance to write right now because all he can do is sit upright and drink milk. Smh get a job you dole bludger. Mitsuki though? Would kill Wooloo for him and then myself.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this chapter, good or bad! If you like what you're reading smash that subscribe button and hit that notification bell :D**

 **Till next time!**


	15. Root: Shallow Breaths

**...Or, alternatively, the one where Hiyaku is Definitely Fine™.**

 **G'day! Maybe one day I will upload consistently...full time jobs suck the life out of you though lol.**

 **Yuki Suou: Well, it doesn't make sense that our OCs are only reincarnated once, does it? :) If dying can take us to one world, no reason it can't take us back to another. Really though,** **Hiyaku is depressed and only half thinks she can go back.**

 **Kurochach: Oof the next Itachi here lmao. Glad the seal really stuck with you. It really is a pretty brutal process and I always imagined Kishimoto didn't go into the details bc it ruined his PG13 rating.**

 **.p: Hiyaku is having fun building sandcastles while Orochimaru is over here working and building sand _empires._ And the ocean comes for them both every time and erases everything but that's okay. They're good at rebuilding. :) **

**beyondreasoning62: Yeah so many issues I can't even list them lol. Hizashi is very broken and it doesn't excuse it but he is feeling a lot of guilt for a lot of things rn.**

 **Lull Meister: I guess I never considered this too dark of a story lol. It's more like it's got very polarising themes but that's what you get when your protag is polarised tot he m a x. And please do not judge anything about canon Orochimaru off the one in my story lol. To hint, he's got it in him, but I would not put him at biting preteens necks yet no.**

 **illgiveyouablackeye: Yes. Bless Mikoto. Hail all the Naruto mothers.**

 **Song Reference: You got it brother. One of the best songs in any movie ever tbh.**

 **eleydan: watch it yall kishimoto is gonna sue me for fictional defamation with these hyuuga hate letters I'm getting D:**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Academy was equal parts heaven and torture when we finally returned. I was free of Hiashi's 'training' but it also meant that Neji was now without my supervision.

 _"It'll be alright,"_ Toshiie had told me gently when I began throwing a tantrum at the compound's gates. " _Your Otousan and I will be here to look after him_." He cupped my cheek and I looked away.

" _Fine_ ," I'd gritted out.

Hizashi had stood off to one side, expression remarkably guilty as a whining Neji squirmed against him.

Served him right.

"Hiyaku-chan!" I was drawn out of my musings as Kabuto crashed into me, knocking me clean off the classroom bench. I believe his initial intention was to hug me, but the clumsy oaf couldn't even get that far without tripping. Even so, he grinned up at me, all tooth. "It's been _ages_."

I flushed and kicked him off. "Has not!" He rolled to one side and I stood, brushing off my kimono skirt.

"It's been three weeks," Itachi noted and I raised an accusatory eyebrow at him. "I think that is at least, _an_ age." Kabuto crowed in agreement and I hid my chuckle behind the back of my hand.

Dorks.

Chisaki-sensei was no worse for wear when she traipsed in—in fact, her steps seemed all the lighter. Was she wearing makeup? Her voice was almost in song when she began reviewing our kanji for the next week. We'd had a short break and she understood if we hadn't had time to practice, "what with all the hullabaloo" so we were thankfully just rehashing previous lessons today.

"I heard her husband's back," Inori whispered obnoxiously from behind us. "She must wanna look pretty for him," he added thoughtfully.

It was probably true, but there was something else. Chisaki-sensei had always been kind but had kept a certain distance between her and her students. Today, she ruffled Yosuke's hair when she caught him eating in class and asked him what his favourite snack was. She let us go onto tangents in class and even regailed us with tales from her own kunoichi missions. Her clothes were looser and she didn't lock the door behind her at the beginning of every session. I saw relief sag her shoulders with every movement.

Chisaki was a shinobi instructor, but now she could finally be a teacher.

"Hiyaku-chan," Kabuto murmured from my right, "Um, which one is right and left?"

My lips creased into a frown and I looked up at the board for the first time. There were about fifteen kanji written up, all seemingly random but nothing I had never used before. But Kabuto was still only getting ahold of katakana last I saw him. He swapped his gaze from me to the board helplessly when I did not reply. I sighed but shuffled closer so I could help him trace out the symbols.

"You should have practised," I hissed under my breath and he gave an appreciative noise in reply. When recess was called, I slammed both hands on my desk and then stretched them to the sky, yawning loudly.

"It's only ten, Hiyaku-chan, you're giving up already?" Inori laughed, hopping over the desks to cut in line. I slapped his side half heartedly as he went past and he just laughed again. "Ne, even Hoshiko-chan has more energy today, right?"

Hoshiko gave a thumbs up from her position face down on the desk.

"Hoshi-chan, hurry up! We're not gonna get our spot if we don't hurry." Yosuke tugged her until she begrudgingly half stood. "Geez, why're you so tired?" He paused. "More than usual!" Hoshiko groaned and let herself be led out but made only as much effort as minimally required.

"Minimum efforts, maximum results," I remarked with a hum before following Inori's example and playing hopscotch across our workdesks. Kabuto stumbled after but Itachi leapt across in a single jump, leaving me to pout when he met us at the bottom of the stairs. "'tachi-chan you're not allowed to be faster than Ane yet," I whined.

I didn't want him graduating at five and not six after all.

Hana met us outside throwing one arm around myself and Itachi. "Guess what? My Kaachan made my lunch today!" She crowed. She stepped in front of us and held her lunchbox proudly. "She said just this once, since ' _those idiots haven't been feeding you prop'ly'_!" She giggled, twirling in place.

"Uwa, Kaachan lunches are the best aren't they?" Yosuke hugged his own lunch closely. "My Kaachan is the best cook ever!" He proclaimed loudly. "Her BBQ is amazing!"

"What? No way! _My_ Kaachan is the best," Hana protested with equal gusto. "You haven't tried her Super Special Hot Pot Special then!" They bickered all the way to our spot beneath the oak tree, with Inori occasionally interjecting that actually, his mother did make a mean veggie dumpling and being immediately rejected by both other parties.

"My Kaasan is really good too," Itachi remarked almost shyly. "I really love her mochi…" He bit into one then, and I resisted the urge to scold him for not eating his main meal first. I noticed Kabuto perking up considerably at the mention of mochi and inwardly groaned.

He then shifted uncomfortably next to me and unveiled his own lunch. It was relatively meagre—only rice mixed with small pieces of fish and seaweed, but he smiled sweetly down at it. " _Mother_ isn't a very good cook," he laughed lightly. "But even when she's really busy, she still makes sure I have something to eat." He stuffed a morsel into his mouth, chewing appreciatively. "So I'll take my lunch over any BBQ or Hot Pot or dumplings anyday!"

He still left out the _fucking mochi_.

"That was pretty dramatic for a conversation about lunch," Hoshiko muttered, pushing around her own food unenthusiastically. We met eyes and I think our opinions on the topic aligned very closely. Hoshiko's mother had died in childbirth and she had never said a word about her father. The guilty smile Inori offered her only confirmed my suspicions. "I'm just upset that we'll have to put up with the Fifth Years for longer," she muttered, lying down on her side. We all nodded; nobody liked the Fifth Years.

"Umino-senpai is nice though!" I added, clasping my hands together.

"Gosh, just marry him already Hiyaku-chan," Inori snickered. I shoved him and he dissolved into giggles as his back hit the ground.

"Hiyaku-chan's too young to be married though," Itachi huffed. "Kaasan said people don't get married until they're really old."

"I think my Touchan said something like that too! Like, like, I can't get married till I'm _thirty_." Hana made a face. "That _is_ old." I laughed and shook my head, going to say they were absolutely right when Inori hummed.

"But you can _promise_ to get married." He thumped his chest. "My Kaachan said I'm marrying Soma Yui when we're old enough." He looked strangely proud, but I supposed he didn't quite understand the implications of an arranged marriage yet.

"So Hiyaku-chan is going to ask Umino-san to promise to marry her?" Yosuke said slowly, frowning.

"She's _what_?"

Hoshiko drawled a "Hi, Hyuuga-kun," without so much of a flutter of her closed eyelids. Inori wiggled in closer to her, hoping some of her flagrant disregard for the dangerously composed boy behind me would rub off on him.

I leant backwards, grinning lopsidedly at Kou. He folded his arms and scowled down at me—if it wasn't so facetious I would have been hurt. Kabuto followed Inori's lead and squirmed under the older boy's gaze. Hana poked her tongue out at him in playful defiance—she knew her Kaachan would slit the throat of anyone who _dare_ intimidate her baby. Meanwhile, Yosuke remained unconcerned since he had the emotional tact of a dartboard while Itachi seemed _pleased_ by his presence if anything and gazed up at him placidly. He was also smart enough to know that Kou was all bluff anyway.

"Heya, Kou-onii! Are you having recess with us?" I asked cheerily, sidestepping my potential engagement.

He grunted. "I _was_." He pointed directly at Inori who jumped. "You shouldn't have recess with bad inflaences, Imoutochan!" He declared.

"Influence," I corrected mildly. He glared and I just chuckled again. "And Inori-kun isn't, he's just encouraging me to chase my dreams." I flashed said boy a grin and from behind Hoshiko gathered the courage to return it. "Why can't I marry Umino-san, Onii?"

"Because you're too little," Itachi reminded me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Older than you," I retorted. At his horrified expression, I finally dropped all pretenses and laughed. "I don't wanna marry no one, Kou-onii," I answered honestly. My eyes darted around him and I winked. "You're gonna get married first, so it's okay."

He sputtered. "W-Well, good!" His fingers grazed my forehead, and I _know_ he only meant to flick me, but a scream rang in my mind and I grasped his wrist and damn well near twisted it 180 degrees. I gasped and dropped my arm, scrambling backwards. He nursed it gingerly but did not show any other signs of pain or even shock. The rest of our little circle held their collective breath, even Yosuke glancing down at his food uncomfortably. "A-Ah, Imoutochan, you're so strong."

I stood, bowed and scurried away without looking back. I wasn't sure where I was going, just that it was far enough away that no one could hear my hyperventilating. I sunk down against the cool cement and buried my head in my hands. My bloody, dirty, _filthy_ hands. I hurt Kou, I hurt my boy… I felt rage and spite towards Hiashi to my very core but I will always be grateful he taught me how to breathe. In and out, until the choking became nothing more than a lump and the wetness behind my eyes stayed just there. Now was when I wanted someone to find me and ask what I was doing all by my lonesome, just so I could prove how well I was handling this.

No one found me, but I sat on edge. It was like peering out of the corner of my eye—I knew something was there but its colour was unclear. A chakra signature, faint but there. They were watching me. I activated my Byakugan as quick as I could gather my wits yet by the time I could scan the campus, whoever it was had gotten away clean.

Surely not a student? The only children capable of that sort of speed weren't going to spy on me—they had no reason to. I was almost scared to venture into the bushes I'd most strongly felt the chakra. What if there was a trap?

I laughed; what sort of world was this where a five year old had to check for traps before treading anywhere? Regardless, I gave the area one last, hurried, scan before rummaging through. As I'd suspected, there was nary a trace of chakra or anything left behind. Most definitely a ninja then, which was only more concerning. I crouched in the bushes, less teary but now with my brow furrowed.

I supposed the who didn't matter so much as the _why_.

Had it been a Hyuuga? Perhaps I'd made too much of a disturbance I was now to be nannied until deemed not a liability. ROOT, perhaps? Danzo maybe hadn't let go of when I'd made a fool of him, or even worse still wanted me to join him, or…

I must have stood in place for a spectacularly long time because a new presence made itself known just a little too late and my feet kicked upwards to push them back. The Academy instructor caught it swiftly and growled for me to come out immediately. I did so and I gazed up at the man meekly.

"The bell went over an hour ago. You have the school in a panic young lady."

I gulped.

"So, what is your explanation?"

My mind lagged behind my mouth as I hurriedly said, "Someone was watching me!" The man narrowed his eyes and I knew I had no choice but to keep going. "I felt someone…but they ran away before I could see them." I puffed out my cheeks. "Ojiisan always says to hide 'cuz people who watch other people are mean." I glanced away then, appearing bashful. "And, and I felt sleepy then. I was keeping my Byakugan on, y'know? To make sure they didn't come back—and like, I didn't be loud cuz I'm shinobi, and shinobi are quiet and—"

The instructor wasn't listening anymore, so I trailed off. He placed a hand on my shoulder and in an instant we were in the staffroom. I would never get used to the Shushin. I wasn't the only one, as several staff members already had kunai in their hands when we arrived.

"Miyashi-sensei, careful!" One kunoichi scolded. "Oh, Hyuuga-chan! You've had everyone so worried!" She scurried over to me, carefully holding my cheeks. "Oh dear, you've a scratch on your cheek." Her hands became cool and slick with chakra and I recognised it as healing, yet when it crawled across my cheek and knocked on the door of my chakra flow, I flinched and repelled it, teeth bared.

I remembered myself in the next moment and froze. "I-I—I'm sorry, Sensei, I—"

"Hyuuga-san, I think you should return home."

I was halfway between whooping for joy because Neji would be there and crying no because _Neji would be there_. I would raze this village to the ground for my brother, I kept telling myself. I loved him dearly. Yet, going home to his whines and complaints and knowing that I would be the one t soothe them had my knees feeling weak. I hoped Hiashi wasn't home, since he would surely try and train me and I would surely not be in the mood. If I was not in the mood, I was snarky, and if I was snarky it was the waterfall for me. Hiashi was good at calculating the exact tipping point between being drenched and developing hyperthermia.

"As you wish, Miyashi-sensei."

He escorted me home also, and I kept my hands stuffed in my sleeves when he offered his hand. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea if they saw my red wrists.

* * *

Miyashi was not an unkind man, but he'd been Hatake Kakashi's teacher for his sole year of the Academy. He knew genius when he saw it.

But Hyuuga Hiyaku was both beyond and so distant from genius, Miyashi wondered if there was a word for her. He had hosted her and the other heirs in his class before for advanced training and admittedly, on first glance, he'd written her off as another moderately talented Hyuuga brat. That all changed the first time she'd stepped in the ring. He'd told his class to go easy on the young ones since quite frankly he was not dealing with the Inuzuka, Uchiha or Hyuuga and surviving the encounter.

His students elected to disobey him when all three first years sent their first opponents tumbling. The Inuzuka girl was a flurry of kicks and punches and overwhelmed her opponent quickly; kids really didn't take to being bitten, even in a shinobi world. The Uchiha boy went for the jugular immediately, propping his legs up on the other boy's and used his body weight to send them crashing down. From there, there was some scuffling and when the dust settled Itachi had one hand planted against his vital point, not pressing but dangerously close to.

Miyashi knew they were both prodigies (yet how Hana ended up so well adjusted was still a mystery to all).

But the Hyuuga girl? She hummed her way to the ring, beaming up at her much larger competitor (who had been under very strict instructions to not crush her). Miyashi always delighted in teaching cocky students a lesson so he'd paired the breezy brat with Hideaki, his best (if not his brightest). That would knock her down a peg.

He dropped his hand to begin and felt his eyebrow twitch when she made no move. Hideaki hesitated only a moment, but then she poked her tongue out at him and he charged. His fist raised, she seemed destined for a broken nose, and Miyashi spotted Itachi fidgeting from the sidelines.

He swung, she weaved. He swung again, she ducked. She led him about the circle, dodging his every attack making snide remarks all the while. Then, he groaned in deep frustration and stepped forward into a roundhouse kick. Miyashi could only watch in a mixture of horror and awe as she dropped to the ground and while crouching, guided her hands under Hideaki's leg. With a gentle push, he tumbled over her and out of the ring.

Miyashi called the bout reluctantly. Hiyaku brushed herself off (what was there to brush off, Miyashi wondered. She hadn't even been scraped.) and held out her hand to the boy twice her age. He grumbled and took it, only to pull her down to the mud with him.

She never hit the ground though, as an arm looped around her and another curled around Hideaki's neck.

"Let go, Hideaki-senpai," Itachi said plainly and almost politely, glancing at the fingers clutching Hiyaku's now ripped kimono.

A normal teacher would have broken that up straight away. Miyashi watched instead.

A normal girl would have reacted by now. Hiyaku watched instead.

She met his eyes, and as if cast out of a dream, removed herself and the other boy's from Itachi's grip and hauled Hideaki up, smiling. His face was still distorted in shock as he gripped her small hand.

"Thanks," he'd mumbled.

She flashed him another award winning smile, unfazed entirely by their previous encounter. Though, admittedly, Miyashi had thought to himself, who could be worried about Academy bullies when you have a bodyguard.

Then, just as he was starting to like her, she challenged Miyashi and he flicked her into the mud himself.

Now, as he looked at her, she didn't seem like that cheeky, smartass student who he thanked god everyday wasn't in his class (yet Chisaki could only rave about her good behaviour). And Miyashi wondered if something had broken her down, or simply cracked her mask.

But geniuses weren't usually so good with such things, yet she turned her emotions on and off like a household tap.

The word _sociopath_ appeared in a dark corner of his mind for half a moment before he waved it away.

"Tell me, Hyuuga-san, has your taijutsu improved?" He asked, feeling a selfish need to pick her brain.

"I don't think I can be the judge of that, Miyashi-sensei," she answered carefully, yet sweetly enough. "Ojisan thinks I could be a lot better."

"Well, from what I've read, you're tied for first in taijutsu."

"The boys'll be stronger than me when we're older," she said softly but matter-of-factly. "But that's why Ojisan makes me wear the weights now, I think." She gestured to her bound legs. On closer inspection, Miyashi noticed them kept in place by a seal and looked away uncomfortably. "It's to make sure I don't cheat," she explained nonchalantly, as if five year olds always wore weights half her body weight.

Miyashi was pretty sure even the _Uchiha_ didn't do that.

"Well, how about your projectiles?" He asked as they turned a corner. He purposely made them dawdle; there were a few things he now felt he needed to know.

"I could be better," she repeated, though this time looked sheepishly. "Kunai and shurkien feel really big and… _clunky_ to me." She then hung her head. "Itachi-chan is a lot better than me with them. It makes Ojisan upset."

"I see…" and ever the one to stoke the flames of rebellion, he grinned.

"Well, if you're having trouble, how about I set you up with a tutor?"

She peered curiously up at him, and a small smile spread across her lips in reply to his own.

What Hiyaku didn't know was that his smile was borne from gleeful wickedness at finally cashing in on a certain cousin's favour in the worst way imaginable.

* * *

My father sat with Neji in his lap when I arrived home, much to my surprise.

"Hiyaku, what are you doing home so early?" He enquired. I gave him a bright smile, while Miyashi blinked.

"Forgive me, Hyuuga-san, but are you her father or uncle?" The instructor let a careful hand hover above my head, and I was grateful for his restraint in touching me. But the way his muscles relaxed when Hizashi answered the former confused me; did he not like Hiashi?

Not that I blamed him, I don't think many people did.

I stood sheepishly next to Miyashi as he explained my little incident, and Hizashi almost shoved Neji aside to examine the scratch on my face.

"Did you find anything?" He asked hurriedly as I squirmed to approach the now grumbling Neji. When he sat up by himself, I cooed to him sweetly.

"Aw, you're such a good boy," I told him. "Touchan, be careful, toutochan could fall!" I scolded when Hizashi still did not budge. "I'm fine," I insisted, eventually judo chopping his arms into submission and only then crouching down to the infant. "Toutochan, tadaima!" I exclaimed and felt my heart clench when he responded with a happy gurgle, reaching for my face. "Touchan, has he eaten today? Hm, I wonder if we have any milk left in storage…"

"Everything's fine, Hime," my father tried to assure me.

"What time?" I pressed, pausing to glare at Miyashi-sensei when he deigned to find the situation funny.

"It was only an hour ago, now come back here and say goodbye to your teacher," he snapped. I flinched and reluctantly left my brother's side. Hizashi was snapping more often, lately.

"Oh no, please don't inconvenience yourself on my account," Miyashi said, perhaps the first sincere thing all afternoon.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Miyashi-sensei." I bowed and he nodded.

"My pleasure. Now, remember what we discussed? Saturday, near your Toshiie-oji's shop?" I nodded deeply, a new sheen of determination coming over me. "Great, he'll meet you there." And he disapperated.

"What are you doing on Saturday, Hime?" My father asked cautiously.

"A tutor," I answered, surprised I could do so truthfully. "Hiashi-oji hasn't been happy with my progress with shuriken, so Miyashi-sensei said he knew someone who could help."

"Hime…" Hizashi folded me against him, clutching me tightly. "I think you're perfect where you're at right now."

I wanted to pretend like I hadn't been wanting someone tell me that for the past three years and bit my lip. I prided myself on my self control—I hadn't cried for so long, i needed to keep it up, for everyone's sakes.

"How about we don't let anyone know you're home just yet," he suggested with a gentle smile. "Why don't you show me all the new words you've learnt at school?" And he picked me and Neji up and carried me to my room, where I sat in his lap and humoured him with pretending to have just learnt kanji I had known since the day I was born.

And just for a moment, everything felt perfect.

* * *

Hiashi felt murderous intent before he'd even stepped over the threshold of the branch family quarters. He recognised it as his brother's immediately; he had sensed it enough over the past month (he'd eventually admit to it being years). When he'd opened the door to Hiyaku's room, he found Hizashi curled in on his sleeping children, looking up at him like he was a wolf endangering his cubs.

"She shall not be training today," he said evenly.

"I don't think that is up to you anymore, little brother." Hiashi examined the trio with a raised eyebrow, matching the other man's stoic expression. "She has to make up for your mistakes, after all."

"What do you mean?"

He eyed Neji, ( _his nephew_ , he thought with a small amount of sorrow).

His far, far too young nephew.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He waved his hand dismissively. "Just know that if you thought you'd upset the balance when you had her…" And just for a moment, when he looked on her peaceful form so reminiscent of his Haruhi, he felt his resolve weaken. Then, he took a breath and crushed that fleeting affection.

"Hiashi, I—"

"I am not our father, little brother. I am not so weak." He reached down for the girl's shoulder and found a hand around his wrist. "She will be coddled no longer. I am just treating her as one of my own."

"And I am not you, Ani," Hizashi hissed lowly.

"Yes, that is why Haruhi chose you, after all. She did like to be the alpha, didn't she?" He withdrew, but only because he couldn't possibly activate the seal with both children in his arms. It would be too problematic, and the infant could be hurt in the ensuing struggle.

It would be an impossible task to train Hiyaku then.

"I will collect her within the hour; ensure she is ready."

She would be, and Hizashi hated himself for knowing as much. Haruhi would have fought for her daughter- _did_ fight for her daughter. He could not even look at his own son.

Weak.

* * *

Saturday came, and for the first time in what felt like years I woke up excited to train. Hiashi had been even worse for the remainder of the week, and I just knew my father had done something to piss him off. I felt self conscious of my bruises at school and had begun wearing my kimonos oversized so no one could peek at my forearms should I lift my hands. Hanako had looked so sad when I'd made the request. I guess kunoichi body standards were pretty sad, but I hadn't really thought on it much past that.

I kissed Neji goodbye and made sure milk was easily accessible for Hizashi to feed him and met Toshiie outside, who rubbed my head affectionately.

"My, when was the last time you joined me, Hime?" He asked, and I frowned because I couldn't quite remember either. "Don't push yourself too hard today though. It is a day off." He squeezed my hand and I bit my lip. "Come back for lunch; invite your tutor too, if they're nice enough."

"They don't have to be nice they just have to be good," I said. I was used to harsh trainers.

"Just don't do it because you think you have to," he advised one last time.

* * *

Shiranui Genma couldn't fathom how he'd ended up outside a bakery in the armoury's district at eight in the morning with his two teammates already yammering in his ear. Fuck his cousin, he'd choke on senbon before asking him for help again. Why did he have to teach some brat who couldn't even throw a shuriken right?

"Why are you two even here?" He spat when Gai began doing star jumps.

"Well, I want to examine your teaching techniques," Ebisu answered matter-of-factly, adjusting his glasses in that smug way that made Genma want to snap them in half. "I need to make sure everything is in order."

"And I am here because I can help this youthful youth warm up! Do you think one hundred laps is too few? I am trying to take into account there age but—"

"Look, I don't want to train this kid anyway but I ain't subjecting them to _that_ , Gai." Genma shook his head. "Just, do what you want but don't get in the way. Miyashi'll never let it go if I fuck up."

"What's ' _fuck'_ mean?"

All three genin jumped and immediately looked to the source of the interruption. A small girl stood at Genma's side, smiling gaily.

A Hyuuga girl, to be precise.

Genma's teeth clenched around the senbon between them, wondering if he would be better off just letting it fall in his mouth completely. Hopefully the internally bleeding would be enough to finally kill him.

"I'm guessing Miyashi sent you?" She nodded and he sighed. "Shiranui Genma. My cousin said you were having trouble with kunai and shuriken?" She nodded again.

"My name's Hiyaku, Shiranui-san," she said politely, bowing acutely.

"Right. These are my teammates, Gai and Ebisu. Don't look at them and they might go away when they get bored." He could only hope.

"Do not listen to Genma's inane chatter, Hyuuga-chan. We are just here to make sure he teaches you well," Ebisu huffed, spotting an opportunity to climb the social ladder.

"Yosh! We need to make this the most youthful lesson in the history of teaching!" Gai exclaimed. "Only the best for the brightest of lotus buds!"

"The more the merrier," she hummed, rather endeared by Gai's nickname. There was an excited buzz crawling on her skin, and Genma wondered if this was how he looked when he had accompanied his cousin and his friends all those years ago. She grinned up at him.

"Shiranui-sensei will be great!"

He felt a flush creep up his neck and he coughed. _Sensei_? Didn't sound half bad. "Don't get your expectations up so high, jeez." But he smiled back down at her. "C'mon, we gotta get going if you wanna be done by lunch."

He went to stuff his hands back in his pockets but found one curled around a much smaller palm. He didn't quite have the heart to shake off the small girl's grip (nor the hide to risk pissing off her parents if she got upset) so he just sighed and patted Gai on the shoulder.

"One hundred laps is just right, Gai."

Hiyaku sighed quietly beside him and he snickered.

Little brat thought she had them figured out and everything.

* * *

"Shiranui-sensei," I whined, "my arms are going to be too tired to throw anything soon."

"Why would your arms be tired? You're running," he replied so easily I wanted to strangle him.

I honestly can't believe I ever had a crush on him, even just a 'fictional' one. Gai strode beside me, not frazzled at all by our twentieth lap. I scowled, but not at him; Gai himself was never to blame, it was those who encouraged his antics.

"You are doing so well, lotus bud," he boomed. "Just another eighty trips and we shall finish, or I shall do double on my hands!" Which would be a laughable declaration if he wasn't entirely capable of doing so. Instead, I wanted to cry.

I stopped at twenty-five, a quarter of the way, and heaved. If I wasn't wearing my weights, then this would have been so much easier. I probably could have made it past fifty before looking so pathetic. I coughed into my elbow, swallowed the acidic burning in my chest and stumbled off again. I couldn't be seen as weak, or he would never give me the time of day. I had to keep going because otherwise—

Otherwise what? I thought dimly to myself as I felt myself being dragged up onto someone's hip. Gai peered down at me and I gave him a thumbs up.

"You gave that a good effort, lotus bud!" He said jovially and I groaned; I loved Gai but he was _loud_. Ebisu came hopping after, looking rather flustered that he was somehow a part of this.

"Ahh, Hyuuga-chan, we are so sorry! Are you alright?!"

 _Bootlicker_ , I thought with a crinkled nose.

"Maa, why didn't you say you were tired? Now we can't do the actual lesson." Genma tsked, shaking his head smugly. "I guess we'll just have to reschedule."

I gritted my teeth and balled my fists. I wasn't copping out—who did he think I was? I cleared my throat. "I'm fine," I huffed. " _My_ training is _way_ tougher than this." And it was; if it had been Hiashi as my supervisor, I would probably be continuing on my hands and knees.

"Yosh! That's the spirit!" Gai set me down and ruffled my hair, eyes ablaze with 'youth'. "We will simply finish the laps after Genma's tutelage!" He looked up expectantly at his squadmates, who both shared a worn, tired glance before shrugging.

"Sheesh, I guess we can do a bit if you feel so strongly about it."

It wasn't ideal, but I had a feeling it was as close as I was going to get. So, I was piggybacked further into the forest, eventually stopping before a row of three wooden dummies. Ebisu hovered worriedly as Gai took it upon himself to make my trip as turbulent as humanly possible. I was a little dazed by the time I was set down but it was quickly overshadowed by my excitement.

"So, my cousin said you suck with shuriken," Genma started so bluntly my little five year old ego bruised.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Don't worry, I suck too." He spat the senbon out of his mouth and I watched in awe as it hit the target twenty feet away. "That's why I don't use 'em."

"Yeah, and Choza-sensei hates it," Ebisu interjected. "Don't let him make you neglect the basics, Hyuuga-chan."

While he was entirely right, I also much preferred to run from my problems and rather than listen to his sound advice, ran to Genma's senbon and pulled it from where it was embedded in the target.

"Teach me how to do that, Shiranui-sensei!" I crowed. Gai gave me a dynamic thumbs up and apparently inspired by my own enthusiasm, dropped down and began performing one handed push ups.

Genma looked down at me, a wry grin on his lips, as if tossing up whether I was really worth the effort. I bit my lip, for the first time wondering if my childish wiles were enough to con someone into doing my bidding.

"Eh, I guess I have to. Miyashi is a crap teacher."

I breathed out; _still got it_.

Senbon were very different to kunai and shuriken. Initially, I couldn't even throw one straight due to my lack of balance. By the end of our first session, I at least grazed the dummy from a good distance so I wasn't t too disappointed. Genma ruffled my hair when he declared the lesson over and I grinned up at him.

"Thank you, Shiranui-sensei!" I bowed. I heard him chuckle and began to do so as well before I felt his fingers on my forehead. That awful, fucking awful feeling of ice stabbing from my abdomen all the way up to my eyebrows. His fingers were digging into my skin, around my neck and now they were—

"Ehh, I know I'm the best Hiyaku-chan, but you can let go now."

If I could've thrown my arm halfway across the field, I would have.

"Ah, sorry, Shiranui-sensei!" I stammered out. "I can't wait till next week! When can I do what you did with your mouth? It was so cool! I could throw like, three at once. Have you done that?" I stopped mid babble. "Wait, where's Gai-san?"

"Well he did say if you didn't finish those laps…"

Across the field, Gai was fulfilling his own nindo and hopping up and down on his bare palms, cheering every step (as such) of the way.

And then the duo laughed again, and I smiled.

This was fine.

* * *

"Maa, Hiyaku-chan, what a surprise!" Kushina ushered me inside, and I gingerly took off my shoes. "No Neji-chan today?" I flushed guiltily; I had been considering today my day off from babysitting.

"Otousan needs to spend time with Toutochan too, Kushina-san," I chided half-playfully. "He needs to learn to take care o' Toutochan by himself, in case I'm not there."

It came out a lot more morbid than I had intended, so I made sure to finish off the sentence with a giggle. Kushina pinched my cheek and praised me, but truthfully I wasn't even there for her. I was simply too curious to stay away from _him_.

"Is someone there, Kushina-san?" Nagato poked his head around the corner but on seeing me stepped out fully. "Oh, Hiyaku-chan, how are you?" Minato sat me down after our initial encounter and stressed to me the importance of not mentioning Nagato's 'special eyes' to anyone.

" _Even your Otousan_ ," he'd said, which while I respected the extentuating circumstances, was an awful lesson to teach a kid.

Regardless, I am a woman of my word and I never once let out a peep. It was that or having a Yamanaka inside my head, which frankly, was going to be a disaster. I made sure to stay cooped up in the Estate after that, since I assumed Anbu followed me for a while.

"Nagato-san, I am well, thank you," I replied cheerily (because befriending the potentially megalomaniac psycho was always a good idea). "Am I interrupting you and Kushina-san?" I enquired before stepping in further.

"Oh no, don't be silly. I was just making Nagato-chan study! He has not read nearly enough ttebane." Nagato huffed. "Maa, you can't just survive on reading Jiraiya's manuscripts—which I am still furious you got before me, by the way," she chatters on, hand on my shoulder. I leant into it, calmed by her easy warmth.

Naruto would have been so lucky to have her for a mother.

"Jiraiya-sama writes books?" I asked. He hadn't written Icha Icha yet since that was a result of his plunge into degeneracy after Minato's death.

I looked up at Kushina.

 _Her_ death.

"Oh yes, he tries. He's only finished one though, ttebane." We sat at the table then, and she folded her arms. "I've heard he's recently finished another though but because of someone I am never going to get my hands on it, ttebane!" She slammed her hands down and Nagato jumped and bowed.

"I am sorry, Uzumaki-sama!"

I raised both eyebrows and tugged Kushina's sleeve. "Ne, why can't you get them, Kushina-san?"

She sighed dramatically and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Because the only one he gives drafts to is Orochimaru-sama, and you know, _he_ then usually gives them to us if we ask, ttebane?" I nodded. "Well Nagato-chan has made Orochimaru-sama _really_ mad." Nagato winced.

"How?" I pressed because why was Nagato close enough to Orochimaru to make him _mad_ and live to tell the tale.

"The pooper won't tell me," she huffed. "So, he has to read these boring scrolls until he does and fixes it."

Nagato groaned but just hung his head, not offering any explanation.

"Exactly, ttebane. Now, go make us some tea—and include a cup for Minato, he should be home soon too!" She called after him as he stood.

"Kushina-san, where's Minato-san?"

"Uwa, who knows sweetie. He's always somewhere or another doing important stuff ttebane." She waved me off, shrugging. She didn't seem particularly concerned. She barked another order at Nagato. "Y'know, that boy is something else, ttebane."

I blinked at her but she didn't elaborate any further as Nagato remerged, four cups on a tray. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what tea you like, Hiyaku-chan," he said apologetically.

Truthfully, I didn't even like tea that much; I was just a sucker for the aesthetic and it reminded me of Uncle Iroh.

I settled down with my cuppa and held it close to my chest. Being there as Kushina and Nagato chattered and bickered (though it felt more like one sided ribbing from Kushina) I felt the week's worries melt away. I leant against her shoulder and sniffed.

Was there any way to save her?

I was just finally finishing my cup when Minato strolled through the door, greeting us all cheerfully. "Looks like we have a special guest. Good evening, little knight."

"Minato-san!" I jumped up and crashed into his legs. He took it good naturedly and hefted me up onto his hips.

"Sometimes I wonder if Kushina is Itachi-kun's or your godmother," he ribbed and I huffed.

Admittedly, I did feel like ninety percent of my relationships were…artificial. No, no that wasn't the right word, I thought as I tugged at Minato and asked him what he was doing out so late. He laughed but then his expression became outright sheepish.

"Ah, actually…"

 _Manufactured_.

The word rung in my head as Kushina leapt at Minato and kissed his cheek, praising her soon-to-be husband and Hokage.

 _And so it begins…_

Nagato was tasked with escorting me home, and I hung onto his hand. He fidgeted when Toshiie approached, hand brushing down his fringe despite the genjutsu currently hiding his eyes. Toshiie blinked thrice at Nagato, silent for a long moment before shaking his hand thanking him for leading me home. The teen had clearly never had his hand shook before and jumped three foot at the motion.

I giggled; he could (and had) level this town with his bare hands and there he was stuttering his name to my civilian godfather.

As I laid in bed that night, I was still wondering what he had done to piss off Orochimaru _that_ much.

* * *

"You did _what_?!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade's heads immediately poked in the doorway. Orochimaru loomed above Nagato with one hand on the desk and the other pinching the bridge of his nose. The teen shrunk in his seat, shoulders hunched. Mitsuki sat in the corner, contentedly reading and not interested in his father's tirade in the slightest.

"W-Well, it wasn't like I _wanted_ to," he protested weakly.

Orochimaru stopped, took a breath and leant in even closer. "That's a very dangerous accusation to make," he hissed.

Nagato gulped. Tsunade felt her own neck close up.

"I mean, I, it's not like I wanted _that_ to happen," he corrected.

"Better." His gaze slid to the side. "Mitsuki, tell the two fools gaping from outside they may as well enter if they want to stick their nose in my business."

"Tsunade-obasan, Jiraiya-ojisan, Otousama said—"

"Yeah, we got it Mitsuki-kun." Tsunade grumbled, slinking into the room, Jiraiya not far behind. "God forbid our friend shout down the Hokage Tower and we investigate."

"On the contrary, Tsutsu, that should've been our first sign to run," the Toad Sage muttered morosely. "What've you got your panties all twisted by anyway?"

"Language!" Orochimaru snapped, gesturing to Mitsuki who was still flicking through his book.

"I know what panties are, Otousama," he announced cheerfully, rolling his eyes. The Sannin sunk into his chair, put his hands together and inhaled deeply.

"Mitsuki, isn't it time for your session with Hatake-kun?" He said remarkably calmly. Mitsuki gasped and he was gone before his book had hit the floor. "Good." And then he rose his hand and stabbed the desk, a large crack forming down its middle.

Jiraiya coughed into his hand, eyes now firmly avoiding his.

Nagato's legs were now tucked against him, arms locking him in the foetal position.

"If you must know, Nagato-kun here did not file a truthful report about his journey here." No one spoke, Orochimaru smiled. "He failed to mention a Suna kunoichi accompanying him for approximately _eight_ weeks. And how do we know it was not six weeks, Nagato-kun?" The teen did not respond. "I'm asking, Nagato. How do we know?"

Nagato mumbled inaudibly, and Tsunade and Jiraiya unashamedly leaned in closer.

"Because she was seven weeks when I left," he whispered.

"Seven weeks…?" Jiraiya repeated.

Tsunade did not need a second hearing. She slapped both hands against her cheeks and leant back on her heels.

"Oh my _fucking_ god." She turned in place, pivoting rapidly. "She was seven—you left her?!—god how far along would she be now then—how are we going to find her?"

Jiraiya by now had almost processed what was happening and finally Orochimaru took pity on him. "Now, just so we're clear. I'm not mad that it happened, Nagato." The boy gathered the courage to meet his teacher's gaze. "I am furious that you one, did not tell me—although you have come clean now I will grant you—and two, you snuck out in the middle of the night and abandoned the _mother of your child_."

Jiraiya stiffened, the lightbulb flickering on.

"I-I, she just—!" Nagato was on his feet. "She just," he faltered, "she just smiled just like Konan did."

Orochimaru whipped his head to the side like he had been struck. "That's no excuse," he said more soflty.

"I know."

An awful silence reigned between them. Tsunade moved to squeeze Nagato's shoulders.

"Things are getting better between us and Suna, we could find her," she told him gently. "We're just upset for you, dear."

Jiraiya sighed. "No, that's not it Tsunade." Jiraiya either knew nothing or knew all, and he had swung from one to the other very quickly. He stood on Orochimaru's right, arms folded and eyes closed tiredly. "We can't just let an Uzumaki child be brought up in Suna. From all reports their Tailed Beast is currently held in a fragile prison in the village. In other words," and he bit his lip before continuing because it felt like a betrayal to speak of them so callously, "they have no Jinchuuriki. And there is a reason Mito and Kushina have both been chosen."

Nagato trembled.

"And we don't know if your particular ability is inherited. There hasn't been enough testing and for all we know she may give birth to a doujutsu wielder. We _can't_ have that, Nagato." It was Jiraiya's turn to pinch the bridge of his nose. "We have to tell the old man."

"No," Orochimaru cut in quickly. "He doesn't need to know yet. I can try to fix this—you have contacts in Suna don't you?"

"You're not seriously thinking of hiding this from Sarutobi-sensei are you?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

Orochimaru did not answer.

"Oh my god, he doesn't even know _what_ he is, does he?"

"He knows Nagato is an Uzumaki, that's all he needed to hear." Orochimaru stared at her blankly, no guilt marring his slender face. "If he knows, then Danzo will know." His jaw tightened. "And if that were the case, then we may as well bid our farewells this moment."

"Who is Danzo?" Nagato piped up, shivering but mostly relieved the attention had been taken off him.

Jiraiya spoke when Orochimaru did not deign to answer (he _was_ still furious). "A dangerous man, Nagato-kun. Officially he does not exist. Unofficially?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "He orchestrated the coup of Amegakure and killed Hanzo the Salamander."

Nagato blinked back tears. "So, Konoha were the ones who killed my—"

"Don't disrespect our shinobi by comparing them to him," Orochimaru rebuked sharply.

"But yes," he continued, "he is the reason why that leech Kakazu stands atop Ame's rubble and Takigakure is buried beneath its ashes."

"So," Jiraiya politely interceded to give the teen a moment to compose himself and not set the building alight, "what did you have in mind to _resolve_ this?"

"Sarutobi-sensei is _basically_ our father and we're _basically_ plotting behind his back! How are you so calm about this?" Tsunade jabbed a finger in Jiriaya's chest. "Just because he tells you to do something doesn't mean you have to."

Jiraiya flushed scarlet.

"If you've finished having your biennial conscience crisis," Orochimaru tsked. "Tsunade if you don't want to be involved, don't be. _I_ am most certainly not forcing you to compromise your _airtight_ moral standards," he drawled.

Tsunade stalked towards the door and actually managed to grasp the handle before she looked back. Nagato sniffled.

"I can't believe we're fucking doing this," she whispered hoarsely as she peeled herself from her one chance of freedom and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Glad to have you here with us, Tsutsu," Jiraiya grinned grimly.

Tsunade took a deep breath and promised herself a deeper swig of her drink later that night.

* * *

 **#useprotectionkids**

 **Honestly this is such a ride I'm taking y'all for and I really respect anyone still hanging onto the rails. People still following? Beautiful, fantastic, mildly insane.**

 **Please keep doing so! Also semi considering changing my username bc I was 12 at the time when I made my current one and I am 19 now. At the same time though it is a good reminder that everything good starts out really shitty so...**

 **See y'all in like another six months lol.**


End file.
